Master of the Zanbatous
by pudgypudge
Summary: After defeating the Akatsuki and losing his sensei, Naruto is given the responsibility of being the Toad Sage. On his way from the battlefield he acquires two familiar swords that wish for him to become their master. And is Sakura falling for the blonde?
1. Chapter 1

_Samehada speaking_

Kubikiri Houcho speaking

**Summons speaking**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Naruto began to walk away slowly from the corpse of Hoshigake Kisame, dragging his precious Samehada behind him. It was his trophy of the battle, proof that he had defeated the missing nin, one of the strongest in Akatsuki. As he walked he left a furrow behind him, a trail to show his way. He panted as he walked, a sure sign of the stress on his body, his regenerative powers taxed to the limit. It seemed he walked forever, trying to find a glimpse of his comrades, when he came upon a scene he never wanted to see. There, bloody and battered, was Pein standing over the lifeless body of Jiraiya. The old Toad Sage had put up a good fight it seemed, seeing the state Pein was in. Naruto felt the rage coming back and the red chakra swirled around him. He would have his vengeance.

Pein gasped for breath. Out of all his opponents, none had been able to injure him as Jiraiya had. His old master, if he had been in his prime, would have more than likely wiped the floor with him, supreme doujutsu or not. Hearing a sound like a stampeding herd of elephants, he swung his head only for his eyes to widen as a blade that was never meant to slice was flung through his torso, ejecting all his innards behind him. His eyes glossing over, he couldn't help but think that he was so close to his plans being completed. This boy, however, had completely ruined it. It was all over. And it was done with one of his subordinate's swords. The last thing he heard before he departed the earth was a low hiss from the blonde.

"You deserve worse for what you've done in your lifetime. Jiraiya trusted you to do good in this world and instead you tried to bring its end. When my time on this earth is through, I'll see you in hell and I'll bring Kyuubi with me. I think he would find your soul tasty."

Now usually Naruto was not that malicious to anyone but Pein had stolen someone very dear from him. He looked down at the body of Jiraiya and let some tears escape his eyes. Wiping them from his face he performed the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and summoned GamaBunta.

**"What is it this time Naruto? What could possibly…oh sweet Kami. Jiraiya. How…how did it happen?"**

"Pein."

"**I…see. I suppose we should give him a proper send off then. Oil?"**

"Hai. Oil."

Both he and Bunta performed the necessary handsigns and incinerated the body of the Toad Sage. The only thing left in the aftermath was the plate from his hitai-ate. Naruto jumped to the ground and picked it up, wondering at its resiliency.

**"It's made of demonic bone, gaki. I wish Jiraiya could be the one to give it to you and congratulate you, but alas it was not to be so. I hope the pervert is happy in heaven, after all the good he's done, despite his pervertedness, he deserves to be there. I shall inform Tsunade myself, of your new appointment."**

"Appointment?"

**"Yes, Naruto. You are the new Toad Sage. I wish it were under better circumstances but not everything goes right. Affix the plate to your headband and wear it with pride. Know that your parents, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya look down upon you with pride. I know I do."**

"My parents? You knew them?"

**"Aye. I did. They were wonderful people. It is not my place to tell you though. Ask Tsunade when you return. Now go to your group and revel in victory. They are to your north, I can see them. I shall go now to inform Tsunade. Nice sword by the way kid. It's definitely you."**

Before another word could be said, GamaBunta disappeared in a huge puff of smoke. Naruto watched until it all dissipated and tore his Konoha plate from his black headband, before affixing his new Sage plate to it. He then hefted Samehada to his shoulder and began the trek to catch up with his teammates. On the way there he became lost in his thoughts, thinking about the past. At the tender age of fifteen, he was already a world class shinobi, and now he was a Sage. He thought back to how hopeless he used to be and how he was now. But most of all he thought of Sakura and how close the two had become. He kept a tiny glimmer of hope in his heart that she had come to accept him and every time they had a moment it only fanned the flame. Hinata had finally come clean to him on their journey to the battlefield, but he had told her that his heart was with another and that he couldn't possibly hurt her by not being there 100. He told her that there was another like him that loved her and she was like him, too blind to see it. When she asked who, he responded Kiba. Her answer was she knew and harbored feelings for the boy, but had held out hope against hope that Naruto would return her feelings. Neither resented the other and realized that they should have resolved it all sooner than they had. They were even closer now thanks to her admission. Naruto turned from his thoughts when he saw figures in the distance. He had arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was walking from body to body, checking for the wounded and dead. Everyone in her group was all right but some were injured badly. They would have to get to Konoha as quickly as possible. She was startled out of her thoughts by Ino, who shouted that they had found Sasuke. Her heart skipped a beat and she ran toward her blonde friend. All her old feelings came rushing back when she saw him lying there with that stoic look on his face. To her, he was more handsome than ever, but in the back of her mind was that voice, telling her to be careful, that this was not the Sasuke she knew. There was an element of danger in the air that repulsed and excited her all at once. She finally made it to the ring of friends surrounding the boy and knelt beside him. Putting her palm to his cheek she turned his face so that he looked at everyone. He gazed around and laughed at them.

"So you finally all caught up to me. Pitiful. I don't want nor need your help. My group and I can get along just fine. Besides, I already killed Itachi, so you're too late to help me like you wanted to Sakura."

"Your group is dead Sasuke. All dead. And we're here to take you back to Konoha. Our duty to the village comes before personal feelings. As the protégé of the Hokage, I cannot allow you to leave. You are coming back with us."

He looked up and smirked at her, but it didn't do what it used to. In the old days it would have made her heart flutter. Now, it just reminded her of a…snake, coiled and ready to strike.

"Well I've accomplished all but one of my dreams so why not? Those losers who followed me were of no consequence anyway. And it's not like Konoha can afford to lose the Sharingan, so my sentence won't be much. There's only so much that Tsunade can do before the council steps in and takes action."

For some reason, his words angered Sakura greatly. This wasn't the man she knew and loved. Looking around at her friends, she saw they all held the same look on their countenance. Ino, one of her fellow fan girls, had a look of utter contempt on her face. she had long ago given up on the Uchiha. Sakura sighed and thought of all the times when they were Team Seven. The joy, the laughter, the warmth…that Sasuke had no part in. That was all Naruto. Her thoughts turned introspective and she began to recount their exploits since he returned from his training mission. They had grown close, really close, and she enjoyed every minute with the blonde even if sometimes he was a royal pain in the ass. The thought of feeding him when he had destroyed his arm came to mind and she nearly giggled at the thought. He had been furious when Kakashi and Sai had shown up and 'ruined the moment' as he put it. Thinking back, she hadn't been happy when they had shown up either. She scowled and turned her attention back to Sasuke to see his eyes go wide and an evil smirk cross his face. Before she could even move, he lunged upward and drew her in for a kiss. Her eyes widened when she realized what he had done and she went to deepen the kiss to see if her feelings still remained. That annoying voice in the back of her head was screaming danger again and she felt…nothing. No spark, no flame, nothing. Her feelings for Sasuke were completely gone. She felt him smirk in the kiss and opened her eyes to see him looking out of the corner of his own. She cut her eyes in that direction and they widened to unbelievable proportions. Walking slowly forward, looking like death warmed over, was the man who had invaded her dreams in the recent past.

"Naruto…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had found the entire group in one piece, which was a good thing. Everyone was standing and looked in good, if not fair, condition. He was happy that they'd all be going home. Seeing a part in the crowd he noticed a head of pink hair knelt beside a head of dark hair and realized that they were his old teammates. His heart soared, they had finally got him. All they had to do now was get Hinata to close some tenketsu so he couldn't move and make their way home. His progress halted, however, when he saw Sasuke jolt upwards and lock lips with his pink haired beauty. His heart further shattered when she deepened the kiss. In the momentary halt, he realized that he never had a chance and it was foolish to think he ever had. Traitor or not, the Uchiha was always a step ahead, no matter what he did. In that moment, Naruto made a conscious decision that he should have made years ago. He let go of his feelings, not enough not to care for her anymore, but to kill his love for her, or so he hoped. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He put his gameface back on, the stupid grin that everyone knew so well, and sauntered forward. He thought he heard Sakura mumble his name when he came into the circle, but passed it off as his imagination. He disregarded their stares at the enormous sword and put on an authoritative voice.

"All right if everyone's ready let's go. Hinata, kindly press some tenketsu on Sasuke so he can't get away. I don't want a repeat of three years ago."

"Aw what's the matter dobe? No hug? No tears shed for a comrade coming home? I thought you were my brother?"

No one saw the sword come off his shoulder. All they saw was that it was now placed under Sasuke's chin and that despite its weight, Naruto wasn't straining to hold it with one hand. The look on his face could have frozen an ice cube.

"Don't presume you know me Uchiha. I made a promise to Sakura to bring you back and you're coming back. I don't owe you anything. You're not my brother. Brothers don't try to kill one another. I won't put up with any of your bullshit Sasuke. The idiot you knew died three years ago. And stop sweating like a little girl. Your blood is not good enough to sully this sword with. Everyone pack up we're moving out when you're all done."

Sakura went to speak to him but he had turned and sat on the ground, his new sword in front of him, while he meditated. She frowned and decided she'd talk to him later that night. She heard a grunt come from the boy on the ground and figured that Hinata had closed his tenketsu, including the ones around the eyes so that he couldn't use the Sharingan. Everyone went off to pack up, leaving the blonde jinchuuriki alone. He sat meditating upon his new predicament and wondered what responsibilities he would have now, when he heard a voice that was not a comrade's and not Kyuubi's.

_Pick me back up boy. I need to speak to you._

"Who was that?"

_I lie in front of you, now pick me up. We have matters to discuss._

Naruto looked down at the odd sword in front of him and picked it up by the handle. As soon as he did, he was jerked into his mindscape. He stood in front of the fox's cage and looked up into its eyes and found…confusion? Well that was a new development. Hearing a cough behind him he turned to find a man behind him that looked exactly like…Kisame? Oh shit, that isn't good.

_Fear not boy. I will not harm you. I only took the appearance of my last handler so that I would have a form to talk to you in. I want you to be my new handler, and eventually, my master. I want someone to handle me to my full potential. Tell me boy what is it you seek?_

"Acknowledgment. And love. I want people to see me for me. I seek battles to prove my strength. I seek power to protect those I love. I seek a way to rid the world of evil."

_Very good. I think I may have chosen well. We shall see in time. I notice that your tenant will not speak to me and that is just as well, since I have nothing to say to him except do not try to escape. I will absorb whatever power you try to corrupt the boy with. Uzumaki Naruto, I need you to find my brother. It did not choose its next successor as I chose you and therefore it is lost in a void at the moment, its true power lost. It is on the battlefield with us. You must find it and then return here to talk to me._

"Who is your brother? How will I know where to find it?"

_I will send out pulses to locate him. And you know him very well for you have faced him and lived. Kubikiri Houcho, the blade of Momochi Zabuza, is calling to you as well. I can hear its cries for a master worthy of it. Its last possessor was anything but. That sword was rightfully yours after Zabuza died. It called out to you but you did not hear it. Now is the time to correct that mistake. Now go child._

Naruto was ejected from his mindscape to feel Samehada pulsing with power, the pulse leading him away from the battlefield. The others watched with bated interest as he walked in a seemingly random stumble, holding Samehada out in front of him until he came across the body of Suigetsu with Kubikiri Houcho beside him. In the back of his mind, Naruto could hear a dull roar becoming a distinct howl.

Pick me up boy, you've denied me too long. My place is with you alongside my brethren. Take me in your hand and fulfill your role as master.

As soon as Naruto took the cleaver and stood up, waves of energy shot from him and the swords, washing over the battlefield and scaring all his friends. When they looked back to him all they saw was a rigid Naruto standing with the two swords thrust into the ground in front of him, his hands on the hilts. Back in his mindscape, a reunion of sorts was happening.

So brother we meet again. Under better circumstances than I could ever hope for.

_Yes brother. Indeed we do. And is our prospective master not one of promise? I have never seen so much latent potential that has been going to waste. We must rectify this as soon as possible._

Of course brother.

Naruto had finally had enough of the sappy reunion and decided to make himself known. With a shout the two entities turned to find a flustered Naruto and a still wide eyed fox.

"Why does Kubikiri look like Zabuza? I thought his last wielder was Suigetsu?"

My wielder was indeed Suigetsu but my former handler that I approved of was Zabuza. He was not a master of me, just as Kisame was not a master of Samehada, but they were both approved by us. I was taken against my will by Suigetsu. You were to be my rightful owner but you ignored my cries and left the Wave. Why did you not answer my calls?

"I…I didn't hear you. I didn't hear anything of the sort."

_That is because fear plugged your ears boy. You were unsure of your path at the time and knew not where you would end up. It is good brother, that he did not pick you up back then as he was not ready for the responsibility of a sword of your or my caliber._

"I wasn't ready then but I am now? How do you know?"

_Because you have overcome all your fears boy. You do not fear death anymore. You are not afraid to be hurt by those you love anymore. Just because they can hurt you doesn't mean you fear it anymore. You are perfect for us. Believe it or not, we were always meant to be used as a tandem. Return to the outside now and return home. Once you are ready, we will speak to you again and help you to wield us._

"But how will I carry you? I don't have any holsters for swords…"

Simply place Samehada on your back at an angle and he will adhere to you using your chakra as a focal point. Place me at the opposite angle and Samehada will take your chakra and adhere me to itself. Do not worry, we will not impede your travel. In fact I don't think you'll even know we're there. You are already able to wield both of us with one hand, a sure sign that you are destined to be our master. Now go, your friends are trying to revive you.

With that Naruto spiraled out of his mindscape and was met with Kiba waving his hand in front of his face. Shaking his head he got rid of the mental cobwebs and slapped his friend's hand away with a smile, saying he was all right. Kiba shrugged and walked away to join the group. All eyes were on Naruto as he tore Samehada from the ground and swung it to his back and let go of the handle. To his surprise it did just as Kubikiri said and clung to him. Slinging the cleaver over his other shoulder it stuck to Samehada like glue. Jaws dropped looking at how he flung the two heavy swords around like paperclips. He turned to the group and saw that Sasuke was strapped to the back of Akamaru while Sakura had taken up a post beside him. Deciding he didn't want to wait to get back to Konoha, he performed Kuchiyose no Jutsu and an extremely large toad, almost the size of GamaBunta, appeared before the group. Naruto explained what he wanted, the toad nodded and allowed everyone to climb aboard. Using chakra to keep themselves grounded, they took the toad express to the gates of Konoha. Naruto never noticed the glances Sakura kept throwing him, he was too lost in his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade had finally gotten rid of her tears after hearing of the death of her closest teammate and friend. Jiraiya had gone out like a warrior at least and hadn't been pummeled to death by a bunch of angry women. That thought almost made her laugh but that wasn't a luxury she could afford right now, especially when a boom sounded outside the gates and she looked out the window to find a giant toad with several distinct shapes on its back. 'Well at least Naruto's back. Sigh…a new Toad Sennin. The youngest one ever no less. Poor boy is probably torn up just as much as me. Better go down and see them.' With that she was out the window and running toward the gates.

Naruto never said a word to any of them, but leapt off and approached Tsunade immediately. She raised an eyebrow at the swords on his back and was about to say something, but was cut off by a…stoic Naruto.

"You. Me. Your office. Now."

'Well that was a good talk.' Thought Tsunade as they trudged back to the tower. She had no idea what she was in store for. As they walked she took in the look of the boy, no, young man beside her. He had apparently lost his jacket in battle and was clad only in his orange pants and a mesh shirt, his well-defined body on view for all, catching the blush of more than one girl. Her eyes widened when she saw his hitai-ate with the kanji for 'Oil'. One last gift from Jiraiya. It held up his wild hair and made him look more…mature? Or perhaps that was the scowl on his usually perpetually happy face. Once at her office he had performed a few seals and made the room soundproof before locking the door. She wasn't aware that he even knew anything like that and then a scowl crossed her face. There was a lot about him that she apparently didn't know. The boy was just too good at hiding his true strength. Hearing two thuds she looked across the room to see him lean the two huge zanbatous up against the wall and plop down in a chair, sighing wearily. Her frown deepened when she caught his gaze. A fifteen year old boy shouldn't have the look of a wizened ninety year old man.

"So I guess you know about Jiraiya. Bunta obviously has been here. I see you've been crying. Heh, you know, he'd love to know that you shed tears for him, that you loved him enough to do that."

They shared a mirthless laugh at that and quieted down at the same time. Sorrowfully, she started to ask him about his mission but he had already begun.

"We won. They're gone. The Akatsuki is destroyed. We also brought Sasuke back. I'm sure you saw him on top of Akamaru. He's all yours. I want nothing to do with him. Sakura can give you a more complete report than me since she was with the group the whole time. I was quite a ways off fighting Kisame and Pein away from the others. If you don't mind I'd like to rest for a while before assuming my Sennin duties and reintroducing myself to the spy network. They need to know that they'll be working under me now."

"Naruto…did something else happen while you were out there? Something that would make you want to leave so soon?"

He turned sad eyes and a sad smile to her and she immediately knew it was something to do with Sasuke.

"I just realized that no matter what, I will never have a place in the heart of the one I love Baa-chan. At least as a Sennin I can get away from here finally and maybe find some peace. Who knows, away from here maybe I can find people who will accept me."

"Naruto you don't know that. Please at least stay for a week. For me? I need a shoulder to lean on Naruto. I can't be strong for everyone. Be my shoulder please?"

He gave her another small smile and walked around her desk, tugging her to her feet. Her eyes widened one more time as he enveloped her in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Go ahead Tsunade. Let it all out. I'll be your pillar of strength for once."

Through her sobbing, she thought to herself 'Oh Naruto, you've always been a pillar of strength for everyone.'

That's when he decided to drop the bomb.

"Tsunade who were my parents? Bunta said you knew."

Tsunade sighed and hugged him harder. She had wanted Jiraiya there to help her tell him this. But things don't always go like you plan. Releasing him, she sat back down and motioned for him to have a seat as well.

"Ok. This may be a shocker. You want some sake?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, during all this, had escorted Sasuke to Ibiki and had then asked to talk to Ino. To her credit Ino didn't think that anything good would come of this conversation. She wanted her friend happy and after seeing her achieve her dream of kissing Sasuke you would think she would be on cloud 9. Not the case at all it seemed. Upon reaching Sakura's house, they went up to her room and sat across from each other on her bed, crosslegged. Let the girl talk begin.

"Ok Forehead. What gives? You finally got Sasuke's heart it seems and you're not happy. What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I…I don't know what to think Ino. You would think that I would be happy, but I didn't feel anything when he kissed me. I even kissed him back and…nothing. I kept thinking of someone else."

"Ooooo. Who? Who?"

"…Naruto."

Well that caused a synapse snap in Ino's brain. Naruto? Sure he looked better now than when he was a kid. He was definitely smarter. He was more powerful than all of them put together more than likely. And he had a body that most guys would kill for. If it wasn't for the fact that he was oblivious all the time, he might be a better prospect than Sasuke…except for the fact that Sasuke was a traitor and Naruto was one of the most loyal people ever.

"Naruto? As in your teammate Naruto? The Naruto who has tried to get your affections for years and you've blown him off Naruto?"

"Yeah that Naruto. But he saw us kissing and I don't know what to do."

"Do you like him?"

"Well, yeah, I think I do."

"Look Sakura either you do or you don't. There is no think. You've blown the guy off enough times in the past that he probably gave up on you a long time ago. And if he didn't then, he probably has after that kiss. He saw it all and he didn't speak to hardly anyone on the trip back. You should talk to him and soon."

"You're absolutely right. Thank you Ino. I'll talk to him as soon as I find him."

'Good luck Sakura. You're going to need it. Now let's see, if I was Shikamaru, where would I be?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finding out that his parents were Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, Naruto had been more than dumbfounded. When Tsunade had taken him across town and showed him his family's home, he had been tongue-tied. When he realized that he would have to leave to take on his new duties after landing such a sweet crib and wouldn't be able to explore but a week he was downtrodden but promised to come back as often as he could. He spent the entire rest of the week exploring his new home. It was huge, with several bedrooms and bathrooms, a hot spring in the back, and acres upon acres of woods and training ground. His favorite room was the master bedroom and held many things that in the short time he spent there he had come to treasure. One above all was a photo of his pregnant mother and his father with a hand each on her stomach. He shed a tear when he saw it the first time, and cried for hours. He had been wanted, he had been loved, and if not for the damnable creature in his stomach, he might have been happy a long time ago, with a father who would have taught him properly and a mother who would have doted on him. 'Oh well, you can't have everything.'

Sakura had searched for Naruto for over a week and hadn't found him yet. In fact, no one had seen him. It was like he had become a ghost. She had asked Tsunade where he was but her master had just told her she wasn't at liberty to say. It was becoming frustrating and the more she thought about Naruto the more the butterflies in her stomach became unsettling. She had talked to Ino several times and over the course of a week had discovered that she had feelings for Naruto that she should have acted on a long time ago. As she stomped through the streets, she asked anyone and everyone if they had seen the elusive blonde. After hours of no information she gave up and decided to visit her master one last time in a last ditch effort to find him. She walked into the office to find her master sitting in her chair facing the window with a sad look on her face. Her sake, amazingly, was nowhere to be found.

"Shishou, I want to know where Naruto is. I need to talk to him and I know you know where he is. Please, tell me."

"I do indeed know where he is Sakura. He's gone. He left the village to assume his new duties."

"Duties? What duties? Naruto is still a genin. He can't just leave Konoha on his own."

"For your information, Naruto hasn't been a genin for over a week. He is the new Toad Sennin and as such can come and go as he pleases. He's gone now to re-establish our spy network."

"But, but that could take months, years even. I didn't even get to tell him…"

"Tell him what dear? That you love him? Sigh…Sakura you've had ample time over the years. I've watched your feelings for him mature and I can't believe that you were so dense as to think he'd wait around forever. However, I can give you some advice."

"What is it shishou?"

"If you love him, wait for him. He's one of the few worth waiting for Sakura. And if you can't wait, do the noble thing and move on. Don't play with his emotions. Now then, that said, what about Sasuke?"

"What about him? Yes, at first I wanted him back but after a while I found I really didn't miss him. He never did anything for me besides be an ass toward me. Heh, if I knew then what I know now. I'd have been with that dumb blonde from the get go. You know, the years Naruto was gone I hardly thought about Sasuke? And I was so excited when he came back, because I knew that he would still be Naruto, he'd never abandon me. Then we grew closer and everytime we got closer to bringing Sasuke back, I got closer to Naruto. Will you promise me one thing? Will you tell me when he comes back?"

"I'll tell you as soon as he walks into town."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, just on the border of Fire country sat a blonde man under a tree, his two zanbatous stabbed in the ground in front of him, his hands resting on each one. In his mindscape, were the forms of Samehada and Kubikiri Houcho. Naruto took a deep breath and waited for his swords to begin.

First and foremost, you must learn to give us form in the corporeal world. There are no better teachers than us to show you the way of the sword since we absorbed everything our previous handlers learned. We will start with one zanbatou and work from there till you can wield both of us at once. 

_You will be a swordsman of the utmost regard. We will help you achieve your dream of becoming Hokage. Being able to be outside the country without repercussion will help immensely since our power is very destructive. And there is the fact that as long as you hold me in your possession, the fox cannot sway your decisions or try to take you over because I will absorb his chakra. Now then, force your chakra into me and I will show you how to wield Kubikiri Houcho. _

Back in the real world, Naruto released Kubikiri and channeled his chakra into Samehada. It absorbed the chakra and the sword slowly dissolved to reveal the likeness of Hoshigake Kisame. The sharkman stood to his full height and grabbed the hilt of Kubikiri Houcho. Ripping it from the ground, Samehada placed the blade on his shoulder and gave a toothy grin to his new handler.

_Now then, I want you to pay attention to what I do. You will perform these katas until I say it is satisfactory and then you will perform them some more. Kubikiri is an incomplete sword, Naruto, and it is our hope that you will unlock its true potential and form. You have much to learn and much to do. You may not return home until we consider you our master understood?_

"Understood Samehada. Teach me the way of the sword."

A sadistic smirk crossed the sharkman's face.

_Then let the torture begin._


	2. Chapter 2

Haha, you guys are awesome. I'm having so much fun writing these stories, you have no idea. I didn't think I'd be as big a hit as I have been, although admittedly the NaruIno story picked up steam much quicker. Reviewers, thank you once again. Readers, keep reading. I'll do my best to keep you guys entertained for as long as possible, or until my brain goes and twists itself into a knot. FYI I write these stories on the spur of the moment and give no prior thought to them until I begin typing. The best work is always spontaneous in my opinion. Peace.

**CHAPTER TWO**

A few days after Naruto left on his journey, Sakura was called before the council to give her version of the events of the battle. The rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai followed her to watch the proceedings. Many on the council had warmed up to Naruto over the years but there were still some who showed resentment toward him, Danzo for instance. The old war hawk always looked for an excuse to get rid of the demon. In the center of the room sat a smirking Sasuke, who just knew that Sakura would plead his case for him. He'd get off scott free and be happily making Uchiha babies by tomorrow. Konoha needed the Sharingan. There was no way they could do away with him. All eyes were brought to the front when Tsunade cleared her throat.

"As you all know, Jiraiya died in the line of duty. His name has been added to the memorial stone and myself and the Toad Sennin Namikaze Naruto, in his memory, have commissioned a special monument. But what we are here for is to decide the fate of one Uchiha Sasuke. The floor is now open for debate."

"Toad Sennin? Namikaze Naruto? Who in the hell is that? If a new Toad Sennin has been named, then as the holder of the snake contract I demand that I be named the new Snake Sennin."

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table in front of her, splintering the wood and sending documents and water glasses everywhere. Her eyes blazed with fury as she glared at the helpless Uchiha.

"You will hold your tongue you impudent little whelp. As a traitor and dangerous S-rank nukenin, you have no rights here right now. Your name means nothing and as far as I'm concerned, the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan eye died three years ago when you left. In my opinion, that damnable bloodline should be let to die out. Now I want to hear arguments, for or against the Uchiha, and they better damn well be backed up with facts and make perfect sense."

Danzo couldn't hold his tongue anymore and stood to speak. His face was emotionless and he spoke with an authority that was never to be his to hold, having been denied the Hokageship in his younger years.

"I believe that we should incarcerate the Uchiha and breed him with select women to enhance the Sharingan, bringing them under our control so that another Uchiha massacre and this disgrace of a ninja in front of us never happens again. The Sharingan is too powerful a weapon to let die, but with the proper guidance, future Uchihas could be this countries most loyal ninja. I vote for life imprisonment with no chance of parole."

"Any seconds for life imprisonment?"

There were several hands that went up and the majority of those in the room voted for imprisonment. Tsunade scowled at this as she believed that a quick death would avoid any problems in the future. Deciding to pick and choose her battles, she moved onto the next topic or tried to when an angry Sasuke decided to make himself known.

"You can't do this to me. I'm an Uchiha. My clan is the most powerful in this village and we hold power. I shouldn't be here in chains; I should be on a council seat helping to rule this pitiful village. I should be Hokage for all I've given for this village. I killed Orochimaru, I killed Itachi. Are my good deeds not put into consideration?"

Hyuuga Hiashi rose from his chair and glared at the boy in the center of the room. His voice took on an even more chilling quality than it normally did.

"And what deeds would those be Sasuke? Betraying the village, trying to kill numerous ninja of the village, aiding and abetting Orochimaru? Do you think whatever missions you did as a genin of this village far outweigh your sins against it? You sit there and act in contempt of your home village and yet expect mercy. I would like to recast my vote for death, of both Uchiha Sasuke and the Sharingan. Clearly, no matter how helpful it is in battle, the truth is that Konoha has been without a Sharingan for years and got along fine. And for your information, young one, one person does not a clan make."

"Shut up you stupid bastard. We Uchiha are the elite of this village and this council would be stupid to let us die out. This bloodline is far too valuable to let go. Besides, I have enough people to argue my case for me. Isn't that right Sakura?"

All eyes rested on the pink haired kunoichi and she drew in a sharp breath. Cutting her eyes at her friends standing against the wall, she saw sympathetic looks on their faces. None were happy at how Sasuke was acting. The one person missing was Naruto, who really should have been there to give his input, but he had other duties. She really wished he were there right then, giving encouragement and helping her along. Her thoughts were interrupted by the rasping chuckle of Sasuke.

"Kukukukuku, come now Sakura, you know you love me. Didn't that kiss mean anything? It's what you always wanted remember? You can't let me die or you'll die with me."

Her eyes narrowed at that comment and all of her killing intent was focused on her once former love interest.

"Was that a threat Uchiha?"

"Of course not. Just saying that you said once you would do anything for me, that you loved me above all. You even offered to leave the village with me remember?"

"Yes I do remember. I remember that I was a stupid little girl with a crush and that you never gave a damn about me, or Ino, or any of the girls who professed their love to you. You were always a cold, frigid bastard. And answer me truthfully, why do you laugh like Orochimaru? It's really freaking creepy."

"…I absorbed his soul. He's inside me."

Eyes all around the room went wide as dinner plates. Tsunade was the first to break her stupor.

"Is he sealed? Can he get out?"

Sasuke scoffed and raised his chin defiantly.

"Of course he isn't sealed. I'm not a seal master. It's sheer willpower holding him back. We Uchihas are naturally strong willed."

"Yeah because we all know how strong willed you were when you ran to Orochimaru. Or all the times the seal Kakashi-sensei put on you failed because of your willpower."

"Oh that was low Sakura. I was young then and very impressionable. Can any of you tell me that you wouldn't have run to someone for more power in my case?"

"…Naruto never ran to anyone for more power Sasuke. And he had reason to destroy this entire village. Naruto never gave in to the fox's offers of power. He resisted and he never ran away. He never stole from his comrades, he never ran away from those who loved him or those who despised him, he trudged forward, even though the road he traveled was rocky and broken in places. Your road was paved Sasuke and yet you chose to wander off your golden road and into a forest of delusions and a den of snakes. You betrayed Konoha and you shouldn't be given special treatment because of your eyes. Tsunade-sama, I, Nara Shikaku, would like to change my vote to death."

A chorus of voices rang out, all calling for death. 'Sorry Sasuke' thought Sakura 'But your sins are too heavy. This is the real world and clans mean nothing if their members aren't loyal to their village. I'm so, so sorry.'

Danzo, angered beyond measure, yelled out over the din.

"We cannot execute the Uchiha. He is the last of his kind. We would lose a great weapon."

"That is quite enough Danzo. Sarutobi-sensei let you run around unhindered for entirely too long. I've known about your little underground movement for months now and I might as well deal with you as well while we're all here."

"Bah. Even if I were doing anything illegal you would have no proof. I'm smart Tsunade, I always cover my tracks."

"Mmmmm….perhaps. But if I had a character witness who knew of all your inner proceedings then you'd really be on the chop block wouldn't you? SAI!!"

In walked Sai, as emotionless as ever, and he knelt in front of Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama? How may I be of service?"

"I wish for you to tell of Danzo's goings on in the ROOT forces."

"Sai, if you say one word I'll have you killed. You serve me remember?"

Sai scowled at this and for once looked purely emotional.

"I remember many things Danzo-san. But I know many more. I know that it was you who stole away my emotions when I was very young. I know that it was you who got my brother killed. I know that you were in collusion with Orochimaru. I know you tried to kill Naruto many times. I know that if it were up to you, Sasuke would be free and under your thumb or so you would believe."

Sai then smiled. A warm, small, genuine smile that just seemed right on his face. It was not the fake, creepy smile that he usually wore. This smile reminded everyone of one person: Naruto.

"I've regained many things in my short travels with Naruto and Sakura. I've learned to value friendship. I've learned to regain some of my humanity. I've learned that having someone to joke around with and cause general mayhem with is…enjoyable. I've actually learned to smile. I'm…happy. In my opinion, making people into mindless drones goes against the ninja code. Unpredictability is a ninja's greatest weapon and the ninja in ROOT are anything but. It needs to be disbanded. And as far as the Uchiha is concerned, I remember a time when you wanted me to assassinate the Uchiha if he couldn't be brought back. What does it matter now? Naruto is worth hundreds of times more than the Uchiha. Let his death happen. I, for one, will not bear a heavy conscience for it."

Sai looked at Sakura and offered her a small smile and a reassuring thumbs up. She returned both gestures and marveled at Naruto's ability to change people. This thought turned her thoughts inward and she wondered if she would ever see his bright face again. Hear that annoying, yet charming voice. Laugh at his antics, and berate him for them at the same time. She was brought out of her thoughts by the shout of Danzo.

"ROOT!! Protect me."

Suddenly several of the ROOT Anbu emerged from nowhere and surrounded Danzo. All had their swords drawn and when Danzo told them to execute Sai for treachery, they stared at the stoic boy. Sai merely gazed at them and raised his hand.

"Loose."

A gurgling noise was heard and everyone looked to see Danzo impaled by a sword from every angle. His own ROOT had turned against him. You can only bottle up emotion for so long before the bottle breaks. Emotions are simply too volatile to be held. The body of Danzo was drug from the room and all eyes turned back to the Uchiha, who had fallen strangely silent. Tsunade stood and motioned to Hiashi and Shikaku to come before her.

"Uchiha Sasuke, for your crimes against Konoha your sentence is death, to be carried out immediately. Gentlemen?"

A shout of 'Kagemane no Jutsu' was heard and a shadow shot across the floor to the kneeling Uchiha, who raised slowly to his feet, his arms stretched out, his body forming a cross. Shikaku nodded his head to Hiashi, who activated his Byakugan. Before he could rush forward the Uchiha snapped and a strangely familiar voice was heard.

"Tsunade! I will not let this come to pass. He is my vessel and you will not ruin my dreams of immortality for a petty grudge. I will not be destroyed so easily. He is mine. Mine and mine alone. Kukukukuku, you impudent fools. YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE BY MY HANDS!!!"

The voice of Orochimaru was coming from Sasuke's mouth but before anymore could be said Hiashi rushed forward and sealed every tenketsu he saw, starting with the ones around the eyes. His body completely immobilized, Orochimaru could only watch in horror as all his ambitions were crushed. If only he could have broken the boy's spirit sooner, this would never have come to pass. Tsunade's low voice broke him from his thoughts.

"So you really were in there, eh Orochimaru? So, two birds with one stone. Fitting really. You deserve no less than death at the hands of a Hyuuga since many of your experiments were on Hyuugas. Hiashi, carry out the sentence."

At the moment before Hiashi struck, Shikaku released his jutsu and stood with absolute resolve. Hiashi struck the heart of Uchiha Sasuke, making it explode and the body slumped to the floor. Tsunade stepped forward and formed a chakra scalpel, severing vital organs and making sure he was actually dead. Sure that the deed was done, she turned to the gathering of shinobi.

"I am truly sorry for all that has transpired here today. I wish things could have gone differently but it was not to be so. A promising shinobi is dead because of idiotic ideals and a madman's dreams. Let us all remember this and each take a lesson from it. I for one will never allow hatred to consume me or let myself be overcome by desire. I will not dwell on the past and I will not dream of life everlasting. I wish to see my loved ones again in the next life. I wish to see Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei. I want to see my grandfather and granduncle again. I want to see my parents and Nawaki. I want to see Dan again. I want to hold him. I can't do that if I never allow myself to die. The price of immortality is too high. Let us all remember that."

"Tsunade-sama, what shall we do with the bodies?"

"Destroy them. Leave no trace. Take the ash and pour it into the ocean. Let the water wash away the abominations that were these shinobi. Let their names be stricken from any record of this village. Destroy them completely. I'm retiring now. I trust the rest of you to take care of this. Will all the young ninja follow me to my office? I have something to tell all of you."

Arriving back at Tsunade's office she sat in her chair and cracked open a bottle of sake. Today had been a day of reckoning and she deserved a drink. Sighing happily after sipping from her dish she turned to address the small crowd.

"I'm sorry you all had to witness the death of a classmate, but it had to be done. This is the real world and traitors are not tolerated. He was young but the day he put on a hitai-ate he was an adult and as such his choices were his own. Now then, the reason I called you all here was to tell you what became of Naruto since I'm sure you've noticed he's not here. Naruto is the new Toad Sennin and as such his duties will take him away from the village for long amounts of time. As he has assumed a role of the village that will put him in constant danger, his true identity will no longer be hidden from anyone. I am to announce tomorrow who he truly is."

"Who he is? Tsunade-sama forgive me, but he is Uzumaki Naruto. He is our friend and nothing will change that. HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL NEVER BE EXTINGUISHED!!!"

"Sigh…thank you for your most youthful outburst Lee, but his name is not Uzumaki Naruto. His true name is Namikaze Naruto and he is the container of the Kyuubi. He is the greatest hero of this village and the son of our greatest Hokage, Namikaze Minato. That is who your friend is Lee."

"…my friend is the son of the Yondaime…my greatest and most youthful rival is a demon container…he holds great responsibility and a heavy burden…"

Lee hung his head and TenTen put a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking and she could see tears coming from his eyes.

"Lee?"

"MY MOST YOUTHFUL RIVAL!!! I SHALL TRAIN MYSELF TWICE, NO THREE TIMES AS HARD AND WHENEVER YOU RETURN WE SHALL FACE EACH OTHER IN A YOUTHFUL BATTLE!!! TOGETHER WE SHALL PROVE THAT HARD WORK TRUMPS GENUIS!!! Aaaaah, I feel so much better now."

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU HAD ME WORRIED!"

TenTen knocked the poor bowl haircut boy over the head, knocking him out, before dragging his youthful butt out of the office muttering about 'youthful idiots and stupid Toad Sennins' making everyone laugh at their antics. Suddenly a strung out Anko burst into the office.

"Tsunade-sama! The curse mark on my shoulder, it's gone. It started sizzling and then just disappeared. What does it mean?"

"Orochimaru tried to take over Uchiha Sasuke but failed and was locked away in his consciousness. We executed the Uchiha earlier today and thus Orochimaru perished along with him. With his soul no longer bound to this world, his curse mark had nothing to hold onto. You're free Anko, you're a free woman. Before you go and celebrate though, I want you to know that I need to talk to you later concerning the snake contract. Understood?"

A happily crying Anko just nodded her head and ran out shouting that she was finally free. Tsunade merely shook her head and dismissed everyone. She'd had enough excitement for the day and a supremely happy, hyperactive Anko wasn't helping. All the young ninja filed out of her office except one. Sakura decided that she wanted a few more questions answered.

"Shishou, did Naruto give you a time frame of when he'd return?"

"No Sakura, he didn't. He spent the entire week in his clan house, finding answers. Just remember what I said to you earlier. If you love him, when he comes back, grab him and tell him. Don't live life with regrets Sakura. I can guarantee when he returns that he won't be the same Naruto though. You might not like this new Naruto."

"It doesn't matter. Even if he puts on a new act, he'll still be lovable, old Naruto. He may not like me now, but I'll follow his example and keep at it until I make him see how wrong I was. All I want is another chance."

"You do realize that he'll probably just think that he's second best, that you're only trying to be with him because Sasuke is gone?"

"Why would he think he's second best? He would never…. oh, right. The past. I guess I have my work cut out for me huh?"

"Indeed you do dear. But will the effort be worth it?"

Sakura looked Tsunade dead in the eyes and smirked.

"He's worth the effort and much more, Shishou. Much, much more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After four months, Naruto had Kubikiri Houcho mastered to the point where the sword was now a feather. Samehada was a slave driver, demanding that he perform katas of all types, including some forgotten styles. The principle behind the unfinished form of Kubikiri was slashing and hacking, no finesse whatsoever really. It was merely learning how to hold the sword properly so that no motion was wasted and his speed did not suffer because of the weight of the sword. After week one, Samehada had decided that he was still too fast so weights were added to the sword and Naruto. Unless he focused chakra to his feet he would leave deep impressions in the ground. Once he could sling the blade through the katas like it was a kitchen knife Samehada declared his training with Kubikiri over. Now his focus would be on Samehada. Focusing his chakra into Kubikiri Houcho, the figure of Zabuza appeared and picked up one of the nameless zanbatous that Naruto had purchased in the Mist.

Now then Naruto, it's time to learn how to wield Samehada to its full ability. You will not be allowed to acquire my true form until you have mastered both of us individually and then as a tandem. Wielding two zanbatous at once is a feat that has never been attempted nor mastered. This will be your style and totally unique to you. Now then, Samehada is a much heavier sword than I and even though you can wield it with no problem, after a prolonged battle, fatigue will set in quickly. We'll need to build up your strength and endurance with it even more. If you thought Samehada was a taskmaster, then you haven't seen anything yet. Now give me two thousand slashes each, up, down, side to side, diagonally, and finish with thrusts and spins. Once you can do these for two hours straight without faltering we will begin with katas for Samehada. Well, what are you waiting for? Begin!

It took Naruto another six months to wield Samehada to a point where he could fight with it for three hours without fail. Samehada was all about thrusting and ripping, 'shaving' as Kisame used to say. The two zanbatous taught Naruto that as a tandem, Samehada was the lead 70 of the time. Its job was to shave the flesh away, making it easier for Kubikiri to cut through whatever the target was. Distraction was another component of the tandem. If your opponent was melding chakra, a quick swipe of Samehada could ruin their day. Stealing your opponent's chakra was a nasty trick, but Naruto was fast learning to let go of such silly ideals as fairness in a fight. His job was to obtain information by any means necessary. He had no room for niceties.

After being away from Konoha for a year and a half, Naruto was at the point where he could learn to wield both swords at once. He had to make a trip to Mist again and purchase two more zanbatous so that his two taskmasters could train him correctly. He would wield two of the nameless zanbatous and they would wield the other two, attacking him simultaneously while he tried his best to wound them. Handling two huge swords together was harder than it seemed. He had to concentrate hard and try to keep the two swords from clashing together. It was almost like a dance, with heavy swords and partners that were trying to kill you.

This went on for weeks until the four nameless blades were battered and cracked, their sharpness dulled and the edges serrated. Naruto had come far in this unknown art and the two master swords had decided today would be the day he completed his training. They stood in front of him, swords at the ready.

_All right boy. Today is the day you complete the dance and become our master. There will be no mistakes on your part. Those blades will never touch each other once and it will only end when you have beaten the two of us into submission. Understood?_

Samehada received a nod and the two master blades rushed in, swinging the serrated blades from opposite sides. Naruto bent backwards and thrust his blades into the ground, flipping backwards and landing in a crouch before ripping them out of the ground and taking up his stance, one arm out, the sword held upright; the other arm in front of him, with the blade held horizontally in a reverse hold. It allowed him to either crash downward on his opponent or make a quick spin and eviserate. With his speed and strength either one could break the guard and with the weight that Samehada and Kubikiri Houcho had, could break an opponent's sword in two or cleave a kunai in half. He leapt at Samehada and spun quickly, shattering the nameless blade and leaving it with half a sword. At the exact moment he felt the sword break he had rounded on Kubikiri and brought the other zanbatou down into his shoulder. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he somersaulted back away from the two and stood upright again with a smirk on his face.

Don't get cocky boy. You haven't won yet.

Kubikiri grabbed Samehada's hand and spun him around in a circle before flinging him at Naruto. Totally unprepared for a move like this he brought up a zanbatou just in time to block the broken blade and kick Samehada in the stomach, launching him back to Kubikiri. 'I need to end this quickly' thought Naruto. He spread his legs and prepared to dance.

Holding one sword out in front with the blade facing his opponent and the other sword held behind with the blade facing out, Naruto began his dance. Stepping lightly, he began to spin toward the master blades, slowly becoming a miniature tornado. Thinking on his feet, he began to filter wind around the blades sharpening their already dull blades and made his move. The two master swords were astounded by the force being generated by the cyclone. Flashes of metal and blonde were seen in bits and pieces as the vortex got closer and closer, until they felt their feet being swept away from them and into the middle where Naruto waited for them with a smirk. The master blades' eyes went wide as he jerked the two swords into twin thrusts and put them through the guts of the faux Kisame and Zabuza, effectively ending the test. Samehad, Kubikiri Houcho, and the two nameless zanbatou clattered to the floor, their forms obliterated by the attack. Naruto flung all four broken and battered swords in each direction before picking up his newly mastered weapons and thrusting them into the ground, pulling himself into the mindscape where he was met with the sound of hands clapping.

Very good boy. You have proven yourself worthy of us. Becoming a master of dual wielding zanbatou is a true feat in itself. Your legend will most assuredly be passed down by not only ninja but kenjutsu users everywhere. We're proud of you and there is only one more thing to do.

_You must put break the blade of Kubikiri off at the hilt and form a new blade. Force as much chakra as you can into the hilt and clear your mind. Kubikiri will take care of the rest. Now go master. We can't wait to serve you._

Naruto bid his blades farewell and returned to the waking world. Grabbing Kubikiri by the hilt he braced his foot against the blade and pulled with all his might, snapping it off at the base. Standing away from Samehada because he didn't want it accidentally absorbing any chakra, he began to pump his massive wells into the hilt. He cleared his mind and focused on the chakra. Slowly the faint outline of a sword appeared and became clearer and clearer until a wave of energy washed over him and he opened his eyes with a gasp to see his new blade in all its glory. The blade was six feet long and five inches wide and serrated the whole way down. It appeared blue but in certain lights it was silver yet had no reflection. There was writing by the base of the hilt and Naruto brought it to his face to read the tiny kanji.

'The way of the zanbatou is the way of destruction. The purpose of the zanbatou is to maintain the peace. The will of my master sharpens the blade and brings happiness to those that deserve it and death to those who do not.'

'Is this your creed Kubikiri?'

No master. It is yours. These are your innermost thoughts made manifest. This blade is an extension of yourself and therefore will bend to your will. Let your heart's own words guide you in life. You deserve happiness master and we will help you to find it. You are denying yourself happiness and do not even know it. 

'What do you mean?'

_In due time you will see master. In the meantime, you have been neglecting the information network. Let us go and see if there is anything new. The Chuunin exams are coming up soon in Konoha are they not? Let us see if there are any plans like there were in the past._

Slinging the blades to his back he walked off in the direction of the nearest town.

'_Yes, let's get this over with and then we'll go home. I wish to see Konoha again.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaand steamrolling right along, here's chapter three. I was going to work on the next chapter of BHSD but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't help myself. Reader, reviewers, thank you and keep reading. Enjoy the story and keep looking for more. You guys rock. Peace.

**CHAPTER THREE**

One last thing master, before you take off. You have unlocked my true form and it is magnificent, that is true. But Samehada has an ability that has not been revealed and it is sure to help you in battle.

'Is that true Samehada? You have an ability that I can use besides the ability to eat chakra?'

_Indeed I do master. What do you think happens to the chakra that I eat? It doesn't simply disappear over time. It's stored up inside me until I release it. I can take what chakra you have and shape it into whatever jutsu you wish to perform as long as you have performed that jutsu while holding me before._

'So you can make a rasengan? Or a kage bunshin? Or any of my jutsus as long as I wield you while performing the handsigns?

_Yes I can. It is an ability that I have never given a wielder the opportunity to use because none of them were worthy. You, master, are the only one I give this ability to. Hold me in front of you and form a rasengan in your other hand._

Naruto held Samehada in his left hand and held it level with the ground while forming rasengan with his right. He felt the familiar swirl in his palm, but soon felt a tugging on his chakra and looked to Samehada and his jaw dropped. There, on the tip of the sword, was a perfect rasengan, ready to go.

_There we are. Rasengan, ready to go. Not bad huh master?_

'No no, not bad at all. Say, can you move that anywhere on the blade?

_Yes, I can. I can form it anywhere on my body I wish. Why do you ask?_

'I believe that we just found out that you can be more than a distraction. If I swing you and you have a rasengan activated at the exact point of impact we could destroy pretty much anyone. The only problem is that you absorb too much chakra to do it too much midbattle.'

Perhaps I have a solution to that. When we reach the nearest town, rent a hotel room and eat for the night. Do all you can and turn in as early as you can because my idea will have you knocked out for the rest of the night.

_What do you have in mind brother?_

Why, we're going to charge your batteries brother. As much chakra as our master has, you could absorb it all now and use it later. All he would have to do is recharge you periodically and voila! You're ready to go at any moment.

Naruto smiled as his blades plotted in his mind. He silently thanked the gods that he had come across them in his travels. Hearing the two master blades argue and plot was much better than hearing an angry and bitter Kyuubi, who he hadn't spoken to in nearly two years.

'All right guys. We're heading for the nearest town and then after we charge Samehada we're going to inform the network to keep up the work before we head home. Don't want those slackers getting soft on us now do we?'

And with that he was off and running. His speed had improved greatly over the course of time and even with weights on him and the swords his speed was high jounin level. He reached the nearest town in less than two hours and checked into an inn. He hadn't thought he'd been that far from civilization but he had been training in one of the most remote parts of Rain country that they had to offer. No one knew he was there so it wasn't like anyone would come looking. After receiving odd looks from everyone for the two huge zanbatous on his back, he had finally got his room and flopped down on the bed, noticing that while it was soft, it lacked the charm and comfort of his bed in his house. He smiled and thought how he wanted nothing more than to go home and lose himself in that house, let the memories that could have been his take him away and let all the pain of loneliness ease for awhile. Rising from his rest he went to get something to eat and then shower before knocking himself unconscious from chakra exhaustion.

Upon returning from his self-assigned deeds, Naruto sat crosslegged on the bed and placed Samehada in front of him, before resting his hands on the blade. He concentrated on pushing as much chakra as he could into the blade and realized after about a half hour that he had way more chakra than he thought he did. He still had about half of his reserves full and he hadn't even drawn on the fox's chakra. After an hour he was drained and he flopped back onto the bed, still lying on top of the covers. Luckily it wasn't chilly out that night. In his mindscape Kubikiri and Samehada were talking while Naruto just sat and watched, listening to them.

So was I right or was I right? Master has much more chakra than we thought eh?

_Are you insane? Do you know how much he pumped into me? I didn't think I could hold that much. He has more chakra than twenty Kisames. I'll be able to do rasengans for a year with what he gave me. And to think that by tomorrow morning his reserves will be full again. We chose well brother._

Indeed we did brother, indeed we did.

'But why did you choose me? I still don't know why I was worthy when such strong men as Kisame and Zabuza were better handlers.'

_They may have been better swordsmen than you master, but they also had several years on you in that department. They were trained as swordsmen first, ninjas second. You are the opposite and therefore you have more potential than them to wield us correctly. You have no mold and therefore can use us as you see fit, not as others would have you use us._

This is true. You are noble in every sense of the word and your ability to throw chakra around like it was candy at a parade is most astounding. The fox has little to do with that, that is all you master.

'Well I'm happy if you guys are happy. When I wake up it'll take a while to inform the whole network of my plans. We should be back in Konoha in a few months. I'll have been gone for a little over two years I think. Good night you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

Naruto faded from his mindscape as the two stood and watched him. Samehada turned to his brother and gave him a toothy grin.

_I can't wait to see what master is fully capable of. And his friends will be shocked to see him won't they? He has changed much physically over the years hasn't he?_

He had to if he wanted to wield us properly. I don't think I've met anyone who got so big so quickly. I just wish he wouldn't let himself be so sad over things that happened in the past. You noticed the looks the girl gave him on the way back didn't you? He loved her and yet he denies himself of her love. I don't understand our master sometimes.

_He was hurt by what he saw her doing with the Uchiha boy. I don't believe that she meant for that to happen if her appearance said anything. She kept throwing him sorrowful looks coming back to Konoha and he wouldn't let himself look at her. We should not interfere though; it is his decision to make. _

Doesn't mean I like it brother, but I believe you are right. I wish he would let her make him happy or find someone who does. His mind is such a dark place without light in his life. The few times he has been happy while we've been with him have been marvelous. Light was everywhere and there was such warmth but soon the darkness and the cold came back. I hope this ends soon.

Once Naruto woke up he began the task of moving about, making sure his network kept up their end of the deal. After a few months of cracking skulls and making payments to his informants, he started back toward Konoha. He walked along leisurely always making sure that he kept chakra to his feet so that he wouldn't leave prints for an enemy to follow. He was quite happy and was whistling a tune as he walked. He had bought a battle cloak in Suna and had one of their masterful tailors put weights into its shoulder and upper back area. They weighed several hundred pounds but kept him from being harmed in that area. It flowed behind him and made a flapping sound in the breeze. Yes, life was good at the moment for one Namikaze Naruto. He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of yelling and battle. Deciding that since he was in Fire country and it might be some fellow Konoha nins he ran to battle while drawing his zanbatous, which hummed in anticipation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba growled in frustration as he dodged yet another kick from an Oto nin. This was just not his day. He, Lee, Hinata, and Sakura had been part of a detail to escort a royal official to Konoha to see Tsunade. The old man was currently cowering behind Sakura and Hinata, who had taken up posts in front of him while he had his back to a tree. Lee was everywhere at once it seemed but there was only so much he could do before he ran out of steam. Akamaru was ripping out throats when he could but it seemed that these ninja had found the frequency that hurt dog ears and were using it to their advantage, causing Kiba and Akamaru to become disoriented several times. A particularly nasty kick from an Oto jounin sent him into the tree where the old man was and he grunted in pain and frustration. Lee jumped over to help and now they were surrounded. 'Perfect' Kiba thought 'And I had planned on taking Hinata out again tonight.'

Lee, himself was having an internal battle. It didn't stand to reason why these Oto nin were this far into Fire country. He was running out of energy fast and he didn't really want to open any gates unless he had to. The girls were bruised and beaten up as well and there wasn't much more they could do. The enemy ninja had jumped them first and tried to take them out but Hinata killed one with a strike to the heart and Sakura caved one's head in with a punch. He almost smiled at that but remembered that they were surrounded. Unless a miracle happened, he didn't think their client would make it to Konoha alive.

Hinata was beside herself. She was supposed to be there for these types of ambushes because of her Byakugan. She should have seen them coming. She should have been more prepared. She was supposed to go to dinner with Kiba tonight. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of any needs or wants. She couldn't think about those things right now. They had to protect the dignitary, they couldn't let him die. If only they had some more help. They were completely outnumbered.

Sakura was lost in her own thoughts, even as she fought off more ninja. Where had they come from? How did they know about this mission? It was as if someone had compromised it by telling Oto about how important the man was to Tsunade. He was a very high-ranking court official and one of her old gambling partners. Figures, that she'd want someone like him protected well. She took a punch in the gut and fell to her knees beside Akamaru, who jumped in front of her growling. 'This isn't how it was supposed to go. I want to see him again, just one last time. I want to at least say I'm sorry before I die. Oh Kami, please, just one last time.'

She was broken from her thoughts when the Oto nin in the back of the circle suddenly screamed and were drug into the bushes by some unseen force. A sickening scream was heard before it was silenced forever. A figure burst from the bushes, leaping high and landing in front of the Konoha nin crouched on all fours like an animal, putting a crater in the ground from his weight, before standing at his full height of 6'9". Sakura took in the view or what view she could since he was half turned toward them and half turned toward the enemy. He was very tall and had sun-kissed blonde hair that came to the middle of his back, held in a ponytail with a red ribbon. The hair on top held back by a hitai-ate with horns. The tail of the battle coat flowed in the breeze the black flames at the bottom of the orange coat seeming to dance, exposing his loose, black shinobi pants and sandals. He was broad shouldered and very muscular if the bulging red muscle shirt was any indication. His hands were clad in black leather gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand and he had the blonde stubble of a growing beard. She had only noticed the man however and gasped when she saw him reach for his weapons. She had completely ignored the two huge zanbatous on his back. Her teammates however had noticed them first. How could someone use two zanbatou? It just wasn't possible. They were further shocked when he had grabbed the hilt of each one in a hand and then held them in front of him parallel to the ground before speaking.

"I hate Oto nin. I absolutely hate them. I'll leave none of you alive."

And with that he rushed forward and began to hack and slash and rip apart the nins. He used no finesse tearing apart the weaker ninja until he came to the leader of the group. The Oto jounin was obviously skilled and was a kenjutsu user himself. He pulled his sword and took his stance before addressing the huge man in front of him.

"One of us will not leave here today. I see that you are the Toad Sennin of Konoha but I do not know your name. You are famous among kenjutsu users with your mastery of two zanbatous. My name is Abarai Kensuke. Please tell me your name so that if I am killed I know the name of an honorable swordsman."

"I was not aware that Otogakure ninja had honor but I will tell you my name anyway. It is Namikaze Naruto and I am indeed the Toad Sennin of Konoha. Now prepare yourself for my dance."

Naruto wasted no time in going into his favorite dance. Samehada was thrust at the enemy and ripped away flesh from his abdomen while Kubikiri was right behind him and stuck the man through the gut. The speed with which he moved was astounding for all watching since the huge swords should have impeded such movement. Lee knew that he had to be as fast as him without the weights but that didn't account for the fact that the swords never clashed as he danced around the enemy, shaving him of flesh and putting holes into him. His dance finished, Naruto stood over his fallen opponent and turned Samehada so that he held the hilt with the tip of the sword held over the man's gut. Chakra began to form at the tip until a familiar blue ball swirled, making the man's eyes widen and he gazed fearfully up at the scowling face of Naruto.

"Your form was pathetic at best. Oto nins are never a challenge. Rasengan."

He drove the sphere into the man's gut, straight through to the ground and drew Samehada back out and slung it to his back first, followed by Kubikiri. He turned back to face his fellow Konoha nin and finally noticed who they were. His grin faltered a bit when he saw a head of pink hair but he kept up his façade and kept grinning. They all stood slack jawed in awe and their client was having to roll his tongue back into his mouth. 'I just can't catch a damn break where she's concerned. Kami must really hate me.' He didn't hear Samehada and Kubikiri laughing in his mind.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now there are several things that ninja are conditioned to. Killing is one. Blood is another. The death of a comrade is hard to take but you accept it and move on. However, seeing someone who is close to you after over two years and not recognizing him or her at first glance is hard to take in. Especially when they tower over you and are wielding two giant swords like they're nothing. When they've changed almost everything about them, when their voice has changed to a deeper octave, when they now have a beard growing of all things, and when they were once under your station but are now so far over you in power that it isn't funny. The first to recover was Kiba with his excellent observation.

"Dude…that…was…fucking…AWESOME!!! How in the hell do you wield those heavy ass swords like its nothing? What happened to you? You're at least a foot taller than me. What's with the beard? Can I hold the sword?"

Before his rambling could get any worse he was knocked on the head by Hinata, shutting him up, before she moved to embrace the taller man. Wrapping her arms around his waist she realized that she and Sakura didn't even come up to his shoulders. Too bad her heart belonged to Kiba, because he was more handsome than ever.

"It is good to see you again Naruto. We've all missed you so much."

"YES MY RIVAL! YOUR RETURN IS MOST FORTUITOUS! I CANNOT WAIT TO HAVE A SPAR AGAINST YOU AFTER THAT MOST YOUTHFUL DISPLAY OF SPEED! Uh, no swords though ok? I don't want to get cut up. How did you channel the rasengan through that weird blade anyway?"

"Lee! Don't ask that right now. Just be glad to see him again. Were you returning to Konoha Naruto? Would you walk with us the rest of the way?"

"Of course I will Hinata. And it is good to see all of you again as well. If you'll wake Kiba up we'll be on our way. Akamaru you'll carry him right?"

A bark was his answer and he turned to their client and smiled.

"Hello Yamamoto. It is good to see you again as well. Going to collect your debts from the old hag?"

"Haha, no not this time Naruto. I'm simply going to discuss arrangements for the upcoming Chuunin exams. I believe your return is most fortunate as well. You will be valuable as a guard for the Hokage and her dignitaries."

"I will serve Tsunade without question although I don't know if I'll be needed as a guard."

While everyone else was chatting it up, Sakura stood silent drinking in the appearance and attitude of the man she loved. He had changed so much and yet he still was able to make everyone around him feel so comfortable. He had so many connections outside of Konoha and yet was still so reviled inside the gates. She took in his looks one last time. The plate on his forehead gave him an almost regal bearing; it almost looked like a crown. His battle cloak was no longer flowing, but she could still see the well toned body underneath. He was muscled all right, not like a body builder but enough where it was more than attractive. The stubble on his chin made him more mature, but she liked him without it. It made his boyish good looks stand out more. She was broken out of her thoughts when Lee asked a question.

"Naruto why are you sinking into the ground? You've left a foot impression everywhere you stepped in battle."

"Oops. I guess I forgot to channel chakra to my feet. The weights I wear are tremendous Lee. Here, take my coat. There's a sample."

He shucked his coat off and threw it at Lee. As soon as it hit the spandex wearing ninja it flattened him to the ground and he struggled to get out from under it with wide eyes. That coat weighed almost as much as his heaviest weights! Kiba had to help him get it off and they both looked at Naruto like he was a freak before seeing what the reaction of the girls was. Kiba smirked when he saw that Hinata had looked away with her face red. No doubt the guy had a body that most would kill for. He then looked at Sakura and saw her staring at Naruto in a daze, with blood dripping out of her nose. Sensing that she was ripe for teasing, he made his move.

"Oi Sakura. Stop drooling all over Naruto and help out here. And wipe your nose, that's disgusting."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this and turned to see Sakura hastily wiping her nose, her face entirely red. He didn't really think anything of it however, since he usually got that reaction every time he took off his coat. One of the reasons he bought the damn thing. He caught the coat deftly from the ground with one hand and swung it back on with a flourish. Swinging his swords to his back he started walking toward Konoha again, the others rushing to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of walking, Sakura had finally been thrust up to walk with Naruto in the front. It had been no secret that she missed the boy in the two years he was gone and she had pretty much professed her love for him in all but words. Hinata, Kiba, and Lee had all told her to go up to him but she had denied all their requests with a 'I'm not ready to face him yet'. Akamaru, finally tired of the kunoichi's denial, began snapping at her ankles and herded her to the front before walking back to his master with a doggy smirk, earning him a glare from Sakura and another amused raised brow from Naruto. Resigning herself to fate and hoping for the best, she took the plunge.

"So how have you been Naruto?"

"Fine."

'Well that was a good talk.'

"I see you've gotten stronger. How'd you learn all those moves?"

"Training."

**Shannaro! What the hell is wrong with him? Be more forceful with your words damnit!**

'All right already.' But before she could say anything he asked her a question.

"So how are you and Sasuke doing?"

'Oh god. He thinks I'm seeing Sasuke? He doesn't know?'

"Sasuke was executed Naruto. He died right after you left. They killed Danzo the same day too."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss. I don't know how hard it must have been on you."

"It wasn't as hard as it seemed. Sasuke had committed so many sins Naruto. I got over the pain quickly."

"Hmm."

"So…what are you going to do when we get back to Konoha?"

"Whatever Tsunade wants me to do."

"Want to get some ramen with me? My treat?"

"No I won't impose on you. I'm sure you have other things to do besides waste time with me. I'm sure you have a significant other who would object."

**Ah ha. So that's it is it? Reel him in quick. Don't let him get away.**

"I don't have a boyfriend Naruto. So no worries ok?"

"The answer is still no. I won't be a burden."

"You're not a burden Naruto…"

"I said no."

"Fine. I'll just ask you later then."

Before he could respond, she moved back to the others. He scowled and furrowed his brow. So Sasuke was executed huh? No skin off his nose but he refused to be second best just because that bastard wasn't around anymore. In the back of his mind Samehada and Kubikiri were stomping around and cursing his stupidity. How could their master be so clueless? He was denying his happiness yet again. Sakura, meanwhile, had made it back to the safety beside Hinata.

"So? How did it go Sakura?"

"He's…he's so cold toward me Hinata. Why is he so cold?"

"Perhaps he thinks that you still love Sasuke even if he is dead. Perhaps he thinks you pity him. Or perhaps he thinks you see him as a silver medal, especially with how he looks now."

"But…but I don't see him as those things. I've loved him since he came back. Why won't he see that? Why does he push me away like he doesn't know me?"

Hinata allowed herself a small smile and patted her friend's back.

"It hurts doesn't it? Rejection from someone you truly care about? I know that feeling. When Naruto told me that he didn't see me that way I was devastated. But then he told me that he loved me as a friend and would do anything to see me happy, even at the cost of his life. He helped me find Kiba, he helped me find true happiness. For some reason though Sakura, he can't find his own. You'll have to help him find it. He thinks he's not worth love. Convince him otherwise. It'll just take time and persistence."

"Thank you Hinata. And when did you get so deep? I didn't think you thought like that."

"I don't. He does."

She pointed her finger at the back of Naruto as he trudged along. Sakura smiled. The idiot she grew up with was very philosophical when he wanted to be. She'd keep at it. She'd make him see her for her love, for who she truly loved. Sasuke was nothing compared to Naruto. Her prize lay before her and all it would take is a shitload of hard work to get it.

**Oh well. It'll be worth it in the end. Mmmm, look at that ass. Yes, very worth it.**

'Shut the hell up. Although, I have to admit, he does have a nice ass.'

**Yes indeedy doo.**

She was broken from her thoughts by Naruto's voice.

"We're stopping here for the night. We'll continue in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they sat around the campfire, no one really spoke. Naruto had sent his shadow clones to patrol and they kept the perimeter all night. At some point he had finally dozed off leaning against a tree, his swords in front of him. No one could touch them without their consent so it wasn't like they were unprotected. The rest of the group watched him nod off and quickly formed a plan to see what the swords were all about. Kiba volunteered to grab Samehada while Sakura went for Kubikiri. They crept toward the swords but when Kiba grabbed Samehada he was thrown back by a violent jolt that left his hand numb.

"Huh I guess that one is booby trapped so no one but Naruto can pick it up. How about yours Sakura?"

"I've got the other one. It's freaking heavy. It must weigh a ton."

She literally had to drag the sword back to their side of the fire since even with super strength she just couldn't lift it. Once there she had sat down cross-legged with the sword in her lap, hilt toward her belly. She looked over the strange sword and rubbed her hand up and down its length, feeling the serrated edge before it knicked her finger, dripping blood on its side. She stuck the bleeding digit in her mouth and watched as the drop of blood disappeared, like it had been absorbed into the blade. This fascinated her. Perhaps Naruto had two enchanted blades? It wasn't unheard of but highly unlikely. And apparently, according to that Oto nin he was a master of dual zanbatous. She hadn't heard anything of the sort and she was the Hokage's apprentice. She suddenly noticed the writing by the hilt. She read it out loud.

"The way of the zanbatou is the way of destruction. The purpose of the zanbatou is to maintain the peace. The will of my master sharpens the blade and brings happiness to those that deserve it and death to those who do not."

"What was that?"

"That's what's wrote on the blade by the hilt. I suppose it's Naruto's swordsman creed."

Suddenly a wave of dizziness came over her.

"Hey does anyone else feel lightheaded? I feel funny ha ha, not funny queer…"

She didn't hear Hinata squeak when she flopped over unconscious. The next thing she knew she woke up in a field, covered in orange flowers. She stood among them and turned to find a familiar man staring at her. She fell into a defensive stance immediately.

"Zabuza! What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

The Zabuza look-a-like just chuckled. This made Sakura very confused.

Stand down young one, I won't hurt you. I've brought you here to discuss something. I am the sword of my master Naruto. I am Kubikiri Houcho.

"Kubikiri Houcho? That was the name of Zabuza's sword. You don't look anything like the sword that we faced when we were children."

That is true. I don't look the same because I am my master's sword now. This is my true form. The form of the sword I mean, I just took this form because my last handler was Zabuza. But that is a discussion for another day. I want to ask about your intentions for my master.

"My intentions? What do you mean?"

I tasted your blood girl and it was filled with sorrow and desire. I want to know what you desire. Is it my master? Or do you still want that traitorous Uchiha? I already know what your blood says but I want to hear what your heart says.

Sakura lowered her head and thought hard while Kubikiri stared at her with a bemused expression. She slowly raised her head and looked him dead in the eyes, her resolve unshakable.

"I love Naruto and have for a while now. I know that what I have done in the past is inexcusable but I want him to forgive the past and build a future with me. I want to hold him, to kiss him, to love him the way he used to love me. I want to…to be his and him mine. I want MY Naruto back."

Kubikiri chuckled when he heard this. It was just as he and his brother thought. His master was indeed denying himself of his happiness.

Very good. Excellent. I shall inform my brother of this. We will not interfere with your quest for love, but know that you have a rocky road ahead of you. His heart is damaged from all his past experiences. You must show him your love. Do not be afraid to lose the battle as long as you win the war. Persevere and I guarantee you shall find yourself in his arms. Despite what he may show on the outside, he still loves you deep in his heart, though that love is locked away. All you need is the key and his heart will be yours.

"What is the key?"

Kubikiri clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at her like he was scolding a small child.

Now where is the fun in telling you everything? Steel your resolve and try your best. It was nice meeting you young lady. I hope we shall meet again. You had better put me back where I belong now before master gets angry. He's been staring at all of you since you took me you know.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open and stared across the fire. Sure enough, in the darkness she could make out two brilliant blue orbs with the flames, staring at the group. She stood and trudged back over to him, the sword surprisingly lighter than before. She laid it on the ground before him and smiled at him, making him quirk an eyebrow. Deciding to be playful and regain his trust first she stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.

"Interesting sword you have. Perhaps I'll talk to the other some day."

She walked away swinging her hips, making Naruto frown, wondering what she meant. He picked up Kubikiri and glared at it.

"What did you tell her?"

Putting on the most innocent look it could while in the visage of a homicidal maniac, making Samehada guffaw, Kubikiri proclaimed.

I said nothing that would upset you master. You worry too much.

Resigning himself to the fact that even his swords were against him, he laid back again and closed his eyes, hearing the faint laughter and shouts of victory from his master blades.

'It was nothing huh? We shall see…'


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is folks, Chapter 4 for those of you still reading and not driven away by the thought of a 'freakishly tall' Naruto. Seriously, folks, in a world where ninjas can make giant frogs appear, hair grow longer in an instant, and in the case of my other story, Naruto become a demon or even a half demon, some of you feel the need to point out that he's too tall. Grow up. Enjoy the story for what it is: fiction and make believe. Its not real and I could have made him twelve feet tall. The height doesn't detract from the story one bit and I'm always gracious enough to explain my actions. Readers, reviewers, thank you guys. Keep on trucking. Peace.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

'Oh Kami' Naruto thought 'Can this day get any worse?'

Naruto truly loved his friends, really he did, but they were trying his patience. He was currently in Tsunade's office, squeezed into one of the chairs that were not meant to hold his oversized frame. He had withstood a barrage of questions about his new look and was, quite frankly, sick of it. Most of the questions seemed to repeat themselves and he had separated them into different categories in his mind.

**Question:** How/When did you get so tall?

**Answer:** I got this tall during training. It's a combination of my muscles and bones being broken multiple times and the Kyuubi rehealing them, to my need to be taller to take advantage of the swords. That was also Kyuubi's influence I suppose. If I had stayed shorter, I'd be dragging the swords around and couldn't use them properly. I'm sure Samehada and Kubikiri had nothing to do with my current height and build…

**Question: **What's with the beard/long hair?

**Answer: **I was in the wilderness for two freaking years! I didn't have access to scissors or a razor and quite frankly they were the last things on my mind. Besides, most girls say I look cool like this…

**Question:** Are those swords enchanted?

**Answer: **They're not enchanted; they're sentient. They have their own minds and don't always do as I tell them, instead following their own idea or rules. They're my partners as much as I am their master. Without me they are hunks of metal. Without them, I don't feel complete.

**Question: **I like the look, but what's with it? Not into orange anymore?

**Answer: **The freaking cloak is orange isn't it?

**Question: **Will you go out with me?

**Answer: **No, I will most certainly not go out with you…

This Q&A shit was getting on his last freaking nerve. Why couldn't Tsunade have just talked to him alone? At least with just her he could relax and not worry about Samehada or Kubikiri zapping someone because they didn't want to be picked up. He stared down at his legs and was painfully aware of just how tall he had become. He looked gangly and clumsy sitting in that small chair, his frame too big so he had to sit on the edge. Upset with his ass falling asleep, he opted instead to flop down on the floor. Big mistake since he left an imprint in the floor, making Tsunade irate that that was another thing she'd have to have fixed. Naruto sighed. The Hokage office would be brand new by the time he took up the station.

Tsunade had finally had enough. In between Naruto's obvious discomfort and growing irritation with his friends, Lee's constant demands for a spar, Sakura's longing looks at Naruto, and TenTen constantly trying to bypass the swords' defenses; she had slowly begun to get that twitch over her eye. Slamming her hands down on her desk, she narrowly avoided breaking it before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"QUIET!!!"

Silence followed. Not even an overly exuberant Lee was going to deny Tsunade her quiet time.

"Now I'm sure all of you are happy to see Naruto back, but I have things to discuss with him and then I have to speak to Yamamoto-san. All of you report to the rec room in the Hokage tower at 7 o'clock tonight and I'll guarantee that Naruto will be there for you to bug. Now begone, all of you. Naruto, Sakura, you stay. I wish to discuss some things with you."

'Great. I wanted to avoid Sakura as much as possible and now I'm stuck with her for Kami knows how long. Sometimes I really hate you Tsunade.'

"Now then you two. I know that you haven't seen each other in a long time but you'll have to put aside any get togethers until tonight. Once the third member gets here, we'll be taking a walk to the Council room and having a chitchat with them concerning your new stations. Ah, here's our third chickadee now."

Anko walked into the room in her usual attire. She raised an eyebrow at Sakura and gave an appraising glance at Naruto. She didn't recognize him and even if she had, it wouldn't have made her thoughts any less filthy. She tilted her head and gazed up to meet his eyes. She narrowed her eyes and thought back a few years. There was only one person she knew that had eyes that blue and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Uzumaki fucking Naruto. How you been?"

"It's Namikaze now Anko. And I've been good. You?"

"All right I guess. Nah, I'm kidding you, I've been fucking awesome. Got rid of the curse seal and made peace with the snakes. My life is finally on track. I even snagged myself a sexy dolphin of a man."

Naruto cocked his head at this. Dolphin of a man? What the hell was this crazy bitch on?

"Anko, who in the hell are you talking about?"

"Why Naruto, you can't guess? Still as dense as ever I see. He's really good in bed, really sweet to me, treats me right, loves dango and ramen, good with kids…"

"Holy shit…you don't mean Iruka-sensei? Oh sweet Kami, I'm gonna be sick…"

"Hey you little shit! Don't talk about Iruka and me like that…"

Tsunade, though amused by this, had to get down to business at some point.

"All right you two, knock it off. You can bond later. Or in Anko's case, bondage later…"

Naruto paled at that thought, while Anko just thought about ways to tie a certain blonde up. He'd be a challenge that's for sure…

"I called you three here because we have need of all your services. Currently Naruto is the only active Sannin. This is a sore point since the Sannin are viewed as the strongest ninja in the village, besides the Hokage of course. Sakura, Anko, as the holders of the other two respective animal contracts, I wish for you two to take up the stations as the Snake Sannin and Slug Sannin. Do you accept?"

"Hell yes I accept. To be a Sannin was my dream Lady Tsunade. I'll take my role as the Snake Sannin with pride."

"Excellent. Sakura?"

"Yes Shishou. I accept. I'll make you proud, I promise."

"Very good. Naruto, you've already accepted your station, but I want you to drop the Sennin business. You can't be a hermit forever you know. I don't want you following in Jiraiya's footsteps and being alone your whole life. Go out, have fun, get laid for Kami's sake."

A sly smile crossed her face and she bridged her fingers under her jaw.

"You know, I always fancied blondes myself. If I were a few years younger, you'd be in trouble right now…"

Naruto's face nearly turned green. He'd seen pictures of Tsunade when she was younger and her henge now didn't do her justice. She was a bombshell. It was no wonder Jiraiya chased her around. But to think that she was looking at him like that now…no it had to be a joke…right?

"I don't know Tsunade-sama, you seem young enough to me. I'll help you hold him down if you prefer…"

While the two older women were joking at Naruto's expense, Sakura was silently fuming. Tsunade knew about her feelings toward Naruto and yet she was openly flirting with him, like she wasn't standing there. Anko she could understand, the woman was a shameless flirt, but she would never cheat on Iruka, no matter how tempting the blonde Adonis in front of her was. So tempting, so…those trains of thought were going to get her in trouble. Sakura put on a smile that was forced and grinned and bore it. She wouldn't let harmless teasing get to her.

"So tell me Naruto, how did you get so tall?"

Naruto growled and gritted his teeth. He was tired of explaining this.

"This is the last time I'm telling anyone this so listen up. Over the years, as I used my swords, my muscles and bones snapped and broke more times than I care to remember. At some point the Kyuubi, with the pushing and prodding of my swords I'm sure, decided that if I was taller and bigger, with more muscle mass, then I could wield them more effectively. Thus the height. I didn't choose to be this tall and I know it was a freakish growth spurt, but I'm a special case. Pump a little demonic chakra into the vessel's pituitary gland and voila! Instant Miracle-Gro."

"You make yourself sound like a plant."

"The rest of me may be rough and tough but I've heard it said my stem is good eating."

Anko grinned at the repartee she was sharing with the boy. His wit had gotten better over the years.

"Sexual innuendo no less. I'm impressed brat. You keep this up and I may leave Iruka for you. And I never take no for an answer."

"No problem there, but remember, you hurt Iruka, I hurt you. Plain and simple."

"I like you kid. I'll be seeing you around. Tsunade-sama, excuse me. I'm going to go…celebrate…with Iruka."

She waved to all of them and walked out of the office humming happily. How often was it that a woman achieved her dream after all? Tsunade sighed and waved the other two out. She had things to do before Naruto's welcome back party tonight. She grinned at her slyness. Getting Naruto and Sakura together had been easier than she thought. The rest was up to her apprentice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura trudged alongside Naruto down the hallway she had to fall behind several times when his swords didn't allow her to travel beside him. Narrow passageways seemed to work against her and she couldn't get a look at his face. She frowned as they neared the exit door. If she didn't act quickly, she wouldn't get him alone again until who knows when? Gulping nervously, she made her move.

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…mad at me about something?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because…because you seem so distant to me and you never were before."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to act around you anymore Sakura. I'm not the same Naruto you knew. I've had to grow up fairly quickly."

**Shannaro! And you think I haven't? I've had to deal with stuff too!**

'Quiet you!'

"But we used to be such good friends Naruto and then you just up and left. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you. You didn't even say goodbye to me…"

"You had other things on your mind Sakura. I didn't want to interfere."

'You're horrible at hiding your true feelings Naruto.'

"I wasn't preoccupied with anything or anyone. I searched for you for over a week and never found you."

"I had places to be just like I have places to be now. Goodbye Sakura. I suppose I shall see you tonight."

Sakura watched him walk off into the distance, a slight tug on her heart. He wasn't cold like Sasuke was, but it hurt worse than Sasuke's rejections. Naruto had spent years just trying to gain a sliver of her attention and now that he had it all, it was like he refused to accept it.

**Damn that Uchiha and his scheming ass! If it weren't for him, we'd be with Naruto right now.**

Sakura sighed and shook her head. 'We don't know that for sure. Naruto might still have rejected us. He didn't even see us in a romantic sense before Sasuke kissed us.'

**He didn't see us that way because he thought we loved Sasuke. We never made a move on him so why would he have thought otherwise? That was our mistake. I didn't push you hard enough to go after him, and you never took the initiative.**

'I suppose you're right there. But he…he…oh Kami, I miss him so much…'

**Me too.**

Sakura sighed wistfully and trudged off to her apartment. Perhaps if she put forth the effort to look nice for him she could at least get a reaction out of him tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was lost in his own thoughts. 'Why does she keep trying to talk to me? She was in love with Sasuke so why does she pester me to talk with her? I'm not a silver medal damn it! I'm not second best. I won't be anyone's bitch just because they couldn't have someone else.'

_That is an unhealthy way to think master. You are analyzing this situation entirely too much and at the wrong angle._

'Oh really. Perhaps you'd care to expound on this since the two of you were so chummy with Sakura.'

I wasn't chummy with her, I asked her a question and expected the truth. I got my answer but you still don't have yours.

'And what would that be exactly?'

Does she love me?

'Shut up. And no she doesn't. She can't.'

_Says who? You? Forgive me master but you can't read minds. You cannot fathom what she thinks right now. Perhaps she truly does desire you now._

'Doesn't matter. I'm through with her and I want nothing more than to be alone. Why can't everyone see that?'

Because you don't truly desire to be alone. You want someone to be there for you when you go to sleep and be there beside you when you wake up.

'That's true. That is what I want. Unfortunately it can never come to pass.'

_Why?_

'Because I'm convinced that Kami wants me to be miserable. Perhaps my life is a test to see how much the human psyche can withstand before it irrevocably snaps and there is no life, only instinct. I believe that is why I was chosen to house the fox. Not because I was born that day, not because of who my father was, but because Kami wanted to see how long an insect could squirm before it gave into insanity and slaughtered all it held dear.'

…that's just stupid. Kami is not like that master. You are the only one denying yourself of the woman you love. As far as I am concerned this conversation is over until you come to your sense. I will have nothing more to do with this until you get over your little pity party.

Naruto growled and slit his eyes at Kubikiri.

'Until I get over my pity party? I was the one cast aside damn it. Why am I all alone here? Why doesn't anyone see it my way?'

_Because your way is wrong master. You need to open your eyes. We leave this up to you. But before I go, let me tell you what your mind is like when you are not here. It is dark and dank when you are sad and you are sad most of the time because you won't let yourself be happy. You are convinced that she doesn't love you because of a stupid reason. Talk to her yourself and stop being such a frigid bastard toward her. _

'I'm not frigid. Hey! I wasn't through talking to you yet. Don't tune me out damn it!'

His swords no longer talking to him, Naruto huffed and trudged on to his house. He had been looking forward to a shave and a hot bath, but now he was just pissed off. He stormed into the house and tore his clothes off, wanting nothing more than to wash his troubles away. Now he knew why Jiraiya had stayed away from Konoha for the most part. It wasn't the information gathering, it was the fact that if he came home he would have to face so many problems and so many people. Naruto eased himself into the water and sighed heavily. Was it so bad to want to be left alone?

He thought back to why he left in the first place. That kiss between Sakura and Sasuke. It wasn't the kiss itself that upset him, it was the fact that Sakura had deepened it herself, of her own volition. He had thought they were getting closer and yet he found himself so far away. He felt the tears coming on and he fought them back. He hadn't cried in years and he didn't intend to start now. Finally, he broke down and couldn't hold it anymore. His only thought was 'I shouldn't have come back'.

After his bath and finally stopping his sobs, he had climbed out only to realize that everything he owned was too small for his new size. He'd have to go shopping before the get together. He sighed; he hated shopping. He needed everything; clothes, new toiletries, and maybe furniture. No, he wouldn't get rid of the furniture. Even if he ended up dirt poor he wouldn't do that. They were mementoes of his mother and father. Shrugging his clothing back on he began the trek back into town. Kami, he hated clothes shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed fate was out to get him and Naruto was just about to the point of apologizing to Neji for saying he was wrong. He was now convinced that Kami indeed had it out for him. How else do you explain him stumbling into Ino and being drug through every clothing store in Konoha while she 'measured him up'? He never thought that he'd be wanting to run away from such a beautiful woman but he could only take so much. Ino didn't seem to notice his discomfort and kept searching and searching until she had him a completely new wardrobe. Several things had to be fitted for him, as his height was entirely unusual, especially for Konoha. Ino had finally sent him on his way, telling him what exactly to wear that night or she'd make his life a living hell. He was just glad to be rid of the banshee. Now then, on to get new towels and a new bathrobe…

Ino, meanwhile, had had the perfect opportunity to see that gorgeous body up close and wished to hell that Sakura hadn't already staked her claim. It wasn't natural to be that tall and muscular, but damned if it didn't look good on Naruto. Everything was proportioned just right. Damn Sakura and her call of dibs. Oh well, at least with the outfit she made Naruto promise to wear, she'd get to see Forehead blush and drool, along with several other kunoichi. Tonight was going to be a good night.

'Tonight is going to be horrible.' Thought Naruto as he adjusted his clothing one last time. He had shaved the beard off and now looked more like a stretched out version of his old self. Still had the whisker marks and had lost the baby fat. Not that he minded the beard but it itched and he didn't need the distraction. How in the hell had Sarutobi-jiji kept his without going insane? Naruto shook his head and sat down, reminiscing about the past wasn't going to do any good. He missed the old Hokage and he missed Jiraiya sorely. Even if the perverted hermit had been a bad influence earlier in his life, he had taken the time to notice Naruto's potential and try to steer him in the right direction. True, he wasn't the best teacher in the world, but at least he had taught him. Naruto smiled and bowed his head in prayer, offering his thanks for the pervert and hoping that wherever he was there were many hotsprings and nude ladies for him to ogle. He glanced at the clock and sighed for the last time. 'Time to go, let's get this over with.'

Sakura was nervous, that was for damn sure. She had dressed in a sea foam green dress to match her eyes and wore heels to match. Ino had said that she had met up with Naruto that day and had picked him out a whole new wardrobe, of which she had made him promise to wear a certain outfit for the night. Sakura inwardly cursed Ino for getting so close to Naruto but couldn't really blame her. He was pretty hot now. She only hoped that she could corner him tonight and tell him how she felt. She was having a fight with her inner self when the room went quiet. Turning her head, she saw the object of her affections and her eyes went wide, blood dripping down her nose. 'Damn you Ino. You didn't tell me you made him promise to dress in that.'

Naruto had drawn the full attention of the room. It was to be a casual dress affair, but Ino had made him promise to go all out since he was the guest of honor. He stood tall in the doorframe, his body completely blocking out any light from behind him. Clad in black slacks and patent leather boots, with a blood red button down shirt and brown leather trench coat, his hair falling over his eyes with the lack of a hitai-ate and spilling down his back tied together with a red ribbon; he…was…a…GOD! Sakura had to wipe her nose quickly and return to the task at hand; gather enough courage to talk to him, while getting him somewhere alone. Unfortunately, everyone decided to swamp him at once and he was drug into the crowd. He was still easy to spot and she could see the discomfort on his face even when he hid it behind that stupid grin of his. Living out in the wilderness by himself for two years, no contact with humans except for his informants had left him feeling skittish of large crowds and it showed.

Tsunade stood back and watched as the crowd took their turns asking Naruto questions, which he answered with as much grace as he could. She frowned at his obvious discomfort and wondered if anyone else had picked up on it. She saw Sakura who was also frowning and staring at Naruto. Tsunade sighed deeply, apparently her plan to get the two together earlier hadn't worked like she planned. If only Sakura were a little more confident. It wasn't like Naruto was a total stranger, he was just more mature now and had heavy responsibilities. But…so did Sakura. Tsunade grinned suddenly. With Sakura's new Sannin status she wouldn't be in the village much anymore. She'd need to be shown how to move outside of Konoha and who better to show her than the Toad Sannin. 'Tsunade you old schemer. You've still got it.' She patted herself on the back. Her apprentice and little brother would not end up like her and Jiraiya…

Naruto had finally broken from the crowd and made his way to a balcony overlooking the village. It was a beautiful sight, the lights sparkling in homes as people walked happily along below. Families having fun together, young couples hand in hand, old couples leaning on each other and their canes. He sighed and turned his chin upward to stare at the stars. 'Will I ever know such peace with someone?' He hadn't noticed the pink haired woman sidling up beside him, he was too lost in thought.

"Naruto?"

'Damn. Can't I escape her for just five minutes? Why is she trying to do this?'

"Sigh…yes Sakura? Do you need something?"

"I just want to talk Naruto. I want things to be like they were, where you and I could talk without it being awkward. I want the Naruto I knew back. I want you back in my life again. I'm…sad and lonely without you around."

"Well I'm sorry for that, but I have duties I have to fulfill now. Information doesn't gather itself you know?"

"But why do you avoid me? Is it because you don't love me anymore?"

'Oh if that could only be the reason. I wish I could stop loving her.'

His thoughts were not unnoticed by his blades who grinned at each other in his mindscape. They may have washed their hands clean of the situation, but that didn't mean they didn't care. Perhaps their master wasn't hopeless after all.

"That's not it Sakura. I just can't stay long so why bother? I'll never be here longer than a couple days and then I'm gone again."

"That doesn't mean you can't visit me. That doesn't mean you have to ignore me. I know what this is all about Naruto. I'm not stupid. That kiss with Sasuke…"

He interrupted her with a glare and a sharp hiss.

"Stop. Right now. I don't want to talk about it. This conversation is over. Good night Sakura."

**Nice going genius. That was real smooth. Mentioning that kiss backfired real good.**

'Shut up. I was trying to make a point. And now…now it seems I've made it worse. All I want is to be happy with him? Is that asking too much? Why can't I say the right things to make it all right again?'

She began to sob and covered her face. Their little exchange did not go unnoticed however. Tsunade and Iruka had seen and heard everything. Tsunade turned to Iruka and nodded and he took off after Naruto. The older blonde sighed and walked toward the young girl. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Tsunade with her arms open. Sakura fell into them and bawled against the woman's chest, asking over and over why she couldn't make Naruto happy, why did the past always have to mess up her chances with him? Tsunade turned her eyes to the stars and closed her eyes. 'Damn you Jiraiya. You taught your student everything except how to follow his heart. I don't want our students following in our footsteps because of bullheadedness. If you can hear me you old pervert, help me out, please.'

She opened her eyes and saw a star shine brightly before going back to its normal twinkle. Perhaps things would be all right after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka meanwhile was having a very hard time locating Naruto. How could a man so tall and big disappear like that? He was about to give up and go home when he heard a boom coming from the training grounds. He sped toward them and was amazed at the sight. There stood Naruto in his new training clothes with his zanbatous held out. Iruka watched with held breath as the man began to dip and dance with the blades, never touching the two together and never dragging them on the ground. It was poetic and deadly, the way a true sword dance should be. The dance was punctuated by a familiar blue ball forming at the tip of Samehada before it was driven into a tree, blasting it to bits. Naruto just stood stoically, trying to calm down when he heard the sound of clapping and turned to find his old academy teacher. His gaze softened, he had always had a soft spot for Iruka.

Iruka was still smiling at the display his former student had put on. He didn't know if Naruto was aware, but they were being watched by many ANBU at the moment and he was sure that the display of kenjutsu skill did not go unnoticed by them. Naruto would more than likely get an invite to visit the ANBU headquarters later on to give them a demonstration. Perhaps with Naruto's tutelage, a swordsman group like that of Mist's could be born in Konoha. Iruka shook these thoughts from his head for the moment and strode toward his surrogate brother, smiling the whole way. He was astonished at how he had to look up to Naruto now, instead of the other way around. He was glad that Naruto seemed happy to see him.

"Hello sensei. How have you been? You look well."

"I'm all right Naruto. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Couldn't be better."

"Oh really? Then all this destruction has nothing to do with that little display I saw back at the party?"

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei?"

"You know exactly what I mean Naruto. It isn't like you not to give someone a chance to explain themselves. You aren't being fair to Sakura."

Naruto frowned at this and slit his eyes, the blue hardly seen.

"Did she put you up to this? Seriously Iruka I don't need this shit right now."

Iruka puffed himself up and glared at the young man in front of him. It didn't matter to him if the man in front of him was bigger and stronger than him. He was still Naruto and if need be, Iruka would take him to task for stupidity.

"She didn't put me up to this Naruto. I came of my own accord because I want to see you happy with someone you deserve. The two of you deserve happiness."

"But does she deserve me Iruka-sensei? After all I did, she chose Sasuke over me. She kissed him after all, not the other way around. I'm not blind you know."

"I know that, you're just stupid. That kiss didn't mean anything Naruto. It was a test to see if she had any feelings for Sasuke so she could move on. Stop beating yourself and her up over something so small and insignificant and let yourself be happy for once. Stop pushing away a good thing and quit being a dumbass."

Naruto was taken aback by this. Iruka had been forceful before but he had never been so adamant about something. Naruto hung his head and closed his eyes before whispering in a soft voice.

"Do you really mean all that Iruka-sensei? Every bit?"

Iruka smiled at his victory. He still had it.

"Of course I do Naruto. Every word. You've had enough bad in your life Naruto, let some good into it. Sakura will be good to you, I guarantee it."

"I'll…I'll think about it sensei. But I promise nothing. All right?"

"All right Naruto. That's all I can ask for. Before I let you get back to destroying the training grounds can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

'Heh heh' thought Iruka 'Hook, line, and sinker.'

"I want you to come by the academy tomorrow and be my show and tell for the day. You know, answer questions, be a model citizen for Konoha. Please? For me?"

"Sure sensei. I'd like nothing better. We can catch up more tomorrow after class ok? I'll see you then."

With that Naruto jumped away leaving Iruka alone with his hands on his hips. Turning to the trees he yelled out.

"So what did you guys think? Very good isn't he?"

Five ANBU leapt out of the trees, two with familiar facemasks. A dog and a cat walked forward and removed their masks, showing Kakashi and Yugao. Kakashi gave a lazy grin and slipped his fingers through his hair.

"He certainly does have talent. I don't think I could even lift one of those swords for a significant amount of time and he was throwing them around like they were children't toys. I wish I had realized the potential the boy had when he was younger. Then I could claim to have trained a Sannin to his full potential."

Yugao looked thoughtfully around at all the destruction and especially at the tree where the rasengan had hit.

"I think I want him to do a demonstration for the ANBU, maybe even have a spar with him myself. Kenjutsu skill like that can't be ignored. If he can teach that style then we may be able to make our own swordsmen group."

Iruka smiled and nodded his head.

"My thoughts exactly. Well I'm turning in. I have to prepare my class tomorrow for our guest and I'll be dealing with a lot of hyperactive brats tomorrow."

"Naruto isn't a brat anymore Iruka."

The entire group laughed at this and made their separate ways. Iruka walked off to his apartment, bathed in the moonlight, thinking as he went.

'Little by little we're getting the old Naruto back. It'll take a while, but he's still there. Come back to us brother, we're all waiting for you.'

Iruka never saw the shape of a certain cloud that seemed to grin at him, looking suspiciously like a certain old hermit. In heaven, Jiraiya smiled. His student would be all right…


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next Chapter. If you guys have the time, make your way over to check out my new story **Bring the Hammer Down**. Hope you guys like it. Reader, reviewers thank you. Peace.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Naruto sighed as he made his way through town. He wondered to himself how he kept getting into situations like this. Iruka hadn't told him what time to show up so he decided to get there early and hide from the students. He needed no genjutsu, he just henged himself into a child and sat in a corner. The students all began to file in and stared at the strange boy sitting in the corner, looking out a window. He seemed so detached; like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and had seen and done it all. He hadn't wanted any fangirls younger than him so he had made himself look ugly and unassuming. He sighed heavily. When he dropped the henge, he knew the girls would swoon. 'Kami, how did Sasuke put up with it?'

Iruka came in right before class started and saw the boy sitting in the corner and smiled. Leave it to Naruto to try to trick him. Too bad for the blonde that his chakra signature was so unique, he simply couldn't hide from Iruka. Once the student body was settled in Iruka called the new boy to the front.

"You, in the corner, come to the front and tell us a little about yourself."

Naruto smirked at his old sensei. He knew that he couldn't trick him but the students were none the wiser. If he was expected to be shown off, he might as well make a lesson out of this visit. He strode to the front of the classroom and stood with his hands on his hip.

"I will tell you nothing about myself to start off with. I wish for you to tell me what you know about me from what little you have seen. Remember, to look underneath the underneath. Now, any volunteers?"

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand.

"Um, besides you being really ugly, you seem to carry a heavy burden, like you've seen many things."

"Very good. Anyone else?"

A boy in the front decided to speak up.

"You carry yourself like a jounin and not an academy student. I don't think you are who you say you are."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Excellent. You have a good eye. Last time, anyone else?"

A dark haired girl stood and made the ram seal before shouting 'Kai!' and the henge on Naruto dropped. All eyes were on the front of the room as the small boy disappeared and a giant appeared. Naruto had shown up wearing his normal clothes, including his heavy coat. His handsome looks brought many a blush to all the would be kunoichi's faces and the boys stared in awe at how huge he was. What really caught attention, besides his freakish height, were the two huge zanbatous on his back. Putting on his world famous foxy grin, Naruto stepped back and gave Iruka the floor again.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine. He's more like a little brother to me and was at one time my student like you all are. Allow me to introduce one Namikaze Naruto, Toad Sannin, and master of the dual zanbatou style."

The silence that followed was deadly until one loudmouth in the back shouted out.

"YOU'RE A SANNIN?"

Naruto threw his head back and roared with laughter. It wasn't often that he got to impress anyone intentionally and academy students were so impressionable. He looked back at the class and smiled.

"Yes I am a Sannin. I got my title when my sensei was killed while fighting a group called Akatsuki. It was a very bittersweet day in my life. I lost my sensei but gained a station that is vital on my way to becoming Hokage."

Questions were thrown from everywhere before Naruto held up his hand, signaling for silence and pointed at a random boy in the audience. The boy stood and addressed him.

"Um, Naruto-sama, is it true that you are a demon container?"

A girl beside him looked mortified and bonked him on the head, making the boy cringe.

"Baka don't ask Naruto-sama those questions. Forgive him sir he doesn't know any better."

"Don't worry about it young lady, I don't mind. In fact, I'm glad he asked. Tell me students, what would you do if I said I was a demon container? Would you hate me as I was hated in my childhood? Or would you think I perform a service to Konoha by holding a beast at bay that wants nothing more than to wipe our village off the face of the earth?"

The girl asked him what beast he held and he smiled.

"I hold the Kyuubi young ones. And it is a fearsome beast. Up until a few years ago, it would talk to me and try to make me do things that I knew were wrong. As a jinchuuriki, we are expected to have the will to hold the demons at bay. It's a hard life for us and we are ostracized and hated, beaten and abused, cut and our lives are always in danger. Many would think it best if we were gone from the face of the earth and indeed, sometimes we wish we were. Dying seems so much easier than living this hell we call a life, but dying is the coward's way out. I've found people that are worth living for and I'll protect them until my inevitable death."

"Who are those worth living for Naruto-sama?"

"Why Iruka-sensei was my first one, besides the Third Hokage. They were the first people to treat me like a human and not a demon. I have friends now that are precious to me and for them I would lay down my life. And all of you are precious to me, just as you were precious to Sarutobi-jiji and my father. As a future Hokage, I can do no less than protect and love you all."

Many of the girls sighed when they heard this and the boys looked excited. Iruka, sensing that he may be able to get a lesson in this after all, made his move. He might not teach anything practical today, but he'd have a lesson about accepting others for who they are not what they are.

"Show them your demonic form Naruto. Let them see what terrible power you hold."

"All right."

Putting his hands together, Naruto began to channel the fox's chakra. The students watched in awe as his whiskers began to darken and become more pronounced, his fangs began to lengthen and stuck out over his lips, and his fingers and nails became more claw like. All the students gasped when he opened his eyes and the familiar blood red pupils with black slits were easily seen. They were entranced when his first chakra tail became visible and then two more, swishing behind him, before he struck the chalkboard with one and broke it in two, dropping many jaws. One thought ran through their minds 'How could chakra take a form and destroy something?' Everyone relaxed again when Naruto slowly began to return to normal and his red eyes returned to the calming blue. He smiled sadly at the class and spoke in a low voice.

"This is the curse of the jinchuuriki. Have you ever heard of the saying 'With great power comes great responsibility'? Its true but I'd also add in that such power is a curse. Due to this power, we jinchuuriki are outcasts, unwanted by a society that created us in the first place. My father never wanted to put the fox in me but he had no choice and would ask no one else to sacrifice their child. My father sacrificed my life for the good of the village and his thanks were an eternity of damnation and the knowledge that his child would grow up hated, alone, and unloved, even though his last wish was that I would be a hero. There are times I am greatful for my tenant, but most of the time, I would give up the power he gives me for just one chance, just five minutes of knowing a parent's love, of knowing a mother's carress or a father's kind word."

He looked out over the classroom and saw that many had tears in their eyes, but they were all enraptured by his words. It was then that Naruto realized why Iruka had called him to come. This was a history lesson, but also a lesson in life. He was to be an example of the model shinobi, one who always kept going and never let life or difficulties keep him down. He gave them another smile as he kept going.

"But my life wasn't always hard. The Hokage looked after me. Iruka-sensei would try to teach me as much as he could, even though most of the time I didn't listen. I was the class idiot, dead last, and couldn't do anything right. I was a horrible shinobi and was through most of my career. I ended up on the team of the village prodigy, the golden boy of Konoha Uchiha Sasuke. My other teammate was Haruno Sakura and truth be told, we were a horrible team. We fought constantly, all of us. I hated Sasuke and had a crush on Sakura and my capacity as an idiot didn't help any. But eventually we all calmed down and started to form a cohesive unit and eventually I saw Team Seven as the family I never had. Sasuke was like a brother to me. We went through so much together. Then, he left to go to Orochimaru for more power and we almost lost the most promising batch of rookies in the village to pursue one prodigy, because of who he was and what he carried. The Sharingan was and is a formidable bloodline but it was not the be all, end all of doujutsus."

"Remember kids, that titles, nobility, bloodlines, jutsus, they mean nothing if the ninja himself or herself is not an honorable person. I worked hard for everything I have, just as my father did. The Sharingan is a thief's doujutsu, stealing jutsus from friend and foe alike. True, you can now do the jutsu automatically, but you never know the joy of mastering a jutsu the hard way. I used to think it was a very cool thing, until it was used to steal a friend of mine's taijutsu style, something he worked hard for and bled and sweated to become a master of. After that day, the Sharingan became nothing more than a parlor trick to me and I lost a great deal of respect for my sensei and my friend. I still loved them like family but it would be a long time before I trusted them fully again. Over the years, after Sasuke betrayed us, I left on my own training quest with my master, the former Toad Sannin Jiriaya, and I grew powerful but at the cost of losing control to the fox due to my increasing obsession with returning Sasuke so that Sakura would be happy. My mind was quickly becoming too narrow and all I could focus on was Sasuke. Even when my good friend, the Kazekage, was kidnapped and his demon drawn out of him, on our way to save him I was still scheming about how to get Sasuke back. Eventually, everything I did boiled down to the underlying need to find him, to rescue him from his demons while my own was slowly eating away at my soul. I was losing my humanity, all in the name of helping a friend and a girl I thought I loved. I gave everything I had and all I got in return was…heartbreak…"

Naruto scowled as he thought back to his previous years. He hadn't meant to be so angsty but his life was one big shitheap the more he thought about it. There were very few bright spots in his life and the more he thought about everything he did for this village, everything he did for _her_, was all for nothing, because in the end his happiness meant nothing to them and theirs meant everything to him. 'No, thinking that isn't going to help anything. I promised Iruka to start over with a clean slate. But, its so hard to let them in again, especially her…'

"But…in the end…we got Sasuke and brought him back. We weren't even supposed to find him there but we were fighting Akatsuki at the time and he showed up with his group to fight his brother. I lost my sensei in that fight to a man named Pein, who thought he was a god, but I also gained two allies who have been with me ever since. I was named the new Toad Sannin and took on the title of Sennin in honor of my sensei. For two years I became a hermit and stayed away from society, training with my two new partners. When I came back to Konoha, I found out that they had executed Sasuke. I was saddened but in the end it was for the better. If we were lenient with one criminal, why shouldn't others get preferential treatment? And here is where I find myself now, in front of a promising batch of students who could very well surpass my graduating class. Well, that's my whole life. Anything else you'd like to know about me?"

"What are those swords on your back?"

Naruto grinned and was about to answer when the lunch bell rang, and for once the students groaned instead of being happy. It wasn't every day you met a Sannin and they wanted to know more. Iruka smiled and told them to go.

"Now now kids, go eat lunch. When you come back, Naruto will still be here and he'll answer all of your questions."

Happy that Naruto wasn't leaving any time soon, the children bolted out to eat and return as quickly as possible. Naruto watched them go and thought how long ago his academy days seemed. He was still young, yet, he felt so old, he had seen so much. He turned to Iruka who clapped his hand on his shoulder and gave him a brotherly smile.

"Don't think about the past Naruto. You've come so far, so fast. Don't let bad past experiences ruin your future. And remember what I told you last night."

"I remember Iruka-sensei. And I also remember I told you I'd think about it. I don't want to get my hopes up only to have them crushed again. I'm going to go eat now, you want to come?"

"No I think I'll stay here and wait on you. Don't take too long ok?"

"All right. And next time you have someone eavesdrop on the class you should tell them to conceal themselves better. I'm abysmal at genjutsu but I could feel them. See you later."

Not caring who the concealed person was, he took off to Ichiraku's to get some ramen. If he had only stayed to see, he would have seen Sakura drop her genjutsu and look tearfully at where he had been.

"Is that how he feels Iruka-sensei? He feels that we all abandoned him, especially me? Why can't he see how I feel about him? Why does he refuse to notice me?"

"Perhaps…perhaps, it's not that he doesn't notice you, but that he won't let himself notice you. After all Sakura, you ignored him for years. Maybe he wants you to experience that pain, not of rejection, but of loneliness and despair. You've said that kiss was a mistake Sakura but did you try to find Naruto to explain that to him? Did you really and honestly try?"

"I…of course I…no, I didn't. I thought that he was strong and that he'd be around forever. I thought that I'd be able to talk to him whenever I wanted to. He's always been here for me, so why should then have been any different. This situation is as much my fault as it was Sasuke's. Oh Kami, Iruka-sensei, I just want Naruto back. What should I do?"

"My advice? Just be nice to him and don't pressure him. Don't profess your love for him, show it to him. Let him come to his own conclusions. He's still there Sakura, we just have to coax him back."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, giving Iruka a small, sad smile.

"You know, I've known Naruto for years. I was on his team, I beat him up daily, called him names, and treated Sasuke like a prince in front of him and he still was lovable, stupid Naruto. I'll get my Naruto back no matter how long it takes. Don't tell him that it was me spying ok? It'll make him mad."

"Sakura, he was on a team with you for years. He recognizes your chakra signature. He knew it was you and that's why he intentionally didn't mention anything about that day that hurt him badly. He danced around it. Don't worry though, if he knew it was you and didn't get angry, it'll be all right. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto enjoyed his lunch while talking to Ayame. Talking to the Ichiraku's always made him feel better but today Ayame nearly ruined it by asking how he and Sakura were as a couple. He had merely glared at her and she quickly changed the subject to something more pleasant. How many people were going to stick their nose in his business concerning his love life? Hopefully the kids wouldn't be like that when he returned.

Naruto entered the classroom again to find all the kids waiting patiently. He strode to the middle of the classroom again and folded his arms expectantly. When no one asked a question, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, you guys asked me something before the bell rang. Um, what did you want to know again?"

"They wanted to know what the swords are Naruto."

"Thank you sensei. All right, everyone outside and I'll give you a demonstration."

Iruka had never seen a classroom clear so fast. He walked beside Naruto down the halls and knocked on doors he passed, telling the teachers to bring their students outside for a demonstration by the Toad Sannin. They walked outside to find quite a throng of wide-eyed children and curious on looking adults. Naruto swung the bandaged swords off his back and stabbed them both into the ground. The kids all marveled at the size of the blades and then stared in awe once Naruto was done unwrapping them. Samehada was the strangest looking sword they had ever seen and looked more like a bludgeon with little spikes than a sword. Kubikiri looked like a saw in sword form. Several students stepped forward to touch the swords only for Naruto to snatch the blades from the ground and hold them behind his back.

"Nuh uh, don't touch them. These swords don't like it when anyone but me touch them. I am their master and as such only I can wield them."

"But can we at least touch them?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. I'll ask them."

Several eyebrows raised in unison and the little loudmouth from the back of the class spoke up.

"Ask them? Swords aren't living beings Naruto-sama. You can't ask them things."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"That is true little one. Most swords aren't sentient but mine are special. They speak to me and give me advice. They are my partners in battle and in life, even if I don't agree with everything they tell me, especially about my love life."

Several people laughed at this and Naruto could envision Kubikiri and Samehada trying to look innocent while telling him to let the children touch them. He gave them a mental nod and told the children they could touch them but be careful. One child strode forward and felt a pull on his chakra and immediately jumped back. He looked at Naruto for an answer.

"That is one of Samehada's abilities, the power to draw chakra from an opponent. It has another that I will show you soon. Kubikiri is my main sword and as you can see can leave nasty wounds on the enemy. Look at its hilt and read what it says."

The children read his creed and looked at him, as if expecting an answer.

"That is my swordsman's creed but it could also be applied to shinobi. It is our way to destroy, but we do so to maintain peace in the land. We make sure our families are happy and safe while bringing death to our enemies. This is the life of the ninja. Very soon some of you will graduate. Your lives will be immediately put on the line and you will be expected to carry the name of Konoha with pride. You are the future of this village and as such I expect each and every one of you to follow the examples of the Hokages. Love the village, love the people, and fight for what you know is right. My job is to gather information to keep the village safe. In the future, when your shinobi path is more clear, who knows what your role will be? Through it all however, keep my creed in mind and never betray your village. If you do, know that I will be after you and I will kill you. I will not let another Sasuke come to pass. But I don't think I'll have to worry about you guys being traitors, especially after my demonstration."

Having said his piece he snatched his swords out of the ground and ran toward the training posts, thrusting Samehada forward, the students watched as he ripped it backwards and took out a hunk of wood. He danced around the posts, cutting and slicing, his swords never touching the ground and for all intents and purposes he looked like a dancer. The kunoichi who thought he was handsome had bigger sparkles in their eyes and all the boys wanted to learn kenjutsu immediately, if only to be able to move like that. suddenly he thrust Kubikiri sideways and lopped a post off at the bottom sending it into the air before forming a rasengan on the tip of Samehada and thrusting it into the chunk of wood, obliterating it. He swung the swords to his back and turned to find everyone's jaws on the ground. He rubbed the back of his head and offered them a foxy grin.

"Now then, no one wants to be a traitor do they?"

All heads shook in a massive negative. Who in the hell would be stupid enough to betray Konoha if _he_ was the one sent after them? Sadly, for Naruto at least, he now had a fanclub that all insisted he was the coolest ninja ever (the Konohamaru Corps were insistent that this fanclub were all a bunch of poseurs since they knew Naruto was cool way back when). Deciding that he was done for the day, he bade the children goodbye, amid a chorus of boos and awwws. With a quick shunshin he was back at his house, where he found a waiting Tsunade, who had helped herself to his liquor cabinet. He scowled at this and tapped the Hokage on her shoulder.

"To what do I owe the honor of having the Hokage in my humble house? And who told you you could invade my liquor cabinet? I'd have shared if you asked you know."

Tsunade looked up at him, her cheeks blushing slightly. She was just a little tipsy but nothing to impede her judgment.

"I came to talk to you about you and the other Sannin. Anko knows what her duties entail as the snake Sannin but Sakura is new to the game and needs guidance. You know what to do because you traveled with Jiraiya for years and already had your contacts established. I want you to take Sakura with you on your journey, time undisclosed, and show her how to do things right."

"I know what you're trying to do Tsunade and I'm begging you, please, don't. Don't do this to me. I don't want to face her right now."

"Namikaze Naruto! Stop acting like a child and man up. You're a Sannin for Kami's sake and you need to act like it. It's true that I want the two of you happy together and I don't know why you won't let that happen but this has nothing to do with your love life. This is business and don't you dare refuse me, because I will make this an order and not a request. You're going to do this with or without your consent. There is no one better to teach Sakura than you."

Naruto took pride in this statement even if he had his reservations. He knew that on top of the proposal was Tsunade's wish that he and Sakura get together and this was a thinly veiled attempt to hasten this along. He sighed and hung his head, accepting his fate.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I accept this mission and when Sakura returns to you she will be able to do her Sannin duties with ease."

Tsunade nodded her head and poured herself another glass and fixed Naruto one as well. Raising her dish in a toast she clinked it with his and downed the strong drink. On the inside she was smirking and dancing in victory.

'I've started the ball rolling you old perverted goat. Help guide your student to make the right choice and when I get to Heaven, I won't kill you nearly as hard for leaving me all alone on this dirt ball.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Heaven Jiraiya, while talking to one Uzumaki Kushina, suddenly felt a chill go up his spine and he shivered, despite Heaven never having a cold day. Kushina raised her eyebrow and looked at the old pervert strangely.

"What's the matter Ero-Sennin? Are your pervert senses tingling again?"

Jiraiya turned sorrowful eyes back to her and gave a fearful nod.

"I think I might not be safe from Tsunade's vengeful fists even in death. I hope she's not still mad at me for dying…"


	6. Chapter 6

And here's Chapter 6. I've noticed a polarization between my stories as of late. Most people who read one, read all three and like them equally well, but they wish that I would integrate ideas from one to another and vice versa. Wish I could but then each story wouldn't be unique. And that would be boring. And then you'd stop reading. Ain't gonna let that happen if I can avoid it. So without further adieu, enjoy. Readers, reviewers, thank you. Keep on doing your thang. Peace.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Naruto groaned as he sat up from his couch and looked around the room. He spotted a head of blonde hair and knew immediately that it was Tsunade. He sighed, wondering how he was going to explain her absence to Shizune, but left the thought for later. Deciding breakfast was in order, he moved to the kitchen and began making eggs and frying bacon. He might be a bachelor, but living in the woods by yourself taught you to be a self-reliant cook at least.

Tsunade smelled the delicious aroma of home cooked food and her head immediately came off the couch. She felt a slight breeze and looked down to see her 'girls' had come out of her shirt once again. She put them back into place with a sigh and retied the sash at her waist. Honestly, it was like the tailors of the world were against her and plotted it so that her shirt would come undone at a moment's notice. That wonderful smell wouldn't go away though and when she sat up too abruptly, the nausea and headache sat in. Even after all her years of hard drinking she couldn't take a hangover. She was kicked out of her muddled thoughts by a tap on the shoulder and a large hand offering her two pills and a glass of water.

"Take that and drink. You'll feel better immediately."

Tsunade obliged, if only to rid herself of the pounding headache. She downed the pills and sloshed the water and to her great relief and surprise, all her ailments went away. Turning to Naruto for an answer, he merely shrugged and offered a grin.

"You don't think Jiraiya would let himself be caught with a hangover do you? He had far too many enemies and money hungry whores wanting his head and his wallet. He developed that so that no matter how much he drank, by the next morning he'd be good to go again."

Tsunade merely snorted and leaned back onto his comfortable couch, enjoying the cool feel of the leather when a 'poompf' sound came from beside her and she looked to see Naruto holding two plates, full of bacon and eggs. She accepted it graciously and was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see yet another Naruto with two glasses of orange juice which he handed to the two before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sat her glass on a side table and took a bite of the eggs. She chewed slowly, appraising its taste, before hastily trying to shove as much in her mouth as she could. Naruto laughed heartily at her enthusiasm, asking her if it was good. She smiled as she swallowed another bite of bacon.

"This is excellent fare Naruto. When did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well you learn a lot living alone in the woods for two years. I didn't want to eat crap all the time so I learned to cook decently. Want more?"

"Yes please."

While he went to retrieve another plate for her she sipped her juice and found it very…tasty? This wasn't that store bought crap that most ninja got.

"Hey Naruto! What's the deal with this orange juice? Its got quite a taste to it."

He grinned as he handed her another plate which she readily accepted. He liked the fact that she loved his cooking. It wasn't often it was appreciated.

"I juice the oranges myself and then add a little something I picked up on the western continent. Trade secret. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"I'd appreciate that. Maybe you can show Shizune?"

"I'll think about it. Now then, since you're through with breakfast, how about a bath before you shove back off to your wonderful job?"

"The bath sounds good, but do I have to leave? I can't just hide out here for the rest of my days?"

"Baa-chan, when you retire I was actually going to ask if you wanted to live here on the grounds. It can get lonely by myself at times, even if I summon Gamakichi to play a little board game or something. Most times we have to stay outside because the bastard's too big to fit through the door."

"Well you must be the only person who uses their summons for such frivolous things. Now then about that bath?"

Tsunade had to admit that the Namikaze baths were of the utmost quality. She sighed and leaned back, allowing herself to enjoy this moment of peace and quiet. That moment was shattered when she heard the door to the hot spring open and a large, well built, extremely tall blonde man came in clad in only a towel. Fighting to keep her blush down and not admire the body in front of her, she relied on her familiar way of dealing with such things.

"In all the things Jiraiya taught you, I thought pervertedness was one of the things that escaped you Naruto. Mind telling me why you're intruding on my private bath? I was joking the other day you know."

Naruto for his part merely slipped into the water and sat down, either ignoring her or not hearing her, either way it pissed her off more. Just as she was about to bounce a clay pot off his head, he spoke.

"I'm not peeking Baa-chan. I'm tired too and a hot bath sounded good. These were family baths mind you and I consider you family so don't worry about me trying to ogle your goodies. As tempting as that might be, I don't want my head bashed in and besides we're both adults here and I wanted to continue our conversation. Much easier to do if we're both relaxed right?"

"I suppose. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that that conversation was enlightening and subtle would be to say that World War 2 was two boys fighting over a Tonka truck in a sand box. They had shouted at each other over the matter until they were blue in the face and when both had crossed the water to get in each other's face (or chest since Naruto was so much taller than Tsunade) they realized finally that the towels had been lost long ago and there was much dangling and swinging of naughty parts for both parties. Both immediately turned blood red, sat down abruptly in the water and moved to their respective sides of the spring, searching frantically for their towels. The missing articles found and put back in place, Naruto threw Tsunade an oversized robe meant for him and fetched one for himself. They both rose and exited the springs at the same time. The two blondes walked in silence to the main house, until Tsunade grabbed him by the collar of his robe and jerked him down to eye level with her.

"You mention one word about this to anyone, I mean ANYONE, and I will personally rip off parts of you that Kyuubi can't heal back, understood?"

"Yes'm."

"Good."

Tsunade smirked as she let him go and they continued their walk in silence. Her boldness grew more and more and her need to tease the young man beside her couldn't be abated anymore.

"By the way, I see your height wasn't the only thing that Kyuubi apparently grew in recent years. I'm sure a certain pink haired medic nin would love to see that."

Naruto scowled and thought hard. Not one to be one upped in a fight over anything, he smirked and looked down at his diminutive Hokage and prepared to run for the hills.

"I didn't realize you weren't a natural blonde Baa-chan. Seems you can't cast a genjutsu over every hair huh?"

People would wonder for years where all the screams and laughter from the Namikaze estate came from for years. Many said it was ghosts, many said it was a mass hallucination, but only two people knew that the Hokage tried to murder yet another perverted Toad Sannin in cold blood for seeing something they shouldn't have seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked along the road and thought about what her master had told her. She was ecstatic that she would be accompanying Naruto to find out what her new duties would be, but for the life of her she couldn't imagine what they might be. From what Naruto used to tell her, Tsunade really never had any duties. She frowned when she thought of her previous statement. 'What Naruto used to tell me.' He didn't even want to talk to her anymore. She hadn't even realized where she was heading until she came to a familiar bridge with a familiar man sitting in a squat postion on the rail, reading a familiar book. Squashing down her screams of 'pervert' Sakura smiled and moved to talk to her old sensei.

"Hello sensei. Long time no see."

"Indeed Sakura. It has been a long time."

Surprising the pink haired girl he snapped the book shut and hopped off the rail before leaning against it.

"You know, Sakura, I've been thinking over the past couple of years and I can't believe sometimes how blind I was to not see yours and Naruto's good qualities. I saw you as a helpless little girl, fixated only on Sasuke. I saw Naruto as a hopeless fool, not worth training really. Sasuke was the only one worth my time. I don't think my failure was any more evident than when I refused to help train Naruto for the Chuunin exams."

"You refused to train him? When, before the exams?"

"No, after the preliminaries. He all but came and begged me to help him and I told him I didn't have the time to mess with him since I would be training Sasuke. He hid his dejection very well, but I could still see it. I played favorites Sakura and I haven't spoken to him in a long time. You know what he said to me when I saw him at the party? 'Fuck you.' And then he was gone again. I never knew he harbored a grudge. He gave me a copy of Icha Icha when he came back from that first training mission and I thought everything was ok."

"Neither of us ever really appreciated him Kakashi-sensei. I overlooked him for years because he was annoying and you overlooked him because of a lack of focus. No matter what he did to impress us or try to make us see him, we just turned up our noses and kept walking. Did you know that the first thing I did after the invasion was thank Sasuke for saving me from Gaara?"

"But Sasuke didn't…"

"That's right he didn't. And he himself told me that, quite bitterly I might add. The funny thing? Naruto saved everyone's lives, fought off a bijuu itself, and summoned GamaBunta and what did we hear out of him about it? Not a peep. No boasting, no self important speeches about how that would help him achieve Hokage. Nothing. He just kept going like it was an everyday thing. I think back on things like that and I get humbled every time."

Kakashi and Sakura both looked at the ground and neither spoke for several minutes before Kakashi sighed.

"You know, reminiscing about stupid things we've said to Naruto. You remember when he warned me to stop the match between Sasuke and Gaara because Gaara was going to kill Sasuke? Pride wouldn't let me. I just knew that Sasuke couldn't lose and yet if that fight had carried on, Gaara would have killed him. Gai let me know as much later and he said that it was foolish to disregard what Naruto said. I brushed him off and did my usual thing of asking him what he said. You know what he did? He slapped me and told me that I disregarded an important piece of information from a Konoha shinobi that could have led to another getting killed. Jackass wouldn't even acknowledge me in public for months afterward. I thought getting attention from him was unnerving but being slighted by and ignored by him was ten times worse."

Sakura nodded and then thought of an idea.

"Since both of us obviously have the day off and neither of us is doing anything, how about we get some dango?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda busy."

"Kakashi I outrank you now you know. I could just order you to accompany me."

Kakashi gave his infamous eye smile and pulled his book back out of his pouch.

"So, pulling rank already are we? Well, then Miss Slug Sannin, lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the shop, they weren't prepared for what they saw. There, in a corner booth, was a large blonde and a very familiar snake charmer involved in a most interesting staring contest. Mitarashi Anko and Namikaze Naruto were the two most eccentric and two of the most powerful ninja in the village to date and both enjoyed a good fight. Both enjoyed arguing and both enjoyed annoying the hell out of other people. It was to this end that Naruto wondered out loud to Anko how she had netted Iruka when she was usually such a psychotic bitch, to which Anko replied that she wondered why Naruto didn't have a girlfriend. 'Perhaps it's because of that limp sword wrist?' she had pondered out loud.

Several more rounds of bantering back and forth, and the subjects had come to much, much raunchier and downright mean statements. Neither would back down and truth be told, they were enjoying themselves immensely. They ignored the crowd that had gathered around them to see what would happen when two of the most volatile ninja in the village had a standoff but they had relegated themselves to words only. No physical action would be taken. And the words were definitely more entertaining than any blows could have been. After a standoff that included Naruto questioning Anko's feminity in several blasé and uncouth ways, and Anko questioning Naruto's sexuality and anal virginity, the two had come to a staredown.

The object wasn't not to blink, but to see who got more pissed as the seconds went by and moved first. They had simply stared at each other for several minutes, occasionally tossing in a one liner here and there, to the hooting and hollering of the crowd. Bets were being placed about who would win and when Tsunade smelled a bet she came running. It wasn't all that unusual to see the Hokage trying to strike up a betting pool about something, but neither Sakura nor Kakashi had expected to see her in a dango shop, yelling in Naruto's ear that he had better lose, or else. No one else knew but she was still pissed at him about this morning. Not about him having seen her butt naked, but that he had the gall to comment about her…ahem, graying hairs. This was unforgivable and she wanted nothing more than for the blonde to lose, badly.

Anko had upped the ante of their little game by summoning some snakes under the table and having them crawl all over Naruto, hoping that that would unsettle him and remove him from his seat. Naruto merely scoffed and said that he faced down a demon daily, snakes were nothing. Inside, however, he was cringing. 'I FUCKING HATE SNAKES!' One saw fit to flick its tongue in his ear at Anko's behest and she could visibly see his eye beginning to twitch. She thought she had him on the ropes until a poof went off and two small frogs appeared on the table and went to work on her.

Now Anko is by no means modest. Moderate, yes, and willing to use her sexual charms to befuddle and confusticate the enemy, but among her peers and the civilians, she keeps a certain amount of decency. She would never flash the public, especially with children around. That's why when the frogs each grabbed a flap of her jacket and pulled it back to the side, exposing her breasts that everyone gasped and she narrowed her eyes at the lecherously grinning blonde across the table.

"Tell those fucking midgets to put my coat back in its proper place or so help me god, I'll make sure they never find your body. I thought this wasn't going to get physical."

"So says the woman who summoned snakes that are currently trying to crawl into my brain through my ear. I'm merely evening the score and getting a show to boot."

"What would Iruka say if he caught you ogling his girlfriend in such a manner?"

"That you probably should have worn a bra."

Anko snarled at Naruto and placed her hands firmly on the table so that she wouldn't hurt the toads.

"Tell. Them. To. Put. My. Coat. Back. In. Place."

"Take. Your. Snakes. Back."

"You first."

"Suck my dick."

She smirked and leaned back.

"Better yet I'll just have them bite it and have it swell up to the size of a blimp. It's the only way you'll ever get big."

'Oh how wrong that assessment is.' Thought Tsunade as she fought down a blush.

Naruto tried to suppress a growl but couldn't. Everyone stepped back when the animalistic deep rumble came from his throat and even Anko raised an eyebrow. Sakura and Kakashi had heard that growl before and knew what was coming. So to prevent any mishaps, Sakura grabbed Naruto and launched him into the air and out the door, surprised at how heavy the blonde was, while Kakashi drug Anko out the back entrance, much to the chagrin of the crowd and delight of Tsunade who won her bet on a technicality that Naruto had left his seat first.

Naruto was not a happy camper. He didn't know who had thrown him outside, but whoever they were was going to pay. He had lost on a technicality and Anko wasn't likely to let him forget that. He'd have to demand a rematch to save face. For the moment though, whoever had thrown him was going to catch a serious ass whooping. He ran through a mental checklist of who was strong enough to toss his ass through the air like that and how many would have dared to. Let's see, Chouji, no he wouldn't pass up a chance to see a fight and maybe snag some free dango. Tsunade, no she would've just let us go until it got too dangerous. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'I just can't catch a fucking break can I?' There before him, with her hands on her hips, was his childhood crush, Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, to her credit, although highly pissed at Naruto at the moment, couldn't help but be impressed by his tenacity and willpower. If she had been the one with snakes crawling all over her, she would have snapped and tried to kill Anko. Humiliating the woman by making her flash the dango shop was nothing less than pure genius, worthy of the king of pranksters. Her anger at him nearly wilted when she saw the glare he was sending her, but it came back quickly enough when he stood up and just began to walk off, like he hadn't seen her. Shaking with fury, she launched herself at the giant and was surprised when he ducked her kick, letting her fly over him, and kept walking past her like she hadn't attacked him.

Naruto was not in the mood for more games at the moment. His fun moment had been ruined by well meaning people. No one understood people like him and Anko. He had growled at her to try to make her jump, he never intended to move and he knew that Anko damn well knew that. The two of them were too alike not to know what the other was thinking. That's why he had told the toads to open her jacket. He knew she wouldn't budge, but silently, she was applauding his ingenuity, just as he applauded hers with the snakes. It was all a game and it had been ruined by Kakashi and Sakura, with good intentions to save something that never needed to be saved. He turned down a street to go home when he felt the back of his coat balled up in a fist and he was suddenly jerked backwards and being drug by a diminutive pink haired woman. This did not sit well with him at the moment.

"Let me go Sakura. I don't have time to play with you."

She turned back and glared at him and for a moment he felt like a child again. It was almost like old times, but it wasn't old times. He wasn't the midget of the group anymore and she wasn't the most important thing in his life. He was about to try to stand and get away when her voice cut through the air like a knife.

"You even try to run away and I swear that, no matter how strong you've gotten, I will beat the shit out of you. We need to talk and we need to talk now. You're not going anywhere and we're going to do this in private."

"And just where in this village is it private enough to talk without being heard?"

"The tower in the Forest of Death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What had taken them days in the past now took less than an hour. The two were simply too skilled to be bothered by the animals and in fact, most beasts were deathly afraid of Naruto and the killing intent he exhibited now. It was mostly aimed at Sakura and that bothered her, but she didn't let it show on the outside. Once they arrived at the tower, she opened the door with the key she got from the Hokage and went inside. She motioned for him to follow her and he did, albeit with much hesitation. For the moment, he was in her territory and had no idea what she was going to do. Within minutes he found himself in the middle of a familiar battleground and looked across the floor to see her turning on the lights so that the grounds were lit up.

He gazed up at the balcony and noticed how empty it looked without all his friends there. He had never had to come back here again. He had gone straight from genin to a Sannin, a feat almost unheard of in the ninja world. You had to have a lot of talent to do that and Naruto was full of surprises. His focus went back to Sakura as she strode back toward him and he was caught off guard when she punched him in the face. Flying through the air, he was slightly amused that she nearly had to jump to hit him. He hit the wall and immediately was back where he had stood before, more than just a little pissed.

"What the hell was that for?"

His answer was another punch. He had to take to dodging and avoiding her blows. He may not like her anymore but he wouldn't hurt another Konoha nin, even if they wanted to kill him, as was evident right now. He was about to rave at her when he noticed she had tears in her eyes, of anger or sadness he didn't know. He did know, however, that her words sounded extremely pissed and hurt.

"You fucking asshole. You left me all alone for two whole years and not word one came from you. Do you have any idea how bad it hurt to know you left without a word? I cried for a week straight. I had to watch them kill our teammate and then I had to bury him. All I had left in the world were our friends and my apprenticeship with Tsunade-sama. Kakashi went back to the ANBU and didn't come around much anymore. I was all alone, Naruto and it's all your fault!"

'Ok' he thought 'I took the blows, I listened to her rant, but blaming me for all her problems once again because she couldn't handle what happened? Fuck that shit!'

"What the hell do you mean it's my fault? I didn't do shit to you. I left to start my work. It's called growing up Sakura and I had to grow up quicker than most. Get over it."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CRAZY BITCH?!!"

Both fighters stopped their motions, not two feet from each other. It was all laid out on the table now and it was stupid to hold anything back.

"I missed you Naruto. You were the one thing in my life I could count on, the one person I could always know would be there, and then you weren't there any more. You dropped off the face of the earth and the only thing that let me know you were still alive was the occasional messenger toad sent to Tsunade. But it was never personal, it was always business. That wasn't like you. It isn't like you. It's like you cut off all ties with Konoha and all ties with me. Please, Naruto, I don't want things to be like this between us."

"So the first thing you do is try the old tried and true method of pounding my brains to mush? Sorry, sister, that ain't gonna cut it anymore. I have better things to do than let my old teammate try to kill me because she mourns the death of her lover."

Her eyes narrowed and her nails cut into her hands so much that she began to bleed. He could here her teeth grinding and she reached up and slapped him so quickly, that he hadn't seen her move. She whispered in the air in a low voice.

"How dare you. How dare you say that Sasuke was the only thing to matter to me in life. I was stupid when I was young, yes I admit, but later I found other things more important than Sasuke. I found someone I could love without losing myself."

"Oh really? And who might that be? Sai? Kakashi? Lee?"

"YOU, YOU FUCKING MORON!!! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU!!"

The air was silent as the giant and his small pink haired teammate stared at each other, no words being said. Now it was all out in the open and she waited for him to make the first move. She wasn't surprised by his reaction and yet it cut her deeply.

"Bullshit."

He disappeared immediately after and she collapsed to the ground emotionally spent. She sighed and leaned her head on her knees and let the tears flow. She still hadn't gotten through to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran through the Forest of Death at breakneck speeds that would have made Lee tell him to slow down. His swords drawn, he was looking for anyone and anything to cut open, to make bleed, to feel pain. He wanted to destroy at the moment and it was at this point his swords decided to give their opinions.

_You need to go back Master. She is upset right now and you still need to finish talking to her. You left hastily._

Samehada is right Master. You're not being fair. She opened up to you, why not you to her?

Naruto stopped dead in the middle of the forest and turned his eyes skyward.

"Why? Why? Because it's all a lie. She doesn't love me, I'm a replacement, a second best, a silver medal. I'll never be first in her heart because Sasuke already has a golden throne there. In her heart I'll always be dead last and I will not accept any less than being first."

Fine. Be stubborn and foolish. At least be a gentleman though and escort her back home.  
Don't make yourself out to be more of an ass than you already have been today.

'Fine.'

He turned and headed back to the tower and found Sakura sound asleep on the floor, her face streaked with tears and for a moment, his heart reached out and he wanted to take her in his arms, tell her it was ok, and be by her side again. But quickly bad feelings came forward and he reminded himself of his declaration to Iruka that if she wanted to be in his good graces again, she'd have to work for it, just like he had to work for everything he had. Sighing, he scooped the girl up, marveling at how light she was and made his way back through the forest. Not wanting to wake her up, he kept his leaps light and small. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he never felt her snuggle deeper into his chest and let out a small contented sigh. She was right where she wanted to be and didn't know it.

In Sakura's mind, this was the most comfortable she had ever been. In her dream, her blonde Adonis was carrying her through the treetops and she was safe, she was warm, and most importantly, she was happy. In her dream he sported that foxy grin that made her heart melt and she could literally feel his rippling muscles and smell his earthy scent. Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by tanned flesh and the feel of muscular arms around her. Barely cracking her eye open so that whoever her carrier was wouldn't notice she allowed her head to roll backward and saw that it was her love, Naruto. She nearly let out a girlish squeal but instead decided to just enjoy the ride and get used to the feeling of being in his arms. This was a sign that he still had some feelings for her at least. Perhaps Iruka was right. Everything would be ok.

It took longer to get out of the forest than it had to get in and Naruto was surprisingly comfortable with Sakura in his arms. He made it to her apartment and went in through the window before setting her down on the bed. He noticed the slight grimace on her face when he set her down and was himself slightly disappointed when the warmth on his chest disappeared. He tucked her in and stood for a moment, admiring the girl he was forcibly cutting himself off from. He sighed and turned to go, but not before an innocent remark slipped his tongue that he didn't even notice.

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

He disappeared immediately and as soon as he was gone, a loud squeal was heard and Sakura leapt from her bed to go find Ino. Her day had gone from shitty to unbelievable in a matter of minutes and after hearing that, she knew it was no longer a lost cause. It would just take longer. Letting out another squeal she was off to find Ino-pig and extol on her being carried through the woods by a body made of marble.


	7. Chapter 7

And here's Chapter 7. Hot and piping out the oven. Sorry you guys had to wait so long but I wanted this to be good and had to swing into action for the next chapter. Besides that, juggling three stories at once with different themes is daunting and a good challenge for the mind. If anyone is looking for a good challenge, try it. Just remember that good grammer and spelling are a must. Still looking for anyone to draw pictures of the story characters. Appreciate you guys in advance. Readers, reviewers, thank you. Keep on rollin, rollin, rollin...

Sorry for the delay. I had this ready on Monday, Dec. 10th. but FanFiction wouldn't let me upload the chapter. Once again, sorry.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Naruto sat in front of Tsunade's desk, with a not so happy look on his face. It contrasted greatly with how everyone thought he should, and used to, look like. Gone was the happy-go-lucky boy, replaced with a somber, scowling man. The female Hokage didn't really know where to start. She had called him in here to give him the details of what she wanted Sakura to be trained in, but he was making it hard to strike up the conversation with how he was acting. Something must have happened the day prior after Sakura drug him out of the dango shop. She didn't want to pry but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Alright brat, what happened yesterday? Don't lie to me, you know what I mean?"

Naruto's frown seemed to deepen further if that was possible. He was trying to forget yesterday, but it wasn't proving to be easy.

"Your protégé decided that she wanted to talk. Unfortunately, she wanted to talk mostly with her fists before proclaiming that she had feelings for me. Your temper appears to have rubbed off on her and added to her own. I called bullshit on her claims and left the area, before my two consciences decided that instead of acting like an ass, I needed to be a gentleman and escort her home. Not that I don't disagree, I hate acting like that, but I don't know what to do in this situation. It's going to be difficult traveling with her if she thinks she can still treat me like we're twelve. I am not going to put up with any silliness simply because she can't keep her emotions in check."

"I can understand that. But Naruto, you're going to have to come to terms with the fact that she does indeed have feelings for you. Instead of constantly running away from the problem, why not face it head on?"

"Who ever said I was running?"

"You were gone for two years and you don't consider that running? You were afraid to come back and face the issue Naruto. Despite what you may believe, you are incredibly easy to read among your friends and family. Sakura can read you better than most and that's what hurts her more. She can see that, deep down, you still harbor feelings of your own for her, and yet you don't act on them. Why is that?"

Naruto folded his arms over his chest and leaned back.

"I'm not answering that. Now tell me what you want her duties to be."

Tsunade sighed heavily. It was like pulling teeth getting the other blonde to talk when he didn't want to.

"I want her to be trained in gathering information and espionage. I know that Jiraiya taught you well in this and that his spy network recognizes you as his successor. I want Sakura introduced into the network so that if something goes wrong with you, we will still have someone to fall back on. You will take her along and introduce her to several dignitaries that I know you have an in with. And generally for the next year I want the two of you to relax in between work. See a movie, eat dinner together, be young. You act like an old man, Naruto, and it's disturbing. Even Jiraiya knew when to take a break and take it easy. You're going to be with her for at least a year, so I suggest you get it through that thick ass skull of yours that if you don't lighten the fuck up, I will strip you of your rank and demote you to genin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Even thought I don't know why you're going to such drastic measures. Now, what about Anko?"

"Anko has her own duties to attend to. She will be out gathering information like the two of you, but she has her own way of doing that. I don't really want to know how a sadist like Anko gets her information."

"I'm not one much to talk Tsunade. Jiraiya got his info through unorthodox methods. I prefer brute force and torture. It's quicker and more efficient. Jiriaya was known to tickle his informants into submission."

"Yes well, I'm sure you know what to do now. This meeting is officially over and you are to leave when ready. Now is there anything you need me to do for you?"

"Just have a genin team clean my house every now and then. Take it out of my pay. And tell them not to steal anything. I have a seal on everything that isn't bolted down and if it's removed from the premises it will have an…unpleasant reaction."

"I'll see what I can do. Now what are you going to do with the rest of your time?"

"I owe Bushy Brows a spar. And I need to find my new partner and lay down some rules to her. I'll see you when I see you Baa-chan."

"Goodbye Naruto. I'll see you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was not hard to find the green spandex clad young man known as Rock Lee. All one had to do was listen for the knock of flesh on wood or the shouts of 'youth' in the air. Currently, Lee was doing vertical push ups while a bored looking TenTen kept count so that he couldn't delay their date any further if he lost count and decided to start over. Her bored look gave way to an excited grin when she saw Naruto and she closed the distance between them rather quickly.

"Hello Naruto, how've you been? I heard what you did to those Oto nins. Nice work."

"Um, yeah, well, thank you TenTen. But I would have done that regardless if our friends were in danger. I just don't like Oto. That's not why I've come though."

"Oh? Then why are you here? You're not leaving already are you? You just got back."

"I'm not leaving yet. I owe your boyfriend over there a spar."

They never saw Lee move from his pushups but there he was standing by them, not in the least bit affected by his exercises, his grin threatening to break off his face.

"YOSH!! MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL HAS GIVEN ME A CHANCE TO PROVE MY YOUTHFULNESS!! SURELY, TOGETHER, WE SHALL TEAR DOWN THE BOUNDARIES OF UNYOUTHFULNESS AND USHER IN A NEW ERA WITH OUR BATTLE!!"

He was immediately put into the dirt by an irate TenTen, who was holding one ear with her hand and wincing from the boom of his voice.

"Damnit Lee, just once, can't you talk normally. I knew that leaving you alone with Gai-sensei all those years was a bad idea."

"I'm sorry, my flower, but I am just excited about battling Naruto. No one has ever given me a fight like he could. I just wish to get started."

"So then Lee, you're all stretched out? Don't think I'm going to go easy on you. But just to make things even, I won't use jutsus. Is that acceptable?"

"Whatever you want Naruto. Just know that I have increased my speed and I won't go down easily. My strength is something that is to be feared. My only regret is that there is no one here to witness this except my TenTen. Truly, it is unyouthful."

Naruto simply grinned at his odd friend.

"Don't worry Lee. With the way you and I fight, there'll be a crowd here in no time. Now, ready?"

"Yosh!"

The two men fell into their respective stances. Naruto, low to the ground with both arms dangling loosely in front of him, his legs splayed wide. For all intents and purposes he looked like an animal ready to strike. But the smile never left his face. Lee had fallen into his Goken stance and he too had a large smile on his face. Neither moved, both staring into the other's eyes, waiting for a signal. With a flush of embarrassment, she realized she was supposed to start them off. She raised her arm and dropped it before leaping out of the way. A good thing too, because Naruto and Lee chose that moment to jump.

The shockwave from their fists meeting was felt for several hundred yards. It reverberated throughout the surrounding countryside and brought every ninja that was training nearby running. Genin teams and their jounin sensei came barreling into the clearing and stared in awe at the display of speed. The only thing visible to the genin were blurs of orange and green. The longer the battle went on, the more ninja showed up. Soon enough, the Rookie Nine and the Hokage herself showed up to see the dazzling display of taijutsu going on.

As soon as TenTen's arm dropped, Naruto and Lee were upon each other. Their first punches met and they knew that the resulting backlash of power would bring a crowd. Their fists were drawn back immediately and kicks were thrown and both were blocked. Every blow hurt like hell due to the weights that they were wearing, but neither noticed the pain. They were having too much fun and didn't notice the crowd gathering around them. Lee ducked a kick and threw a punch at Naruto's face that connected and sent him rolling backward until he hit a tree. Everyone watched in awe as the tree groaned and then fell under the pressure, while Naruto got back to his feet and observed Lee slipping back into his Goken stance. Naruto was outside the boundary of their unspoken ring and needed to get back in. Naruto looked around at the throng and saw everyone he knew there. Throwing his head back at the bewildered looks on their faces, he eyed Lee once again.

"How about it Lee? Ready to take the weights off yet?"

"If you are Naruto."

Without another word, Naruto shucked his jacket, Lee removed his leg weights and the air was filled with a resounding boom as the weights flew through the air and compacted with ground, making several large craters. There were many wide eyes, as many knew that Lee trained with weights and it was a sure bet that Naruto did too, but not to that extent. It was pure insanity. The throng listened to the creak and crack of bones as necks and shoulders were rolled and limbs loosened before the two warriors leapt back at one another.

Lee's reach was severely compromised due to Naruto's height but he made up for that with pure determination and speed. Both fighters were having a hard time keeping up with the other, but both still had an infuriating grin on their face. It was like they weren't trying to pound the crap out of each other. They glanced at each other across the field and with a silent nod; they began to beat the holy hell out of each other once more. The only sounds that could be heard were the pounding of feet on the ground and the sound of flesh and bone being punished. Lee was the one sent flying this time and he nearly took out a squad of genin as he went hurtling past them. His flight was deterred by the quick appearance of Naruto behind him, who, with a kick to the back, sent him pin wheeling back to the center of their ring. He unceremoniously dug a trench in the dirt and had his pride hurt when Naruto gave him a swift boot in the ass to get him up, which brought many chuckles from the crowd. Lee stood with a scowl on his face and dusted himself off.

"That was unnecessary my friend. I did not need the motivation to stand up again so soon."

"Aw, but Lee. It was such a perfect shot and I couldn't resist. You have to admit it was pretty funny. They certainly thought so."

Naruto swept his hand out and showed that many of the genin were holding in giggles, while many of the older shinobi tried to keep an impassive face. It was hard to though, when quite possibly the best taijutsu expert in the village had just had a boot imprint left on his ass from a good friend. Lee couldn't keep up the frown though, and eventually his million-dollar grin made its way back to his face. He struck the nice guy pose and wiggled his eyebrows.

"YOSH!! THEN I, TOO, SHALL MAKE THE CROWD LAUGH AT OUR ANTICS!!"

Before Naruto could move, Lee was beside him and had pantsed him, in front of all their peers. Besides the fact that many kunoichi now had nosebleeds, it was quite a hilarious sight. The Toad Sannin had just had a prank worthy of his younger years played on him. Naruto, to his credit, took it in stride as Lee stood across from him, with a huge grin and holding his pants over his shoulder. When Naruto coughed into his hand and held his other hand out, Lee shook his head and threw the pants into the crowd, right at a newly arrived Sakura. Naruto's eyebrow shot up in annoyance while the pink haired kunoichi turned blood red and tried to melt into the crowd, only to reappear next to her master, Tsunade. The female Hokage didn't show him any mercy when she took the pants from the new Slug Sannin and burnt them with a katon jutsu.

'Crap, that was my favorite pair of pants.' Thought Naruto. He sighed and turned back to Lee, wearing only his silk boxers. He flashed Lee a foxy grin and got back into his stance.

"You're just lucky I wasn't going commando today Lee. Now you get to get beat up by a half naked guy, instead of a butt naked guy. Ready?"

"Bring it on boxer boy."

Tsunade had turned to Sakura when Naruto made his comment and had whispered something in her ear that the poor girl just couldn't take, as she pulled a Hinata and fainted on the spot with a wide grin on her face. Tsunade shook her head and turned back to the fight, to find that it was over. Naruto had decided that having his dangly parts swinging around could be detrimental to his health and just took Lee down with a body slam that knocked him out. A rather anticlimactic end to their adrenaline filled match, but he figured the female population had already seen too much as it is. Now he'd have to worry about them trying to steal his underwear.

"TenTen can you come get your boyfriend? I have to go home and get some pants since SOMEONE decided that it would be a good idea to torch mine."

Tsunade just grinned and turned around to leave. She shooed everyone away as she figured that Naruto wouldn't leave until everyone was gone. All part of the plan since Sakura was still knocked out. Naruto's chivalrous nature wouldn't allow him to leave her there and he'd have to at least take her home. Once the crowd was gone, Naruto spun around to dash home and noticed a dash of pink against the brown earth. He groaned and turned slowly to find his childhood crush passed out on the ground.

'She must have passed out when she got my pants. And she always called me a pervert. Well, I can't just leave her out here. Guess I'll take her home with me. Ah fuck it, I had to talk to her anyway. This makes it easier.'

Naruto strode across the badly torn up ground and picked up his new charge and darted home. He was halfway there when he felt something nuzzle against his chest and looked down to find the napping ninja snuggling against his chest, seeking warmth. The corners of his mouth just barely turned up as he thought how cute she looked. He didn't stop to argue with himself as he ran. He needed to get into some pants. He stepped into his house and quickly set his small bundle on the couch before bounding up the stairs to his room. He still couldn't believe that Tsunade had burnt his best pair of pants.

Sakura began to wake up as soon as her skin touched the cold leather of the couch. She saw a streak of yellow bound up the stairs and wondered where she was. She remembered passing out after Tsunade mentioned something about Naruto in the buff…oh yeah, that's why she passed out. She looked around and took in her surroundings. It was comfortable in the room, the walls a light beige, the lighting subtle and not too bright. It was homey and yet was simple. Hearing footsteps behind her, she spun on her knees to look over the back of the couch and saw her love coming down the stairs. He looked at her and sighed.

"We need to talk Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura hadn't expected to be brought into Naruto's house, much less him want to talk to her. He had told her to explore and make herself at home before they talked while he made tea and got some snacks. She wandered through all the rooms on the bottom floor and marveled at their quality and the comfortability of them. On the inside she was absolutely giddy. 'This is where I belong. This is where I want to spend my last days.' She nearly squealed when she found the large hot springs out back and the very extensive backyard/training area. She could spend her entire life here and die happy. With that thought she wandered upstairs.

To say the girl was surprised was an understatement. Naruto's bedroom _was_ the upstairs. Whereas the downstairs had tons of extra rooms and assorted goodies, the upstairs bedroom was massive. In the middle was a large four-post bed and all around her were shelves upon shelves of scrolls and books containing information. There were plants by all the windows and there was a hottub at one end of the room, with a large tiled bathroom off to one side. It was the only separate thing upstairs. She marveled at the beautiful tub and the cool feel of the tiles on her bare feet. Before she went back downstairs though, she had to try out the bed. She flopped down face first and sighed when she sunk into the downy surface. 'Oh yeah. I could get used to this.' Without realizing it, she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto had thought that it was too quiet. He came back into the living room carrying a tray of tea and some cakes that he had made quickly, but he couldn't see Sakura anywhere. Setting the tray down he searched all the bottom floor's rooms and came up empty handed. He check the backyard and the springs, still nothing. With a sigh, he trudged back up the stairs to his bedroom. Sure enough, there was Sakura, knocked out on his bed, snoring lightly. He almost didn't have the heart to wake her, but there were important things they had to talk about. He shook her shoulder, but she only mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over and out of his reach. He gave her an annoyed look and flipped over the bed to the other side. After poking her in the forehead, he had to leap back when her eyes flew open and she took an angry swipe at him.

"You know, we're going to have to work on that temper of yours, that's for damn sure. Now get up and come down to the living room, the tea's getting cold."

Sakura had the good grace to blush at that. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she was so damn comfortable and Naruto's poking had been really annoying. She sighed as she followed him. If she was going to make any headway with him, she was going to have to watch her temper. This new Naruto apparently didn't take any of her shit with good nature like the old Naruto had. She'd have to step lightly. She flopped down on the couch again and took a cup of tea from the tray on the coffee table in front of her. She sipped it, found it appeasing and grabbed a small cake, took one bite, and then shoved the whole thing in her mouth, chewing happily with a smile on her face. 'Are all the women in my life pigs?' thought Naruto.

"Did you make all this Naruto? This is delicious."

"Thank you, and yes I did make it. It's surprisingly easy to bake something quickly with a katon jutsu. The tea is just tea, nothing special. Now then I believe you and I need to talk about us and the next year."

This made Sakura perk up immediately. Not the part about the next year but the way he said 'us'. It was like he had almost acknowledged her. She sat at attention and waited for whatever was coming her way.

"Ok Sakura. For the next year at least, you and I are going to be together all the time. We're going to walk together, eat together, room together, and fight together. I'm going to be showing you what your duties will entail. You'll be doing what I'm doing, which is gathering information. After the first year, you and I will be going our separate ways, but we will still meet up from time to time, unless for some reason the Hokage decides we need to remain a team. I'm going to introduce you to all my informants and tell both you and them what I expect of you. My information network is more thorough than Jiraiya's was and I expect it to be kept that way. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why am I getting these duties? I didn't know that Sannins had specific duties outside of doing whatever the Hokage needs done."

"We don't technically speaking. This is just something that keeps us occupied until we're needed and gets much needed information at the same time. Since we're always out and about if there is a problem with some of Konoha's forces we can go to help them directly. Now that that's answered, we need to address your temperament issues."

"I do not have temper issues."

"Yes you do. Sakura, when we were little you used to bash me over the head repeatedly. If I didn't carry the Kyuubi, I'd be in a coma right now. Just the other day, you tried to beat me to death again. That's got to stop. I won't take it like I used to. If you can overcome that we can get along fabulously I believe."

"…I'll try. I won't promise anything though, if you act perverted or just act like an ass in general. Ok?"

"That'll work. Now then, I'm sure you have people to say goodbye to and other things, so you can go. We'll leave in a week."

Naruto got up to leave the room but was stopped by Sakura grabbing his arm.

"Just a moment. Sit. We still have to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

Naruto sighed and flopped down in his chair again. He should have seen this coming and was rubbing his temples to stave off the coming headache. 'Kami, just don't let her get violent like the other day. I don't want to have to replace anything in here.'

"Ok, I'm listening. Just don't wreck anything in here all right? They're family heirlooms."

"I promise. I'm sorry about the other day Naruto. What I did was out of line, but I want you to understand that I meant what I said. I did miss you. I missed you terribly and not a day went by that I didn't want you back here with me. I still want you beside me. I want you back in my life."

"What about Sasuke? I know he meant the world to you Sakura. That was the whole reason we tried to get him back."

She sighed and hung her head.

"You're right Naruto, that was the reason. But after a while we all have to grow up and face reality. Sasuke was a dream, Naruto, and he wasn't a very good one. He never did anything unless it centered around him and he was a horrible teammate and friend. When I kissed him that day, I only returned it to see if I felt anything for him still, and I found I didn't. Make not mistake Naruto, he kissed me because he saw you standing there. I didn't initiate it, even if I did get into it. That was my fault for not realizing that he was just being his usual manipulative self. I beat myself up about that for a long time."

"Then you disappeared and I realized what I was missing from my life. Light, happiness, laughter, joy. These were things that Sasuke could never have given me, and you always did. I started to really notice you and fall for you when you came back from your trip with Jiraiya. It was hard not to. You grew up so fast without us around. I just wish I would have said something back then, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Naruto just shrugged and sat back, taking a sip of his tea.

"Things happen for a reason Sakura. How do you know that I'm what you want? Maybe you're just chasing an image of me like you did with Sasuke? After all, I'm not how I used to be when I was younger."

Sakura looked up at him and took a bite of her cake.

"No, you're better. You're more mature now, but you still know how to have fun. Today with Lee was a prime example of that. You have no idea how happy that smile on your face made me. It was proof that no matter how much you might want to be cold, you just can't be. It's not in your nature Naruto. I know it was you who took me home the other night too. It's not in you to hate Naruto."

"No but it is in me to carry a grudge. I might forgive but I never forget Sakura. I promised Iruka that I would at least give you a chance to come back into my life, but from here we start with a clean slate. I won't hold any past discretions against you and you won't hold any against me. We're going to be working together for a long time so we might as well be on an acquaintance level with each other."

"No, Naruto. We're friends. Even if you no longer view us as that, you'll always be my friend. Just give me a chance to prove that I'm genuine and I'll make you happy."

Naruto sighed when he heard this. That was the problem, she just didn't get it.

"You see that's the problem Sakura. That's why you can't have me. You want to make me happy like you wanted to make Sasuke happy."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want anyone to make me happy. I want to be happy with them. I want it to be mutual. I don't want the one I spend the rest of my life with, thinking that they have to make me happy. I want to be comfortable with the one I'm with, even when I'm angry with her, I want to love her, never let her go. I can't do that if she feels she always has to make me happy. Relationships take two to tango. One person can't do it alone."

Sakura sat there, stunned. That was it? That's what she'd been doing wrong all these years? She was trying to make everyone else happy, without letting them make her happy? When did Naruto get so knowledgeable about relationships when he had never been in one? He must have seen the look on her face because he explained himself.

"I've been around Sakura. I've tried dating. But none of the girls I dated were worth my time. I'm a demanding person. All I demand is that you love me, for me, and I'll love you back no matter who you are. But the girls I tried were all very superficial. They loved my height, or my muscles, or my hair, or whatever caught their attention at the moment. It wasn't real and I never hung around longer than a month. Besides, if anyone ever found out about the Kyuubi, then they wouldn't stick around."

"I would."

Naruto leaned back and looked at the ceiling. It was a long while before he spoke again.

"You don't know how much that means Sakura. But you have to do more than just say that. The damn fox is a cunning thing. I never know when he'll try to do anything and whoever ends up with me will always be in danger. Do you know why I stopped bugging you after we brought Tsunade back?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I saw how you acted when Sasuke was healed. You never even saw me in the room after he woke up. I just left Sakura. I gave up. I set my feelings aside."

"But you never give up. That's your nindo."

"My nindo is that I never go back on my word. I never promised to gain your love because I didn't know if it would be a sure thing. Besides, who would want to date me? Hinata, yeah, but I couldn't put Hinata through all the trouble. Her father would have disowned her if she'd brought me home. Kiba was a much better choice anyway. No demons inside him."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the deadpan comment. It was typical Naruto. He looked at her and a small grin threatened to come onto his face, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"You know, you look a lot more attractive when you smile Naruto. I believe you told Hinata that one time."

"I did, but I believe it only works for women. You idiots like the brooding bastards anyway."

"That wasn't funny Naruto. I told you that was the past."

"I won't apologize for anything said. If you don't like it, you just don't like it. Besides, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, but I assumed you had duties at the hospital or something."

"No actually, I'd much rather talk to you. This makes me remember the good old days when I could talk to you about anything. I hope we'll get back to that eventually."

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. I guarantee nothing. If you want to start with a new slate though Sakura, you'll leave the past in the past. The good old days weren't all that good to me, so I'll thank you not to bring them up."

"But what about Team 7? What about Kakashi-sensei? What about me?"

"Like I said, Team 7 sucked, I haven't spoken to Kakashi in years, and you…well, I'll leave it at that."

Don't I mean anything to you Naruto? Do I even still have a place in your heart?"

He gave a long sigh and leaned his elbows on his knees, his long hair shadowing his eyes. When he finally spoke it was in such a low, sad tone.

"I won't lie to you Sakura. Lying isn't one of my best abilities. Yes, you do still hold a place in my heart but it is very precarious and I don't really know where you stand anymore. I don't want to let you in and yet I miss you too. I don't want to be hurt again and part of me thinks that if I get too close, you'll fuck me over again. I don't want that. So let's take it slow and see where we stand later on ok? Is that acceptable?"

Sakura smiled warmly at him and stood to leave. She had gotten more than she could have wanted today.

"It's perfectly acceptable Naruto and probably more than I deserve after all you've been through because of me. I do want you to promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"Promise me, that no matter what, you won't leave me alone again. That you'll always be there if I need you."

He gave her a sad look and shook his head.

"I can't promise you that. I won't promise you that. I can't predict the future and I don't know what will happen. I'm sorry Sakura."

She was on the verge of tears as she left. She lingered in the doorway, before turning to him and giving him a small smile.

"That's ok Naruto. I'll take what I can get."

As she walked out of the grounds to prepare for her journey, she promised herself that she would win his heart the hard way, through hard work and perseverance, just the way he would have when they were younger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week passed quickly and it was soon time to go. Naruto stood at the gate with his swords on his back, leaned against the supports, waiting for Sakura to arrive. She was currently at the Hokage tower, saying goodbye to everyone. Naruto didn't want to say goodbye, he'd always be in and out, so he didn't see the need. He never knew when he'd be home. He was lost in thought when a voice spoke in his head.

_You know master, when the two of you do come back periodically, her apartment won't be there anymore._

'How do you know that?'

_Because I have a sneaking suspicion. Tsunade is a very devious woman you know. I believe you're going to have to put Lady Sakura up for the night when the two of you come back every now and then._

I agree master. You can't escape forever. By the way, we are very proud of you for at least giving her a chance. It will make things easier for all. 

'You two are such pains in the asses, if I wouldn't have said yes, you would have bugged me the entire trip.'

You keep telling yourself that master. We both know that, deep down, you still care for her. You can't hide it forever.

'No, but I can damn well try. Well, speak of the devil, here she is.'

Sakura came running up to him at a full sprint. She didn't slow down and blew by him and kept running down the road. He blinked at her enthusiasm until he heard a loud shriek and looked over his shoulder to see a very red faced Hokage followed by an equally red faced Shizune. Whatever Sakura did was huge and he wasn't going to be the punching bag for something she did. Shouting 'See you later Baa-chan' over his shoulder he shot off down the road before the older blonde could grab him. He'd find out what Sakura did later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade and Shizune slowed down at the gate, catching their breath. They hadn't had to run that fast in quite a while and they hadn't known that Sakura could be so quick. When Tsunade saw Naruto she had only meant to wish him luck, but she could understand why he had fled. Usually when she was angry he was on the receiving end of a punch or kick, so it was understandable that he ran like a little girl. Shizune finally caught her breath and cracked her back.

"So do you think those two will be alright together?"

"I think so. If their conversation revealed anything, it's that Naruto will at least give her a chance. As long as she doesn't screw it up, she'll be fine."

"Do you think he had anything to do with that prank she pulled before she left?"

Tsunade gave her an evil grin and cracked her knuckles.

"That little asshole better hope he didn't. I mean, seriously, who would have the balls to steal our underwear and run it up the flagpole like a kid? I didn't know Sakura had it in her. Naruto, yes, but not her. Ungrateful little bitch. She'll get what's coming to her when she gets back."

"What are you going to do to her and can I help?"

The evil grin only got wider.

"If things go as planned on their trip, we'll have plenty of blackmail material thanks to Gaara's spies. Now remember to spread the word among the jounin and chuunin. Odds are fifteen to one that they end up together on the trip, twenty to one that they have sex before they return. Let the betting pool begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in heaven, the old pervert watched and shook his head at his teammate's antics. If he didn't know better, she'd been planning this since before his death. Perhaps his student didn't have all encompassing luck after all. He turned back to the small peep hole and was about to giggle when his 'pervert sense' went off. It was tingling like mad and he felt a small shiver run down his spine. He turned to see a very pissed off Kushina in a towel.

"Jiraiya, what do you think you're doing?"

"Um, admiring the angels of heaven? Have I mentioned how beautiful you are today, my dear?"

"Why no Jiraiya, you haven't. Perhaps you'd care to discuss my beauty over a nice hot fire?"

"Why a fire?"

"Because I'm going to roast your ass for peeking on me!"

"But I wasn't looking at you. I swear!"

"OH, SO NOW I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO LOOK AT? YOU PERVERT!"

"MINATO IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, HELP!! SAVE ME!! YOU WERE ALWAYS MY FAVORITE STUDENT!!"

"No one can save you now old man."

"Kami, help me."

Kushina grinned and mercilessly began to beat the old man over the head.

"Kami was the blue haired woman with big hooties you were peeping on."

'Why does my afterlife suck so bad?' thought a mildly concussed Jiraiya.

Somewhere Tsunade began to giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

And here's Ch. 8. Not much to say at the moment except that I am astonished at times at the popularity of my stories since I've only been on fanfiction for a little over a month. I'm touched, truly I am. I only hope that I can continue the level of excellence some of you profusely say that I have. Readers, reviewers, thank you. Love, Peace, Chicken Grease.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was sometime later that Naruto caught up to Sakura. He hadn't realized that she could run that fast or for that long. After nearly an hour he was able to catch up enough to grab her by the back of her shirt and halt her progress. With a shriek she was yanked off her feet and found herself on her back, looking up into the eyes of an out-of-breath and more than slightly miffed Naruto. The frown on his face looked so out of place and comical, she couldn't help but laugh. She had to get to her feet on her own since his arms were crossed over his chest and he wasn't offering.

"Care to tell me why Baa-chan was thundering toward me like a herd of cattle with Shizune right behind her? Care to tell me further why she looked like she'd kill me if she caught me? What did you do?"

Sakura had the grace to look sheepish when she gazed up at her much larger companion. She was out of breath herself and hadn't realized how long she had been running. They were several miles outside of Konoha now and with the time they'd made, they should be close to a town by now. At least she wouldn't have to sleep in a tent tonight.

"I ran Shishou's underwear up the flagpole. Shizune's too. They caught me when I was running up the last pair and gave chase. I guess that I was in too much of a rush to stop and say hello when I saw you. I didn't think it would take you that long to catch me though."

"You were running extremely quickly and I didn't think to disengage my chakra weights or push chakra to my legs."

"You mean you caught me on your own strength with several handicaps?"

"Yeah. So?"

Sakura merely looked at him and turned around while shaking her head. He had changed much and yet was still himself. It was then she realized that her bags weren't with her. She had forgotten her pack at the flagpole when she ran for her life. Things were already looking bleak and they hadn't even got started yet. Naruto noticed her crestfallen look and sighed inwardly.

"Alright, what's the matter?"

"I forgot my pack in my rush to get away."

"So what do you have with you?"

"The clothes on my back and a couple hidden kunai. I don't have any money."

"You have your master's luck, that's for sure. Well, we'll have to get you some new clothes in the next town. At least until we reach a decent place that sells clothing for shinobi. Let's get a move on. I want to get to town before dark."

He walked away from her without a look back. Sakura huffed in annoyance and picked up her pace until she was beside him. Shifting her sight so that she could see him out of the corners of her eyes, she tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, what town are we going to first?"

"Hell if I know. You're the one who took off in a random direction. You tell me."

"You mean to tell me that a Sannin doesn't even know where he is or where he's going?"

Naruto stared down at his short companion and smirked.

"I believe that's the pot calling the kettle black, Sakura. You're a Sannin too, you know."

Blushing furiously, she mounted her counter attack.

"Pervert."

"That has no relevance here, but no, I am not a pervert."

"Are too."

"I'm not playing this game."

Sakura walked along in silence for all of thirty seconds.

"Are too."

Naruto sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately he mused. He cast another annoyed look at his charge.

"I am not. And that ends this discussion. I'm going to run now. If you want to get to town in time for me to purchase you some clothes, I suggest you keep up."

He took off at a breakneck run, forcing Sakura to send chakra to her legs to keep up with him. After nearly two hours (and several curse words from Sakura) they arrived at a small town just inside the borders of Fire Country. Sakura looked all around at the small town. Children ran everywhere, playing in the streets, while merchants sold their wares and customers bargained for good deals. It was a lively little town, far from the hustle and bustle of a city like Konoha. It had been a while since Sakura had been able to just kick back and relax. This wasn't merely a vacation though. She was going to be introduced to the fine arts of intelligence gathering and dealing with Konoha's spies. It was still a nice change of pace though.

Naruto merely kept walking through the crowds, as they seemed to part around him. Being the size he was, he already stood out like a sore thumb, but with his swords, he was quite an attraction. He constantly had to fend off small children trying to touch one of them. He'd have to buy several yards of cloth to wrap them in. At least that would make them slightly more inconspicuous. He could hear whispers around him, talking about how tall he was, how handsome he was, how in the hell could he lift those swords? Those were commonplace, he was used to them. What he wasn't used to were the whispers aimed at Sakura. How pretty she was, how luscious her lips were, wondering if she was a natural pink? He gritted his teeth and kept walking. He couldn't afford to be distracted by what he hoped wasn't jealousy.

Sakura noticed her companion tense and wondered what the problem was. She had been handling the leers very well, but she still wondered why some men even bothered. There was only one person who was man enough for her. The idiotic giant just hadn't come to terms with it yet. She sighed happily at the sight of a hotel, thankful that she'd soon be able to get a soft bed and a hot bath. Then her thoughts turned to her eventual shopping spree and she giggled loudly enough for Naruto to turn and look at her questioningly. Schooling her features, she shook her head and kept walking. Naruto merely narrowed his eyes and stepped into the hotel lobby.

It wasn't the fanciest place he'd ever been in. Jiraiya regularly frequented upscale whorehouses and Naruto found himself in a room of his own. Being a young man, he was often offered a lady of the evening, but he always turned them down. He had better things to do than get VD from some whore. One lady had refused to leave him alone; she just wouldn't leave, so he spent an entire evening playing Go with her. She was a pretty good player. Maybe he could get a few games out of Sakura. Nah, she didn't seem like the strategy game type. Shrugging his whimsical thoughts away, he stepped to the counter.

"I need two rooms please. And do you have an onsen?"

The young lady looked up from her magazine and blushed at the sight of him. His eye twitched. 'Seriously, I don't look _that_ great.'

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any singles left. Will you and your girlfriend be alright with a shared room at least?"

"Does it at least have two beds?"

"Yes sir."

"That'll have to do then."

"Very good sir. It's room 24. The onsen is out through a door in the room and is sectioned off so that only a small part of the onsen is available to the guests."

"So no one from the other rooms can see us?"

"No sir."

"It'll do. Come on Sakura."

She slipped in behind him and walked down the hall. It was like a sign from the heavens that this happened. At least since they were in the same room, he couldn't avoid her. And if the rest of the evening went as planned, he definitely wouldn't be able to ignore her. At the very least, he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. She looked down at her current attire and thought of how it made her look. She looked like a battle ready kunoichi, and while that was the intended effect, it didn't catch Naruto's eye. That would have to be remedied.

Leaving Naruto's bag and swords in the room, they walked down the street side by side. To the untrained eye, they looked like quite the couple. The small, dainty pink haired woman and her overly large, blonde companion. He heard an older couple whispering about how cute they looked together and groaned inwardly. He only hoped the clothes shopping would go smoothly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, anything involving him would never go smoothly or without incident. Naruto was certain of that by now. Sakura had drug him into a half dozen stores and he now had bags hanging off both arms. He had to admit though, that kimono she'd bought definitely did look good on her. And her normally bound breasts were bigger than he remembered. He tried to get the image of her in that kimono out of his head but he couldn't. It was deliberate sabotage on her part, but it worked. She had assured him however that this was the last stop before they returned to the hotel and then they could go eat. He frowned at that. It was easy for her to make commitments for them when it was _his_ goddamn money. Luckily he had much to spare thanks to his parent's wealth and his own savings. Besides ramen and the occasional training zanbatou, he never spent money.

Sakura was having the time of her life. All of Naruto's attention was on her and better yet, she was getting a new wardrobe on his dime. Accidentally forgetting her bag had been a godsend. Now if this one last little item didn't send the poor guy over the edge, then nothing would. She had seen the appreciative eye when she stepped out in the kimono. She'd chosen it specifically for its color. It matched his eyes. And it was what she would be wearing to dinner. Now if only everything else went according to her plan…

When Sakura stepped out of the dressing room, she noticed that Naruto's eyes had a far off look. Little did she know he was thinking about her and that kimono or she would have been just a bit more provocative. Sliding out of the small room and making sure no one else was around, she coughed to get his attention and struck an alluring pose to make the most of the outfit. The look on his face was priceless and gave her many nights of pleasure.

Naruto hadn't been expecting her to look so…beautiful. It was the only way he could describe her. The sight before his eyes was too grand and the blood immediately rushed to his head before he passed out from blood loss. Even the great Namikaze Naruto wasn't immune to perverted thoughts if it was the right girl.

For once in her life, Sakura didn't care that a guy had had those kinds of thoughts about her. She had taken a huge risk putting on that red string bikini and it had paid off. It hardly covered anything but she was definitely buying it now and she'd wear it tonight in the onsen. Ducking back into the dressing room she put her clothes back on and fished Naruto's wallet out of his pocket. After paying for her weapon of mass seduction, she drug her traveling companion out of the store and brought him back to the waking world with a couple of slaps to the face. It must have been quite a humorous sight, a petite woman knocking the shit out of a blonde behemoth. Once awake, Naruto continued to look like a red beacon all the way back to the hotel room. Sakura had never looked so smug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were back in the hotel room, Naruto spread a scroll out on the floor and made the necessary seals to seal Sakura's new wardrobe away. Since she was doing such a good job of spending his money so far, he asked her where they were going for dinner.

"I thought we'd go to a nice restaurant. One where we could sit down and talk."

"Or we could get take out and come back here."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look I know that I've been somewhat of an inconvenience so far and that you've bought me a bunch of new clothes, but I'm tired, I'm hungry, and all I'm asking is that you go eat with me at a nice restaurant. Please?"

"Fine. What kind?"

"We'll ask at the desk where the nicest restaurant in town is. I'm going to wear my new kimono and I want you to dress nice as well."

Naruto scowled and pulled at his shirt and pants.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed now?"

"You're dressed like a shinobi Naruto. When's the last time, besides that party, that you actually dressed like a civilian?"

"…I can't remember."

"That means never probably. I mean, when we were younger I never even saw you outside of those horrible jumpsuits, unless it was a funeral. Besides, I think this will be beneficial for the both of us."

'Beneficial for you maybe, Sakura.'

"Fine. I'll put on something different."

"Thank you."

They left the hotel not long after, Sakura clad in her new kimono and a pair of thonged slippers, Naruto in a pair of black slacks and a white silk shirt. He rolled his eyes when he heard the 'awww' from the desk clerk and practically pulled Sakura out with him. He tried to keep up the appearance that he was with her without actually being with her, but it was hard when she had attached herself to his arm like a leech. Soon finding that it was too difficult to reach up to lock her arm in his, she made him leave it lying limp while she wrapped her arms around it. The close proximity of a beautiful woman and the fact that he could practically see down that damn kimono was making him twitch.

Sakura was enjoying every moment she could. Naruto was being very well behaved considering that she was basically hanging off him and she took this as a sign of him being neutral to the idea at least, instead of an outright denial of her attentions. She had asked the desk clerk where the best restaurant around was and was directed to a very upscale place for the small village. Being on the border, the town was somewhat of a stopping point for important officials. Hence the reason why the hotel was somewhat posh and that the onsen had separating walls for the rooms. She was happily consumed in her thoughts when Naruto ushered her into the restaurant.

It was a simple place. Plush, comfortable booths, low lighting, and a friendly wait staff. It was perfect for the atmosphere she wanted to talk to him in. She wanted to talk about the two of them and what had happened between them. But in public was a bad place to talk about it in and she held her tongue. Better to ease him into that topic. Naruto placed an order for a bottle of wine and Sakura raised an eyebrow. She'd had sake before and found it bitter. She'd never tried any other forms of alcohol since, assuming it was all the same. Naruto, seeing the look on her face, decided to answer the unasked question.

"It doesn't taste like sake. It's actually quite good. Besides, if you don't like it, order something else. I thought it would be nice to at least start off a year of travel with a toast with good wine."

That was unexpected. Sakura had thought that she would have to be the one to initiate such things. Perhaps talking to him wouldn't be so bad after all. The waiter came back with the wine and poured Sakura a glass. She swished it around and looked at the color, sniffed it, and then took a small sip. It was somewhat sweet and pleasant, with a bit of aftertaste. Finding it overall enjoyable, she downed the rest of the glass and looked back up to find a chuckling Naruto.

"Sakura, don't act like such a barbarian. You sip wine, you don't guzzle it. Don't act like your master."

"Don't pick on Shishou when she's not here to defend herself."

"I'm not picking on her, I'm saying she's borderline alcoholic. If she wasn't a medic nin, she'd probably be alcoholic."

"I'm serious. Don't pick on Tsunade-sama. Talk about something else."

"Alright then, tell me what you did while I was gone."

Another instance of her being taken aback tonight. She wasn't prepared for that.

"Well…what's there to say? I kept working at the hospital, kept going on missions, kept hoping you'd come home one day. I watched as everyone around me moved on, but I couldn't. I stood up to Sasuke in front of the council and condemned him to death. I never realized until I saw him in chains how utterly…pitiful he really was. His revenge had consumed his life to the point where he only saw things for what he wanted. I was one of the only ones to show at his funeral and after that I've never been back to his grave. The Sasuke we knew died years ago."

She was very careful to skirt around the issue of herself and Naruto at the moment. She'd wait until later for that. Probably later that night.

"After that I threw myself into my work. I hardly ever saw any of our friends anymore unless they came to drag me to a club or something. And even then I never felt happy. When you left it was like the sun left Konoha. You have no idea how boring it was without you around Naruto. I know I rode you hard when we were little, but it was never boring with you around."

"Then you came back and saved us from those Oto nins. I was astounded by you. I didn't even know it was you. You've changed so much. Do you know how weird it is to look up to you like I have to? Even Jiraiya-sama would have to crane his neck to look you in the eye. And even so, when you came back from your three-year trip with him, it seemed like I had finally caught up to you, and now I see I've never been so far behind. But then, even Lee had problems with you and if you had used ninjutsu, you'd have creamed him. I think you're a prime candidate for Hokage."

"I'd certainly hope so, but I won't hold my breath. I'm too valuable as an information gatherer to be confined to the village. Besides, why would they want me as a Hokage?"

"Besides the fact that you're insanely powerful and that just about everyone loves you? No reason at all."

"So what about everyone else?"

"You've already heard their stories at your 'welcome home' party."

"Oh right. Right."

Silence reigned over their table as they had lost things to say that wouldn't lead to an inevitable conversation that both were putting off. Sakura, till hopefully later that evening; Naruto, hopefully for a long time. Luckily the waiter brought their food and dinner passed in a semi-comfortable silence. After paying, they decided to head back to the hotel and prepare for the next day. The walk back was silent and Sakura began planning ahead for what she hoped would at least be a shout-free affair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eased his body into the small onsen outside their room. He was clad only in a towel and had gladly shucked his clothes when they arrived. He hadn't missed the blush as Sakura stared, literally drooling, at his chest and arms. He'd only raised an eyebrow and continued out the door. Dinner did not go as smoothly as planned. There was just still so much unspoken…animosity…between the two of them. It would be difficult to get the ball rolling. He had closed his eyes and was enjoying the mixture of the warm water and a cool breeze when he heard the door slide open and cracked an eye to see what she wanted. He nearly lost it again at the sight before him.

Sakura had bought that swimsuit as an icebreaker. If the conversation got out of hand, she'd merely have to stand up and jiggle around a little bit and hopefully he'd calm down or at least get hypnotized by the motions. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the onsen on the side opposite Naruto and faced him, exhaling as she sat down. She opened her eyes to see the perturbed look on his face.

"What, pray tell, do you think you're doing here when I'm using this at the moment?"

"Oh come on Naruto, we're both adults here. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"It's going to be difficult to talk to you with half your chest hanging out of that piece of fabric you call a swimsuit. Could you cover up with a towel at least?"

"No."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and let out a breath just as slowly. His blue eyes opened lethargically and he peered sadly at her.

"Ok, you've obviously been wanting to get something off your chest, so no time like the present. What exactly do you want to tell me?"

"That kiss with Sasuke back then…it wasn't me. I didn't initiate that. He saw you coming and decided that he'd fuck with you and me again. I only kissed him back to see if I felt something for him. I didn't. That's the god's honest truth Naruto. I didn't and do not feel anything for Sasuke. I…was fast on my way to admitting my feelings for you when the…incident happened. I was devastated when you left. Tell me, why did you leave?"

Naruto looked down at the steaming water and stared at his reflection. Even in the broken reflection he seemed to have aged tremendously. Sure, he was ruggedly handsome, but where, he thought, did his youth go?

"I was devastated too, Sakura. I just wanted to get away. It was painful being around when all I could see in my mind was you and Sasuke. I just knew that with the way the council licked his boots when we were younger that he'd get a full pardon and you'd be his faithful little lap dog again in no time. That's why I left."

Sakura winced at the words 'lap dog'. It wasn't untrue, when she was younger she would've done anything he told her to, but she had grown and with the years comes maturity. She had realized what the people in her life meant to her. That was the whole thing, the people in her life. Sasuke was never in her life, the one she'd always referred to as an idiot was always there. Hell, even Lee was there more than Sasuke. It hurt to think back to all the years she'd wasted on mindless devotion on one who couldn't have care less.

"But you didn't even give me a chance to explain. You just up and ran off. And even now, you still seem so different. You won't even call me Sakura-chan anymore."

"It's a nickname you used to say you hated. I figured it still stood. Besides, it's a childish nickname and you grew up."

"But we used to be so close Naruto. After you came back the first time, we were so close."

"We were never close Sakura. It was an illusion. Think about it. If Sasuke had never left in the first place, would you have still looked at me like you claim to now? Would we be sitting here now like this? Can't you see why I don't want to be second best?"

"But Naruto, you're not second best to me. I got over Sasuke. People date and break up all the time and no one comes out thinking they're second best. You just move on."

"The two of you never dated though. He was an obsession, a drug, and you were addicted. Regardless of how you feel now, he's been dead for over two years, back then it was all about him. I could have been on fire and you wouldn't have noticed. It still hurts."

"You can't let the past consume you Naruto. It's unhealthy."

In a low voice, Naruto gave his response.

"Sakura, I'm a living reminder of the past. Don't patronize me and tell me that the past is unhealthy. I know this but I constantly find myself back in times I don't want to be. I used to kid myself by saying that my times in Team 7 were great, that Sasuke was like a brother to me, and that I was a great ninja. Those were all lies I orchestrated to make myself feel better. I had to, to survive. I look back on my life now and wonder why I'm still partially sane."

"Partially sane?"

"Look at me Sakura. I'm the tallest shinobi ever, I'm a demon container, and I have in my possession two sentient, smart-ass swords. What about that sounds sane?"

"But what about your good qualities Naruto? Your fiercely loyal, brave, and strong."

"I'm loyal if you treat me right, I'm brave because sometimes I'm too stupid to know when to back down, and I doubt my strength is my own sometimes."

Without another word, Sakura crossed the onsen and wrapped the large man in a hug. Naruto tensed and didn't return it, causing the pink haired beauty to frown.

"Why won't you hug me back? We're friends at least Naruto. It won't kill you to hug me."

"You're half naked and I don't want to piss you off."

She laughed lightly. At least he still feared her temper somewhat.

"I won't kill you if you hug me. Besides if you do touch anything, it's my fault for not wearing enough."

He just sat there with a stupefied look on his face. Sakura sighed and stood to get out. The chill night air felt good on her skin. She turned back to the blonde as he climbed out.

"You're a good person Naruto and I intend to make you see that I'm genuine in my feelings. I want more than a friendly relationship with you. I want you. But I won't force you into anything."

"Very straightforward aren't you? I wonder if that's a trait from Tsunade as well?"

"Nope. That's straight up Haruno blood running through my veins."

"Ah. Well you go in first and get ready for bed. Let me know when you're through so I can change."

"Why don't you change out here?"

"And let you get another look at my ass? No thanks."

"But I like your ass…"

"Go."

As the door shut he looked up into the sky and sighed, wondering if his parents and the only two he could look at as grandfathers were watching him. A couple of stars twinkled and he smiled.

'I pray for you all every night. I hope you're happy wherever you are and I hope, when my journey here is done, that I can join you. Until then, I love you all and please, give me the strength to avoid temptation.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on her bed, brushing out her hair. It wasn't often she got to pamper herself like this, so it was a treat. Beside her, on the other bed, her blonde companion was cursing his height, since his ankles poked out from underneath the blanket and his feet and part of his legs hung off the edge of the bed. It was a comical sight but she knew it couldn't be comfortable.

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, we're going to head toward the Mist. I have to pick up something for an old friend."

"What's that?"

"I'm picking up a zanbatou for an old friend. I broke his and I need to replace it."

"You broke someone's sword? Who's?"

"Momochi Zabuza. We'll be going to Wave when we're through with Mist."

It was quiet after that, and soon Sakura heard the rhythmic sound of Naruto sleeping. She laid there wondering why he would want to replace Kubikiri Houcho, when suddenly it hit her.

'Namikaze Naruto always pays a debt. His word is his bond and nothing breaks it.'

She drifted off to sleep and dreamt of younger, simpler days, when everything seemed all right with the world and yet it all crashed down around her. She was going back to where it all began. Wave. Where Naruto was a hero, and not a pariah. Where a country saw a human being instead of a demon. Where she had actually first saw the real Naruto and not the fake that everyone else saw…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya sat on the edge of a cloud, peering down at his student. It seemed to him that he spent a lot of time observing the man nowadays. Kushina came and sat beside him, her small legs dangling.

"So what's my son up to now?"

"Nothing much. Bathing with half naked women, reminiscing about the past. That boy's something else."

"Half naked women? I swear Jiraiya…"

"It was Sakura. And she was in a bathing suit."

"Oh. So anything new?"

"No. He wished us all well in his prayers. I wish I could have spent more time with him. Three years wasn't nearly enough to make up for the twelve I missed before that."

"You did what you could. It was all I would have asked."

"I suppose. It hurts though that my godchild and your son, spent twelve years in isolation that didn't have to happen. If only I had been less stubborn…"

"Don't beat yourself up. In the end you came through and he came through. Tell you what, I know what'll cheer you up."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I saw Kami bathing again earlier. You could peep on her if you hurry."

"What's the catch?"

Kushina smiled that deadly grin of hers.

"I'm giving you a ten minute head start today. That's ten minutes of peeping starting…now."

No one knew that clouds could be kicked up like that or that the old pervert could move that quickly. Kushina narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

'Ten minutes my ass. I love you like a father Jiraiya, but this is what you get for corrupting my son, you perverted old goat.'

And the former kunoichi was off on the hunt; visions of a bloody pervert dancing in her head…


	9. Chapter 9

And here's Chapter 9. I want to ask a question of all of you. Would you prefer that I put Sarutobi and Minato in Heaven or do a separate thing for all the Hokages in the Shinigami's stomach? Pm me or put it in a review and I'll tally up everything and adjust accordingly next update. Readers, reviewers, thank you. Merry Christmas to all. Peace be with you, and an extra piece for you...

**Attention: Stop by my profile and vote for Minato and Sarutobi being in either Heaven or the Shinigami's stomach. Thank you. Look for the poll.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Naruto awoke the next morning before Sakura and stretched the kinks out of his back. The bed had been too small; he might as well have slept on the floor. A sleeping bag would be his next purchase before they left town. At least he'd have something to sleep on if not in. Glancing over at his pink haired roommate, he took in what he could of her visage.

Sakura had slept by the window and the sunlight coming in through the window fell right on her hair, making it shine in the morning light. Her lips were slightly open and her face had a look of pure innocence, even if Naruto knew that was complete bullcrap. She was making a slight 'ah-phew' sound as she slept. All in all, Naruto thought it was cute and suited her perfectly. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he stood to get dressed while she was still asleep.

He thought back to the night before and their dinner or more specifically, the walk there. He hadn't made a spectacle of himself in public since he didn't want to embarrass her, but he wasn't comfortable with her hanging off of him like she used to hang off of Sasuke. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the attention; it was just that he didn't want to get his or her hopes up. Letting out a small sigh, he through on his pants and slid on his coat. She'd be asleep for a little while longer. He'd go get breakfast. Leaving a small note telling her where he was going, he slipped out.

Sakura had been awake since his feet first hit the floor. Whenever his back was turned she would just gaze at him and a small smile would cross her features. When he left she frowned slightly and grabbed the note off the end table. He was only going to get breakfast, hopefully something other than ramen. Sitting up she stretched and threw the covers off. After getting dressed in her new outfit (a red top that showed her midriff which was encased in mesh, a red skirt that had her circle symbol, a black belt to hold it up, a white piece of cloth underneath the skirt that came to her knees, and a pair of black knee high boots) she felt like a new woman. The least she could do before Naruto came back was make coffee. She set about on her self-appointed task.

Naruto walked through the streets enjoying the early morning crowd, or lack thereof. Since most of the children were in school and most of the people were working at this time, there weren't many people on the street to gawk at him. He had opted to leave his swords back in the room to avoid unnecessary attention. It helped immensely. Spotting a baker's shop, he stepped inside, ducking to avoid the doorjamb. He ordered a dozen cinnamon buns and walked back to the hotel. Perhaps they could have a less eventful day today. Certainly his money should be safe.

Sakura sat back with a cup of coffee and took a sip, letting out a satisfied 'ahhh'. It was just what she needed to jumpstart the morning. Propping the pillows up against the wall, she settled onto her bed and looked out the window. A new journey was opened up to her and she felt that it would be a most interesting one. She closed her eyes and thought of what she wanted out of life. A loving husband, a couple of kids, and a nice retired life after her active service was up. It wasn't much for a dream, but the man she wanted to share the rest of her life with wasn't very receptive to the idea at the moment. She was about to sigh again when she felt a hum coming from one of the swords. Turning her head, she saw Samehada with a slight blue glow. Curiously, she crept over and touched it and was immediately pulled into its world.

Samehada's world was decidedly different from its counterpart's. Whereas Kubikiri world was a field filled with orange flowers, Samehada's was a lake, blue and crystal clear, with a waterfall off to one side. It was beautiful in a sense and the rainbow cascading from the droplets of water off the waterfall made it even more captivating. She looked down and saw that she was standing atop the water and lifted each foot experimentally. Deciding she wasn't going to fall in, she began to look about for the sword. Hearing an 'ahem' behind her, she whipped around to find the appearance of Hoshigake Kisame. This startled her more than Zabuza. At least he seemed to have a soul. Sensing her apprehension, Samehada lifted its hand in a placating manner.

_Do not fear child. I shall not harm you. I merely wish to speak with you like my brother did._

"So you're not Kisame?"

_Not in the slightest. I merely took his image just like my brother took Zabuza's. I wish to ask you what your intentions are with my master?_

Sakura's eye ticked at this and her fists began to ball up.

"What is it with you swords and thinking that I'm trying to take advantage of Naruto?"

_I never said anything about taking advantage of him my dear. You said that. I merely want to know what you intend to do if you convince him to be with him. If you do intend to harm him, then my sibling and I will be swift with our punishment._

"Look, its like I told Kubikiri, I just want my Naruto back. I want the man I love back. Is that so wrong?"

_Of course not. But the Naruto now is not the Naruto you knew. My master has changed from that last encounter you had. He has matured greatly. You must learn to love him as he is now and let go of any childish notions you might have held about him then. Kubikiri and I wish for nothing more than the both of you to be happy. When master is happy, our world is bright and clear. When he is sad, there are thunderstorms and rain, and it is an altogether unpleasant place to be._

"I'll try my best to differentiate the two. I'll try to get to know the Naruto now. I promise."

_That is all we can ask for child. I thank you. Now you'd best go back, your coffee's getting cold._

And with that she was ejected back to the land of the living. She shook her head and poured out her cup of coffee, before pouring another. Flopping back down on the bed, she sighed. Those swords were worse than any parent she'd have had to face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto walked back, his thoughts were here and there and everywhere. He was in his own little world until a familiar voice, one he thought was long forgotten, surfaced.

**Hello kit. I take it you haven't forgotten me?**

Naruto groaned and smacked his forehead. This is all he needed now.

'To what do I owe the honor Kyuubi? Two years of inactivity and now you choose to speak? What do you want?'

**I wish to speak with you without the interference of your insufferable swords. Two years you have forsaken my power. I wish to know why.**

'Because I do not need your power. I won't accept it, so don't try to force it on me. If you do, Samehada and Kubikiri will not be kind to you. I know what they've threatened you with.'

**True, I cannot force myself upon you anymore. I hate to be ignored boy; it is the worst of all punishments.**

'Then you know how I felt all my life. Even that isn't punishment enough for you.'

**Do not trifle with me boy. I will be heard here, before your detestable guardians force my consciousness back to beyond the seal.**

'And what do you want?'

**I wish to talk to your swords about striking a bargain. They have demanded much of me in the past years, the least of which being your freakish size for a human. I merely want something out of the deal.**

'I'll tell them. I assume you're asking me because they will not listen to you?'

**Indeed.**

'We shall see then. Do not speak to me again fox. I won't warn you again.'

**Arrogant brat. Pray to whatever god you worship that I never break this seal. I will rip you apart, leaving only the necessary organs to keep you alive while I feast on your innards and marrow in front of you. **

'And that concludes our broadcast for this evening.'

Naruto forcibly cut off the communication betwixt himself and the fox, leaving an enraged demon screaming in his head. It was like hearing a small person in the back of your mind. You know they're there but you can't touch them, and the sound nags at you. Naruto shook his head of the mental cobwebs and walked to his room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to find Sakura laying on the bed, sipping a cup of coffee, while reading a scroll. The sight put a small smile on his face as he held up the bag he was carrying.

"I got breakfast. Hope you like cinnamon rolls."

Sakura nodded her head and then jerked it toward the dresser across the room.

"Coffee's on. Hope you like it black. There's no sugar or creamer."

"Black's fine."

The two sat and ate in silence for a while; the only sounds heard were the smacking of lips and the sound of coffee being sipped. After a few minutes had went by, Sakura became bored.

"Hey Naruto, tell me. What made you ask me out all the time when we were younger?"

Naruto had not been expecting a question like that and stopped with a cinnamon bun halfway to his mouth. He sighed and put it down on the table and swung his legs around so that he faced her.

"Honestly Sakura, it was because you were like me. You craved acknowledgement and attention. The fact that I thought you were beautiful helped a lot. I didn't care about your forehead or the fact that your hair was pink. I didn't care that you were weaker than me. I didn't care that you were hung up on Sasuke. I just liked you because you were you. That's all."

Sakura 'hmmmed' and continued eating her bun. Naruto turned back to his and took a sip of his coffee, thinking the conversation over.

"You know, when you came back the first time Naruto, I was so happy to see you. You had grown so much and yet you were still the same. And apparently you thought the same of me. That made me angry at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it's good that we didn't change. I was always myself around you. I didn't have to act like a beauty queen or try to be cool. I could be myself and you accepted me for it. I never had that level of acceptance from Sasuke. None of us did. While you were gone, I trained so hard, and then, when it came time for you to come back, I counted the days and checked the logbooks every morning and every evening to see if you were back yet."

"But I never really thought of you in that capacity that I do now. I just wanted my friend back, the friend I could count on. I know I ignored you when we were little Naruto, and I'm sorry for that. But…ah, there's no way around it, I was stupid. But so were all us girls, I mean look at TenTen's age group. They were all hung up on Neji. Nice guys like you and Lee just seemed to fall through the cracks. Oh we girls were so stupid when we were younger."

Naruto just sat there on his bed, leaned against the wall. He didn't really want to go down this avenue, especially this early in the morning. So, he did the only thing he knew how to do in this situation. Misdirection.

"Well, we gotta get going Sakura. Finish up, we've gotta get to Mist."

Sakura glared at him out of the corner of her eyes. She had been in the middle of an impassioned speech and didn't appreciate the interruption. Sure, it was a subject he probably wasn't comfortable with, but she needed to talk to him, so why not sooner than later? She'd never understand Naruto. With a grunt she pushed off the bed and grabbed the scroll he had given her with all her supplies. Strapping it to her belt, she followed him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick stop at a store to procure a sleeping bag, Naruto and Sakura were back out on the road. They went at a sedate pace; it was a three-day walk to the docks from where they would depart for Hidden Mist. The boat ride did not sit well with Sakura but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He was even nice enough to rub her back and hold her hair when she lost her lunch (even though she was puking she enjoyed the back rub). His swords seemed to love the place. To them it was a homecoming. This is where they were made and this is where they first shed blood.

Naruto's first night on the washtub they called a boat was not ideal. It was cramped in the sleeping quarters and everyone was jammed in. He and Sakura had been the last ones in and it seemed that fate was against him again. The bunks were not made for large people such as himself and there was only one left. This had started an argument between the two of them.

"I'll just sleep outside, it's no big deal. That's why I bought a sleeping bag after all."

"No you won't. You can sleep in the bunk with me. I'll sleep with my clothes on and so can you. Nothing will happen ok?"

"I'm not sleeping with you. It's not gonna happen."

Sakura had grit her teeth and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him down to eye level.

"Listen ok? I'm grateful to you for helping me back when I was feeling queasy, so I'm not going to jump you in the middle of the night. Besides that, there are people in there with us. The bed is way big enough for both of us and if you're not comfortable spooning with me, then sit up against the wall and I'll lay at the other end. But don't sleep on the floor. It's wet and you'll get sick."

"I've never been sick a day in my life."

"You've never slept on a filthy, moldy cabin floor either. Just get in."

"Fine."

Naruto had done as she said and propped himself against the wall with his legs crossed, his coat pulled over his shoulders to protect him from the cold. Sakura had been curled up at the other end of the bed, but kept shivering. The weather around the Mist wasn't as warm as Konoha and she couldn't get to sleep. Deciding that it was better than freezing to death, she sat up on her knees and nudged Naruto.

"Naruto."

He barely cracked an eye open and grunted at her.

"Can I sleep against you? It's cold and I can't sleep."

A mumble was her reply and he uncrossed his legs to allow her to get closer. She crawled in between his outstretched legs and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his stomach. A mumble of 'Night Naruto' and she was out like a light, the warmth he always seemed to emit overpowering the cold night air.

When Naruto awoke the next morning, he had to crack his neck several times to get rid of the kinks and tried to stretch but found himself weighed down. He looked up at the ceiling and said a silent prayer that he hoped that weight wasn't whom he thought it was. Glancing down, he groaned. Why couldn't he just have some normalcy?

Sakura felt her pillow begin to stir and smiled into it. She didn't want to leave that wonderful warmth and her dream kept calling her. But a groan from above brought her out of dream world and she cracked an eye open to see an unhappy Naruto looking down at her. She smiled at him and yawned cutely.

"Morning."

"Morning. Care to tell me why you're using me as a security blanket?"

"Because I was cold and you were warm. I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep."

"You could have woken me up."

"I did. You mumbled it was ok and went back to sleep."

"Well then, actually wake me up so I'm coherent next time."

"How about while we're on this boat you just let me sleep by you ok? It's cold here and you emit a warmth that is simply magical. Don't let me freeze to death, pretty please?"

Naruto groaned again and slapped a hand over his face, dragging it down. He stared down at the pink haired pixie in his lap and noticed she was giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could. Damn Moegi for ever inventing that worthless justu. Then again, he had invented a perverted jutsu so what right did he have to call it useless? It was an effective way for a woman to get her way.

"Fine, but nothing below the belt. I wake up and you're trying to break into my bank, I'll chuck your ass to the other side of the room. Deal?"

"Deal." **'Shannaro! Another victory for me!'**

'Hush. I don't need your input at the moment.'

The rest of the trip was uneventful, but she did get him to relax a little more at night so that he and she were more comfortable. Naruto had to admit that it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but he wasn't going to give into that easily. Besides, it was only for the boat ride. Once they were in Mist, she'd be on her own. Hopefully, once they arrived in Wave, Tazuna would still have those extra rooms. Until then, he was stuck with a bedmate who liked to snuggle his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had reached land and were off the boat, Naruto whipped around and put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, just so we're clear, what happened on that boat ain't gonna happen again. I took pity on you because you were cold but that doesn't mean I want you climbing into my bed at night just because you say you're cold. I ain't a teddy bear and I ain't your boyfriend. I let what that desk clerk said back there slide because I didn't want to cause a scene. Let's try to act like adults here ok? You say you want to be with me, then prove it through meaningful acts. Don't hang off me like a fangirl, don't hug me like I'm Sasuke, and don't, and I mean DON'T, try to hit me for stupid things. If I fuck up big time and it warrants it, then by all means, hit me. If I say something that upsets you, I suggest you learn to reign in your temper. Understood?"

Sakura could only dumbly nod her head. When he turned around and waved his hand for her to follow, she crossed her arms and began to pout like a little kid, while stomping after him. A hard glare and a shake of the head from him made her stop and walk normally. Seriously, where had her easily manipulated Naruto gone? Granted the new one was much hotter and mature, but every woman wants a guy she can wrap around her finger _sometimes_. Perhaps in the future…

Naruto had procured them two hotel rooms this time. He handed her her room key and immediately shut the door to his. She huffed and settled into her room, before spreading out her scroll and picking out a set of clothing. He was still going to eat dinner with her at least.

Her blonde companion had settled into the lotus position on his bed in the meantime, and was attempting to contact his swords. He felt himself touch down in the mindscape and whirled to face Kubikiri and Samehada.

Well? Why have you called us here?

_Yes master, for what purpose are we here? You hardly ever initiate contact._

'Well with a mental connection I don't have to. However, I wanted a face to face for this.'

And that would be?

'The Kyuubi says it has a proposal for the two of you. I don't know what, but it says you two owe it for all the things you've made it do.'

_Interesting. A demon lord demanding things. How…unheard of._

Yes, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to listen to its demands. It can't overpower us after all.

'That's another thing. How can it not overpower the two of you?'

_Our power is not just kenjutsu or absorbing chakra or transformation. We also have the ability to subjugate demons. Why do you think Kisame was a member of Akatsuki? He was strong but without me he was just another jounin. I made it possible to deal with demons._

'I…see. I think. Anyway, don't agree to anything you don't feel comfortable with.'

Hai, we won't. I believe you have a date to prepare for now.

'It's not a date you damnable hunk of steel. It's dinner, nothing more, nothing less.'

Whatever you say master. Tah Tah now.

Naruto got off his bed and began shuffling through his scrolls for a set of fresh clothes while mumbling about pink haired sirens and nosey ass zanbatous. Oh well, at least she couldn't glomp onto him at supper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat at her desk drinking sake when a messenger bird from Suna arrived. She sat her dish down and untied the miniature scroll from the bird's leg before shooing it away. The message was short and sweet.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_The two lovebirds are in Kiri at the moment. My spies say that they have separate hotel rooms, but will tail them to ensure that they have to stay in the same room from now on. All measures will be taken to ensure that my friend doesn't fuck up his love life twice. On a side note, I want it put down that I wager 1,000 ryo on them getting together and an additional 600 on the two of them doing the horizontal mambo. Will keep you informed._

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_Godaime Kazekage_

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and chuckled deviously. She was too damn good at matchmaking. She should start an online service…she leaned back up and put the sake away. It was obviously going to her head. What the hell was an online service?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was currently talking to a young man who was very effeminate. She was slightly unnerved by his looks. She had been talking to him for quite a while now and had only recently figured out that despite the girlish features and the incredibly androgynous body and voice, the person in front of her did indeed have wedding tackle. He was fun to talk to though and had apparently fought her son when he was alive. She was shaken from their conversation by a loud, obnoxious voice coming from behind her.

Jiraiya had been merely walking by on his way to the hot springs and had seen Kushina talking to an absolutely _gorgeous _young lady. Never one to let beauty pass him by, he swaggered up and put on his best game face.

"Why hello there miss. I must say you are a lovely thing. Such pretty hair, such rosy lips, such a nice, firm ass. A bit on the flat side in the chest area but hey, you can't have everything. What do you say you ditch my red haired friend here and we hit a private spa? What do you say?"

Jiraiya hadn't noticed Kushina's predatory grin get bigger and bigger as he rambled on. Oh, she couldn't wait for the let down. The young man in front of her smiled cutely and put his hands behind his back.

"I would take you up on the offer except I'm a boy and I'm not gay. It's cool if you are though, I don't judge. My name is Haku, nice to meet you."

Jiraiya watched the boy squint his eyes and smile cutely. He felt the blood rush from his face and he turned a shade of green.

"Oh Kami-sama, I think I'm going to be sick…"

Kushina saw an opportunity for a good teasing.

"Tsk tsk, Jiraiya. I know Orochimaru was into little boys but you? I never would have thought."

Jiraiya had no answer, he just fell to his knees and cried while Kushina threw her head back and laughed at the poor man's misfortune.


	10. Chapter 10

And here's Chapter 10. And the polls are now closed. Find out whether or not Minato and Sarutobi made it to heaven at the end of the chapter. Sorry if it's not as humorous as the rest. It was the only way I could think of to usher them in. Readers, reviewers, thank you. And be sure to stop in at my profile page and vote for what the next story will be based on. Peace.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Naruto groaned as he stood at the door of Sakura's room. He really didn't want to do this. Last time, she had hung off him like a damn monkey. Perhaps, after his little speech, she wouldn't be quite so clingy. The thought of spending time with Sakura wasn't quite so abrasive now but he still bristled when he thought of the past. That stigma of still being second best hung over his head like an axe over the neck of a condemned man. The air was heavy with his discontent when she opened the door.

Sakura wasn't happy either at the moment. She was still fuming from his little lecture earlier and wasn't really looking forward to dinner. She had berated herself while she got ready. If only she hadn't hung off him like a star struck fan girl. She knew that he hated that and yet she still did it. She'd be lucky if she didn't have to start over from scratch. She sighed as she opened the door.

As he stared down at his companion, Naruto thought back to what he had told her. He really didn't want her hanging off him like a child, but he didn't mind the closeness. It was what he had wanted since childhood but he had matured in recent years and wanted her to act mature as well. Acting like a twelve year old with raging hormones was not the way to go about doing things. He sighed and put on a small smile, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, let's not let what I said earlier upset our dinner. I merely wanted to lay down some ground rules for both our behavior. I'm sure you have some things you want me to not do and it wouldn't be fair if I were the only one laying down laws. Is there anything you would like me to not do?"

Sakura looked down as she walked, thinking about what she didn't like him doing. There wasn't much she could complain about really. Besides the fact that he wanted her at arm's length, at least for the moment, he didn't annoy her much. Although, there was that one thing…

"Yes, I want you to stop being so damn shy and formal around me. I want us to at least act normal. I won't hang off of you, you act normal around me. That means I want you to smile, I want you to joke around, I want you to be you. Deal?"

Naruto thought for a moment. He didn't really like being a broody bastard and frowning all the time hurt his face. He didn't have to act like the smiling idiot anymore, just smile and be pleasant. Yeah, he could do that. He hazarded a look down to see Sakura looking at him expectantly. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I believe those conditions are…acceptable. We will continue on as we are and see where we go from there. At dinner I would like to discuss what your duties will be."

Sakura nodded her head and the two continued down the street to a small diner, where they were ushered to a table in the back. Unbeknownst to the two, Gaara's spies were watching like hawks. One spy tapped the other on the shoulder and they disappeared. Naruto settled onto his cushion (he was too big for a regular chair and table) and Sakura sat across from him. After placing their drink orders, Naruto coughed to get the pinky's attention.

"Now look here. I have found out during my stay in Konoha that the title Sannin is just that, a title. It isn't a station or anything like that, but Tsunade thought that it was too important to give up. Being a Sannin is a position of power and respect, the knowledge that you are one of the best, just under the Hokage. Jiraiya established the spy network on his own, but it needs to be kept up. It's too valuable a thing to just let it go to waste. That is why, starting with you, Anko, and me, the title of Sannin is a goal to work toward, just like that of Hokage. We are to be the Hokage's eyes and ears in the world outside Konoha. This is a totally new thing. We're going to have to set an example for those who will follow us."

Sakura sat there, wide-eyed and with an open mouth. Naruto had actually sounded intelligent in his delivery of that explanation and it made her feel…happy. He wasn't an idiot anymore; he was using that intelligence that had always been pent up, waiting to be released.

"So do we have to do anything else?"

"Well, we're kinda expected to be the frontline if a war comes about. You'll be a frontline medic of course, with me and Anko causing heavy damage. With our summons, the two of us should be able to steamroll the competition. And an added bonus, Tsunade wants us to be the proctors for the chuunin exams when we get back."

"Are you serious?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I'm serious. She wants us to do it to try to avoid any attempts like they made on the old man. She thinks that if we're all present, then any plans will be forced to be reconsidered or will just outright fail."

The two sat in silence until the food came. Naruto thanked the waitress with a nod and a polite 'thank you'. She blushed and winked at him, causing Sakura to seethe. Naruto sighed and poked her in the head with a chopstick. She glared across the table at him.

"Don't sulk. It doesn't become you. You're an adult now, so act like it."

"Oh that's real funny, coming from you. Since when do you ever act mature?"

Naruto gave her a sad smile and went back to eating his rice. After several moments, he wiped his mouth and looked her in the eyes.

"Since my master died."

Sakura hung her head and they ate their dinner in silence. Inwardly, Naruto cursed himself for ruining the mood. They had been having a good time up until he had to get angsty. He cursed again, wondering what he could do to brighten the mood again. As he paid for the bill, it came to him.

"Hey Sakura, the night is still young. Would you like to see a movie? My treat."

A smile instantly came to her face and she nodded her head vigorously. That evening was good for her. Naruto paid for everything, the movie, her snacks, everything. The movie that she picked to watch was boring however and at one point she had dozed off, leaning against his shoulder. Naruto had felt the slight weight and looked down to find her asleep. He chuckled and continued to watch the movie. It wasn't in him to disturb her when she looked so at peace. When the movie was over he nudged her awake, and the two walked outside. The moon now hung in the sky and it was too late to purchase a zanbatou. They'd have to do it tomorrow before they left. Sakura saw him looking at the moon and smiled. The moonlight on his face seemed to reflect off and gave his whiskers an otherworldly look.

"Naruto, it's still a little early to turn in. Let's take a walk."

Naruto nodded his consent and they walked off into the mist. It was strange to Naruto, how it could be so dense and yet so calm at the same time. Mist was a very quiet country. He thought back several years. This is where Zabuza and Haku had originated from. This is where Orochimaru's right hand man Kimimaro had come from. The Mist was a strange place. It bred so many good shinobi and yet so many turned out to be bad eggs.

"Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to talk to you about…us. And I don't want you to avoid the subject this time."

Naruto sighed and stopped walking. Sakura stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes.

"I want you to listen to me. I want you to accept what I tell you as the truth. Please listen to me."

Naruto nodded and made his way over to a patch of ground that wasn't soaking wet. He sat down and spread his coat on the ground, ushering Sakura to sit with him. Once they were settled in, she started again.

"I guess I should tell you that I'm sorry first Naruto. I'm sorry for how I treated you when we were children. I followed the crowd and that was stupid. When we were put on teams, I hated that you were going to get in between Sasuke and me. Then we went on our first mission and you were awesome. You came up with that plan on the spot, something not even Sasuke could do. We came back and I ignored you again."

Naruto's lips had been dipping down into a frown since she began. If all she wanted was to bring him out here to reminisce their shitty past…

"Then the chuunin exams rolled around and you and Sasuke made it to the finals. I cheered for you because you were my teammate, but I really wanted to see Sasuke's fight. To tell the truth though, there was one thing that Sasuke's fight lacked that yours had. It had passion. You were there not only to win but also to defend a friend's honor. I admired that."

Naruto's smile recovered slightly but his expression still appeared neutral.

"When you fought Gaara, I'm sorry to say that I wasn't awake for it. I didn't get to see you beat him. I thanked Sasuke for saving me, never thinking that he was already down for the count when we got there. He told me that you saved me and that made me…happy. Happy because I knew that you did it out of concern for a friend instead of a sense of duty. When you brought Tsunade-sama back I ignored you again. When you fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End and came back injured I just said we'd find him together."

"When you left the world seemed so empty. Konoha became…boring and it…was like the sunlight had been taken away. When you came back it was so refreshing. I missed you sorely. I know I didn't show it much but the more we hung out together, the better I got to know you without Sasuke blinding me. I saw what I should have seen all along. And then came that awful day when we finally caught him. And he kissed me. And I fell right into his trap. I was so hurt that you wouldn't even talk to me. It hurt so bad. I'm sorry Naruto."

"What are you apologizing for?"

She looked up at him with tears filling her eyes and sniffled.

"What?"

"What are you crying for?"

She rubbed her arms and looked away before giving her answer.

"Because I did you wrong and I can't repay what I did. I was always a burden to you, I never helped any."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly opened them and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder, making her look him in the eyes.

"Sakura, you were never a burden. A nuisance, a brat, a bitch, yes. But you were never a burden. I never, ever thought of you as a hindrance."

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Then, why did you run away? Why didn't you confront me and ask me why I did what I did?"

"Look at my track record concerning you Sakura. When we were younger, what would have happened if I'd asked you that question? I'd have been beaten into unconsciousness and Kakashi wouldn't have done a damn thing to stop it. I knew then and there that I had lost you forever, so why bother? Sasuke could have shit on you, literally shit on you, and you'd have thought he laid a golden nugget. The guy could do no wrong in your eyes or the eyes of the village. I'm the pariah, I'm the sacrifice, and I always will be."

"That's not true. That's not true and you know it."

"Oh, then prove me wrong. Show me that I'm wrong. Bring forth proof."

"What would you have me do? What can I do to show that I care for you, that I have feelings for you?"

"That is up to you. I can't make that decision for you. Prove to me that I'm wrong."

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why are you being so cryptic? What's the point of telling me to prove myself if I have no idea which direction to head? I might try to prove it to you my way and it may backfire on me. I don't want to ruin something by messing up."

Naruto sighed and took Sakura's hands in his own. He never took his eyes off them.

"Your hands haven't changed a bit Sakura. Despite all the training you've done over the years, they're still as soft as ever. You always took pride in your looks. You tried to look your best for Sasuke. You tried to look your best for Ino. You never tried to look your best for you though. Growing up Sakura, I never wanted anything more than for you to be yourself. And even when you were beating on me, I thought to myself 'that's not her. This isn't the real Sakura. She's just mad because Sasuke rejected her.' And I think that was proven right when I came back from my trip."

"I never wanted anything from you Sakura, except your happiness. Sure, I was selfish and I wanted your happiness to be with me, but I would never force myself on you. That's why all my attempts at a date were half-hearted. They were lackluster and I sounded like a whiner. I was pitiful. But I held all my feelings in and never told you how I really felt because I knew if I did, then I would have my heart broken into a million pieces. And as upbeat as I was, I didn't know if I could bounce back from that."

"So why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I did. You just didn't know it was me. I was pretending to be Sasuke under a henge. I told you that I wanted to kiss your forehead and asked you what you thought of me. It hurt, a lot, your answer did. But I kept going. And then, I…I hurt you that one day. And I knew afterward that I couldn't be with anybody, because I was a danger."

They sat in silence for a while after that, both just staring up into a misty sky, the stars barely visible through the thickness of the mist. Sakura had drawn her legs up to her chest and sat staring off into the distance.

"I didn't care you know."

Naruto looked back at her and cocked his head, confused.

"I didn't care that you hurt me because it wasn't really you. It was the fox. You would never hurt me. I know that from the bottom of my heart."

He turned his head back skyward and closed his eyes.

"But what if that was me Sakura? I don't have any recollection of it, but what if it was a dark corner of my mind that wanted to hurt you? I just don't know if it's safe for anyone to be romantically involved with me. What if I get mad and the fox's chakra takes back over?"

"I don't think that'll happen. I know it'll never happen. Everyone deserves to be loved Naruto, and you're no different. I just want a chance."

Naruto said nothing but stood and offered her his hand. Sakura was saddened that he didn't give her an answer, but was glad that he had at least listened to her. He slung his coat over his arm and walked back toward town. She sped up just a bit to walk beside him. They had been walking for nearly ten minutes, when he suddenly stopped and ran off to the side, behind a tree. Sakura stood there, confused as to what he was doing. She hadn't sensed an enemy presence. Her question was answered when Naruto stepped back out with a pure white flower, the likes of which she had never seen.

"Naruto, what is that?"

He didn't answer her. He just stepped in front of her, stuck the flower in her hair, and stood back while making a box with his hands, checking out what he'd done. Sakura stood shocked at what he had done. She felt the flower in her hair and looked at him with wide eyes.

"There. Now you've come into bloom again. I believe that after a winter, a flower always blooms more beautiful than the last spring."

She found words hard to come by as she asked him haltingly 'Why?'

Naruto grinned at her and continued to walk and motioned for her to follow. She followed obediently as he turned to gaze at her again.

"Because I thought you deserved a second chance. You asked for forgiveness and I forgive you. Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves and you're no different from anyone else."

He kept walking, whistling a happy tune and an ecstatic Sakura followed after him, nearly bouncing down the trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived back at the hotel, Naruto turned to a widely smiling Sakura and tried to make his face impassive.

"Now Sakura, I want you to know that I'm giving you a chance. This isn't a freebie. You've got to prove to me that you're worth my time. Ok?"

Sakura shook her head like a little child, still too caught up in the moment to actually speak. Naruto chuckled and walked up to his room, intent on a shower and a good night's sleep on the floor, since the bed was too small. If there was one thing he missed at his house, it was that oversized bed of his parents. He was just about to dive into the shower when he heard a knock at the door. He growled deep in his throat and ripped the door open.

"What?"

Sakura stood mesmerized as she stood eye level with Naruto's pecs. Her voice caught in her throat when she heard his animalistic growl and she squeaked loudly when he ground out his question.

"Um, I think you should come see my room."

"Why?"

"Someone trashed it."

"What?"

She merely beckoned him and he followed her down the hall. She stood by the door and swept her arm over the door way and he peeked inside. It was true; the place was trashed, completely trashed. He walked inside and examined what he could. They didn't appear to really be looking for anything in particular; everything was just pulled out or busted up. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was just one more thing he was going to have to pay for. He saw the scroll full of her clothing and necessities still sat on the dresser. If these guys were looking for something, why in the hell didn't they take the scroll? Fuck it, he'd figure it out in the morning.

"I know where this is heading, so just come on. I've got your scroll and you can sleep in my bed tonight. I swear, this trip with you gets more and more complicated by the day. I hope this was just random vandals because if not, I'm going to kill whoever it was very, very slowly."

"But what about you? Where are you gonna sleep?"

"The floor. The bed's here are too small for me anyway."

Sakura looked very dejected by that, but tried to cover it up quickly. She nodded her head and followed him to his room. As soon as the door was shut, two heads popped out of the room next to his. The taller of the two stepped out and whispered to the other. The shorter one ran down the stairs and off to the boats to the mainland while the other made for the boats to Wave. They had to tell the Kazekage that they were making progress and that they would be waiting in Wave. This had to be the funnest mission ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke Sakura up at the crack of dawn. They needed to get moving if they wanted to get on the boat to Wave. She shook off the effects of sleep and they headed out to the weapons shop that he had mentioned, but not before stopping at the receptionist desk to pay for the busted up room. The girl smiled and told him that there was no need for recompense. The hotel would take care of it. He looked at her suspiciously, making the girl sweat, before shrugging and motioning for Sakura to follow him. The girl let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and sat back in her chair. Those two guys that trashed that room had paid her well to keep her mouth shut, but the big guy was the scariest person she'd ever met. Really handsome, but those blue eyes could bore a hole through you.

Sakura followed Naruto through the streets, ducking down several alleys, before he came to a heavy wooden door and knocked three times. A hole appeared in the door with shining green eyes framing it. A weathered old voice croaked out against the morning air.

"Whaddya want?"

"The two swords come to collect another."

"Oh, it's just you. Well, get your ass in here boy, you know I ain't a morning person."

The sound of bolts being undone clacked through the air and the door creaked open allowing the giant and his companion in. The old man shut the door behind them and sat in a chair by a fire.

"Oh, these old bones. What the hell do you want Namikaze? You've already broken how many of my swords?"

"Ah, those swords were shit and you know it. They weren't your best work. However, I do need your best work for a friend of mine. I broke his sword and I need to bring him a new one. Only the best will do."

"I ain't even gonna ask. You're too rough on swords boy. I'll see what I got. In the meantime, you gonna introduce me to the little lady or stand there like a slackjawwed idiot?"

"Oh forgive me, how rude of me. Old man, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura this is the old man. I don't know his real name and he doesn't offer it. Old man, this is a new part of the information network. I'm going around introducing her to all the informants. I expect you and whoever you have to follow you, to be nice to her and help her."

"What's in it for me?"

"My continued business and this sack of ryo."

Naruto took out a small moneybag and tossed it at the old man, who caught it deftly. He peeked inside the bag and a low whistle escaped his lips.

"Damn boy. Fine. I accept her. Miss Sakura, I will help you however I can. Here in Mist, not much happens though, but if you're ever out this way, I'll give you a good price on weapons, best in the world."

Sakura smiled at the old man and bowed.

"Thank you sir. I'll do things to the best of my ability."

The old man laughed heartily and disappeared to the back of his house. As he banged about, he talked to her.

"No need to be so formal miss. I'm just an old informant who works for a blonde brat and a pink haired beauty. I don't stand on ceremony."

Naruto folded his arms and mumbled several choice words under his breath until the man came out with a large sword wrapped in cloth.

"Here we are. The finest zanbatou I have in my workshop. I hope it is worthy of your friend."

Naruto took the blade and slipped the cloth off. It was gunmetal gray and did not shine in the light. It was well balanced and the handle was comfortable. Yes, this would do nicely.

"You know old man, if you'd given me swords this good when I came here all those times, I wouldn't have gone through so many zanbatou."

"And with the training regiment you described, if I had given you good swords, you'd destroy them anyway. You're a powerful man brat, and I'd rather see my works survive. Those two can openers on your back that my predecessors made are the only things that can stand up to you."

Naruto chuckled when he heard the swords swearing in the back of his mind. He thought he heard a low chuckle from the fox as well, but that was probably his imagination.

"So, before we go, has there been any new news here?"

"Nothing much. I saw two Suna nin skulking around town, but they're probably just spying for the Kazekage. Don't want Mist getting any funny ideas and storming the desert now do we?"

The three shared a good laugh with that and bid their farewells to the old man. Naruto sealed the blade in a scroll and popped it into his pocket. As Naruto and Sakura walked off to get some breakfast before climbing onto another washtub, as Naruto called the boats, the old man poked his head out the door and sighed.

'Ah, young love. I wonder if the idiot even knows it…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina sat on the edge of a cloud, looking out over the world and watching as Sakura and Naruto bantered back and forth. She cocked her head and smiled. He really was his father's son. He'd gone and found a girl just like her, tomboyish and loud. If only she could talk to the two of them. She was broken of her thoughts when she heard two familiar voices behind her.

"I'm telling you Sarutobi, that was some intense stuff. I didn't think we'd escape with our heads intact. And all because you had to peep on the baths in Hindu Heaven."

"Not my fault you're a clumsy fool. You nearly got us killed in the Christian Heaven. Those zealots are maniacal."

They froze when they felt a spike of killing intent and turned to see a petite red head bearing down on them.

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO IDIOTS BEEN? YOU DISAPPEARED OVER FIVE YEARS AGO TO SEE ALL OF HEAVEN AND YOU HAVEN'T BEEN BACK SINCE!"

"Well, Kushina, sweetie, you see…"

"I'll get to you in a second _dear_. As for you Sarutobi, I expected you to be the more responsible of the two and now I find that you've been peeping in the women's baths?"

"But Kushina…"

"Don't 'But Kushina' me you filthy old man. I ought to wring both your necks. Do you know what all has been going on since you've both been gone?"

"Um…no?"

"Well let me tell you. Jiraiya's dead, and he'll be dead further if I find out he's being perverted again. Naruto is a Sannin now and that Sakura girl is trying to get with him. Now…where have you been?"

Minato gulped and tried to run damage control.

"Well, sweetie, honey, lamby pie. We went on a tour of the heavens. It's a really big place and everyone has his or her own slice of heaven. There are literally thousands upon thousands of heavens. It was really neat. You need to come with me next time."

"Yes Kushina, you really should go."

Kushina put on a sickeningly sweet smile and jerked the two down to her eye level. Two of the strongest kages ever gulped in unison and began to shiver.

"Let me tell you boys what's going to happen. First I'm going to kill Minato. Then, I'm going to find your wife Sarutobi, and I'm going to watch as she kills you. Then I'm going to find Kami, have her bring you back to life again, find Jiraiya, and stomp you all into the ground again."

She cracked her knuckles and grabbed Minato's collar when he tried to run. The sounds of Minato screaming bloody murder was heard all over that part of heaven and in a secluded corner, Jiraiya huddled behind a bank of clouds. If that red headed harpy ever got a hold of him it would be too soon. His former sensei and student were on their own today. He'd taken enough beatings in their stead.


	11. Chapter 11

And here's Chapter 11. I know my stories are somewhat slow compared to others but that's because I don't like to rush things. The only times I've been accused of rushing is when I use time skips. But usually I have to if I don't want to explain what happens every day of the character's lives. It's a necessary evil. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this installment. Readers, Reviewers, thank you. And if you haven't figured it out yet, the little nonsensical sayings at the end of my author's notes are song names. It's what I happen to be listening to when I finalize a chapter...The Way You Like It.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

By the time Naruto got off the boat, he was convinced that he hated the damn things. Not only had he and Sakura ended up sharing a bunk again and the pinkette had somehow ended up using his lap as a pillow. He didn't really mind and it wasn't worth disturbing either of them's sleep. He had simply nodded back off every time and gotten up before her. Neither needed the drama it would bring.

Stepping off onto land in Wave was a big boost for Naruto. It had been such a long time since he'd been there. Sakura could literally feel his mood improving. Wave was a sanctuary for Naruto, a place where he was accepted unconditionally. Here, he was a hero, an important person. Hell, if he wanted the job, the people of Wave would have made him their leader in a heartbeat.

The only thing that bothered Naruto was that with his height and build, he was no longer inconspicuous. Sure, his blonde hair and blue eyes always made him stand out, but he'd been short and therefore once the curiosity of his uncommon colors wore off, he could blend into the crowd. He kept up his smile though, and nodded at those who greeted him. It wasn't hard for him to smile here and Sakura noticed that.

Sakura herself was getting more nods here than was normal in Konoha. She might be the Hokage's apprentice but she was also the friend of the 'demon brat' and some still reviled her. She noticed Naruto had stopped and turned to gaze into his eyes.

"Sakura, when was the last time you came to Wave?"

"Our first mission here. Why?"

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Sakura dutifully followed him to wherever he was going. It didn't take long for them to get to his desired destination. She stood in awe of the memorial in front of her. There, in their childhood glory, were her, Naruto, and Sasuke, with Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku standing behind them. She looked on in awe as Naruto walked and bent in front of the monument, motioning for her to do the same. She walked over and read the plaque that he was currently staring at.

_This monument is a testament to the will of those who help others. With no obligation to aid the Land of Wave, these ninja forged the way for our country to prosper and grow. In honor of their sacrifices, we erect this memorial with their likenesses, in the hopes that, like their Will of Fire, the Land of Wave will never crumble._

She ran her hand over the names engraved at the bottom. She lingered longer on Zabuza, Haku, and Sasuke but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He was, himself, lost deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to his companion at the moment.

Naruto sat on his haunches, thinking about whether or not Haku would be impressed with him or disappointed in him. He had failed to protect so many people he though precious and yet, he had also protected so many more. It was a thin line between what he had done and what he could have done. But hindsight is always 20/20 and he was sure that Haku would have been proud of him. He had taken the boy's advice to heart and his entire existence hinged on protecting those close to him and serving his village. Surely, he had done well.

Sakura watched her gargantuan friend as his face contorted in deep thought. She couldn't help but giggle at his pensive look, which brought him out of his introspection and back to the real world. He gave a mock glare at his traveling companion and stood to his full height.

"Come on, we're going to see Tazuna and his family. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see us. Maybe they'll put us up for the night and we won't have to spend more money on hotel rooms."

"You're such a cheapskate Naruto."

"Well, you're not the one paying for two people. Hotels are expensive, especially if you don't want to sleep in a rathole."

"You could just pay for one room you know. If you're going to sleep on the floor anyway, why pay for two rooms?"

"Because I'm never sure what you're going to do. You might jump me in my sleep."

Sakura put her hands on her hips and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I would do no such thing. I promised you I wouldn't do anything physical to you until you let me, but you never said anything about verbal teasing. You keep this up and I'll make this trip hard for you."

"Hmph, we'll see. I'll think about it. Paying for one room is more cost effective and maybe we could get a better room, since I wouldn't be paying for two."

"Ooo, maybe we could get one with an onsen again."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I haven't agreed to anything yet."

Sakura put her hands behind her back and looked up at him coyly.

"I'll wear my bikini again."

Naruto's eyebrows rose into his hairline and he gulped loudly. His resolve would not be shaken however, and his face went back into his passive mask.

"…I said I'd think about it. Although…that is a very enticing offer."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and turned around haughtily.

"I knew you couldn't resist my womanly charms. Now let's go to Tazuna's house. I can't wait to see Tsunami again."

Naruto watched her walk off with a sway to her hips.

'Damned woman. Trying to seduce me with offers of bare flesh. She does look good in that bikini though…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking for little over an hour they found the sight of Tazuna's home. Or what was once his home. They stood slack jawed at the sight before them. Where once there had been a humble, modest two-story home now stood a very large, multi-room mansion. Naruto recovered first and grabbed Sakura's arm, practically dragging her along behind him as he walked to the door. Both ninja stood in front of the door and Sakura knocked on it in a daze.

Tsunami had not been expecting visitors and was quite put out with the state of her home. It wasn't dirty in any sense, but she still felt compelled to have at least straightened up. Typical motherly thinking. Her only hope was that it wasn't someone hostile to her father. Not that they'd had many problems with hostility since all those years ago when Team Kakashi had waltzed in and fixed their little 'problem'. She ran her hands over her apron one last time and opened the door.

Now Tsunami is a very calm person by nature. She isn't prone to fits of girlish squealing or bouts of eclectic idiocy induced by seeing someone she hasn't seen in forever. However, upon seeing the smiling face of one Haruno Sakura, she lost all will to uphold her maternal façade and grabbed the girl in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Sakura, I haven't seen you in years. You guys never came to visit like you said you would. Father and Inari will be so happy to see you. I hope you plan on staying for a while, we have plenty of room. We heard about what happened to Sasuke."

"News travels fast. I just wish things could have been different. But Sasuke chose that path and he earned his death as a traitor. How have things been going here?"

"Things are wonderful. Father is a hero since he built the bridge and I've even gotten him to cut back on drinking. There isn't any reason to drink away sorrow when there isn't any sorrow to drink away. Inari is still adamant about being like Naruto, but he's too old now to learn how to be a ninja. He's learning to take over the family business from Father though and he's coming along nicely. Speaking of Naruto, how is he? We had heard that he left the village and hadn't been seen since."

Sakura grinned and removed herself from the older woman's grip. Tsunami looked confused until she noticed the pinkette's traveling companion. Her head jerked back slightly in surprise and she blushed at her inattentiveness. How could she have overlooked this mountain of a man beside the small girl? She put her warm smile back on and held out her hand to the behemoth before her.

"Ah, please forgive my rudeness. I am Tsunami, welcome to my home. I hope we can accommodate you Mister…"

Naruto smiled down at the woman who used to tower over him and his grin threatened to split his face. Might as well have some fun if she didn't recognize him.

"But Tsunami, you do remember me don't you? I'm hurt that you wouldn't recognize me. I haven't changed that much have I?"

The older woman stood back and took in what she could of the man who stood outside her door. She couldn't see him all that clearly so she had to step outside. Starting from bottom to top, she took in everything about him. His boots, the long coat, the ninja outfit beneath, the foxy grin, the whisker marks, the long blonde hair…Her mouth fell open and she gaped as she pointed a finger at him accusingly, while tears welled up in her eyes.

"Na…Naruto? Is that really you?"

Naruto put his hands on his hips and gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Yep, it's me. Hello again Tsunami. It's been too long."

The next thing anyone knew, Tsunami had flung herself at the giant and was sobbing into his chest. She had never forgotten what all he had done to save her and her son, and would be forever grateful to him. Naruto enveloped the woman with his arms and stroked her back, telling her it was all right. After several minutes, Tsunami got her sobbing under control and stood back, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry about that. It's just that you're a hero here Naruto and I haven't seen the both of you in so long. Come in, come in. I'll make you something to eat. You must be tired."

The two traveler's expressions brightened at that. Tsunami always made the best meals. Naruto asked where he could drop their belongings and Tsunami ushered him up to a room after he took his shoes off. Sakura was a little slower getting her footwear off and sat her shoes beside Naruto's. She looked at them and marveled at how much bigger his foot was than hers.

'To think, it wasn't all that long ago that I was taller than him and could beat him up at a moment's notice. Now he could probably beat me to death with one of those boots.'

The thought for some reason made Sakura smile and she walked toward the point where she heard the two talking. To avoid leaving holes in Tsunami's recently mopped floor, Naruto had sealed his swords and jacket into a scroll and when Sakura saw him without his coat she nearly fainted. Clad in his olive drab pants with a black muscle shirt, he struck a very…sensual chord with Sakura. The light blush that Tsunami had on her cheeks did not sit very well with her at all. Deciding it best to get Naruto away for the moment so that Tsunami could cook, Sakura grabbed his arm and gave a tug to get his attention.

"Hey Naruto, when are we going to see Zabuza's and Haku's graves?"

"In the morning. I thought we'd hang around here and visit for a while. I want to talk to Tazuna for a while and introduce you to our informant here in Wave. And Inari will be glad to see us as well. I'm pretty sure he'll have a crush on you before we leave."

Sakura didn't like that sly comment and was about to launch into him, when a better idea came to mind. He wanted to tease, then she'd tease back. Stretching like a cat, she gave him a sly grin.

"Aw, but Naruto, you know I only want one man to have a crush on me. Although…if I had a younger man, I could raise him up right to do things the way I want them done…"

Naruto was just mildly peeved at her jab, but wouldn't let it show. He shrugged his shoulders and looked into the kitchen longingly, where Tsunami was preparing a soup.

"Hey, maybe you should go for it. I think I might have a thing for older brunettes after all. And Tsunami can cook like nobody's business…"

Sakura huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms under her chest, making her breasts stand out more. Her only consolation was that Naruto did indeed take notice of what she had to offer. Didn't mean she wasn't mad that he'd managed to turn her game around on her.

"…jerk…"

Her answer was a foxy grin and a finger wag.

"Don't try to play with the master of sarcasm Sakura. I've had a lot more practice than you and besides; I'm a born prankster. You'll never beat me."

She set her lips into a sneer and walked off to find her clothing scroll. The war had just begun in Wave.

"Oh, don't worry. Our little game isn't over. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to beat you."

As she walked off Naruto shook his head in amusement.

'I wonder if she realized how wrong that sounded?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inari and Tazuna had gotten home at the same time and had been delighted to see that their friends had come to visit. They had been astounded when Naruto stood to greet them and laughter erupted in the house when Inari had made to tackle Naruto in a hug and had bounced off of him. Tazuna had thrown his head back, marveling at how the runt had grown to be built like 'a brick shithouse'.

Tsunami's meals were always topnotch, even when the family had little to no money and the pickings were very slim. With more time on her hands now, the woman had taken to tending a garden, and the vegetables she produced were delicious. The soup was so good that Naruto wanted to cry. It had been so long since he'd had home cooking that wasn't his own. When he offered to make the next meal, everyone looked at him skeptically, remembering his fascination with ramen. Naruto sighed and defended himself.

"Look, I've been alone for the better part of two years. I've picked up quite a lot of recipes in my travels and if I do say so myself; I'm a damn good cook. If I don't make something tomorrow that knocks your socks off, I'll…do whatever you want ok? That goes for Tsunami, not the rest of you."

Tsunami had stars in her eyes at the thought of Naruto as slave for a day. Maybe she'd have him clean the house wearing nothing but a loincloth. Her perverse giggle made everyone glance at her with suspicion, but she quickly shooed their suspicion away and began doling out more soup. Once dinner was done, Naruto excused himself and Sakura and the two walked outside. Sakura asked what they were doing.

"We're going to spar. I don't want my or your skills getting dull. And we still don't know who those goons were that trashed your hotel room. They could be hostiles and letting our senses dull will simply not do. Taijutsu only ok?"

Sakura nodded her head and looked back to the house, where Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami had taken seats on the grass. Apparently they wanted to see a show. Sakura grinned and slid into her stance. She was quite shocked when instead of settling into a stance, Naruto began to stumble around and weave around, his body contorting into positions she knew had to be uncomfortable.

"Um, Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto never stopped moving, just told her 'yep'.

"Then why are you doing that?"

"Just come and see. Or are you afraid I might hurt you?"

Sakura growled and launched herself at the taller man, throwing a punch, only to have him duck out of the way. She threw a kick at his midsection but he bent backwards at the waist and it passed over him. Using the momentum of the missed kick, she pivoted on her heel and tried to get him with an axe kick. He just did a one-handed handstand and twirled in the air.

After several minutes of her never laying a hand on him and him just dodging all her attacks while never retaliating, Sakura was getting more than a little pissed. Thinking it best to get him mad so that the match would be over, she channeled chakra into her fist and pounded the ground where he once stood. Naruto flipped away and scowled at her. He had been having fun up until now. Tazuna was shouting indignantly about how she had ruined his yard. Sakura held her shaking fist up to Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto? I thought we were going to spar and yet you've done nothing but dodge. How the hell is this sparring? No one's getting hit."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and fell into a low crouch. His left arm in front, his right arm held at his side, fist cocked.

"We were sparring Sakura. I've been testing my agility and flexibility and you've been improving your aim and adaptability. However, in your rage, you've failed to see the true point of the exercise of sparring. We aren't supposed to hit one another with the intention to harm. We're supposed to better ourselves through learning our weaknesses. But since you're hell-bent on a straight taijutsu match, I guess I can oblige.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw his legs tense for the spring. She tried to call him off but it was no go. He was too far-gone to care if she got hurt or not. It didn't take long to decimate the unwilling girl. A couple of punches to the stomach and one to the head and she went down like a sack of potatoes. Naruto stood impassively as she focused her healing chakra to her temple, the bruise already fading.

"This is why I didn't want to go full out Sakura. I'm much faster without my weights and I don't really know how to pull my punches anymore. The only reason Lee was able to keep up was because he and I are used to such rough stuff. You're powerful Sakura, you're tough, but you're a medic nin, not a frontline combat specialist. Please don't ask me to go all out again. I don't want to hurt you."

Sakura nodded meekly as he picked her up and took her back inside. Any other day she would have enjoyed the sensation of being picked up bridal style by Naruto, but after having her ass handed to her in three punches all she wanted to do was sleep. Naruto, however, wouldn't hear of it.

"Sleeping after taking a blow to the head probably isn't a good idea. Get your bathing suit on and I'll take you to the hot springs on the outskirts of town. Tazuna, I assume there are hot springs here?"

"Yeah, but they're coed. Don't worry though, there's usually nobody there this time of night. You two go enjoy yourselves. We'll have supper ready when you get back."

Naruto nodded and left to get clean clothes. Sakura bowed to Tazuna and soon after the two left to relax with Naruto reminding Sakura to be good. Sakura said she'd be good if he'd keep his hands to himself. Once they were gone, Tazuna sighed and walked to his study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tazuna locked the door behind him and sat down in his chair, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. Giving up drinking had led him to find another vice and cigars won out over everything else.

"You can come out now. They're gone for the moment."

A shadow emerged from the wall and sat in a chair in front of Tazuna's desk.

"I assume that everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes, Inari and Tsunami didn't expect them to come. Are you sure that they belong together? He pretty much beat the shit out of her just a while ago."

The figure smiled and popped its knuckles.

"Don't worry. She just crossed a line in sparring. You always respect your opponent and she forgot that for a moment. It won't happen again. Besides, there's too much riding on these two getting together. Money and whatnot. Would you like to place a bet?"

"Sure, why not? How's the pool look?"

"Promising. And we've still got almost a year to get them together. We'll try our plan in a couple of days when my partner gets back. Maybe a sudden attack from nowhere will help the process along."

"Perhaps. I'll continue to go along as long as they don't get hurt."

The figure laughed and it rang of a feminine tone.

"Why Tazuna-san, I'm hurt. Those two are some of my greatest friends and allies. I would never hurt them for real. Besides, the Kazekage and Hokage would kill me."

The figure disappeared and Tazuna sighed before putting out his cigar. Why did shit always have to be complicated where that blonde was involved?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Suna nin stood in front of Gaara and gave his report. Things were coming along nicely in the operation and the two targets were slowly, but steadily getting closer. It was simply a matter of breaking down the barriers each had. Gaara looked at the black clad shinobi and cleared his throat.

"So you intend to engage them when you reach Wave? You'll be dead tired by the time you get there you know."

"True, but we don't intend to do anything heavy. Just attack from a distance and then retreat. I'll take some soldier pills to make up for the exhaustion. She'll appreciate it when I get back. I'm sure she's getting nervous. Any word from the Hokage?"

"Yes, she's pleased so far with the development. I'll relay your success at forcing the two into a room together. Try not to get killed when you attack them. Naruto is notorious for killing first and asking questions later. Perhaps you should use your puppets and attack from a distance."

"Maybe. We'll see. I've gotta get going now. Keep us informed will you? We won't be reporting back for quite a while and despite the fact that we're having fun, Temari worries about you."

Gaara waved his hand dismissively and snorted.

"You two have nothing to worry about. Now get lost, I have a message to write to the Hokage. You two were the best choice. Naruto would never suspect the two of you were trying to hook him up with Sakura. Now get going Kankurou."

Kankurou grinned and shunshined out.

'This is definitely the most fun mission ever.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in a circle on a cloud, Jiraiya, Minato, and Sarutobi played a game of blackjack. Luckily for them, Kushina was nowhere in sight so they were enjoying the peace and quiet. Jiraiya doled out the cards to the other two while asking questions.

"So how was your trip? I heard you two squealing for mercy from across the way."

Minato grunted and asked for a hit.

"It was pretty good. If I'd known that things were picking up with my son, I would have come back sooner. I didn't know that you were going to die or that Kushina would throw such a hissy fit about it though. Thank Kami we're dead already, otherwise I'm not sure I'd have survived that beating. She always was hell-on-wheels to deal with."

Sarutobi asked for a hit and growled at his luck.

"I don't understand why I'm lumped in with you idiots on this. I never hurt the child or did anything to him. Why did she try to beat on me? And then I had to explain to my wife where I was all this time."

Jiraiya smiled and sat the deck down.

"It's because you didn't do anything sensei. We all could have done more to help but we didn't. We might have ended up in heaven for our good deeds, but Kushina can sometimes make it seem like hell. I'd say we deserve it though. Just think about what Naruto's going to do when he gets here."

The three men shuddered when that thought hit them. Naruto was a worse prankster than his father and twice as vindictive. He never let a slight go. And no matter how much he loved you, if you pissed him off you were just another victim. The men laid their cards down, the game forgotten.

"Do you think we should ask Kushina for help when my son comes up here?"

Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked at Minato like he'd grown a second head.

"Ask her for help? She's gonna _help_ the little bastard beat the hell out of us. We'd better just prepare for the worst. Speak of the devil, there comes your wife now."

Minato tried to crawl into himself when he felt his wife's presence behind him.

"Hello honey. I thought I told you not to waste time here with these two. I need your help so come on."

"But Kushina, I was just relaxing. Haven't I been punished enough already? I said I was sorry."

"Not likely buster. You owe me a lot of make up time and I'm cashing in now. Sarutobi, Jiraiya, if I catch him anywhere near you two in the next week, you're all dead."

The two perverts blanched and nodded their heads as Minato gave a pleading look. Sarutobi shook his head and smiled at his young counterpart.

"Sorry kid, you're on your own. Your wife's way too much to handle for just two of us."

Jiraiya ducked for cover as his mentor went sailing off into the wide blue yonder. He wasn't going to sail the stratosphere today, thank you very much.


	12. Chapter 12

And here's Chapter 12. Yeah, yeah, I know that my stories are somewhat slow and that I've got several thousand words and 12 chapters involved in this one and I have yet to actually get the journey under way. But that's where the beauty of timeskips come in. I've realized that out of my four stories, this is the hardest one for me to write for, simply because I prefer the other pairings to this one. That's one reason I won't attempt a Hinata story yet. Anyways, enjoy my offering to you all. Readers, reviewers, thank you...Send the Pain Below.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Naruto groaned as he eased himself into the hot springs. He'd been so uptight recently, what with Sakura' room getting trashed and her insistence that he take her seriously. He sighed as he thought of that. They were practically equals, what more could she want? Apparently, she wanted to fight him on equal grounds. But that wasn't ever going to happen. He was stronger than her, plain and simple. Hell, out of the newly formed Sannin, he was undoubtedly the strongest. He was broken from his thoughts when hot water hit his face.

Sakura had been watching the man in front of her for several minutes as his face contorted and his demeanor seemed to change. They had come here to relax, not to brood. Besides, he was being antisocial again and she wasn't going to put up with that. She'd gone overboard earlier, yes, but that she'd already repented for that mistake and apologized. Damn it, why did things always have to be so complicated? If only she wasn't guided so much by her emotions. Deciding a change of pace was necessary; she formed a few hand seals and sent a small tidal wave his way.

Naruto had his eyes screwed shut as the droplets of hot water cascaded off his now downtrodden hair. Despite the fact that he hadn't wanted to get wet yet, he found himself amused by Sakura's antics. They were refreshing, something different. It was something he very well may have done a few years ago to ease the tension.

But back then she would have beaten the shit out of him for doing it.

The irony of this little exchange did not go unnoticed by Naruto, so he did the only thing he knew how to do when involved in a playful exchange. He retaliated.

Sakura had been sitting there smugly, watching her companion, as he was thoroughly soaked, when she felt an odd tingling sensation. It was pleasant and yet, it was totally alien at the same time. As she lazily rolled her head, she looked down and her eyes shot wide open. Her nipples were fully erect and furthermore…

'Where the hell is my top?'

She dunked below the water so that Naruto couldn't see (not that he already hadn't got an eyeful) and glared at him.

"What the fuck did you do and where the hell is my top?"

Naruto grinned and just laid back against the side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura. I've merely been sitting here enjoying the view."

A couple of choking croaks behind her made her curious, and she turned to see the two little toads that had helped him against Anko holding her bikini top. She glared at the little things and spoke in a very shaky voice, since the pleasant sensation still hadn't gone away.

"Give me my clothes back now."

The two little toads simply shook their heads and hopped further away from the edge. Sakura growled at them and turned back to Naruto, whose hands were currently below the surface of the water.

"Where the hell are your hands? Are you…beating off to my tits?"

Naruto sputtered and immediately his hands flew above the surface. She noticed that the tingling, pleasant feeling stopped when his hands broke the water.

"Hell no! Why would I be doing that? I don't need to beat off, thank you very much."

Sakura covered her breasts with her arms and gave him a stern look.

"Oh so now my tits aren't worth beating off to? You don't find me attractive at all?"

"That's not what I said. I said I wasn't beating off to your tits."

"So you don't find them attractive. I knew it. You're gay. There's no other explanation for why you wouldn't be jerking off to a half-naked woman in a hot spring when you're all alone with her."

Naruto was by this time shaking with fury.

"I WASN'T JERKING OFF DAMN IT! I HAD MY HANDS HIDDEN FOR A JUTSU!"

He immediately shut his mouth and cursed in his mind. He'd just given himself away. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she growled under her breath.

"What jutsu were you doing?"

"Nothing. I swear."

"Naruto…"

"Fine! It was a small lightning jutsu that stimulates in water, ok? You happy?"

She sat back against the side and her lips fell into a pout.

"No, because you stopped. It felt nice."

He gaped at her and she closed her eyes and smirked.

'Showed you to mess with me. At least I can still fluster him.'

She heard him sigh and snap his fingers to the little toads. One hopped back into the springs and swam over to her, her top in his mouth. She took it out and glared at him.

**Sorry, Lady Sakura, we only did what we were told. It was all in good fun. No harm done right?**

Sakura smiled at him sweetly and for some reason, that made him cringe.

"Of course froggy, no harm done. But, you ever steal my top again and I'll have you made into a wallet, understand?"

The little toad 'eeped' and dispelled itself. Sakura spun her bikini top on her finger and threw it back onto the side of the springs. Naruto raised his eyebrow and leaned forward slightly.

"Um, aren't you going to put your top back on?"

"Nah, you've already seen them, so why bother? Just keep your hands above the water, unless of course, you're willing to lose some clothing as well?"

"Don't get your hopes up."

Sakura shrugged and leaned into the side again, her breasts seeming to float just below the surface. She opened one eye and looked across to the blonde, who was reclining with his head down.

"Any way I can get you to do that lightning jutsu again?"

"Absolutely not."

"How about a massage?"

"Uh uh."

"Damn it Naruto! You're the one who got me turned on, do something about it!"

"I could pay for a male escort for you…"

"Ugh, just forget it."

They sat in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the steam and the feeling of their muscles relaxing.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Mmmm?"

"We need to do this coed thing again."

"Mmmm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above them in a tree sat Temari, carefully observing the couple. She was disappointed that he didn't capitalize on his little escapade, but there would always be opportunities later. Besides, at least he was warming up to her some. There wasn't the famed open hostility that he supposedly had. She blushed when they both stood to leave the springs and she got a good look at Naruto's body.

'Damn, if she doesn't get with him, I'll sure as hell give it a try. After all, you never know…maybe I could convince him to be a Namikaze amongst the dunes…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got back to the house a little later than what they had hoped and had nearly missed dinner. Tazuna was relieved to see them getting along so amicably. Tsunami doted on them and scolded them for being late while serving them a delicious meal. Naruto happily chomped away while avoiding Sakura's eyes. Looking back, his decision to pull a prank on her wasn't a very good idea, especially since he was the one harping about keeping clothes on. But it had been so damn funny…until she turned the tables by refusing to put her top on.

Maybe having the little toad brothers take her top hadn't been a good idea. Maybe using that lightning jutsu to stimulate her hadn't been a good idea. And looking at those amazing breasts of hers definitely hadn't been a good idea. She was supposed to work towards his love damn it! He wasn't supposed to fall into his own trap. But she was so nippley…

Sakura had been dividing her time between chatting with Tsunami and cutting her eyes at Naruto, trying to elicit a reaction from him. She knew he was still recovering from seeing her ta-tas, but what puzzled her was the fact that he didn't get a nosebleed. Perhaps he wasn't as much of a pervert as she thought…or perhaps he was a bigger one that required more than a show of flesh to erupt in a river of plasma. That didn't help her any as she developed a twitch in her left eye and glared at Naruto, who seemed to be blissfully unaware of her.

Tsunami had noticed that the girl's attention was divided as soon as she began talking to her. It was strange to her, that the pinkette had spent so much time doting all over the black haired boy the first time they were here and now seemed infatuated with the blonde haired one. But then again, the years change people, she knew this. Taking Sakura by the elbow she pulled the girl off into a side room to have a little girl talk.

Sakura was not used to being manhandled by anyone, but the look on Tsunami's face brooked no argument. She wasn't sure what she'd done to incur the woman's wrath but whatever it was, she silently swore never to do it again. Mothers were so scary…

"Sakura, I need to ask you some things."

The girl gulped and nodded. Whatever this was couldn't be good.

"What do you think of Naruto?"

Well that caught her by surprise. Tsunami wasn't mad at her?

"What?"

"What do you think of Naruto? How is he now? He doesn't seem to bounce off the walls anymore like he used to."

Sakura sighed and motioned to some chairs that were in the room. This could take awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked towards where the two women had disappeared and shrugged. He turned back just in time to see Tazuna sit a saucer in front of him. Raising an eyebrow as he picked it up, he took a good sip of the sake. Very nice.

"I thought you gave up drinking Tazuna. Last time I was here, you got onto Jiriaya pretty bad for drinking in front of you."

"This is a special occasion kid. Besides, I want to talk to you and sake always calms my nerves. Being your informant here in Wave is a troublesome job. It was much easier being the town lush than keeping my ear to the ground. Nothing is happening, by the way. No news has come through lately that I've heard. Everything's…quiet."

"Does that worry you?"

"No, I like peace. It's you ninja that get nervous when things are too peaceful. You always think that it's the calm before the storm. You guys need to learn to relax."

"Can't afford to relax. Relaxing leads to slothfulness, slothfulness leads to inactivity, inactivity leads to a dulling of skills, and dulled skills lead to death. Just can't afford to relax. Besides, with Sakura here on this trip with me, I really can't afford to let my guard down."

Tazuna took a sip of his drink and smirked to himself.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because she's got in her mind that we need to be together and I'm just not sure. I used to have feelings for her, and…I do still care. But, I don't know if I still feel that way about her. I don't know what to do. Plus she won't leave me alone. She keeps teasing me all the time."

"Like how?"

"She flirts with me constantly, touches me whenever she can, and last night she refused to put her top on in the hot springs."

Tazuna was absolutely sure that he was putting a bet in now. Several thousand for them getting together. He coughed into his hand and stared at Naruto.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you going to give her a chance or not?"

Naruto set his dish down and put his hands behind his head.

"I've already said I'd give her a chance to prove herself to me, but it's getting hard to ignore the fact that she's grown up…a lot. I know I've changed a lot too, and that's what I think she doesn't realize. She still sees me as the stupid little twelve year old or the ignorant fifteen year old. But I'm not those two anymore. I have responsibilities to fulfill now and so does she. I don't know if it would work. We'd hardly ever see each other and a long distance relationship is hard to maintain. I just don't know if it would work."

Tazuna sighed and sat his own dish down. Suddenly, the alcohol didn't seem so appealing. He had lived a long life and most of it was happy. He couldn't imagine putting your life on the line every day like these kids did. Even when they were little, they'd thrown themselves in front of him, ready to take a bullet because it was their 'duty'. And what had they gotten in return? Heartbreak, uncertainty, hatred, and a multitude of other unpleasant things that a couple of _kids_ who hadn't even reached twenty yet should never experience.

"Naruto, the only advice I can give you is, as corny as it sounds, just follow your heart. If it makes you happy to be with her, then be with her. Life, especially for you ninja, is fleeting enough. Don't leave behind any regrets."

"I have plenty of regrets."

"You know what I mean boy. Don't allow yourself to end up like your master and me, old and alone, with no one to share old age with. Sure, I have my daughter and grandson, but if my wife were only here to share it with us. She couldn't stand living with a drunk though, so she left. Jiraiya was a pervert, but he was a good man. If he could have just toned it down and settled on one woman instead of trying to woo them all, he would have actually been happy."

"He always seemed pretty happy to me."

"That's because you never 'looked underneath the underneath' as your sensei used to say. Jiraiya was a very lonely man, and those years traveling with you by his side were probably some of his happiest simply because he wasn't lonely anymore. You know as well as anyone boy that you can't gauge a person's feelings by what's on the outside. So Sakura's a flirt, so she's touchy-feely, so what? Let her be. Maybe that's what you need kid, a little physical contact."

"She keeps trying to sleep with me."

"Would that be so bad? Sounds to me like you need to get laid."

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU OLD LETCH!"

Tazuna reached across the table with a rolled up paper and whacked Naruto on the end of his nose.

"No, no. Bad. We don't yell in the house."

"…sorry."

"It's ok, just don't do it again. How are we supposed to have a private conversation if you alert everyone to what we're talking about? Anyway, you need to lighten up and just go with the flow. Want to know if she's serious about you, really serious? Flirt back. Find out if your own feelings are real. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the results."

"I'll…I'll think about it old man. Thanks."

"No problem kid. Now get out of here, I don't want Tsunami thinking I'm being a bad influence on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's it. That's what happened."

Tsunami stared at the girl with wide eyes. That was a hell of a tale the girl just told and she wasn't sure if she believed half of it. The parts where Naruto was, effectively, betrayed nearly brought her to tears. Having your master killed and seeing the girl you love kissing your archrival all in one day is no easy feat to overcome. She stared at the pinkette sitting across from her with her hands in her lap. Tsunami took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Wow…just wow. That's a hell of a story Sakura. And I can believe why you have difficulty getting Naruto to trust you again. You do have a really bad temper. I remember when you were all here the first time, that Sasuke boy could do no wrong in your eyes and you berated poor Naruto constantly."

Sakura's head sunk a little further to the ground. Every time she was reminded of how she'd treated the boy in the past made her feel so low.

"You know Sakura, I don't think you really know what you want."

The girl's head snapped up so quickly Tsunami was afraid she'd broken her neck.

"I do know what I want. I want him. I want him to love me like I love him."

"But isn't that how you viewed Sasuke back then too? What makes Naruto different, especially now? Why him?"

"Because…because he loved me first. Because he cares for me, no matter what he says. Because he's the only one who deserves me. I'll die an old maid before I give myself to anyone else."

"That's a bold statement. Especially since you were the one who admitted to deepening that kiss with Sasuke just to see if you felt anything. You were ready to give yourself to him in that moment if you felt the tiniest spark. That kind of thing can destroy the trust between anyone, especially when the two of you had begun to actually build a semblance of a relationship."

"But…I made a mistake and I repented. I said I was sorry."

"To him? Right after the fact? Or did he let the image stew in his mind for a few years before you were able to tell him?"

"I…yeah, you're right. But Tsunami, all I want is a chance to prove that I can be true to him."

"And he gave you that chance you silly girl. You talk as if he hasn't given it to you. All you have to do is step up and prove yourself to him."

"But how? I don't know what to do."

"Just be yourself. Don't hide yourself, don't lie to him, and don't try to force yourself on him in an unseemly manner. Just act natural."

"I used to beat him for no apparent reason. I don't want to do that. I can't act natural."

"Tell me Sakura, has he given you any reason to hit him recently?"

"No."

"Has he done anything to lead you to believe that he wouldn't be anything other than gentle, kind, and caring with you?"

"No, Naruto's always been all those things. I used to hit him because he got in between me and Sasuke."

"But he never actually did, did he? You took out your frustrations on him solely because you knew he wouldn't retaliate. This new Naruto, however, will and you know that first hand. Just keep that temper in check and you'll be fine. Don't do anything to him unless he deserves it."

"You know, he told me the same thing a few days ago. But, I just don't know…"

Like it was said before, Tsunami is not prone to fits of emotion. She is an emotional person, but rarely lets them get away from her. Seeing this extremely smart girl in front of her acting like a damn child who got their toy taken away was extremely frustrating though.

"Damn it Sakura! Just do it! Don't live with regret; don't let your thoughts consume you. Just go out and get what you want. You want him? Then do something about it. Don't sit here and whine to me about how difficult it is, just show how much you love him. It shouldn't be so damn hard if you love him like you say you do."

Sakura sat with wide eyes listening to the older woman's raised voice. Tsunami could truly be scary when she wanted to be. It came with being a mother.

"But…"

"No buts! The only 'but' I want to see is yours marching out there and doing what needs to be done."

"And what's that?"

Tsunami grinned and Sakura immediately felt like crawling under something.

"Why, giving him a kiss of course. What else?"

Time seemed to stop for a moment and Tsunami was sure the girl's brain had imploded. She stopped breathing and just sat there, her eyes dull and staring into nothing. The lights suddenly came back on and Sakura was sputtering something about 'no way, no how'.

'She's kind of cute when she's flustered.'

"Sakura calm down. You can't do anything if you're hyperventilating."

The pinkette slowed her breathing and began taking deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. When she felt sufficiently satisfied she turned her hardened eyes back to the older woman.

"Kiss him? Are you out of your fucking mind? I can't do that, he'd send me through the wall."

"Or perhaps not. You've already slept with him, snuggled against him, shown your boobs to him. What harm could possibly come out of kissing him?"

"It could totally backfire and I'd never get anywhere from here on out."

"Then do it and if it fails, say that I threatened to take away meals from you until you left. I'll back you up on that account. Trust me, I know how the male mind works."

"Ok, but if this doesn't work…"

"I'll take full blame for it. He deserves a kiss at least. Trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Tazuna had just gotten through with their little chat and the old man had just hidden the sake bottle and dishes when the two girls entered the room again. He noticed, with some amusement, that Sakura seemed to be desperately looking for someone. When she excused herself, Tsunami sat across from him and smiled. Tazuna had seen that look before and it spelled trouble.

"What did you tell that girl to do? You're trying to stir up trouble again."

Tsunami smiled at her father and put her hand over her heart, looking downtrodden.

"Why father, I'm hurt. For you to think that I would try to persuade her to do something against her will, you must think so little of me."

"I never said anything about making her do something against her will. Now, what have you done?"

"Nothing. Convinced her to give Naruto a kiss, that's all."

"Oh? All right."

Tazuna sipped at the water in the glass beside him, noticing his daughter's incredulous look out of the corner of his eyes. Oh, how he loved messing with the youth…

"Father, what do you mean all right? You're ok with this?"

"Of course I am. That boy needs to be shook up, and what better way than convincing his soon to be girlfriend that she needs to pucker up and plant one on him?"

"Hmmm. Soon to be, huh? Let's see how this turns out then. How much are you going to bet on?"

"Several thousand that they're together before they get back to Konoha."

"Several thousand? Father, that's too much! What if they don't?"

"Then the little pecker owes me a good bit for putting his sorry ass up here. This isn't a hotel and he eats like a goddamned horse. I'll get my money one way or the other."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. He already pays well enough for you being his informant."

"And how in the hell do you know about that?"

"I did what you told me to do when I was little, I shut my mouth and I listened. Now are you coming to listen by the door for what happens or not?"

"I'm right behind you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened the door to the room she and Naruto were sharing in their stay and walked inside slowly. She crept up to the bed and gazed down at his face. He looked so peaceful lying there, like he didn't have a care in the world. Very carefully, she put one knee on the bed and leaned down toward his face, her hair cascading around them both.

Outside the door, Tazuna and Tsunami had cracked the door just a bit so they could see. If only they had popcorn, it would be perfect.

Sakura ever so gently pressed her lips to Naruto's and was surprised to find them blemish free. They weren't even chapped or anything. It was…quite pleasing. If only she had the courage to do this when he was awake. She was about to pull back when one of his arms found its way around her waist and she was pulled on top of him, her lips still locked to his. Just before she was about to squeak, something pushed at her bottom lip and her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

Naruto had been having a pleasant dream. In it, he and Sakura had never had any animosity between the two of them. They'd been living happily together and were madly in love. The sensations in this dream were _incredible_. He could actually feel Sakura's skin; it was so smooth as he held her by the waist. They'd fallen down beside a tree while they were tussling and she had landed on top of him, her lips pressing into his. Not wanting the feeling to ever end, he had pressed his tongue against her bottom lip, licking along it, begging for her to let him in. She complied and electricity shot through him.

Sakura, in all her years, had only ever kissed two guys, Sasuke and Naruto. That time she had kissed Sasuke, he had been rough and abrupt, like he owned her and she was there for his enjoyment. She hadn't found any enjoyment in that kiss and it still made her ill to think about it. At the moment, however, Naruto's lips and tongue were lighting a passion in her that she'd never felt before. It was like the boy knew everything about her, he knew what she liked, what she wanted. It was heaven.

In Naruto's dream, when Sakura deepened their kiss, he felt happy, elated. Tears sprang up in the corner of his eyes. Surely, this is what angels felt like, what they experienced. The pure joy of loving someone. He opened his eyes to find his Sakura fading in his arms, but the feeling of her lips and taste of her lingered as if she was still there. He frantically tried to hold onto her, but she faded away. The pressure of her lips was still there though as was the feeling of his tongue battling with hers. Slowly, his eyes began to crack open and he rejoined the waking world to a pleasant sensation.

Sakura had lost herself in the moment, thoroughly enjoying herself. This is what she'd always wanted a kiss to feel like. And the feel of Naruto's arms around her, she could die happy right now. Suddenly, the arm around her waist disappeared and she felt herself hoisted into the air by her shoulders, the pleasant warmth of his tongue gone. She opened her eyes to find a wide-eyed blinking Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"Sakura? What the hell is going on? Am I still dreaming?"

She watched with a worried look as he took in his surroundings and sat her gently on the bed in his lap. Still disoriented from waking up, he hadn't realized yet exactly what was going on. She only hoped that when he did he wouldn't be _too_ upset.

"Why the hell were you kissing me?"

"Um, I…uh, wanted to?"

She watched as he processed that answer and pleaded with Kami to grant her a blessing.

Naruto thought about her answer and mulled it over. Granted, she was a damn good kisser, he'd give her that. But he hadn't given her permission to. Ok, so he did in the dream but not in real life. But hadn't he and Tazuna talked about letting her get closer? Ah, the hell with it. It wasn't that bad a feeling and besides…secretly, he liked it.

"All right, but next time ask ok?"

Sakura watched with a dumbfounded look on her face as he rolled over and went back to sleep. She never heard the door click closed or the sound of footsteps slipping back down the hallway. She just went over to her bed and crawled underneath the covers. She'd process the information in the morning; it was too much at the moment. She never saw Naruto's grin or heard his light chuckle.

'That'll keep her guessing. I still need to think over what Tazuna said more. Although…a friendly kiss here and there wouldn't hurt I suppose. And I've definitely kissed worse…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tazuna had just turned in for bed and had lain down, when his window swung open and a familiar shape came in.

"Temari-san, you need to learn more subtle ways of coming into a house. And shut the window, it's cold out."

"I apologize Tazuna-san, but is there any more development between you know who?"

"Yep, she kissed him earlier."

"And?"

"He said 'ask next time', rolled over, and went back to sleep. Other than that, I couldn't really see a difference. So what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing until Kankurou gets back. I don't know how we should attack them, but I'm thinking clones made to look like Oto nin. Naruto hates Oto nin."

"That should work. Now if you'll excuse me, I was trying to sleep."

"I'll talk to you later Tazuna-san and thank you."

She left out the window and was gone. Tazuna laid there for several minutes before getting up and closing the window, grumbling the whole time.

"Stupid Sand ninja. Were you raised in a fucking barn? Learn to close a window next time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was ecstatic. Her son had allowed Sakura to kiss him and he hadn't gotten angry, although he was obviously confused. She ran to find Minato and give him the good news. She found him lounging on his back, staring up at…whatever is above heaven.

"Minato! Naruto and Sakura kissed!"

He rolled over and looked at his wife. She could be so excitable when it came to their son.

"That's great honey, but does that mean they're in love yet?"

"Well…no. But it's a start. And he saw her boobs in the hot spring."

Minato's eyes flashed open. He knew his wife hated perverts and since she couldn't take it out on her son…she'd take it out on him. His eyes cut around, looking for an escape. Where the hell was Jiraiya when you needed him?

"Oh…really? And?"

"He got an eyeful, but she wouldn't put her top back on. So at least he wasn't being perverted in that sense."

'Oh thank Kami. I'd have been beaten mercilessly.'

"Well, that's good honey. So what do you think they'll do now?"

"I'm hoping our son gets his head out of his ass and let's the girl take care of him. He's denser than you ever were."

"Hey, that's not fair. I found you eventually didn't I?"

Kushina smiled and laid down beside her husband, snuggling against his side. He loved her, he really did, but she was a ticking timebomb. Kind and loving one minute, deadly and dangerous the next. At least she kept things interesting. Minato put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Do you think Naruto will ever open up to her?"

Kushina yawned and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"I don't know. He's dead set on making her earn his love. He's so stupid sometimes. You need to sit and watch him with me one day."

They laid there, just enjoying each other's company and the warmth they brought. In life, they'd hardly ever had any moments like these. Now though, they could enjoy them all the time and when Naruto arrived, hopefully they could enjoy them as a family. Not realizing he was talking out loud, Minato voiced his thoughts.

"Hot springs and naked ladies huh? Perhaps I should see exactly what this girl has to offer our son."

Kushina's voice cut through the silence like a sharpened sword.

"What was that dear? I'm not enough for you now? You have to spy on our son's future wife?"

Minato gulped and closed his eyes.

'Damn my mouth. It gets me in so much trouble, but it can also…get…me…out…That's it!'

Before his wife could raise a finger against him, Minato pulled her on top of him and latched his mouth onto hers. Kushina melted against him instantly and they had a heavy make out session in their corner of heaven. Once she was sated, Minato let her roll off to his side and wrapped his arm around her once again. Her happy sigh made him smirk.

'Yes! Mission accomplished.'

"You're still not totally off the hook buster. Just temporarily."

'Shit.'


	13. Chapter 13

And here's Chapter 13. Would have had this up yesterday but I suspect my laptop is slowly trying to kill itself. So I'll be shopping online for a new one today. Yesterday, it told me that it couldn't find its own _brain._ Now, maybe it's just me, but if a computer is smart enough to tell me that it can't even find its own source of memory, how in the hell could it let me know that in the first place? Shouldn't I have just been staring at a blank screen? Ah well...Readers, Reviewers, thank you...Pressure.

**And remember to check out the new poll on my profile page. Vote for your favorite story amongst my four. Thanks in advance.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Kankurou sighed as he stepped onto the bank. He had forgone coming over the water on a boat since it would take too long and Temari was waiting for him. Hopefully, Naruto and Sakura had not left yet. That would make attacking them a little more difficult. But, then again, when was a ninja's life ever easy? He just hoped Naruto didn't take it the wrong way if he found out who was attacking him. Kankurou really didn't want to have to go up against those damn swords. They'd smash his puppets to pieces.

He'd decided against wearing his normal bodysuit attire for this mission, as he didn't want to be recognized by Sakura or Naruto. It would just raise more questions if they were caught. He found the hotel where she was staying and slipped inside quietly.

Temari was lying on her back, reading a magazine, trying to pass the time. All Naruto and Sakura ever did was train and go to the hotsprings. It was so boring for her, since she couldn't interact with them and Kankurou wasn't there to talk to. Tazuna wasn't much for conversation either. It was much less trouble to read a magazine. If the couple decided to leave, Tazuna would send for her. It wasn't like she could spy on them all the time…no matter how hot Naruto's body was. A knock at the door shook her out of her musings before her thoughts could turn…sexy.

She groaned and flung the magazine across the room before setting her feet on the floor and shuffling across it. The frown on her face turned upward slightly at the sight of her brother. He looked like he'd been running all night and most of the day if his grunt of a greeting and subsequent passing out on her bed. She cocked an eyebrow and sighed at his passed out form. They'd have to make plans later. For the moment, she'd better check up on the prospective lovebirds. She grabbed her facemask and tied her hair back in a single spiky ponytail to throw off further suspicion of who she was and left out the door.

As she meandered through the streets to Tazuna's house, she thought of the mission and how stupid she thought it was at first. She couldn't believe that she actually let Gaara talk her into this, but the prospect of messing with Naruto's head was such a fun sounding task. She couldn't pass that up, especially as much teasing as the boy was prone to give her earlier in both their lives. Her eye twitched as she remembered one time he had died her hair green while she was asleep. One of the few times she'd ever seen Gaara walking around with a grin that wasn't scary.

The thought of her brother smiling put a spring in her step, as this was Gaara's way of repaying Naruto for helping him so much. She knew that Naruto expected no reward for helping anyone, but he was being stubborn about Sakura. True, he was warming back up to her quicker than she would have thought, but any guy would warm up to a girl if she showed him her tits. She blushed slightly as she thought of the scene at the hot springs. No wonder the pink haired girl wanted him so bad. If she could find a guy with a body like that, who was as kind and gentle as the blonde was, she'd want to put a lasso around him too.

She finally reached her destination and put up a simple cloaking jutsu so she wouldn't be detected. The two were in Tazuna's backyard and Naruto was sitting in the Lotus position with both swords laid across his lap. Sakura sat across from him in the same position. Temari sighed internally. Those two never did anything exciting. With the exception of when Naruto had punched the hell out of her, the two just…sat around, either talking or meditating. Naruto had agreed not to mess up Tazuna's place, so they didn't do any training. She shook her head and started the walk back to her hotel room. They had to start planning now or they wouldn't get a chance until the next town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat like he was a statue, ignoring the rest of the world. In reality, he was painfully aware and yet, removed. He was in his mind with Kubikiri Houcho and Samehada, standing before the Kyuubi's cage with his arms crossed as the three faced him. Naruto was not ecstatic about being here, but knew that the three had been talking and had apparently come to some sort of compromise regarding their deal. Kubikiri coughed and Naruto's attention turned to him.

Master, as you've probably guessed, we've come to a…compromise, concerning Kyuubi's payment for…helping you, as it were.

_Just remember Master, this was the best we could do as far as striking a deal was concerned._

"Just tell me what you had to do. I know you two just have my best interest in mind, so what did you give him?"

**They gave away nothing boy. I gave in this instance.**

"I'm sorry, do what? Why in the hell would you give anything and expect nothing in return?"

The fox chuckled and the swords gave him a hard glare.

**I assure you boy, anything I truly want, I cannot get. I want freedom, but that is outside the realm of possibility. I want to escape from your wretched body, but unfortunately, that would kill us both. **

_Can we move this along please? I know you love to hear yourself talk, but Master has other things to do._

**Such insolence. It's not like I've spoken much in the past few years. Spare me a few moments as I explain what bargain we have struck.**

Just be quick about it fox. We're watching you.

**Hai, hai. Boy, the deal your blades struck with me was not one I was initially happy with, but I've come to understand that it's all I can have. It doesn't do anything for me, except give me the knowledge that your life may be a little harder after this.**

"And how could you possibly make my life any harder? I'm a freaking giant due to your meddling, my life sucked up until a few years ago, I'm identified as your carrier by these whisker marks on my cheeks, and your chakra, when I use it, is deadly to me. What else could you possibly do to make my life harder?"

Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow as the fox began to chuckle, its laughter rising until it was a full-blown bellow. His swords did not look amused, but stood stoically with their arms crossed. Finally the fox calmed down enough, but the sickening grin never left its face.

**I can't do much to make your life miserable brat, but I can do enough. Trust me when I say that your blades strike hard bargains. This deal will benefit you in the long run but your physical appearance has changed yet again. I might not be able to make your life harder on my own, but with what I've given you, you'll never, ever be considered normal again.**

Naruto stared at the fox with wide eyes. He looked to his swords and saw them hanging their heads in shame. Samehada looked up to him woefully.

_I'm sorry Master; it was the best we could do. If there were another way, we would have taken it, but he would have taken away your height and without it, you cannot wield us properly. _

It was the only acceptable compromise Master. But, I believe it might actually work out for you in the end.

Naruto sighed and prepared himself for whatever was coming his way.

"What did he do Samehada, Kubikiri?"

Kubikiri nodded to Samehada and the blade closed its eyes in preparation for the oncoming storm.

_He's going to give you new ears. But, like Kubikiri said, it might work to your benefit._

Naruto grit his teeth and growled out his reply.

"What. Kind. Of. Ears?"

That dark chuckle from the cage erupted again and Naruto spun to face the Kyuubi with as much hatred as his eyes could muster.

**Fox ears brat. I'm giving you fox ears. At least that way, I know that people you don't even know'll still ostracize you. **

Naruto's teeth began to grind together. He was always at the mercy of circumstances beyond his control. Now, the damn fox was altering him again, against his will, and as if his life wasn't hard enough, now he'd have a damn pair of ears sitting on his head.

"What of my human ears? What happens to them?"

**They go bye bye. You'll have a set of ears that resemble mine.**

Naruto stood dumbfounded. His swords, with looks of concern on their faces, waved their hands in front of his eyes. The blonde seemed to be comatose.

_Master, are you all right?_

Master?

Finally, they heard a snort from the blonde and looked to see him trying not to laugh hysterically. The Kyuubi was confused as much as the blades were. Surely the boy could see how this would affect any social standing he had. Naruto finally got himself under control and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're giving me bunny ears?"

The fox growled and lunged for the bars, only to be met with the unnatural resistance of the seal. It roared its displeasure and its tails waved angrily.

**Little insignificant insect! I do not have rabbit ears! My ears are long and elegant, most befitting the king of all demons. You'll certainly look the part of a demon with my ears, little worm.**

"While having those ears is most inconvenient on a social standpoint, I assume they come with other benefits?"

**Grrr…mortal, you cannot even comprehend until you've used them. What you could hear with your normal ears will be magnified several hundred times. If they were any more sensitive, you'd be able to hear yourself think.**

"I already have enough voices in my head thank you. I don't need to hear my own voice echo."

**I don't blame you. It is a most unpleasant sound your voice is.**

"Watch it fox. Is that all? Kubikiri, Samehada? Are we through here?"

The blades stared at him incredulously.

_Master, are you sure you're ok with this?_

Yes, it is a most monumental change. Are you not upset with us?

"Upset doesn't begin to cover it, but if this is the best you could do, then I have to go along with it. I just hope that it isn't that bad…"

As he faded out of the mindscape, Kubikiri turned to Samehada.

Should we have told him that he already had them here?

_I think it best that he is angry at the fox and not us. If we told him what they looked like while he was in here, we might have been in for a world of pain._

**Ah, you're both a couple of pussies. The brat ain't so tough.**

You get back to where you belong and shut your mouth. You've caused enough problems for several lifetimes. 

**Just sit back and enjoy the show blades. I assure you when the pink haired bitch sees him it will be an amusing debacle.**

Even the swords couldn't dispute that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Naruto's eyes snapped open he tossed the swords aside and ran for the house. Sakura saw him bolt from the yard and jumped to her feet to follow. She was just in time to see a blonde streak enter the bathroom and slam the door. She padded to the door softly and knocked as gently as possible.

"Naruto?"

He stood at the sink with the water running, trying to drown out any thoughts he had. His eyes were screwed shut as he felt his human ears just…disappear. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he felt his new ears begin to form. They felt…fuzzy and soft, but he took no solace in that fact. He knew as soon as he opened his eyes that he would break down and nothing would be able to comfort him. He would truly be a freak now. A gargantuan, bunny eared freak. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

Sakura was worried about him. He was acting strange and while strange was a staple as far as Naruto was concerned, this was far outside the norm. She knew he couldn't be sick, he'd never been sick. Perhaps he was having a mental breakdown. He was probably due one what with having three voices in his head. But then again, she had one in her head as well. Granted, it had been silent for a while now, but it always popped up at the most inopportune moments. She continued to softly knock on the door and call his name in a gentle manner. She didn't want to upset him.

Naruto finally decided to take the plunge and unscrew his eyes. The feeling on top of his head had finally settled down and he could feel his new ears twitching with the breeze coming through the small vent. It felt funny and pleasant at the same time. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the lighting only to gape at what he saw.

On top of his head, drooping from their length and twitching at every noise made, was pair of tall red fox ears, at least a foot long, with black insides. He started to chuckle silently until it built into a full-blown belly laugh. It was a mirthless laugh. Sakura began to worry for his sanity and began to call his name louder and pound on the door. He winced as the sound reached his sensitive ears and he sighed as he realized he now had to face the world. Taking a deep breath, he answered her call.

"Sakura, could you keep it down please?"

She immediately quieted herself and asked in a calm voice what was wrong.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go downstairs and round up Tazuna and his family. I want you all to meet me in the living room because I have something to show you all."

"Does it have anything to do with you running like a crazy person earlier?"

"Yes…and when you see, you'll understand why I ran. I'm…different now."

She leaned against the door and sighed sadly.

"Is it the fox?"

"…yes."

"What did he do to you?"

"I think it best to show all of you. I don't want you freaking out without some support."

"All right, but hurry. And Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I won't ever hurt you because of the fox. I won't run away."

The silence was deafening to her as she waited for his answer. Just as she was about to leave, she heard him reply in a small voice.

"Thank you Sakura. You have no idea what that means to me…"

She smiled and went to gather up the others. If it was enough to make the normally unflappable Naruto run like a scared child, it must be bad.

Naruto sat against the door, waiting for Sakura to call him. This could go two ways. She could reject and hate him as he was now, and he would lose all faith in humanity…or she could accept him, and maybe, just maybe, he could allow himself to let her in further. He could allow some of those old feelings to come out. A small smile found its way to his lips. Maybe…he could find happiness, just like his swords wanted. His brow furrowed when he thought of his blades. He'd be sure to give them a good workout later. He might even be able to put a couple dents in them for striking this bargain.

He tensed when he heard Sakura call him. He composed himself as much as possible and walked down the stairs to cast his fate with those he called friends.

Sakura had done as she was asked and rounded up the family. She had called for Naruto to come out and waited with bated breath as she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. She'd explained to the family very quickly that the Kyuubi had altered Naruto again and she didn't know what it was. Her mind ran the gamut of possibilities. Maybe he was a fox now, standing on four legs. Or perhaps he'd grown a muzzle or tails! The possibilities were endless. She watched as his foot appeared around the corner and gasped when she saw what had happened. She heard Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami gasp beside her and turned to see their reactions. They stared at her asking what to do…all except Tsunami, who had bounded across the room and tackled Naruto to the floor while screaming at the top of her lungs…

"CUTE!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of all the reactions running through Naruto's mind, that was one he had never expected. Now, as he lay on the floor with his head in Sakura's lap and a fawning Tsunami sitting on his _chest_, both fondling his ears with abandon. Tsunami was fingering the inside of them and cooing about how soft they were while Sakura was running her hand up and down the length of them. Despite how awkward the situation was, Naruto couldn't really give a damn because it felt so _good._

His head lolled back and forth with a silly, stupid grin on his face as the two women continued their ministrations until a cough from Tazuna made them look up. Tazuna had his back to them with his hands over Inari's eyes. Tsunami blushed slightly and moved her hand back to steady herself before standing up and Sakura cocked her head to the side when the older woman's eyes widened considerably and her face turned blood red. Naruto groaned in her lap and she wondered what was going on.

Tsunami had not meant to reach that far back but stopped when her hand hit something that was decidedly familiar and something she had not had for quite a while. Her eyes turned down to look at Naruto's face and the only thought running through her mind was…

'THIS KID'S FUCKING HUGE!!!'

She quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged the girl into another room. Sakura came off the floor so fast that Naruto's head hit the boards with a thump and an audible groan. Tazuna turned back around to see his daughter gone and Sakura with her. He finally let Inari turn around when he saw that Naruto's blood had returned to whence it came and Naruto let them inspect his ears. They were fascinated when one suddenly stood straight up and turned in the direction of the bedroom Tsunami and Sakura had disappeared into. Naruto decidedly ignored the two men in favor of trying out his new additions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Sakura had finally regained her footing, she turned to Tsunami with a glare while tapping her foot.

"What the hell was that all about? I happened to be enjoying myself at the moment."

"And so was Naruto. I think you may have found a new sweet spot once you get him in a relationship with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tell me Sakura, are you a virgin?"

The pink haired girl's face turned completely red, half from anger and half from embarrassment.

"Of course I am! What kind of question is that?"

Tsunami smirked and crossed her arms.

"That boy is going to split you apart then. Your first time is going to be so painful…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason I dragged you in here is that I accidentally sampled the 'goods' that Naruto has and…well, I just hope you realize what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm still not following you."

"And people say he's the dense one. His dick is huge girl. Your man could probably club baby seals with that thing. Hell, he could club me if he wanted to…"

Sakura's began to sputter and spit.

"What the hell? He's mine you old bitch! You stay away from him!"

"Calm down pinky. I'm not going to jump his bones. But you better not fuck up. That's a hell of a specimen you have there and those ears are too damn cute. You'll be the envy of women everywhere."

"…so, um, how big was it?"

Tsunami held her hands about ten inches apart and told the girl that's what she thought it was and Sakura's jaw nearly hit the floor. She looked down at her petite body and whined.

"How am I supposed to take all that? He'll split me in two! That'd be like trying to…to…ah, I can't think up anything, but it's impossible. I'll never have him now."

Before Sakura could whine any further, Tsunami smacked her on top of the head and glared at her.

"Stop that. It's unbecoming and totally untrue. You'd be surprised what can fit down there."

"And you'd know this how?"

Tsunami blushed and turned her head away.

"I don't know what you mean. Well, we'd better get back out there before we're missed."

Sakura just stared at the woman's back and followed her out. Both women watched when they saw Naruto's shocked, red face, so full of blood he looked about ready to pop. It was then when Sakura noticed his ears were straight up in the air and no longer drooping and that Tazuna and Inari were waving their hands in front of his face, trying to rouse the boy from his stupor. When Sakura bent down in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder, he gurgled and fell flat on his back. She turned to Tsunami and put her hand over her mouth.

"I think he heard us talking."

Tazuna raised an eyebrow and looked down at the spazzing boy.

"Just what in Kami's name were you two discussing to send him into a comatose state?"

"Nothing Father. Nothing at all."

"I'll bet. Probably something perverted from the reaction he had. Inari, drag him into another room please."

The boy tried to but he couldn't budge him. Sakura sighed and grabbed him by the ankles, excusing the both of them. She finally got him up to their room and laid him out on the pallet he'd set up for himself. He was out of it, a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth, and his color had finally returned to normal. Her eyes darted backward and forward from his face to his crotch. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and just as she was about to reach out and cop a feel, she saw his ears straighten again and her face reddened when she saw his smirk.

"Don't even think about it."

Sakura sighed and sat down beside him cross-legged.

"So…what do you think of your new look?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it makes you look cute. Cuter…at least that's my opinion. You look like a bunny rabbit, especially with your whisker marks."

Naruto smiled and chuckled as he heard the faint sound of grumbling in the back of his mind.

"That's what I told him too. But he's certain that it will mess up my life. At least you like it."

That little comment made Sakura so happy. Naruto had no idea how much his assertion that her opinion actually meant something meant to her. She was blissfully ignorant of the fact that he sat up and left to go get his swords. She jumped when the door latch clacked as he came back in and watched glassy eyed as he sealed them in a scroll again.

"Hey Sakura? Let's go to the hot spring. I need to relax after today."

"But…what about your…ears?"

"Um…hello? Henge? We're ninjas Sakura."

She had the good sense to look embarrassed. Secretly, she preferred that he leave them uncovered. He looked so damn cute…like a big fluffy bunny rabbit, well, at least the ears did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari snuck in Tazuna's office window and looked expectantly at the old man puffing away on his cigar behind the desk.

"Anything new?"

"Yeah actually. Go to the hot springs and see for yourself. Naruto has a new…piece of headgear. He's using a henge."

Temari gave him an incredulous look and left out the window again. Those two were so troublesome. She stopped when she realized what she'd just thought and dragged her hand across her face. She really needed to stop hanging out with Shikamaru. She found her tree above the hot springs and looked down. There below her, were the two in question, talking quietly. They were the only ones in the whole spring. She looked inquisitively at Naruto and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She did feel a slight pulse of chakra, a very low usage. Putting her hands into the required seal, she whispered 'Kai' and nearly squealed when his long ears popped into view. She quickly gathered her wits however and ran back to her hotel room to squeal about how cute the ears looked to Kankurou, who she was sure wouldn't mind being woken up.

Naruto growled when his henge dropped. He had very clearly heard someone whisper 'Kai' and looked about frantically for them. Sakura saw his ears come into view and stood ready to help him. She relaxed when she saw him slide back into the spring, but he remained cautious.

"Someone knew that I was using a henge. We'll need to be careful from now on. Someone is out to get us and I want to know who."

Sakura nodded and sat back down again.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Can you do that, uh, lightning jutsu again?"

"…will you rub my ears again?"

She nodded vigorously. It was win-win for her.

"Ok, but keep your hands above the surface."

'Damn.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kankurou was not amused at being woken up, but his interest was piqued as Temari was acting like a three year old on a candy high. She kept talking about how cute Naruto looked and that was enough to rouse Kankurou's suspicion. His sister never said anything was cute without sounding sarcastic.

"What the hell is up with you?"

Temari stared at him like he'd grown another head.

"I've been _telling_ you that Naruto has bunny ears now. The fox apparently did something to him and now he has bunny ears. And they're soooo _cute_! We need to tell Gaara and the Hokage as soon as possible."

Kankurou sighed and lay back down on the bed.

"Then we'll have to attack them tomorrow and then report back. Now I think we should discuss how we're going to do it without it seeming like its us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato and Kushina sat on the edge of a cloud, gawking at the appearance of their son. Minato was furious; he couldn't believe that his son had that damned fox's ears. How dare that giant ball of fur mess with his son's physiology. He was literally shaking with fury. Kushina had a far off look in her eyes and he chalked it up to shock. He was just about to mindlessly tear up the surrounding area when his two mentors showed up.

"What's the matter brat? Something wrong?"

Minato merely pointed down and Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked over the edge and immediately their jaws dropped. They turned as one to Minato, looking for an answer.

"The damned fox messed with my son and now he has that monster's ears. I'll kill that thing for certain this time around."

Jiraiya put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I dunno brat, seems pretty happy to me. Just look at pinky fondle them. I think he actually likes them."

"Yes Minato, they do make him look…cute."

"You two aren't any help at all. My son is in the middle of a crisis here and you're thinking about how it's going to help his sex life."

The three men continued to argue back and forth while Kushina just sat there. Suddenly she sprang to her feet and tackled Minato, nearly bowling over Sarutobi and Jiraiya in the process.

"Minato! Our son looks sooo cute with his new ears. He's adorable. When are you gonna get ears like that?"

Minato stared at his wife like she was an alien.

"I'm not going to grow ears like that. The fox did that to him. You know that."

Kushina crossed her arms as she sat on his chest and began to pout.

"…but you'd look so cuddly with bunny ears. Hmph, hopefully Naruto will still have them when he comes here. I want to pet them."

Minato sighed in defeat while his two mentors chuckled at his plight. Jiraiya peered back over the cloud's edge again.

"You know, he just keeps turning a bad thing into a good situation. That boy is something else."

Jiraiya's comment went unheard by the still arguing couple.

"WHEN ARE YOU GETTING YOUR BUNNY EARS?"

"I'M NOT GETTING NEW EARS YOU CRAZY ASS WOMAN!"


	14. Chapter 14

And here's Chapter 14. To all those who wrote off last chapter as just another 'Kyuubi ears' story as a way to get readers attracted, well, do I have a plot twist for you. How many times do I have to say that I don't do anything without reason? There is always a mystery behind what I do. It's a ninja story folks. Read underneath the underneath. For those of you who've stuck around, thank you. You guys are awesome. For those of you who haven't, well, good riddance. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...Everyone.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Naruto sat across from Sakura in the lotus position once again. She was not happy with his decision regarding his new ears. Quite frankly, she preferred them over his human ears, but in the end, she couldn't sway him. He wanted them gone and here he stood alongside his swords in front of the fox's cage again.

"Fox, I've come to barter another trade."

**And that would be, what, exactly?**

"I want these ears gone. Give me back my human ears."

**Those ears are more useful than your human ears boy. I know that you know you can hear better now. And don't they bring you more pleasure?**

"That's not the point fur ball, and you know it. I've tried my whole life to look human and I won't have that taken away from me now. I was accepting of it yesterday, but today I'm not leaving until we have a compromise, one where both of us are happy."

**I'm perfectly happy right now. You're miserable and I love misery. Your intended mate likes the ears, so what's the problem?**

"I don't want them. Take them back. I know you can undo this."

**Of course I can. But I don't want to. Your female thinks you look 'cute'.**

"I don't care what my female thinks, I want them gone."

The two swords both looked at him with awed looks. The fox just grinned wide.

**So, she **_**is**_** your female now, is she?**

Naruto began to sputter, totally thrown off course. He looked angrily up at the fox.

"Shut up! She's not my female! Now get rid of these damn ears."

The fox merely ignored the blonde's demand and its grin grew wider.

**A Freudian slip eh? I see. So you do still harbor deep feelings for that bitch and see her as 'yours'. **

"She's not a bitch. Watch yourself fox."

**Ah but you do not disagree that you think of her as yours? Hmm…perhaps you are more like me than you think. **

"I'm nothing like you."

**You are possessive of things that you can't truly have possession of. Konoha and the Land of Fire are mine. They are my territory and yet, if someone stronger than me comes along, then I lose said territory. The same applies to your female.**

"Fox…"

**That Uchiha boy had her in his grasp all along and you did nothing to ensure she was yours. You thought up half cocked plans and hare brained schemes. You did nothing to ensure that she would be yours.**

"I'm warning you…"

**And then, when she finally admits to you that she wants to be yours, you rejected her. Said she had to earn your love when she's had it all along. How foolish you humans are.**

_Kyuubi, I think that's enough._

**No Samehada, it is not. This boy needs to hear this. The two of you are too kind to him. Your mate has been waiting for you, you worthless flesh bag and you continue to make her wait. **

"She's not my mate…"

**And yet, she considers herself yours. What else do you call it?**

Kyuubi…

**NO! I will say my piece. You, little insect, are stupid and selfish. You bring down everyone around you with your selfishness.**

Naruto grit his teeth in anger and the swords took a step back as his chakra began to flare. On the outside, Sakura watched as his blue chakra danced around him.

"Selfish? SELFISH? When have I ever been selfish? Just because I want someone to actually work for my love for once, I'm selfish?"

**Yes, you are. Because she's already given her love to you and you will not accept it.**

"What's wrong with wanting someone to suffer a little before you accept them? Haven't I suffered enough to want someone else to feel pain once in a while?"

The Kyuubi grinned and sat down on its haunches, pleased with itself.

**I will give you back your human ears. In essence, they never really left. I just hid them from sight with a bit of illusion. You have satisfied my need brat.**

Naruto stood there dumbfounded. What had he done?

**I see by your face you do not know of what I speak. You are like me, Namikaze Naruto. You want others to suffer for their misdeeds against you. Secretly, you want them to suffer as much as you have. I don't need to have the world see you as an effigy of me…you do that well enough on your own.**

"I'll never be like you…ever."

The fox grinned again and waved its paw dismissively at the boy.

**You already are, in more ways than one. Now be gone. I wish to speak with your blades in private. I will uphold my end of the bargain.**

As Naruto faded out and his link to the mindscape disappeared, the swords turned to the Kyuubi's cage.

Pleased with yourself?

**More than you'll ever know. I can't believe he thought I could actually take back his height. Such foolishness.**

_Yes, well, Master can be a little naïve. We hope this little bit of fun satisfies your craving for cruel jokes._

**If screwing with that boy is all I can do, then so be it. The ears were never anything more than a very suggestive genjutsu illusion after all. I sent some of my chakra to enhance his natural ears. I was expecting a more…volatile reaction from the pink haired bitch though.**

Indeed. Need I remind you never to tell our Master of this little soiree? It would be bad for all of us if he ever found out we purposely let a little of your power bleed through, even for something as miniscule as this. 

**Just let me prank the brat every once in a while and we'll call it even. Perhaps his mindscape will change for the better after a while. If he ever confesses his feelings to the bitch…**

_Watch your mouth concerning Lady Sakura, Kyuubi. We might not be bound to her, but she is our Master's love. We won't tolerate you bad mouthing her._

**Not even for the sake of your Master's love?**

Back to your cage beast. We will call you when we have need of you.

**Spoil sports.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura watched as the long ears on top of Naruto's head receded and his human ears came back into view. He opened his eyes and patted the top of his head before slapping his human ears and smiling.

"There we go, much better."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Says you. I liked the bunny ears better."

"Well too bad. I wasn't going to walk around like something out of a damn science fiction novel."

"I'll bet that Tsunami thinks like I do too."

"I don't think she really noticed the ears after grabbing my junk. Those were secondary to what's in my pants."

Sakura's face reddened just a tad and she turned her face away.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true about…you know?"

He grinned and knocked the dirt off his pants.

"There's only one way for you to find out. Now gather your things, we'll be leaving soon."

He picked up his swords and walked back to the house, leaving a flustered Sakura.

'He couldn't mean…nah, he wouldn't…'

'**Oh hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about.'**

'Oh no, not you. I thought you were gone.'

'**You wish. Now get in there and get you some of that.'**

'Hell no! He'd kill me if I just tried to grab it.'

'**Or maybe, he'd just let you have your way with him.'**

'I'm not doing that.'

'**Fine, maybe I'll take over and do it then.'**

'All in due time you pervert. Let's try to get to his heart before we get in his pants.'

'**Come on, just one little feel. Pleeeeassseee?'**

'No.'

'**Spoil sport.'**

Sakura shook her head and walked inside to get her things. She didn't know where they'd be heading next, but this trip certainly wouldn't be boring. If the fox was going to mess with him the whole trip, she'd need to be there for him to run damage control. What a time for the Kyuubi to decide to act up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tazuna and his family were sad to see them go, but after sitting Sakura down and introducing the old man as their informant in Wave, they were ready to depart. As they turned to leave the yard, two figures dropped in front of them. Naruto's hand immediately swung to Kubikiri.

"Who the hell are you?"

The two figures didn't say a word, just stood there. Sakura took it upon herself to ask the next question.

"What village do you hail from?"

The figures lifted their gaze and Naruto growled when he saw the headbands. Oto. He'd enjoy this. He slipped the swords from his back and held his swords pointed backwards, arms crossed over his chest.

"You know you're not leaving here alive right?"

The two Oto nin cocked their heads and rushed forward. The maniacal grin that came across Naruto's face slightly frightened Sakura. It reminded her of the one that Gaara used to have before he killed someone.

Naruto dashed forward and swept Kubikiri out toward one of the Oto nins. It ducked to the side at an unnatural angle and kept going past him. He turned to see the other leapfrog over him as they both sped toward Sakura. He growled and swung Samehada onto his back. He couldn't afford to accidentally slice her if it came to close combat. With both hands on Kubikiri's hilt, he charged towards the enemy nin.

Sakura hadn't expected them to disregard him for her. He was the bigger target, the bigger threat. Why in the hell were they targeting her? And then it hit her. She was the medic. But surely everyone in Oto knew of Naruto's famous healing ability. It didn't matter if he had a medic or not. Perhaps it was because she was the protégé of Tsunade. She didn't have long to consider when the first nin came at her quickly.

She dodged the swing at her face but was caught in the back by the other nin's foot. It sent her sprawling forward where a punch to the gut evacuated the air from her lungs. Angry now, at the prospect of being caught flatfooted, by Oto nin nonetheless, she channeled chakra to her hand and swung at the smaller one's face. It backflipped away and stood ready for another charge, but had to vacate the area when Kubikiri came down into it's personal space. Naruto growled and nodded to Sakura, who continued to attack the taller nin. Naruto swung Kubikiri to his shoulder and glared at the diminutive ninja.

"Why did you attack us?"

It's response was to cock its head and attack again. Naruto sighed and swung Kubikiri like a baseball bat, catching the nin in the temple. He raised an eyebrow when it disappeared. He turned to Sakura and hollered out.

"Bunshin!"

She lashed out with a kick and caught it in its side, dispelling the clone. She immediately ran to Naruto and put her back against his. Surprisingly, Samehada did not pierce her skin.

"Where did they come from? Can you sense where they're hiding?"

"No, I can't. You?"

"No."

Naruto said nothing but jammed Kubikiri into the ground and swung Samehada from his back.

"Don't leave this spot, I'll be back in a second."

He disappeared into the trees and Sakura soon heard the sound of him blowing up the surrounding area. Suddenly she heard the sound of something whistling through the air, but was too slow to dodge and two senbon needles found their way into her neck. She fell against Kubikiri and began to lose her vision. The last thing she saw was a figure running for the tree line only to be chopped in half by a vengeful Naruto. She heard him scream her name but couldn't answer.

Sakura.

She'd heard that voice before. It was kind and…where had she heard that before?

Sakura. Don't worry, you're not dying. You've just been poisoned with a sedative.

'How do you know this?'

Come to the sound of my voice. Let your mind wander. You'll find me.

She didn't know that she had a death grip on Kubikiri's hilt and that Naruto couldn't pry her fingers loose. He just picked her up and carried her back inside, blaming himself for her condition. He didn't leave her side or let go of her hand all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had done as the voice said and let her mind wander. Soon, she found herself in a field of orange flowers. It was comforting to her. She'd been here before…

Sakura.

She spun around to see the image of Momochi Zabuza. Letting out a sigh of relief, she offered him a smile.

"Kubikiri Houcho. To what do I owe the honor?"

You owe nothing except to lend me your ear. Right now, my Master is worried sick about you. That was very foolish, letting your guard down.

"I didn't mean to. It was like they knew my blind spot."

More like you were worried about my Master. He can take care of himself. Never fear for his safety. He's more worried about you anyways.

"Naruto's worried about me?"

Indeed. He is currently sitting beside your bed, holding your hand. He's asleep. Worried sick about you I'd say.

"So he does care about me?"

Kubikiri snorted.

Of course he does, you stupid girl. But he's not going to let you in just because he's worried about you. You still need to prove one thing to him.

"And that is?"

That you can stand by his side and not behind him. Don't follow him, tread along with him as an equal. Never leave him.

Sakura thought for a while and a grin crossed her face.

"If I stay with him, will he bring the bunny ears back out every now and then?"

Kubikiri cocked a nonexistent eyebrow and smirked.

That…is between you and Master. I have nothing to do with that. I believe you should wake now. Reassure him that you are all right. 

"Thank you Kubikiri."

It was no problem. And when you wake up, please let go of my hilt. You're leaving finger impressions.

Sakura smiled demurely. Even knocked out her strength knew no bounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been brutal in his fight. When he left Sakura's side, he had gone in swinging, using Samehada to decimate a good bit of the floral capacity of Tazuna's surrounding woods. The nin he was chasing had the good sense to run like a scared rabbit and had finally eluded him somehow, but not before he smashed whatever was on its back. He couldn't identify what it was, but it had been made out of wood and paper. He proceeded to destroy the area around him until he heard Sakura's cry of pain and bolted to her side. He was just in time to see something disappear into the bushes like a ghost. The bunshin that was left behind was cleaved in two.

He'd immediately pulled the senbon out and carried her inside. She had a death grip on Kubikiri and he couldn't get her to let go. He hung his head and thought back to his brief fight. He'd done everything he could think of to catch that nin. He knew it was the real one, because a bunshin would not have run for its life. It had been female if the little squeals of surprise had been any indication. He hadn't had to use just one sword for quite a while and he was a little rusty but he'd made the best of it. The nin just wouldn't fight him back though.

He couldn't remember being so frustrated in his life. He absolutely hated Otogakure and their ninjas. And now they'd hurt Sakura. If she didn't wake up, he swore he would…they'd pay. Oh they'd pay. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard her groan and turn her head to look at him sleepily.

"Hey."

"Hey. You know, I didn't think you'd let them get the drop on you. How do you feel?"

"To tell the truth? My arms feel like lead and I'm cold. It's all part of the sedative they shot me with. Kubikiri says I should be up by tomorrow."

"That's good. I'll let Tazuna know we'll be leaving tomorrow instead. We don't need to stay here if they think we're weak. They'll just strike again."

"Naruto, can I ask a favor?"

He looked down at her kindly and offered her a smile.

"Anything."

"Stay with me tonight. I'm cold and the blankets aren't helping. Just…stay with me tonight? Please?"

He stood and made his way to the door. Before he left out, he grinned at her.

"Of course Sakura. I'll stay with you. Just keep those hands above the waist."

She lay back down and stared at the ceiling. This was a good sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari and Kankurou finally felt they could relax as they sat in their hotel in a room several miles inland. They'd run for what seemed like forever. Temari was still shaking from her confrontation with Naruto.

"I'm serious Kankurou, he could've killed me. Sending in bunshins disguised as Oto ninja was not a good idea. We shouldn't do that again. He destroyed my fan. I'll have to get a new one made. He's scary. If you hadn't poisoned Sakura when you did…he would have caught me."

"I told you we shouldn't have gotten so close, but no…you just had to try to see those ears again. And then, you find out he doesn't have them anymore. What the hell sis? Are you hallucinating?"

"No! He really had them. I don't know what was up. I released the henge just like last time but they weren't there. I think we should lay off for a while. They'll be on guard now. Besides, we have to deliver Tazuna's bet to Tsunade."

"Oh yeah? What'd he bet?"

"Several thousand on them getting together before the Chuunin exams and another two thousand on them doing the hanky panky in two months."

"That's a hell of a bet. He must have some contingency plan or something."

"Nah, I think he just knows how those two work. They have been getting pretty chummy."

"Perhaps. So should we go to Konoha first or Suna."

"Suna. I have to get a new fan made. And we need to relay to Gaara how much he's missed."

Kankurou sighed as they both lay down to rest.

'Namikaze, you are such a pain in the ass.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunami had walked into the bedroom to wake the two teens for their departure and let out an 'awww' at the sight before her. Sakura was snuggled up to Naruto's chest with a big smile on her face and Naruto had his arms wrapped protectively around her, his chin nestled into her hair. Tsunami produced a camera from nowhere and snapped off a few shots.

'Tsunade will pay _big_ for these.'

Naruto had heard the click of the camera shutter and had cracked an eye to look at Tsunami discreetly. He'd have to remember to crush that camera and find the negatives before he left but at the moment, he was too damn comfortable to argue the point. He nestled his nose back down into his sweet smelling pillow…wait, since when did he have a sweet smelling pillow. He pulled back to look and saw Sakura lying against him with a huge smile on her face. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't bear to wake her.

He sighed when she turned over in her sleep and backed into him. He smiled as she pulled his arm back around her like a child until he felt a pleasant rubbing sensation against his crotch. His eyes snapped open fully and he looked down to see her grinding her ass against his cock. He tried to pull away but she had his arm in a tight grip. Damn it, it felt _good._

Sakura had been awake since Tsunami came in, but wasn't about to let Naruto know that. She had felt him against her stomach when she woke up and had decided to take advantage of his early morning weakness. She was getting turned on herself as she rubbed against him and had to bite her lip to suppress a moan. Unfortunately, one squeezed out.

Naruto nearly freaked when he heard her moan. He could feel her soaking through her shorts and he knew if he didn't escape soon, he was gonna blow. While the thought wasn't an unpleasant one, he didn't know if he wanted that with her yet. But it felt so damn good. He whimpered and yanked away as hard as he could.

Sakura bit her lip to suppress a grin when she heard him whimper. She was just about there when he suddenly yanked away and she lost her grip on his arm. Fuming inside, she pretended to wake up like she was surprised. But that didn't last long when she saw how big his erection was.

"Holy shit! Tsunami was right, you _are_ huge."

"You're not helping here. And what the hell was with grinding your ass on my cock?"

Sakura looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Um hello? It felt good? And besides you obviously liked it."

"That's besides the point. You shouldn't do that."

Sakura puffed angrily and sat up, her arousal still strong, but forgotten for the moment.

"And why not? It's obvious you have feelings for me, why not come out and admit it?"

"Because you haven't earned it yet."

"Why not? God, Naruto, what do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"I don't know! I'll know when you do ok?"

Sakura growled and got off the bed, wobbling a little from the pleasurable feeling still between her legs. She marched right up to her gargantuan companion and grabbed his hair, yanking him down to her height before jamming her tongue into his mouth. Naruto fought for a bit before melting into it, forgetting for the moment that she was supposed to work for him.

Sakura enjoyed the feeling as much as she could before pulling back, leaving his tongue hanging in mid air. She smirked and grabbed ahold of his dick through his pants, making him cry out in surprise before cooing to him in a sultry voice.

"I don't care what you say. I know that I've earned my place in your heart. You just won't admit it. _This_…is mine. Mine alone. And when you finally let me in to your heart, I'll show you just what I can do to make both of us happy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish what I started."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura began to lower her shorts and hopped back onto the bed.

"What do you think I mean? I'm hot, I'm bothered, and I'm going to finish myself off…unless, of course, you want to watch…or join in?"

"N..no. I'll just…leave you alone now."

He slipped out the door and Sakura cursed under her breath as she began to play with herself. She pinched her nipples, rubbed her clit, and slipped her fingers in and out but it just wasn't doing anything for her. That's when she remembered the kunai in her pack. She took it ring first into herself and began to pant as the pressure built up. After several minutes, she finally came with a huge sigh, soaking the sheets. The smell of her sex permeated the air and she cleaned herself up before taking a shower.

'Just a little more prodding and I'll have him. I'll get you soon Naruto. Just you wait. I love you and I want only you.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat outside the door, listening to Sakura's little squeals and grunts until he heard her sigh and the shower start. If he would have stayed just a few seconds longer, she would have been able to do anything she wanted to him. He couldn't have that, not just yet. Her smell wafted under the door and assaulted his senses. If he didn't vacate the premises, he was going to take her then and there. He stood and walked outside to catch his breath.

He suddenly remembered that he had left Samehada on the ground. He retrieved it and had to sheepishly bear the wrath of a neglected sword.

_I swear Master, you are the most forgetful person I've ever met. You don't leave your weapons outside in the weather. That's how blades rust and become dull._

"But you guys can't rust…"

_That's not the point. Anyway, how is Lady Sakura? Is she all right?_

"Um, yeah, she's fine."

_Good. We should get going soon. _

'Yes.'

Naruto finally was able to round up a satisfied (mostly) Sakura and they departed for the second time, hopefully for good. As they walked Sakura kept throwing him glances.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering when you're going to forego all this foolishness and let me in."

"Not for a while. Now, I think we should go to Kumo next. They've been quiet recently and that's usually not a good thing."

"Whatever you say big boy."

"Would you not call me that please?"

"Sure thing Chief Hung Like A Horse."

"Sakura…stop that."

Childishly she stuck her tongue out at him and smiled coyly.

"Make me…or are you afraid it might be…fun?"

He growled and shut his mouth before smirking.

"I'm getting separate rooms again."

Sakura was horrified.

"What? Why?"

"Because you keep trying to get in my pants."

"I wouldn't have to try if you'd just let me."

"Hell no!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya sat on the edge of the cloud, beating his head with his hands.

"Argh! Damn brat, does he just not know what to do or what? Kushina! Your boy's an idiot!"

"What the hell did you say you old goat?"

"He had Sakura in bed, practically ready to give herself to him, and he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't seal the deal. What the hell kind of boy did you have?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the _people_ he hung around in life. Every third person was a damn pervert. Maybe he just respects women more than a certain white haired asshole."

"What did you call me squirt?"

"I'm not a squirt! You pervert!"

"Come again? I couldn't hear what you said because you're so far away from my ear?"

"Yeah? Well hear this!"

Kushina reared back and kicked Jiraiya over the edge of the cloud, right between his legs. He fell for what seemed like ever before he hit the ground right in front of his former student who was arguing with his pink haired soon-to-be girlfriend. Jiraiya, forgetting his pain for the moment, hobbled over and began to berate the poor boy, who couldn't see or hear him. After a while, the old man became frustrated and decided to see if he could do anything to amuse himself before he went back up. He reached out and gave Sakura an experimental squeeze of her boob. She shrieked and jumped into Naruto's arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Something grabbed my titty."

"There's nothing there Sakura. Now get down."

Jiraiya smirked and as soon as she got down, slapped her on the ass and began giggling like a school girl when she leapt onto the boy's shoulders.

"Damn it woman get down. There's nothing there."

Jiraiya was about to do more when he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Kushina tapping her foot into the dirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. I swear."

The red head cracked her knuckles and listened with glee as the old man whimpered.

"Well, I'll just do nothing to you either."

Oh, the lies women tell…


	15. Chapter 15

And here's Chapter 15. I had this ready over three days ago, but my crappy dial-up decided to die. Oh well, it's up now. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but I felt it necessary to move things along. At the crawl I was going, it would take forever to get where I wanted. Not my best work, but some people seem to think my worst is still pretty good. We'll see when the reviews roll around. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...Yesterday.

And look for the first chapter of my next story soon. It'll just be the first chapter for quite a while, kind of a sneak preview. Naruto with a bloodline that I hope hasn't been done before. We'll see.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Naruto growled as he sat on the bed in their hotel room. Their trip was now six months along and he was starting to get suspicious on several accounts. For one, Sakura was a bold girl, but she was never that bold. She'd become increasingly desperate in showing her attraction to him, but not that she could actually have a relationship with him. He scowled as he listened to her in the shower. It was like she'd become a different person overnight one night. He couldn't really pinpoint an exact time, but it started back in Wave, right after he got the ears from the Kyuubi.

He didn't like the idea that the damned fox could mess with his biology. It infuriated him to no end. Nothing had happened in recent months and the fox had been awfully quiet, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Not only was Sakura becoming more and more…desperate…in her advances, he was finding himself drawn and attracted to her more and more. In those six months, his feelings for her had come back, nearly full force, but he wouldn't allow himself to be drawn into having sex with her just because of that. He was sure they'd both regret it.

Naruto cradled his head in his hands as he listened to her sing in the shower. He had asked her three months ago why she kept trying to get to him and she told him that it was like she'd developed an intense _need_ for him. He scowled at the thought of that. She'd developed an intense need huh? That alone sounded suspicious…

His eyes widened and he shut them immediately to begin his spiral into himself.

He opened his eyes again to find himself in a familiar corridor, but he wasn't looking to go to the fox's cage yet. There were certain…conditions he wanted to check out before he confronted that damnable fur ball. He continued mulling over the past few months as he wandered the halls of his consciousness.

Those two Oto nin that had attacked them hadn't been seen, keyword _seen_, since that first night. But he knew they were still out there because random things kept happening on their trip. More annoyances than anything else, but Naruto had an irrational hatred of Oto nins, so any act against him was met with fury. They'd stolen several things from him and Sakura, no doubt to sell back in Otogakure as proof that they'd met with the infamous zanbatou master. If only he could catch the little bastards…

All in all though, he had to admit that the past six months with Sakura, barring her constant urges, had been quite fun and had shown him exactly why he had liked her in the first place. When she wasn't trying to rip his pants off, she was a kind, caring individual perfectly capable of carrying on an intelligent conversation. She scolded him as if they were already a couple and took no umbrage when he did the same to her. It was such a polar opposite of when they were younger. She hadn't tried to hit him in months either, much to his surprise and her obvious discomfort.

The hitting wasn't what bothered him. Ninjas were a physical bunch and sometimes a fist said what words could not. It wasn't uncommon for couples to get into knock down drag out fights, and end up doing the hokey-pokey half way through. Physicality can say a lot and if you're half-heartedly throwing punches, your partner will know and they'll wonder what's wrong. No the hitting didn't bother him, because he knew what that was all about in their younger years.

What bothered him is that she hadn't made an attempt in several months…that wasn't ordinary...and for Sakura, it could be considered unhealthy.

He opted not to wonder about miracles and instead focus on the other aspects of their burgeoning relationship. Lately, their time together had been wonderful. Dinners were always filled with delightful laughter and corny jokes, walks between villages were filled with meaningless talk and the occasional raid from those damned Oto ninjas, and once, in an onsen in River Country, things had gotten hot and heavy and he'd barely stopped himself from taking her then and there.

Sakura had of course whined and complained since she'd literally had him in her hands and was about to have her way, but he quelled that argument by saying that as long as she didn't try anything, kissing was ok now.

She'd been ecstatic…and had made it a point to kiss him as often as possible. Long, slow, deep, tongue kissing…

He chuckled to himself as he remembered that night. Her eyes had nearly bulged out of her head and her breath was coming in short, hard gasps. And the feeling of those silky hands wrapped around his…he shook his head hard and took a deep calming breath. No need to remember that right now. That would all come in due time.

He'd recently, in the past month, allowed her to sleep beside him, with the provision that she keep her hands to herself or at least above the beltline. He'd never admit it to her, although she probably knew, but he loved the close contact with her. Having been denied it for the most part as a child, he treasured it when someone trusted him enough to lie down beside him. Sakura, for the most part, was just delighted to have a new pillow/teddy bear to sleep with.

Naruto stopped as he passed a yellow glowing hallway and backtracked to look down it. He'd never really taken the time to find out where everything went or how everything worked in his body, but he was pretty sure that normally things like this didn't glow. And now he was suspicious. He walked down the hallway and found similar piping as that of his chakra pathways. The pathways were glowing yellow and it just seemed…off. He reached out and rubbed one of them and nearly had his knees taken out from the pleasurable feeling in his groin.

Ok, so he'd found out where his gonads were apparently.

He sat down cross-legged and waited for the pleasant feeling to subside. If this is where he thought he was, why was it acting up? Surely, his attraction to Sakura couldn't do this. But…what if Sakura's attraction to him…

He grit his teeth angrily and stood. He had to visit the fox and his swords in the main chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura hummed happily to herself as she stepped out of the shower. These past six months had been some of the happiest and most infuriating of her life. She was finally getting Naruto to warm to her and they'd even been sleeping in the same bed lately. She was warm all the time at night and his scent was easy on her nose. If only she could keep her damn body under control.

It seemed that every now and then, she just got a powerful urge to…mount him. She hated and loved the feeling at the same time. Hated it because it took away her control, loved it because she just knew it was her own deep-seated feelings for him that were partially causing it. She'd been keeping it under control lately, but it was getting harder to be good. And masturbation just wasn't doing it for her anymore. Sometimes it nearly brought tears to her eyes with how much it _hurt_. It literally hurt to need release.

Naruto, to his credit, had been gentle with her, showing that infinite patience he'd always shown toward her when they were children. He hardly ever raised his voice unless it was to get an important point across. Hell, he'd even been showing her how to use a sword! And teaching was definitely not a strongpoint of his, but as long as she just followed his movements and did as he did, it was ok. She wasn't exactly an aficionado of the blade but she'd get by. If she could complete one of his dances, he'd promised to buy her her own zanbatou.

Kubikiri and Samehada had been very helpful to her in the few instances she'd spoken to them. They offered encouragement and advice and tried to keep her spirits up. She'd asked them both why they were trying to help her and Samehada had given her a toothy grin and a shrug.

_Our Master needs someone strong to love him, someone who will not bow to his will all the time. You are such a person. Worry not, persistence is an admirable quality. All will work out in the end._

Kubikiri had been much less tactful in his speech.

Because you are the only one we approve of. And your children should be powerful and capable of wielding us when the time comes. 

Sakura had been less than impressed and had asked if all she was was a breeder to them. Kubikiri had smirked and folded its arms.

Personally, I think the Master could do better if he kept looking, but you're the best to come along so far. That's all. Plus you do have those childbearing hips. That's a good quality…

She'd shrieked in indignity and tried to hit him but he faded away. Sakura swore that she'd show him that she was more than a breeding tool, never knowing that his entire plan was to rile her up so that she would prove him wrong. Humans are so easy to manipulate…

She shivered as she left the bathroom clad only in a towel. Modesty had truly gone out the window between them in recent months and it was nothing for one or the other to be nude in their room. As long as neither touched they were free to look. Although it was perfectly clear to Sakura that he at least found her attractive. He stood at attention when she walked in the room after all.

She rubbed hard at her hair and peeked around the corner to find him sitting on the bed with his eyes closed, obviously in a meditative state. With a smirk a mile wide, she climbed on the bed and put her lips to his. It was the only contact she was allowed to have…so far…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was furious. Here in front of him stood his blades, looking extremely ashamed of themselves and a fox with a huge grin on its face. Naruto himself sat on the ground with his head in his hands. The information he had just received did_ not_ please him.

"So let me get this straight. For the past six months, you two have been in collaboration with the fox to try to get me together with Sakura. You've deliberately gone behind my back and let him do things to my body."

_He can't do anything we don't want him to do Master._

"That's not the point. You shouldn't have done it at all."

We just wanted you and Lady Sakura to be happy…

"And yet, here I sit, extremely displeased. What in the hell were you two thinking? All kinds of shit could have gone wrong!"

**But it didn't. And the two of you are closer than ever. Why not simply let her in? Don't you remember our conversation from all those months ago?**

"Yes, I remember our conversation you giant hairball. I'm not like you."

**And yet you hold either a grudge or a vendetta against her for no reason. Sounds like something I would do…**

"I just want to make sure she's for real. It has nothing to do with the past."

So why persist in making her and yourself wait? Why not simply love her?

"Because it's not time!"

_Says who?_

"Says me!"

**So you don't love her?**

"Of course I love her! I've always loved her! I just want her to love me!"

The silence was so heavy in that chamber that it seemed to suffocate the inhabitants. Even the normally spiteful fox was quiet…for a few seconds.

**She's already said she loves you, you idiot. For six months now I've increased your pheromones and sex drive in the hopes that you'd give in and just let her have her way with you and you've been holding off because you don't think she loves you? YOU FOOL!**

Naruto stare at the Kyuubi and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean 'increased my pheromones'?"

**Um…did I say that out loud? I didn't do anything. I swear.**

Naruto glared at his blades, who were glaring at the fox, who for once looked apologetic.

"Decrease the levels to normal, NOW. That's why Sakura's hormones have been out of whack for so long. She's been in a sex-induced fever because of what you've done to my body."

He turned to his swords and gave them the most hateful look he could.

"If the two of you EVER do anything of the sort again, I will cast you aside. As far as this goes, I don't want either of you speaking to me until we get back to Konoha. I'm going to go settle things with Sakura now. If my chances with her are ruined because of all these little stunts, I'll bury you so deep in the ocean floor, no one will ever find you."

They watched as he faded out and the swords turned to the fox.

_Well that could have gone better._

Indeed. It was quite a gamble we took, but perhaps they'll give it a go now.

**I guess we maybe should have told him that she was mounting him before he left. But the look on his face will be so much sweeter that he didn't know…**

The swords turned their backs on the fox as he laughed into the darkness. If only the damnable thing had kept its mouth shut…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke to find himself on his back and a soft, squeezing sensation around his dick. He moaned into the air and snapped his eyes open when he heard someone moan back. He sat up immediately, unceremoniously dumping Sakura onto the bed and off his midsection. She sat upright in a huff, obviously miffed at being interrupted.

"What the hell did you do that for? I was enjoying myself I'll have you know."

"Yeah, against my will. I didn't say you could do that."

Sakura started to say something only for him to raise his hand, indicating for her to be quiet.

"I found out the reason you've been acting strange was because the Kyuubi raised my pheromone levels so that you'd be attracted to me. I'm sorry about that and offer my deepest apologies. I know that this isn't what you wanted."

Sakura stared at him incredulously and threw her head back in a belly laugh that made Naruto wonder if she'd lost her mind. Once she was calm enough to speak she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"You honestly think that the Kyuubi had everything to do with me wanting you? Naruto, I've said it so many times over the last six months. I want you because I love you. What the hell do I have to do to get it through your thick skull? Do you think it's just too good to be true? Is that it? You think you don't deserve love? What is it?"

Naruto sat back against the wall and stared into the eyes of the naked girl before him. His eyes took on a sad quality and the small frown on his face didn't do anything to help her.

"That's part of it. I've never been loved Sakura, I don't know what it's like. I've loved yes, but I've never had someone say that they loved me. Besides that, you were in love with Sasuke all those years and I don't want to be a silver medal…"

"You aren't…"

"Let me finish. I don't want to be second best like I have been all my life. These past six months have been some of the best of my life though. Just traveling around and having fun, hanging out with the girl I've always longed for. But I just don't know if I'm what you really want. I don't want to…be hurt."

Sakura crawled over the bed until she was right in front of him, and wrapped him in a hug. She sighed and tightened her grip.

"Naruto, I'm truly sorry for the past. I really am. But I'm trying to forge a future with you. You want to know if I really love you? Every time you've rejected me since you came back felt like someone put a knife in my chest. Please, just…I love you."

She let go and turned away from him, naked as the day she was born, everything she was displayed before him. She'd laid her heart on the table for him to do with as he pleased and began to cry softly when she heard no response from him after several minutes. She was sure that he'd slipped out of the room when two powerful arms wrapped around her waist and she was dragged back against his chest. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, in her ear.

"I love you too Sakura. I always have, I always will. Don't cry. Don't be sad. I'll always be here."

Her tears of sadness quickly became tears of joy as she melted back against his chest and put her arms over his. He held her until her little crying fit was over and wiped her tears away. She sniffled and turned around to hug him again, her face buried in his chest.

"So…does this mean we're a couple?"

She looked up at him and smiled a smile that lifted his spirits.

"If you want us to be, we are. I'd have liked that long ago."

"Then I guess we'll see where we go from here."

They sat there in comfortable silence, both too absorbed with their thoughts to really do anything. It wasn't until Naruto remembered that she was naked did he speak.

"Um Sakura? You might want to put on some clothes since its chilly out."

She looked up at him, shocked.

"But…but I thought…I thought we were a couple. We're not going to finish what we started earlier?"

"No we're not going to finish what _you_ started earlier. We're a new couple and I'm pretty sure that there are certain quotas we have to meet before we do that."

"There are no set rules for a relationship Naruto. We can do whatever we want. We've been traveling together for months now, we've known each other more than half our lives, we're both adults, how can you not want to have sex?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it just doesn't seem like the right time."

Sakura began to shake and he immediately let her go. She sat up on her knees, her body on display, and growled at him.

"How could you not want this? I swear Naruto; you are the most confusing man I've ever met. Any other guy would be all over me by now. Why don't you want to have sex with me?"

"It just doesn't feel right at the moment."

She let out a scream of frustration and climbed off the bed, throwing her nightclothes on as she went. He watched as she climbed back into bed and threw the covers back before getting under them. Cautiously he crawled to where she was and poked her in the shoulder.

"You're not supposed to go to bed angry you know. It's bad for you."

"Well I wouldn't be angry if you'd just act like a normal guy for once. It's bad to make a girl wait too long you know. _There's_ a rule for you."

"It's just sex Sakura."

She leapt out from underneath the covers and grabbed his collar, shaking him back and forth like a rag doll.

"It's not just sex, you moron! It's one of the most beautiful ways I can express my love for you! Why can't you be normal just once and let me have my way like a good boyfriend?"

Despite being shaken back and forth, Naruto managed to squeak out a response.

"But we only just got together. And we have plenty of time later. Why rush things?"

Sakura huffed and let him go, laying back down.

"Because I'm horny right now. Jeez Naruto, how can you not be horny all the time? It's natural for teenagers."

He sighed and laid down beside her, throwing an arm around her waist and dragging her against him in a spoon position. Despite her frustration with him, she sighed happily and wiggled back against him. If that was all she could get at the moment, she'd take it…no matter how much she wanted it.

"I just control my urges Sakura. Besides, when we do eventually do it, it'll be all the sweeter because we waited. Now, we're headed for Waterfall tomorrow so I suggest you get a good night's sleep ok?"

She yawned cutely and nuzzled her head against his neck.

"Night Naruto. I love you."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Her smile went unseen by him but she squeezed his arms and he pulled her closer.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari took her ear away from the wall and motioned for Kankurou to follow her out. They'd found out one mission objective was accomplished and they needed to report back to Gaara. As they walked down the road, Temari turned to her brother.

"I don't think I've ever seen a guy who could resist pussy being thrown at him like that. Hell, I'd have given in if_ I_ was a guy. He must have a will or iron."

"Either that or he's secretly gay. I don't know which at this point. At least they're finally in a relationship so those bets can be settled. Now we just have to wait for them to play peek a boo with private parts and we'll be set."

"Yeah I guess. I'm kind of jealous of Sakura though. That's a hell of a specimen she's got there. All muscley and chiseled and ooooh, those rock hard abs. He's a god among men."

Kankurou blanched and looked back at the road.

"I don't need to hear about your fantasies about a friend of mine."

Temari either didn't hear him or didn't care.

"And the dick on that guy. Oh man! He could kill a man with that alone. Swing it like a baseball bat. He could knock me out with it any day…"

Kankurou clapped his hands over his ears in an attempt to drown out his sister.

"I bet he comes like a fire hose too…"

"LA LA LA LA LA, I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara had their report on his desk within a couple days and read what all they had to say. He couldn't believe that Naruto could turn down a naked and obviously willing girl like that, but then again, the guy had dumbfounded him on more than one occasion. He'd won several bets about their relationship status however, and was glad for that. With the knowledge that he was about to make Tsunade a very happy woman, he picked up his pen and put it to paper.

_Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure_

_Now that I have the formalities out of the way, let me inform you of what my spies have learned. Our two little interests have formed a relationship with one another and are currently on their way to Waterfall. Why, I have no idea. I was not aware that Naruto had informants there since I myself have none stationed there. What is of consequence is that, while they have established a relationship, Naruto still refuses to swap tartar sauce with Sakura. I believe this problem will be alleviated soon though, and look forward to seeing you at the Chuunin exams later this year._

_Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure_

He looked over his letter and a small grin crossed his face. As humorless as he may seem, Gaara loved sexual innuendo and had found that he was quite good at it. The fact that he did it deadpan made it all the better. He tied the note to a messenger bird and sent it off to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed happily as she read the letter. She'd won a ton of money so far and wasn't concerned in the least that she'd actually won a bet. Naruto and Sakura were the real winners. She snickered at the tartar sauce comment and leaned back in her chair.

"Shizune, come in here please."

Shizune walked in cautiously. She herself had won several bets on the two new Sannin and was thinking about what she should do with the money.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"What do you think about our two little chickadees? How long will it take?"

"For what?"

"For, as Gaara so succinctly put it, them to 'swap tartar sauce'."

"Lady Tsunade! That is very inappropriate."

"Hey, that's what another Kage wrote. So, how long?"

Shizune sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'd say about three months. If they're sleeping together and going into hot springs nude together, then I'd say he won't last much longer."

Tsunade smiled and waved her assistant away. Shizune walked out rolling her eyes. Even though she'd made some money, she still couldn't believe that everyone was betting on this. If Naruto ever found out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya sat across from Minato and Kushina shaking his head.

"I'm telling the two of you, your son is either a genius or an idiot. I'm not really sure which."

Minato sighed and sat back, knowing where this was going. He'd also knowingly given his wife a better shot at his old sensei.

"What do you mean by that?"

Jiraiya stared at Kushina and blinked slowly.

"First he refuses the girl for months, just refuses to have sex with her. That's why I called him an idiot. But then, when she's mad at him, all he does is give her a hug and kiss her on the head and she's happy again. I don't know whether to classify him as a fool or a genius. He completely baffles me when it comes to women."

"You dirty old man, why does everything have to be about sex? Why can't the two of them just be young people in love?"

"_Because_ they're young! They should be down there humping like bunny rabbits right now. I swear if that was me, I'd have…"

He never got to finish that line since Kushina knocked him out cold with a right hook. Sarutobi had been walking up at that moment and was hit by a low flying Jiraiya. After checking that everything was whole, he dragged the unconscious man back inside and took a seat at the table.

"Why, pray tell, did you see the need to assault me with my former student?"

Kushina huffed and crossed her arms.

"Because he was being a dirty old man. He keeps saying that Naruto should just have sex with Sakura. Where's the romance in that? Where's the passion? Where's the love?"

Sarutobi nodded and closed his eyes, going into Professor mode.

"Ah yes, I believe I read about a problem like this once. Book seven, page eighty three, paragraph five…_and Yuki knelt down to receive her lover's great white hope as he caressed her hair, that was like fine spun silk_…"

Minato had been standing behind Kushina at this point waving his hands wildly, trying to get Sarutobi to be quiet. It was too late though, the old man was too far gone and Kushina was too incensed.

"…_and as he released himself into her, she let out a moan that shook the Heavens…"_

"Oh Sarutobi…"

The old Hokage knew that voice. It was the sweet, honeyed voice of a pissed off woman. It was in that moment he realized he'd been quoting from one of Jiraiya's books again.

Damn his overactive, perverted mind. It did his body no good…especially when Kushina got a hold of him.


	16. Chapter 16

I'M BAAAACK!! Didja miss me? Not that I ever left, but now, hopefully, I can resume my normal schedule of updates every three days while alternating stories. Sad to see BHSD end, I know, I know, but now I can get back to the others. And I know that you all have been chomping at the bits. So, here's Chapter 16 of MOTZ. Look for the next chapter of BTHD in a few days. Readers, Reviewers, thank you..._Ties that Bind _**by Alter Bridge.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Naruto yawned as he sat up in bed and smacked his lips while ruffling his ever-messed up hair. He turned to look at his girlfriend of three months now as she slept soundly. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest was hypnotizing and it didn't help that the girl insisted on not wearing a top to bed anymore. She said it was too 'constricting'. Naruto had wanted to call BS on that, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Boobies were cool after all.

He ran his hand through her bubble gum locks and smiled as she tried to nuzzle further into the caress. He'd truly come to treasure moments such as these. He didn't need as much sleep as she did and he was thankful for that. Every night he'd simply wake up and just watch her peaceful form until sunrise, when he'd get up and make their coffee. She loved it when he brought her cup while she was still curled up in bed.

Over those three months where he'd finally let her in, he'd found that he had indeed been depriving himself of a treasure. Sakura had literally opened up to him and told him all her secrets and thoughts. They'd spent many nights reminiscing over the past and what they could have done different. Naruto never once tried to make her feel guilty about her past misgivings and Sakura soon found she had no need to apologize for them. Once he forgave her completely, she had no reason to feel obligated to be ashamed. So she let go as he had.

Naruto slid to the edge of their hotel bed and stood while cracking his back. He needed to make their coffee and get something for them to eat. His eyes cut to his swords propped in the corner as he poured the grounds into the machine.

_Master?_

Naruto scowled and continued measuring the water.

'I thought I told you two not to bother me. I'm still mad at you for messing with me.'

We crave battle. How about a little fight with some rogue ninjas?

'I'm not putting Sakura in danger because you want a little blood.'

_She's not a China doll you know…_

'That's besides the point.'

I'm sure she's getting restless as well. The last good fight you had was with those Oto ninja back in Wave.

Naruto sighed and rested his hands on the counter to support his weight. It was true that he was getting restless as well. And they were going to Otogakure next anyway…

'I'll see what I can do…but I make no promises. Are we clear?'

_As crystal._

Understood.

The swords retreated, happy that they had at least gotten that far. They knew better than to push him too far after their last stunt with the fox and had remained quiet for quite a while. But swords are tools of destruction and an unused blade is a dull one.

Naruto cracked his neck back and forth before turning his head to look back at Sakura. She was still knocked out and it would be a while before she woke up. He slipped his pants and muscle shirt on before fishing around in the dark for his boots and creeping out the door. He walked out backwards and shut the door before turning and bumping into someone. Being the brick wall he was, Naruto wasn't fazed at all but the unfortunate stranger hit the floor. A grunt of discomfort came from the person and Naruto reached out with a giant hand to help them up.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention and…Temari?"

Temari froze when she heard that familiar voice and her mind raced. The jig was up and they were caught. It would take a miracle and her quick wits to get out of this one. Her eyes darted back and forth as she thought up an excuse.

"What are you doing all the way out here in Kumo, Temari? On a mission?"

Temari thanked the gods that Naruto's natural gullibility was still there minutely when it came to his friends. He never suspected duplicity amongst them. She accepted his hand and nodded her head rapidly.

"Uh…yeah, I'm on a mission from Gaara, here to gather a little info on Kumo's actions. Well, I gotta get back to my room. I have to leave early this morning."

Naruto grinned and put his hands on his hips.

"Aw that's too bad. I was looking forward to talking to you. Can we expect to see you at the exams in Konoha in three months? It'll be fun to catch up with you guys again."

Temari smiled and began to walk away, calling over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you can. We'll be there. You and Sakura have a nice trip now, you hear?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his voice became low.

"How did you know that I was traveling with Sakura?"

Temari froze and turned slowly to face him. Good thing her skill with lying had gone up a few notches over the years.

"Tsunade told Gaara that the two of you were on a training trip for a year and that we might bump into you on the road. Never expected to run into you in a hotel hallway though."

This seemed to placate the blonde giant since his easygoing smile came back and he waved over his shoulder to her.

"Oh, ok. See ya later then. I've gotta go get breakfast. Sakura's grumpy in the mornings if she doesn't have anything to eat."

Temari wiped the bead of sweat off her brow and rushed down to her and Kankurou's room. She shut the door and leaned against the wood heavily. That had been a close one. Only one thought went through her mind as she rubbed her slightly sore nose...

'He's built like a brick shithouse.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked back in the room with some donuts to find his girlfriend still asleep. Deciding that he'd let her sleep in long enough, he dropped the bag on the counter beside the coffee pot and sat on the bed. He smiled mischievously and bent down to kiss her.

Sakura was having a great dream. Scratch that, an _excellent_ dream. Naruto had finally given into her desires and they were currently in the middle of a marathon fuck session. Sakura had never known that Kage Bunshin could be used in such a myriad of ways, especially for sex. Every time he got tired another Naruto would take his place…and he rarely ever got tired. That stamina was god like.

Currently she had lost all feeling in her arms and legs and was just laying there. Her spine felt like it was jelly and she couldn't even enjoy the afterglow due to the numbness. With her beloved boyfriend pounding into her like a jackhammer, she wondered where the familiar feeling on her lips was coming from. She opened her eyes and saw him still plugging away but she could distinctly taste him on her lips and feel his tongue poking, asking for entrance. She groaned at the pleasurable feeling and her dream began to melt away.

As soon as he felt her begin to wake up and respond, Naruto leapt back and stood next to the counter and watched the ensuing show.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and she groped, trying to find the warmth that should have been there. She whined into her pillow and suddenly remembered where she was. Reaching down between her legs she felt the wetness and looked across the room to a fully clothed, smiling Naruto and growled.

"I was having a really good dream you asshole and you woke me up. I ought to kill you…"

"Aw Sakura, it wouldn't have been another dirty dream would it? No, don't answer that. I can smell from here that it was."

Sakura turned red and rushed into the bathroom. She emerged fifteen minutes later with a towel around her torso and a towel on her head. She looked at the bed and sighed. They'd have to pay for the dry cleaning for the sheets again…

She suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist and a chin on her shoulder and sighed happily. He might be frustrating and a fool, but he was her fool.

"You better eat up Sakura, we're headed for Oto next."

Her eyes shot fully open and she spun around in his arms, her towel nearly falling off.

"What do you mean 'we're going to Oto'? We can't go there! You have a 'kill on sight' listing in their bingo books!"

Naruto sighed and passed her a cup of coffee and a donut which, even in her stress, she took without question.

"I know, I know, but the swords want a fight and it has been quite a while since I had a good battle with anyone. I need to stretch out some kinks…"

Sakura swallowed a bite of her donut and glared at him.

"Then let's find a missing nin or something. Why walk into hostile territory, where everyone knows who you are, and start a fight?"

He stared at her for a few moments, blinked a few times and then dropped the bomb.

"Because it's fun."

She drew in a long, slow breath, took a final sip of coffee and pulled her shorts on. Naruto watched in silence as she got dressed and was somewhat dismayed when her shirt finally covered up her nipples. Sakura had been observing him the whole time out of the corner of her eyes and walked up to him, putting a hand on his chest.

"All right, we'll go. But…"

She reached down and grabbed his balls roughly, causing him to yelp and squirm in her grasp.

"If these or _that_ gets damaged before I get to enjoy them, you're _dead_, understood?"

She squeezed a little tighter and he squeaked and nodded his head quickly. Sakura smiled brightly as she let him go and chirped happily.

"Great! Let's get packing then."

Naruto rubbed his abused package tenderly and was never more grateful for his healing powers.

'I'm dating a lunatic…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked along the road, Sakura kept stealing glances at the giant next to her. It would be a couple days before they could enter Rice Country and she wanted to know what the plan was.

"I don't have a plan. I'm going to walk in swinging my swords and walk out swinging my swords."

To say her face turned red from anger was an understatement. The girl was practically inventing new shades of red.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have a plan? Walking in there like that could start another war Naruto! You can't just go in and fight for the hell of it!"

"Sure I can. I'm not going into Otogakure proper Sakura. I'm not that stupid. We're going to hit one of their forts along the country's border and demolish it. They won't know that everyone's gone until the next guard change."

"At the very least we should research when the change happens so you don't get a sudden influx of unwanted company."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…oh ye of little faith. I'm a walking one-man army. I'm never outnumbered. Usually, I'm the one doing the outnumbering. I just want a fight and damn it all, if I ain't getting one."

She walked beside him in silence for a while before a small grin crossed her face and she looked up at him.

"If I let you do this, will you have sex with me afterwards?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…I got something special planned for our first time…"

That shut her up. At least she knew then that he did plan to have sex with her at some point…and he was planning something special. The very thought nearly made her squeal. What could he be planning? Candles, flowers, music…the possibilities were endless.

Of course, she realized, Naruto being Naruto, he'd probably think that slaughtering Oto ninjas was a date and dealing with the aftermath was romantic.

And not but a few years ago, that's what she would have _believed_ wholeheartedly as well. But this new Naruto kept surprising her all the time. Hell, she never would have imagined that he could be so gentle and caring as big and intimidating as he was. All the same to her, he would always be just a big, overgrown teddy bear…not that she'd ever admit that…to anyone. She had an image to uphold after all.

They stopped in a town not far from the border and turned in for the night. Naruto wanted to be fresh for the next day. Slaughtering Oto nins really took it out of a man after all.

As Sakura began to drift off into unconsciousness, she snuggled up closer to Naruto and threw a leg over his to get more warmth. She smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled further into his side. He could take on the whole village for all she cared as long as he'd continue to hold her like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari and Kankurou were about to burst a blood vessel. Their targets had decided to go into the most hostile territory toward Suna and Konoha on the planet and since it was classified as a mission, they had to follow them! Temari had opted not to stay in the same hotel as their friends so she could vent without the possibility of being heard.

"Damn it Kankurou! What are we going to do? We're just as wanted in Oto as Naruto and Sakura are. How are we going to get in and out without being seen?"

"I don't know! You're the brains of the operation. You figure it out."

Temari let out a frustrated growl and flopped down backwards on the bed.

"This mission has really cut into my social life. It's depressing watching those two. It reminds me that I don't have a boyfriend yet…no thanks to you or Gaara!"

Kankurou shrugged and continued to tinker with one of his puppets, blowing a few grains of sand out of a joint.

"Hey, that's only because all you bring home is losers. If you brought home an actual shinobi once in a while, maybe Gaara and I wouldn't put them in traction right out of the box."

"What about Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, he's right up your alley. Lazy, unmotivated, slightly depressed…the polar opposite of you. The only thing you have in common is brains."

Temari huffed and crossed her arms. A sly grin came across her face. Kankurou wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, he was just answering because it was idle conversation.

"What about Lee?"

"Yeah, he's okay. A bit on the eccentric side though, and he did give Gaara a run for his…money…OH HELL NO! I refuse to let you date him. He'd try to give me a man-hug."

Kankurou glared at his older sister as she rolled around on the bed. The thought of his sister with the crazy taijutsu master was not a pretty mental picture. All in all though, Lee wasn't a bad guy…he just couldn't picture blonde kids with huge eyebrows though. He grinned evilly and turned away from her. He wasn't known as the prankster king of Suna for nothing.

"You know though Sis, now that I think about it, the two of you would be a good couple. At least me and Gaara would know that you're being taken care of. Lee would treat you like a queen and I know that he can take Gaara if push comes to shove…"

Temari's eyes opened wide and she shot off the bed, locking her brother in a headlock.

"Like hell! You even mention me to him and I'll take away everything that makes you a man, you understand me?"

Kankuruo coughed and nodded his head and held his throat while his sister climbed into bed with a huff.

"Make sure you wake me up in time so we can follow the lovebirds…jackass."

Kankurou chuckled as he set his alarm clock. Temari was too easy to annoy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning saw Naruto in high spirits as he did his usual morning rounds of making coffee and getting breakfast before waking Sakura up. To his surprise there were no attempts made to seduce him or glomp him. In fact the girl seemed…sedate. Mildly surprised, he asked what was the matter.

"I don't want you to do this. What if you get hurt?"

"You're a medic."

"What if I get hurt?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that?"

"You're a Sannin. You're better than that."

While his answer instilled a sense of confidence and joy into her, the moment passed quickly as she thought more and more about what he was about to do.

"I still don't want to do this."

Naruto sighed and leant down, cupping her chin with his hand and kissed her on the lips. When she tried to deepen it, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Just stay hidden and watch. That's what I want you to do. Use a genjutsu and stay hidden. I'll do all the work."

"Tsunade-sama won't like this you know. This could cause an incident."

Naruto simply smirked and took a bite out of a cinnamon bun.

"Trust me Sakura. By the time I'm finished with that fort, no one will know it was ever there and Otogakure will never know who attacked."

She still couldn't help but be worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later found them in the trees just outside the fort's walls. Sakura was still visibly nervous but Naruto disregarded that. His swords were humming happily at the carnage they were about to unleash and Naruto couldn't help but be swept up by the feeling. He hadn't felt excited about a fight in months. Sakura saw the slightly scary grin on his face and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

Naruto sighed and pulled her in for a hug. It was comforting to Sakura but all too soon, he pulled away.

"I'll be fine. I promise I'll come back to you in one piece. Just stay hidden and watch."

Without another word Naruto leapt out of the tree and strode forward toward the gate of the fort. The guard on duty nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was striding forward as if it was just another day. Before he could sound the alarm, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him with his hands around the ninja's throat.

"Nuh uh. Can't have you alerting everyone yet. I need to make a beautiful entrance worthy of a wanted man."

He snapped the man's neck like a twig and threw him against the wall. Sakura winced at the way he handled the man. She had never bothered to ask why he hated Oto ninjas, although she had a guess why…

She watched as Naruto walked calmly through the gate and leapt out of her tree under an invisibility genjutsu. Morbid curiosity drove her to watch as he destroyed an entire fort full of ninjas. She perched herself on top of a guard tower and watched the scene unfold.

Naruto swung Kubikiri from his back as he entered the fort's courtyard and let it rest on his shoulder. He took slow, deliberate steps and watched with barely contained glee, as all the ninjas in the fort stopped and watched him with hate filled eyes. In Otogakure, Naruto was public enemy number one, kill on sight, approach with caution. He'd chuckled when he picked up one dead ninja's bingo book and found that the dead man had amended the entry slightly.

'Piss pants and pray that Kami loves you. Yeah, that was accurate.'

Naruto stopped in the middle of the courtyard and grinned at a young kunoichi, nearly laughing when she glared at him. His amusement piqued when a lone ninja approached him slowly, a bingo book in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Oto ninja had recently been given his jounin rank about six months ago. A standout in his age group, he had ascended quickly and without any problems. The Otokage had personally handed him his vest and a bingo book to accompany it. Curious, he had asked what the book was for, as he wasn't a hunter nin. The Otokage had become deadly serious, slightly scaring him.

"_There will come a time in your life, where you will meet our mortal enemy. He is a man in that book, but he isn't a man at all. He's a demon in mortal flesh, a wolf in sheep's clothing. If you meet this man, one Namikaze Naruto, you are to run away. Don't try to be brave and meet him head on. It will only end in tragedy and your young career will be cut short prematurely."_

"_But Otokage-sama, surely one man can't stand against many."_

"_I will only warn you once. Don't be a glory seeker. You're being assigned to watch over our western fort, quite an honor for a newly appointed jounin. Don't let success go to your head though. If Konoha sends anyone to take down that fort, it will be him. Abandon the fort immediately if he comes."_

Once he had been dismissed he had left immediately for his new post and he had done an admirable job of turning the once dilapidated fort into a mighty symbol of all Otogakure stood for. And here before him was a man who could supposedly dismantle all that. Over his cold, dead body…

The young jounin flipped to the appropriate page in the book and read aloud for his people to hear.

_Namikaze Naruto, Toad Sannin_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Height: nearly seven feet_

_Distinguishing characteristics: three slash marks on each cheek, resembling whiskers. Carries two giant zanbatous said to be sentient. Wears black and orange battle coat with flames at bottom. Wears demon bone hitai-ate bearing kanji for 'oil' in honor of his sensei Jiraiya, the former Toad Sennin._

_Approach with extreme caution, or not at all. Advice is to avoid contact at all costs. If possible, kill on sight. Namikaze has an intense hatred of Otogakure and its ninjas and has gone out of his way just to kill them. All Otogakure personnel are to disengage combat if Namikaze comes onto the scene. Report all sightings to the Otokage immediately._

The jounin snapped the book shut and threw it over his shoulder.

"I call bullshit."

The rest of the ninjas gasped and stared at their commander with mixtures of awe and horror. The blonde giant before them was the legendary Namikaze Naruto, the Toad Sannin, Public Enemy Number One. He already hated their guts, why in the hell was the man antagonizing him? The younger ninjas all sneered at Naruto, while the older nins nearly had a heart attack when he laughed and thrust Kubikiri into the ground.

"I see the younger generation doesn't believe in my power. Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Samehada slid off his back with ease and he charge up a rasengan at its tip, before flinging it at a wall behind him and smirked at their amazed looks as the rasengan demolished the entire wall, leaving Samehada entrenched in the ground outside the fort. Naruto yanked Kubikiri out of the ground while grinning sadistically.

"That was a small sample. Now you'll all experience my wrath."

An older ninja shouted out over the din, asking why he would do this unprovoked. Naruto shrugged and readied himself.

"Because you're enemies of Konoha. Because you followed an evil man known as Orochimaru who killed my first precious person. But mainly…because I was bored."

Without warning Naruto rushed forward and began hacking away at whoever was in front of him. He was disappointed that they were so afraid of him that few put up any resistance. Several tried to escape and he made clones to take care of them. They were dispatched by kunai to the back of the head, not being worthy of meeting his blades. After almost five minutes of total slaughter, he was left with only the oldest and best ninjas…and the young jounin that had called him out.

Naruto placed Kubikiri in front of him and motioned with his hand for them to come. They didn't disappoint.

When the first rushed at him, Naruto ducked under the kunai and lashed out with a kick to the man's gut. To his surprise he was met with an equally powerful kick that negated his blow. It soon became obvious after several blows that the man was using chakra to enhance his punches and kicks and Naruto grew bored with the taijutsu match. He wanted a battle of blades, but apparently he wouldn't get that here. He blocked a kick with his leg and used the momentum to pirouette on his heel and cut the man in half through the torso. Flicking the blood away from Kubikiri with a single slash, he stood upright to his full height with a scowl on his face.

"Next."

A large man with brass knuckles approached him next. Naruto sighed and held Kubikiri in front of him again, parallel to the ground. Perhaps he should let one of them cut him, just so he could feel as if he had been in an actual fight. His eyes widened in surprise when a blow knocked Kubikiri out of his hands and sent it spiraling across the courtyard, to embed into a beam that had fallen. The large ninja and the other two ninjas smirked and encircled him.

"Now what are you going to do Namikaze? Without your swords you aren't shit. You threw away your first one stupidly and now you've lost your second because you got overconfident. That bingo book was lying when it said you were dangerous. Without those enchanted swords, you're just another worthless Konoha ninja."

Naruto grimaced and settled into a basic stance. He'd play the game for a while, although soon he'd have to retrieve his swords. He'd promised them blood and so far only Kubikiri had been sated. He dodged the blows coming at him masterfully, always staying out of range of the fists and weapons. The Oto ninjas soon became frustrated by their inability to hit the giant and the young jounin cried out in frustration.

"Damn you, hold still! Stop being such a little bitch and accept your death like a man."

Naruto stopped immediately and let them all land blows on him. The large ninja hit him in the right kidney with a hard blow, the oldest ninja stabbed him in the lung with a kunai and the young jounin…was nowhere to be seen. Naruto flung the two older ninjas back and held his hand outstretched toward the oldest one. Samehada flew toward his hand and through the stomach of the man with a loud squelching sound.

Sakura held her mouth closed with her hand. She'd never known that his swords could come to him if he lost them. It was a handy thing to have and if he was positioned just right, the enemy would never see the attack coming from behind. Samehada had ripped through the man, shredding his insides and spilling his intestines everywhere. It was a gruesome sight.

Naruto grinned at the large ninja and stood as the man began making seals for a jutsu. When the man was on the last seal, Naruto held Samehada out and absorbed the chakra put into the jutsu, confusing the ninja when his technique didn't work. The man's eyes grew wide with fear as Naruto slowly advanced on him, a ball of blue chakra gathering on the end of the shark-skinned sword.

"What…what the hell are you? How can you be alive after all those life-threatening injuries? WHAT ARE YOU?"

Naruto leaned in closely to the man's face before whispering to him.

"I am death. Your death."

He looked on impassively as the rasengan spiraled into the man's gut and tore his insides apart. He swung Samehada over his shoulder just in time to block Kubikiri from piercing his back, the sword held by a livid jounin. The young man shook with fury and from the strain of wielding the massive sword.

"How? How did you destroy an entire platoon of ninjas? You're just one man. No one should be able to do that. How did you get this power?"

Naruto was sadly reminded of another who had asked him a question similar to this one years ago. This trip down memory lane did nothing to quell his sudden anger.

"I got this power through blood, sweat, tears, and pain. You would know nothing of what I had to do to get to where I am."

The jounin grinned maniacally, his mind fractured already by the loss of his men and his failure as a ninja. He couldn't go back to Otogakure without something to show for it. He hefted Kubikiri and pointed it at Naruto, his strength augmented by his madness.

"It doesn't matter what power you have. I have your other sword and with it, half of your power. I'll slay you and take your head back to Otogakure. I'll be a hero. My comrades will not have died in vain."

"Enough talk. If you're going to come at me, come at me. Don't talk me to death."

The jounin lunged forward and thrust Kubikiri in a downward slash. Naruto dodged easily and waited for the man to pull it from the ground and try to cut him with a sideways slash. Naruto nimbly leapt aside while clicking his tongue.

"That's why most people don't use zanbatous. They're too heavy for normal people and way too long for anything other than downward and sideways cuts. However, for someone like me, they're a perfect match."

"I don't care! I'll kill you anyway and I'll do it with your sword."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're obviously not skilled in any form of kenjutsu and you barely have enough strength to lift Kubikiri. Put it down and die a dignified death."

"A dignified death at the hands of a monster? HA! Not likely. I'll take my chances with your worthless sword."

Naruto's face became a blank slate, slightly scaring the ninja in question.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Said what?"

"That Kubikiri is worthless. Your life is out of my hands now."

"What do you…"

Before the jounin could get out another syllable he heard a voice in his head shriek out.

I'M NOT WORTHLESS!!! DIE!!!

His body felt like it was on fire and his muscles began to spasm wildly. He dropped the huge sword as he fell to his knees before vomiting up blood and choking to death on his own spittle. Naruto sighed and picked up Kubikiri, swinging it to his back along with Samehada.

'I hope the two of you are satisfied with yourselves.'

_Indeed. It was not a good fight, but it will suffice for a while._

Uncultured trash called me worthless. I am satisfied with the end result to him.

'Be quiet both of you. I didn't exactly enjoy myself either. At least there weren't any genin here. Well, no young ones at least.'

He was broken from his thoughts by Sakura landing next to him and shaking his shoulder.

"Yes Sakura, what is it?"

Her answer was to slap him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she glared up at him.

"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt. You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash. Tell me, then, why you let those two hit you."

Naruto sighed and pulled her in for a hug. Funny, that after a fight, she was the one who needed reassuring.

"I didn't want them to feel as if they had died without getting in at least one blow. I'm not entirely cruel. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Sakura sniffled against his chest and he looked up to the sky and sighed.

'She's still so quick to cry…'

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to town and get some sleep. Tomorrow, I'll do whatever you want."

Sakura's eyes lit up and she gave him the big old puppy dog eyes.

"Anything?"

"Anything but that."

"Spoilsport. You suck."

"Nope sorry, I don't swing that way. I didn't know you were a yaoi fangirl though."

Sakura smacked him on the arm and walked on ahead of him.

"Asshole."

"I am what I eat!"

She was so glad no one was around to hear him say that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And even more luckily for Sakura, Temari and Kankurou had fled to town before the two started their trek back. As they ran, Kankurou just had to voice his opinion on the fight he had seen.

"That reminded me of Gaara when he was younger, just without the insane ramblings."

"I don't really think so. Gaara killed indiscriminately. Naruto killed them because they're his enemies."

"He didn't have a reason to though."

Temari frowned and thought for a minute.

"Naruto…is a special case though Bro. Maybe he has to fight every now and then to satisfy his swords."

Kankurou gave her an incredulous look.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Temari just shrugged and ducked under a branch.

"But it's not impossible. It could be true."

"Pfft. Whatever."

The rest of their run was in silence, for which Temari was grateful. She didn't want to argue with her brother any more than she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto let out a breath of relief as he stepped out of the bathroom. A hot shower felt good after a battle and he felt excellent right now. He hopped into bed and sat against the wall, not bothering to put his boxers on. Closing his eyes he savored the moment of peace…for all of five seconds, when he felt another towel clad body rub against his. He cracked one eye open and rolled it to look down at the pinkette.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you rubbing against me provocatively?"

"I'm horny."

"You're always horny."

"I am not!"

Blessed silence fell for a few more minutes until he heard her small voice again.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"They have a private hotsprings here and its late…are you good for that little Raiton jutsu?"

He sighed and picked her up bridal style, causing her to squeek.

"All right, let's go. You won't let me sleep if you don't get off anyway."

Sakura giggled as she laid against his chest. At least he knew how to take care of a girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato sighed as he watched his son. He thought back to his younger days when he and Kushina had fooled around. He almost didn't hear his wife walk up beside him.

"Whatcha doing honey?"

"I'm watching Naruto and Sakura. Were we ever like that Kushina? Young, in love, and denying each other things simply for the fun of it?"

She sat beside him and stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Of course we were. Young love is always the same, even when its different. You can't help but be amazed by how stupid and yet sweet it is at the same time."

Minato nodded his head and turned back to the two below. They sat in silence for a while, Kushina leaning against him until he heard her quietly ask…

"Who has the better looking set of tits? Sakura or me?"

Minato began to sweat and look for an exit. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to be a part of…


	17. Chapter 17

And here's Chapter 17. Not much to say here. Just getting back in the swing of things again. Be sure to leave a review and tell me if I've lost my edge grammar wise or not. And if you read** The Melt**, be sure to check the poll on my profile page. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Seize the Day**_ by Avengened Sevenfold._

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Sakura was tired. She really was. Naruto just never seemed to run down, or take a break, or…anything! He just kept plodding along. Luckily when she got tired, he wasn't averse to carrying her. And this is where we find her currently, tucked against her boyfriend's chest and drifting in and out of consciousness.

Naruto looked straight ahead as he trudged along. It had been two months since he'd obliterated a garrison of Oto nins and they'd roamed around aimlessly since then. They'd already visited all the major countries and had piddled around in the minor villages meeting all of his contacts and introducing Sakura to them. Not surprisingly, they were reluctant to deal with her at first…or had come onto her, earning themselves a blow to the skull from her.

He chuckled as she tried to burrow further into his chest and shifted her weight once again. It had been a strange eleven months on the road and he was now headed to his final destination before returning home. Sakura fidgeted again and stretched her arms behind her head while yawning.

"Man, traveling makes you tired."

Naruto glared down at her and scoffed.

"I believe you haven't actually walked in over four hours. I've been lugging your ass around since you complained your legs hurt. Good thing you weigh next to nothing."

"Are you complaining about carrying me? You should be damned grateful for the opportunity to carry my beautiful ass around."

"You snore loudly and several travelers have laughed at me as we walked past."

Sakura looked at her feet sheepishly and swung them back and forth like a child. Turning soulful eyes back to her enormous boyfriend, she whimpered.

"So, you don't want to carry me?"

Naruto sighed and looked toward the heavens, as if asking for help.

"Are you still tired?"

"No, but I do like being carried. It's comfortable."

"…fine."

Sakura crossed her arms and smirked in victory until she was unceremoniously dumped on her butt in the middle of the road. She came to her feet immediately and screamed at her amused boyfriend.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I needed to stretch out some kinks and I couldn't while I was carrying you."

Sakura swung at him and he jumped away. A small battle ensued that to a passerby would have looked like an intense game of tag. Sakura eventually grew tired of trying to catch him and huffed while turning away from him.

"Fine, be an ass. See if you get any in the near future."

Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"I believe that's an idle threat. Why, if I wanted to all I'd have to do is…"

As he spoke he slid his hand slowly down her belly toward her slit as he breathed softly into her ear. Sakura began to tremble and pant, desperately wanting him to continue. He could practically feel the heat coming off her in waves as his finger inched ever closer to her clit. Sakura was practically humping his hand, her breath coming in short gasps as she clung to his shirt.

Right before he touched her bundle of nerves, Naruto grinned and stroked his hand back up her body before settling it on her shaking shoulders. Sakura let out a few more shaky breaths before leaning back against him, glaring upwards.

"See? You're on a hair trigger Sakura. You've got juice running down the side of your legs just from a touch. Don't worry though. Your wait is almost over."

Sakura pushed herself away from him and walked away on shaky legs.

"Asshole. You always do that. Bring me to the edge and then stop. I wish for once, you'd just finish me off."

He scooped her back up into his arms and walked on as she sighed into his chest. They couldn't really stay mad at each other for long. It would only make the trip longer.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going next? We've only got a month to return to Konoha."

"I know. We're going to Suna."

Sakura perked up immediately and grinned.

"So, we're going to take it easy? Just relax for the rest of the time?"

"That's the plan. But I also plan to have a spar with Gaara and I think you should have one with Temari. It'll be good for us to get back into things before we have to go back for the Chuunin exams."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them. Why do we have to be there for them again?"

Naruto shrugged and glanced at the road again.

"I don't know. Baa-chan has something planned for us, that's all she said. I never know where that old lady's mind is."

Sakura swatted his arm and gave him a hard look.

"Don't insult Tsunade-shishou. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"More than you'll ever be able to tell me. Why do you bother anyway? You know she doesn't really mind."

"You still need to show her the proper respect."

"Sakura…if I came before Kami, I still wouldn't show respect. That's just the way I am."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before that got boring. Sakura looked around, trying to find something to do.

"I spy, with my little eye…"

"I'm not playing that game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two days travel (and a nearly suffocated Sakura when she began singing children's songs) they arrived at the gates of Sunagakure. The gate guards were on edge. They knew who he was supposed to be, but they'd had problems with people getting in before. Naruto stood with his arm around Sakura's shoulder and a hand on Kubikiri's hilt. He didn't want to fight any of the Suna ninjas, but he wasn't going to just let them have their way with him.

A Suna nin soon came running with a little black book and halted himself beside the two gate guards. Naruto's sensitive hearing could just make out his words.

"…blonde hair…freakishly tall…big ass swords…black and orange battle coat…I think it's him."

"You sure? It could be someone using henge."

"I don't know. Kazekage-sama said to ask what his favorite ramen flavor is."

One of the guards nodded and hollered at them over the sand.

"Hey you! Blondie! What's your favorite ramen flavor?"

Naruto grinned and squeezed Sakura's shoulder a bit. Gaara sure knew him best.

"All of them."

The guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"All right, come on in. Welcome to Sunagakure."

The two Konoha nins nodded and plodded down the path into the city. They were greeted with smiles and nods from the Suna shinobi. Naruto was a celebrity due to his closeness to the Kazekage and Sakura due to her healing prowess. Naruto suddenly sniffed the air and grabbed Sakura by the hand, darting down a sidestreet.

"Naruto! Stop dragging me! I can walk on my own, thank you!"

He let go of her hand and turned around, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just I smelled some ramen around here somewhere and I'm starving. Carrying you the whole way really worked up an appetite."

"Are you stupid? You drag me halfway across a city because you smelled ramen? Naruto, we passed up three ramen stands before I got you to stop."

"I smell some really good ramen, not that watered down piss we passed up. This is some primo stuff and as a licensed ramen connoisseur, it would be a crime for me to miss out on a potentially great meal."

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're not a ramen connoisseur, there's no such thing. Just find the scent so we can eat and then go see Gaara. Ok?"

"Sounds good to me. Now hold on tight."

He scooped her into his arms again and took a great whiff of the air before darting off. Sakura buried her face in her hands, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her boyfriend was running through the streets of Suna, as recognizable as he was, drooling while mumbling incoherently about ramen. She whimpered and bit her lip. How could he be so grown-up and mature one second and be a little kid the next?

Naruto grinned maniacally as he ran through the streets. The smell was coming from the direction of the Kage tower in the middle of the city and he knew that Gaara was as big a ramen freak as he was. It stood to reason that the Kazekage would keep the best stuff for himself. With three huge bounds, he was up the tower and through the window.

Gaara had been about to enjoy his lunch when that little tickle in the back of his mind told him someone was coming. He immediately turned around and let his sand fly at the intruder, only to miss completely. He turned back around to find a bewildered Haruno Sakura sitting on his couch across the room while Naruto loudly slurped some ramen. Gaara's eyes narrowed when he saw what bowl was in the blonde's hands and glanced down at his desk.

That was _his_ ramen bowl, damn it…

Keeping his face as impassive as he could, Gaara folded his arms and sat down in his chair, trying with all his might to ignore the happy slurping coming from his friend.

"Hello Sakura, it is good to see you again."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head toward him.

"Yes, it is good to see you again as well Kazekage-sama. We're happy to be back in a friendly village."

"Might I ask why the two of you made such a…spectacular entrance? It suits Naruto fine, but you…"

Sakura threw a harsh glare toward her boyfriend who remained blissfully unaware as he drank the broth.

"This idiot smelled your ramen from across town and just had to have some. I hope to Kami that no one recognized us."

Gaara nodded his head and quirked an eyebrow when his blonde friend held the bowl out, shaking it up and down for emphasis.

"If you want more, I suggest you go to a stand and pay for it. That was my lunch you just ate."

"Aw, come on Gaara. I know you have more. You're the freaking Kazekage. You _have_ to have more. I'm starving here."

"It's not my intention to feed strays. They only hang around longer if you do."

Naruto scowled and threw the bowl at Gaara, who caught it with his sand before setting it on the desk in front of him.

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, why are you two here? From what Tsunade has told me over the past year, you two have been on a training trip and are due back to Konoha in a month for the chuunin exams. So what brings you to Suna with so little time left?"

Naruto grinned and crossed his legs, kicking back with his hands behind his head.

"Me and the little lady here are just going to relax here for a while before returning home."

Gaara kept his face impassive, but his eye twitched just a tad.

"And I suppose you want me to put you up for a month?"

"Only if you want to. I mean, I am your friend you know, and we haven't seen each other in forever. And if you put us up for the month, I'll make it worth your while."

"And how, pray tell, do you intend to make it worth my while? I don't require anything you can give me."

"I can give you a challenge."

Gaara perked up considerably when he heard that. He leaned forward slightly in his chair and turned his face slightly so that he could hear better. He always looked forward to a good fight…physically or mentally.

"What is this…challenge?"

Naruto grinned and stood up, while thumping his chest with a fist.

"Me. I'm your challenge. You have to overcome me."

Gaara snorted and sat back in his chair.

"Already done. I don't need to overcome you because I don't swing that way. I'm heterosexual, thank you."

Naruto's mouth flopped for a few moments before he grit his teeth and glared at his red haired friend.

"Not like that, you idiot! I mean a fight, a spar! I want to fight you!"

"Oh, well, you should have said so. And here I thought you were coming on to me."

The fact that Gaara did everything in a monotone, droning voice made his statements grate the nerves rather quickly. Naruto knew his stoic friend was capable of smiling, hell, he'd seen him do it. But Gaara loved to annoy people and he was quite adept at sarcasm. If it had been a jutsu, the young Kage could have slaughtered millions.

"I wasn't coming on to you, you insomniatic freak. I was offering to spar with you, in your own element. No holds barred."

"And what, may I ask, do you get out of this?"

"The knowledge that I kicked your ass once again."

"When shall we do this?"

"Whenever you want."

Gaara nodded and pushed a button on his desk, signaling one of his ninjas to come to him.

"I accept. I'll put the two of you up at the family compound for the time being. Just keep it down and don't soil the sheets too badly. And don't do it on the kitchen table. Kankurou keeps cameras in some of his puppets."

Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped and turned when they heard the door lock click. Naruto smiled and Sakura squealed when she saw who was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari had been unlucky enough to be standing by the secretary's desk when the light went off and she begrudgingly made her way to the office. She was happy to be back home, but she'd lost sight of her marks when the two just…disappeared. She'd come to the tower in hopes that Gaara might know where they were…and stumbled right into the middle of them.

Sakura rushed across the room and hugged her friend tightly. It had been over a year since Sakura had seen Temari's face…although she'd always been closer than the girl could ever imagine. Naruto was grinning widely at the jounin as she was crushed in Sakura's monstrous grip.

"Sakura…need…AIR!"

The pinkette 'eeped' and let go, watching as the kunoichi slumped to the floor in a gasping heap.

"I'm so sorry Temari. I guess I forgot how strong I was since all I've hugged in the past year is Naruto and he never complains."

Temari gulped in more air and glared up at the Slug Sannin.

"That's because you can't get your arms around him to squeeze him to death. He's too damn big. Anyway, what was I called in here for?"

Gaara nodded at her unspoken question and pointed at the two Konoha nins.

"These two will be staying with you and Kankurou at the compound. At the end of their stay, Naruto and I will be having a spar for the enjoyment of the village. That is all. I'll see the rest of you at a later time. And Naruto?"

The giant turned back to the Kazekage with a quizzical look on his face.

"Stay the hell out of my ramen stash."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and nodded solemnly. It was one thing to pick on a friend, it was quite another to raid a man's ramen stash.

"I would never touch another man's ramen Gaara."

"Then who took my lunch earlier?"

Naruto grinned as he walked out, following behind Sakura and Temari.

"That ramen was open season. It was cooked and you hadn't tasted it yet. See you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura had thoroughly enjoyed their break from the road and meeting spies in their month in Suna. Sakura was able to kick back and relax with Temari at some quality hot springs and enjoy some girl time. Naruto sampled every ramen stand he could before declaring them all 'shit' and sticking to cooking his own food, much to Temari and Sakura's delight.

Kankurou and Temari were glad that their little farce of a mission was over and they could finally relax with their friends instead of stalking them. The past month had been one of great enjoyment for the four ninjas and the only ones to suffer were the citizens of Sunagakure. The four could go on quite a drunken tear in the early hours of the morning…

Currently, the walls around Suna were lined by every citizen and ninja that wasn't on duty. Murmurs were heard everywhere and several bets were placed as to who would win, the Kazekage or the Toad Sannin.

Naruto and Gaara eyed each other carefully as a puppet of Kankurou's walked up beside them. This was a rematch years in the making and Gaara was looking for redemption. At the very least, he wanted to land a decisive blow on the giant. If he could just have one wish granted…

The puppet looked back and forth between the two as the murmurs came to a standstill. It raised its arm high over its head and the two combatants tensed. The arm dropped and the puppet was recalled as quickly as it could move. Kankurou didn't want to have to rebuild it…again.

Gaara stood with his arms folded in his classic stance, the sand swirling around him menacingly. Naruto slid his swords off his back slowly and held them in front of him, the hilts touching each other, swords parallel to the ground.

"So, you want to make the first move?"

"I'd rather you did first Naruto. I already know what my first move will be. I'm the strategist of the two of us, you're the tactician. Besides, I just have to disengage you to make your swords useless."

Naruto frowned and cocked his knees a bit more.

"These swords aren't the only thing I use. You know that better than anyone."

"And yet, they're all you've used in recent years. Now come, I'm getting bored."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and shot forward, cocking Kubikiri back and setting himself into a spin. The sand shot up to protect Gaara and immediately sank when it was touched by Samehada. Gaara jumped back, putting distance between himself and the giant.

"Samehada. I'd forgotten about that damnable sword's ability to eat chakra."

_Impudent rodent._

'Keep quiet.'

Naruto shot forward again, flinging Kubikiri in an attempt to hit Gaara in the leg, but was stopped by the sand and had his blade jerked from his hands. Gaara kept the blade held in the air with the sand, although it was obvious that Kubikiri was doing everything in its power to get away.

"This blade is troublesome as well. It fights the sand. You certainly have an interesting arsenal Naruto."

Without warning, Kubikiri was launched at Naruto and he blocked with Samehada. For some reason, Kubikiri was ecstatic about that.

We haven't had a chance to fight each other in years. Come brother, let us see who is better.

_This isn't the time Kubikiri._

Of course it is. No time like the present.

The razor sharp blade let up on its resistance to Gaara's sand and allowed itself to be manipulated for the moment. Naruto growled at his sword's traitorousness and parried the thrusts with barely contained anger. He cut at the sand around Kubikiri, absorbing the chakra before leaping back, holding Samehada behind him. A ball of light appeared at the end of the blade and Gaara's eyes widened. He'd heard of this particular ability, one that even Kisame, the former master of the blade, couldn't do.

Naruto pulled his arm back further and hurled Samehada at the sand wielder as hard as he could. Gaara's teeth clenched as he saw the incoming bomb and quickly made a sand shield.

The area around him was completely obliterated. Sand spewed everywhere and the people in attendance would talk about it for months to come. Temari gawked and elbowed Sakura, who sat as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"What the hell was that? He could have killed Gaara!"

Sakura shrugged and continued to watch.

"I doubt it. Gaara might not be as proficient with his sand as he used to be, but he's no slouch. He shouldn't have taken Kubikiri away. That only made Naruto mad."

"Made him mad? Sakura, he left a freaking crater in the middle of the desert. And you say he's just mad."

"Yeah, he's just mad. You should see him when he's pissed…"

Temari gave up on conversation and turned to watch the match just as Naruto got inside Gaara's sand shield. Her brother began to back pedal away quickly, avoiding the fast thrusts and kicks. He'd been shocked when Samehada returned to Naruto's hand without warning

Naruto was growing tired of not being able to land a hit on the Kazekage. Thus far, since he'd picked up the zanbatous, Gaara was the only one who had given him a challenge. And he was enjoying himself immensely…he just wanted to land a punch on his friend.

Gaara was literally at his wits end. He couldn't dodge forever and Naruto had a virtually limitless well of stamina, whereas he didn't anymore. He needed to do something drastic…something stupid…

Something Naruto would do…

Naruto's eyes widened when Gaara suddenly stopped backpedaling and threw himself forward in a lunge for Naruto's throat. In a moment of panic, Naruto spun around, aiming Samehada for his friend's side. The sand rose around them and the wall kept them from the view of the citizens of Suna. Several shouts arose until the sand crumbled and two panting figures were seen.

Gaara had Kubikiri to Naruto's throat, lightly adding pressure to it so that his Adam's apple would bob against it and cause discomfort. He had his friend at a disadvantage.

Naruto held Samehada to Gaara's side, the swirling rasengan on the side of the blade tearing a circular hole into the Kazekage's robes, irritating the skin with its twister like motion.

Stalemate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd around the village was silent for all of two seconds before they erupted into cheering. It wasn't every day you got to see the Kazekage and a Sannin battle to a tie and walk away like they hadn't just tried to kill each other. It was a shock to see Naruto throw an arm around Gaara's neck and ruffle his hair.

"That…was a hell of a match! I haven't been that tense in years. You're something else Gaara. Keep practicing and maybe one day you'll actually beat me."

"I did have you dead to rights you know. One twitch and your throat would have been slit."

Naruto brushed it off with a grin.

"Healing factor remember? You, however, don't have that luxury anymore. That rasengan might not have killed you, but it sure as hell would've hurt."

"I'll keep that in mind. Your sword is strange by the way."

"Why do you say that?"

"It let me wield it."

Naruto shrugged and looked forward.

"Kubikiri's always been strange. Sometimes it's wise, sometimes it's like a little kid."

Gaara just stared ahead. He'd heard weirder shit than that before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their battle was the talk of Sunagakure and for the rest of the day, Naruto was a celebrity. Sakura found it hard to get him away from his admirers, but finally just wrenched him free and raced back to gather their things. She wanted to leave now, before the little harpies tried to sink their hooks into him.

Naruto stood at the gates with Sakura by his side and for some unfathomable reason, she was standing as close to him as possible. He looked to the three Sand siblings and smiled.

"Well, I guess we're going. We'll see you at the chuunin exams."

The entire village waved to them as Naruto scooped Sakura up and ran across the desert. Gaara turned to his siblings once everyone else had gone home and the corner of his mouth turned upward.

"Did they ever sleep together on their trip?"

Temari and Kankurou shook their heads and smiled sadly.

"Nope. The guy had pussy being thrown at him 24/7 and he didn't do anything with it. Although…he's become very proficient at bringing her to the edge and then backing off. Looks like you won the bet against Tsunade."

Gaara chuckled silently and looked back out over the desert once again.

"Yes, it seems I have. I'll write her now and send the message. It should arrive before they do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked up when she heard the tap on her windowpane and opened the glass to retrieve the message. The two lovebirds should be due back any day and maybe this was Gaara saying they were soon to arrive. She whipped the tiny scroll open and read it quickly.

_Tsunade,_

_The two lovebirds, sadly, never did anything close to resembling sex. My siblings said though, that while Naruto stayed drier than the desert, Sakura was frequently wetter than Takigakure during monsoon season. Must be the boy's animal magnetism. Prepare yourself when they return, because word round the campfire is that he has a surprise planned for her when they arrive back home. Probably pertaining to playing peek and poke in the dark. I shall see you at the Chuunin exams._

_P.S._

_Please have my winnings either in the form of a check or cold, hard cash. It was a pleasure betting against the Legendary Sucker._

_Gaara._

Tsunade's face grew redder and redder the further she read into the note. Her current attitude could be summed up in one earth-shattering word.

"FUCK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi watched as Naruto brought Sakura to the edge and then left her hanging. He shook his head and walked away from the cloud's edge. The boy was a genius when it came to manipulating his pink haired girlfriend. He found Minato crouched behind a cloud bank and knelt beside him.

"What are you doing?"

Minato currently had a hole dug between his legs and was peering from it to a pond, over and over again. He finally acknowledged Sarutobi's presence and grinned.

"Hey old man. I'm conducting an experiment."

"And that is?"

"Well, remember when Kushina asked me who had the better set of tits? Sakura or her?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Well, I'm currently debating that by looking back and forth between the two. Kushina's are bigger, but Sakura's are more perky. Kushina has larger nipples, but Sakura's areolas are a prettier color…"

Sarutobi stood and walked away shaking his head. He didn't need to hear the rest of what was about to happen. Instead, he perched on a higher cloud above them and watched the show. Kushina soon saw Minato spying on her and walked over.

"What are you doing?"

Oblivious as the day he was born, Minato didn't look up to see who it was.

"I'm comparing titties right now. The other day, Kushina asked me who had the better set of tits, her or Sakura, and I'm trying to tell, but I can't see whose is more supple…"

Sarutobi winced when he heard the sound of fist meeting flesh. How in the hell did the father and son end up with such abusive women? He supposed it really was a case of finding a girl just like your mother…


	18. Chapter 18

And here's Chapter 18. I have tried once again for a lemon and this one...is most definitely better than the one in BHSD. Keep your hands on the keyboards, you sick little monkeys. Sakura and Naruto return home and much fornication ensues. Enjoy. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**The Winner**_ by The Crystal Method_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_Tsunade's face grew redder and redder the further she read into the note. Her current attitude could be summed up in one earth-shattering word._

"_FUCK!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What she didn't see was the bird disappear in a poof of smoke…but Sakura surely saw Naruto's eyes widen and the snarl that came from his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been curious when he saw the messenger bird fly overhead and had called it down so that he could examine the message. He had told Gaara not to notify Tsunade because he wanted to surprise her and he didn't like that his friend might be trying to go behind his back.

Holy hell, was he ever surprised when he read that note…

Sakura had noticed him shake as he read the note; before he squeezed the poor little bird so hard he broke its neck. Naruto discarded the animal and summoned up a clone, hengeing it into a bird, and sending it off to Konoha. They had continued their walk as if nothing had happened.

But Sakura knew better…

She had continuously tried to ask what was in the note, but Naruto would only tell her 'I'll tell you when I get a reaction.' That was a cryptic way of putting things, but she acquiesced, knowing that he would tell her later. After almost three hours, he suddenly straightened up and the snarl that left his throat…

Well, quite frankly, it was terrifying.

"That bitch. THAT FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL HER! No, I won't kill her, killing her's too good for her. I'll boil her tits in oil and watch as she screams and suffers…"

As Naruto ranted and raved, Sakura grew more and more apprehensive until she touched him on the arm. His ranting stopped immediately as he turned to face her.

"What's the matter?"

"You know what was in that note?"

She shook her head no. Naruto took a few deep breaths and exhaled slowly.

"That note said that, for the past year, Tsunade and Gaara have been pushing us together. It seems that Temari and Kankurou were the little mystery ninjas who kept fucking with us. This was all a scheme to get us together. I should have known."

Sakura frowned and tightened the grip on his arm.

"So you're saying you don't want to be together?"

"Yes! No, no…that's not what I meant. I didn't want to be forced together."

Sakura kept her voice as quiet and gentle as possible.

"Naruto, they didn't force us together."

"Oh? Then what was with sabotaging our hotels and attacking us and all that other shit?"

"Naruto, they didn't force us to be together. They guided us along the way through whatever means necessary. _WE_ made the decision to be together, not them. They merely prodded us along. They were only doing what they thought was necessary to see us both happy."

Naruto quirked his eyebrow and glared at her.

"Then what was all the betting for?"

Her face took on a look of surprise and shock.

"Bets? What bets?"

"The bets about whether or not we'd fuck before we got back to Konoha."

Sakura's jaw dropped and she began to shake with fury.

"But that's…they wouldn't…and they…fuck…bet…balls…"

He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura, you're stuttering."

She was too far-gone to hear him. Her inner self was livid.

**SHANNARO!!! We'll kill that old bitch! And then we'll take the Suna siblings and gut them! We'll shove that fan up Temari's ass and Kankurou's puppet up his dick! We'll break that gourd off so far in Gaara's ass that he'll be shitting sand for the REST OF HIS GOD-FORSAKEN LIFE!!!**

As Naruto watched his girlfriend's eyes flicker back and forth, he knew he was about to lose her to her inner self. She had suppressed the thing over the years but in times of extreme stress it threatened to come out. There was only one way to tame it…

Distract it with something it wanted.

Naruto immediately leaned down and locked lips with his pinkette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inner Sakura was having a field day, drawing up battle plans and concocting idea for torture.

**First, we'll have Tsunade-shishou stripped naked and tied to a bed with a sex-starved Jiraiya.**

'Jiraiya's not here anymore. You know that.'

**Damn it! Well, we'll have to find some depraved lunatic to have his way with her. I think I've heard you say Kakashi-sensei likes older women…**

'I wouldn't wish Kakashi-sensei on any woman. I've heard he doesn't last very long…'

**Well, fuck Tsunade-shishou! We'll get her back somehow. Now, for Gaara. What can we do to him?**

'Gaara's too strong to mess with. You saw how he went to a standstill with Naruto. Even I can't do that.'

**Rrrrgh! You're infuriating. Do you want revenge or not?**

'Hell yeah! But, it needs to be subtle and sneaky and…oooo, kisses…distracted now…talk…mmmm…later…'

**HEY! Where the hell do you think you're…oooo, that feels nice…**

Never let it be said Naruto didn't know how to stop a rampaging Sakura…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt her begin to return his kiss and allowed her to have her moment to regain herself. When she began to grind against him, he grinned and pulled back, gaining a mewl of displeasure. Sakura whined and flattened herself against him.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because we need to get to Konoha. There's an old woman I have to…make very uncomfortable."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Naruto grinned and fished around in his pack.

"Never let it be said that Jiraiya wasn't prepared for anything. The man might have been a pervert, he might have been a thief, hell, he was admittedly bat-shit loco. BUT, the man was my sensei and one of the greatest blackmailers I've ever seen. That's one reason he was so good at getting information. He had shit on half the continent."

She watched as he grumbled while he rummaged through the pack and picked out what looked like…photos? Really, really old photos. He handed her one and her eyes bugged out.

"Is…is that…"

"Uh huh."

"And she's…"

"Yup."

"I…didn't think that was possible."

"Yeah, the bucket of Crisco and the midget weren't really necessary, and I have no idea what the spatula was for, but that is your master."

"That's…is that a dalmation?"

Naruto squinted at the picture and grunted.

"Huh, I guess it is. Hey, I never noticed that that particular hole was that small. It must have been pretty tight."

"Yeah, well, that's pretty embarrassing."

"Yup. We should be heading home now. We have a house to settle into and a Hokage to embarrass beyond impossibility."

"You know, suddenly I feel very secure in my body."

Naruto kissed her on the cheek and grinned.

"As well you should. You're beautiful. Hey, wanna make a really awesome entrance?"

She raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

He grinned and bit his thumb, before going through some familiar hand seals.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GamaBunta had been enjoying himself on the mountain. He'd been sitting back with a huge jug of sake and was just…relaxing. Naruto hadn't called him in a long time and, while that was boring, he could understand. The boy had grown powerful enough that he didn't need to summon the toads much any more. He took a calming sip of the warm drink and sighed…and then he felt that damnable tickle in the back of his mind.

**'Damn, and I just got this bottle too…'**

GamaBunta could only grumble as he was swept away to wherever Naruto was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old toad looked upward to where he knew his summoner would be and took notice that he had his arm around the waist of a very familiar pinkette. Bunta smirked and rolled his eyes.

**Finally gave in, huh boy? I knew you couldn't resist an exotic color.**

Naruto's face turned red and he screamed at his summon.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean frog?!"

**I'M A TOAD! And it means you fell for your precious Sakura-chan finally. All those years ago when you protected her…loved her from afar…like one of Jiraiya's stories…**

"My life is not like one of Jiraiya's stories."

**Sure it is. Several books were based on you during your…travels…**

Sakura turned to Naruto, her cheeks puffed out in indignity.

"Naruto, what does he mean?"

Naruto chuckled nervously and stomped hard on Bunta's head, earning him a grunt from the Toad Boss.

"Boss, we need to get to Konoha in a quick and VERY flashy manner. Think you can do that?"

Bunta laughed and knocked his pipe against a tree.

**How flashy?**

"_Very_ flashy."

**Huh. I see. I guess I could crush a building or two for shock value. All right then. Hang on. It won't take long.**

"Make sure they know we're coming."

Bunta just grinned and bent low before springing towards the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade groaned as she leaned back in her chair. The paperwork was piling up with the chuunin exams coming up and everyone around the village was tense. Soon, the final two of the Sannin would be returning and no one knew how they would act. Hopefully, the two _had_ hooked up as there were a lot of bets riding on that.

And even more that they'd played darts with private parts and Naruto had hit the bullseye…

She sighed as she eyed her sake bottle and poured a small amount into the dish. Before she picked it up, she noticed small rings forming in the sake. Then she heard the noise, very faint at first.

_boom_

She continued to watch the sake in the dish and listened for the noise again.

_boOM_

'An earthquake?'

She stood and walked to her window. A very faint outline of a very large figure was seen on the horizon coming from Suna.

BOOM 

Her eyes widened when she recognized the outline as that of GamaBunta and snickered when she saw various ninja running to intercept him.

'So, the brats are finally back.'

"WAAAAAAHAAAHAAAHOOOOO!"

**BOOM!!!**

GamaBunta landed right outside the tower with a thunderous boom and a loudly laughing Naruto emerged with a shaking (and somewhat pissed) Sakura by his side.

"HELLO KONOHA! I'M BAAAAACCKKK!"

Tsunade groaned and rubbed her hand down her face.

'I'm going to have _such_ a headache.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the ninja were on edge as GamaBunta sat on top of what used to be an abandoned housing project and grinned down at them. The old toad was a fearsome opponent. One does not belittle a being that faced down two tailed demons in their lifetime and lived to tell the tale after all. He rolled his eyes upward.

**Oi brat! I've had my fun. You owe me two bottles of sake.**

"More like a whole sake factory you old lush. I'll have it next time I call you though."

**Good. And brat?**

"Yeah?"

**Welcome home.**

Bunta disappeared in a huge poof of smoke and Naruto held Sakura tightly as they descended to the ground. The ninjas all gathered around to see who their intruder was…like there was more than one person who could summon a giant talking toad.

When they saw who the two persons were, they all bowed quickly.

"Namikaze-sama, Haruno-sama, welcome back. We hope your trip was…eventful."

Naruto scowled when he heard the carefully chosen words and squeezed Sakura little tighter.

"Come on Sakura, we have to report to the Hokage."

She nodded as he used shunshin to reach the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade had been waiting for them to come when she felt Naruto's unique chakra signature and was passing the time counting down when he'd enter.

'3…2…'

Before she could get to one, a loud banging noise echoed through the office and she had to duck to avoid the door that had been kicked in. It sailed over her head and she watched as it crashed through the glass behind her, nearly nailing a civilian walking along the road.

'Well, he certainly makes an entrance.'

She smiled and leaned back up, facing a grinning Naruto and an embarrassed Sakura.

"Welcome home you two. Did you have fun?"

"Hai shishou. We had a lot of fun."

"Yup, sure did, sure did. How about you Baa-chan? Did you miss us?"

Tsunade stood and walked around her desk to envelop the two in a hug.

"Only every single day. Now sit down, and tell me all about your trip."

They told her everything…well…not _everything_. They didn't tell her about sleeping together basically nude. They didn't tell her about Sakura nearly riding Naruto cowboy style one night. They didn't tell her about the mutual masturbation in the hot springs. They didn't tell her that both were usually horny enough to kill a person by choking them with pheromones.

No, they didn't tell her any of that.

Not like the old bitch didn't _already_ know…

Tsunade sat back once they were done giving their individual thoughts on certain matters and steepled her hands. Something was funny here. They were entirely too happy, for one. Naruto was never this…genial. And Sakura was being…pleasant. No hitting Naruto, no screaming at him. Something was off. She decided to get rid of them before something bad happened.

Too bad for Tsunade her luck sucks so bad…

"Hey, Baa-chan, tell me. How is the betting pool today?"

Tsunade froze immediately. Now she knew what was wrong. Why they were so nice, why they weren't fidgeting, why Naruto and Sakura were so calm.

They_ knew_.

Trying to keep up the façade, she chuckled nervously.

"Why, whatever do you mean Naruto?"

He narrowed his eyes and sneered, showing off his slightly longer-than-average canines.

"Oh, you know the one. The one where I'm supposed to fuck Sakura's brains out."

Tsunade turned to her apprentice for help and instead found her calmly buffing her nails.

"Yes shishou, please do tell us who's in the lead at the moment."

Tsunade gulped and looked for an exit, any exit. Unfortunately, Naruto pinned her in her chair and grinned that shit-eating grin.

"Now Baa-chan, I know you couldn't pass up a bet, so I'm going to forgive you _this_ time. But, if you ever pull a stunt like this again…"

He reached into his shirt and pulled out some old photos.

"…these will be spread all over Konoha by the end of the week. I don't think you want people getting a hold of these."

Tsunade gawked and swiped at the photos, trying desperately to grab them. Unfortunately Naruto was taller than her and she couldn't even touch them.

"Nuh uh Baa-chan. I have a deal for you. It's win-win for both of us. You provide me with an avenue for revenge on Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou and I won't spread these photos around. You wouldn't want people seeing you in such a compromising position would you?"

Tsunade whimpered and hung her head in defeat. She had been beaten, _yet again_, by her future successor. She slumped in her chair and looked up with tear filled eyes.

"What do you want?"

Naruto grinned and kissed her on the cheek. She really was too easy.

"Only that you let me have my way with the Suna siblings without repercussion. I'll give you all the photos over time. In the meantime, I want you to promise to live on the property with me when you retire. I want to see you taken care of."

Tsunade stared up at him in awe. Why was he doing this? She asked as much and was given a warm smile.

"I'm not completely heartless Tsunade. True, you set me up and bet on me having sex with Sakura, but your underlying motive was done with good intentions. You wanted me happy, you wanted her happy, and now, I want you happy. I want you to live on the property with me. I'll cook you breakfast whenever I can."

He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"We can even use the family hot springs together again."

Tsunade blushed profusely and Sakura wondered what her boyfriend was telling her master. The Hokage quickly schooled her features, but the blood wouldn't leave her face. She might be old, but she wasn't dead and that _seal clubber_ between the boy's legs was a sight to behold. She looked over at her apprentice and winced when she thought about it.

'How in the hell is _that_ going to fit in her scrawny ass?'

Such thoughts quickly brought on another fit of blushing.

Naruto hugged her and stood upright again, dropping a single photo on her desk and walking out with his arm over Sakura's shoulder. Tsunade stared down at the picture and smiled. It wasn't a good memory, but she was going to keep this one.

In the photo, she was wedged into a hole in the side of a hill, her huge bust keeping her from breaking free and nearly popping out of her shirt. Jiraiya stood beside her with a lecherous grin on his face as he gave the camera two thumbs up. Her face was twisted with anger and she remembered that she was also trying to hold back laughter at the same time. She didn't remember how she got stuck.

She _definitely_ didn't remember the midget holding a bucket of Crisco and a spatula…or the dalmation…or who the hell they were.

She flipped the photo over to read what was on the back.

_Like Winnie-the-Pooh._

_Jiraiya and Tsunade, age 31_

She let a small tear slip from her eye as she kissed his beaming face.

'I love you, you lecherous old goat. I miss you.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed as they walked through the village. They were revered everywhere they went, although the ninjas sent them knowing looks. Naruto hummed happily as they walked wherever he was going.

'Hey, yeah, where the hell are we going?'

"Naruto, where are we going?"

"To take care of your gift."

"And that would be."

He grinned at her and continued on.

"You, me, a hot spring, and no one around for quite a ways. Butt naked. No holds barred. Pure. Pig. Sex."

Sakura fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she woke up she was in a hot spring up against a very hard and yet soft substance that felt very good. She looked down to find that she was very naked. She looked up to find a smiling Naruto beaming down at her. She shifted to make herself more comfortable and felt _it._

The 'it' being the powerful rod poking up between her legs.

She looked up at her boyfriend, begging for permission.

"Go on sweetie. It's all yours."

He pulled her head back and kissed her as she ground back against his chest. He released the kiss and whispered huskily into her ear.

"Do with me as you will."

Sakura nearly melted on the spot. She reached down and grabbed the large digit with both hands, making a small tugging motion.

Naruto groaned. She smiled.

She repositioned herself so that his dick was up against her clit and began to rub up and down against it.

Every motion brought pleasure. Every time she shuddered it felt like electricity coursed through her body. And then she realized, it was. He was doing that again with the Raiton jutsu…and it was stimulating both of them. Sakura jerked heavily against his cock as she screamed out and came. Sitting back panting heavily, she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't slide off, her spine felt like jelly.

"That…was awesome."

"Oh but sweetie, we're not done yet."

She looked up at him slowly and saw the grin. This…wouldn't bode well.

"That was the biggest orgasm I've ever had, bar none. I don't think I can do it again."

She squealed when she felt his fingers close on her clit and leaned back against him, trying to push her pelvis against his hand. He simply kept moving the distance.

"I think you can. Many times. Over and over and over."

Sakura's eyes took on a glazed look as he brought her to another orgasm with his hands. She thought back to a couple of months ago. He was right…she was on a hair trigger. She slumped back against him and caught her breath before heaving upwards and turning around to face him.

"Can I?"

He smiled and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing inside each others mouths, feeling every taste bud, every molar, every sensation they had. They pulled back, panting for breath and he nibbled her ear.

"Go for it."

She bit her lip as she positioned herself over him and held onto his shoulders for support. She winced when she felt the tip slide in and suddenly stop. She wiggled a bit and…nothing. Sakura began to weep and Naruto held her tight.

"It won't go in, I'm too small. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh, baby it's all right. You're just tense. You need to relax your muscles. Regular girls are bad enough, but kunoichis are way more muscular. Here, I'll help you relax."

"How?"

Naruto kissed her neck, getting a mewl out of her as he formed a familiar hand sign behind her back.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

The clone appeared behind her, naked as the two of them and looked to its master for orders. Naruto wasted no time.

"Massage her."

The clone nodded and got behind her, kneading her shoulders. Sakura began to tense before relaxing. It was…weird…having two Narutos touching her, but she found the scene excitingly erotic. She felt herself slip a bit further down and gasped at the filling sensation. Looking down, she realized she still had quite a ways to go.

Tsunami had been right. There was no way it was _all_ going to fit. Didn't matter though, she was going to try. She sighed happily as the clone massaged her tummy and buttocks and she slipped a little further. The shocker came when it grinned (she didn't see it, but Naruto did) and pinched her clit while slipping a finger in her asshole.

Sakura screamed and sat down hard on his cock immediately. The sensation…was not pleasurable for either…at first.

Sakura began to cry from the overly filling sensation and buried her face into Naruto's neck. Naruto glared at the clone in between his squints and groans from being clamped down by one of the most powerful pussies on the planet. It wasn't just the girl's fists that could kill you. The clone rubbed the back of its head and grinned.

"Uh…sorry?"

Naruto dispelled it with a punch to the nuts, not even wincing when the memory hit his brain. He stroked Sakura's back and whispered to her little nothings until she stopped hiccupping and began to softly kiss his throat.

That's when he realized she was grinding back and forth on his pelvis. He looked into her eyes and was about to open his mouth to say something but found it very preoccupied with her skilled tongue.

And then he felt her slide up all the way to the tip…and slam down as hard as she could.

If he could have screamed around her tongue, he would have. That had hurt like hell…and felt great, all at the same time. As she did it again and again, Naruto's mind began to wander.

'Is she trying to kill me?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sweaty and she was tired and she felt _fucking awesome._ They'd been at it for nearly two hours now and Naruto still hadn't came. She, however, had had a mind-blowing _fourteen_ orgasms and was beginning to think the boy was inhuman. She looked down at the more than slightly dazed man and growled at him before latching onto his lips again.

"You're going to come this time damn it! Even if I have to milk it out of you like a damn cow, you're going to come!"

She slammed down onto him again and heard his whimper and grunt. Oh, he was close, she could tell. His eyes had rolled back into his head and he had ceased trying to keep pace with her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out though. Over an hour ago, they had moved from the hot springs to the bedroom, still sopping wet, and had christened his sheets with her bodily fluids.

Naruto had never seen a squirter before. He thought it was cool…

Sakura grabbed a hold of the headboard and moaned throatily. She could feel him tensing. Almost…almost…just a little bit longer…

Suddenly, she felt him tense and thrust upward and her breath caught in her throat as she was lifted off the bed, hanging in midair, impaled on his pelvis. The flood inside her was too much and she thought she was going to pass out. Her own orgasm had came right after his and she had never felt so…satisfied.

She let out a heavenly sigh as he flopped back onto the bed and she landed on top of him, his arms coming around to wrap her in a comforting embrace. Before they drifted off to sleep, Naruto murmured into her ear.

"I love you Sakura."

She smiled and nuzzled into his neck more, enjoying the musky smell of their hard work.

"I love you too Naruto."

Just before her eyes closed and she let sleep claim her, she heard him whisper again.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan."

She had never felt so…fulfilled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kushina stood on the edge of the cloud, watching the events unfold. They were awed by the young couple's stamina and ingenuity in the sack. Minato hadn't known some of those things were possible, humanly possible, and had tightened his grip on his wife's waist.

He was definitely trying some of those moves tonight.

Kushina was so proud of her baby. He was finally a real man, with the woman he loved and she couldn't be happier. She hadn't known some of those things were possible either and she squeezed Minato back.

His ass was hers tonight.

Sarutobi smiled and slapped Minato on the shoulder.

"He's a fine young man, Minato. Your son turned out fine…and what a fucking beast.'

They all heard chuckling to the side and turned to see Jiraiya with his eyes to the ground. Suddenly his head whipped up, tears of joy in his eyes, pointing his fingers proudly at his wiped out student as he proclaimed to all the heavens.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT! THAT'S MY STUDENT DOWN THERE SLINGING THAT DICK LIKE A PRO! MY STUDENT! MINE! FUCK ALL YOU NON-BELIEVERS! MY STUDENT SURPASSED ME! AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! HIGH FIVES FOR EVERYBODY!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Sarutobi and Minato gawked at the scene as Jiraiya and Kushina slapped hands and hugged each other. There was a scene they thought they'd never see…

**Let me know what you think guys. The plot thickens next chapter...or maybe not. You won't know till next time. PLEASE, someone draw the picture of Tsunade and Jiraiya. I'm begging you.**


	19. Chapter 19

And here's Chapter 19. Nothing too serious here, just a fun little chapter that I use to set up their role in the chuunin exams and explore a little bit more of their new life together. The Sannin are together again and are all in one place...an onsen...and Tsunade's there?! Boobie ahoy! Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Headful of Ghosts** _by Bush_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Naruto woke with a yawn and turned away from the light that threatened to blind him, facing toward his still sleeping lover. He smiled at the soft look on her face, the pink hairs framing her angelic face perfectly in the early morning. She was the epitome of beauty…grace…comfort…peace…

Well, we can't have that, can we?

He chuckled to himself and lifted his naked body out of bed, before turning and scooping his diminutive better half into his arms and walking down the hall. This would be a hell of a way to wake up in the morning.

Sakura felt the cool chill of the morning as the sheets were lifted from her body and she shivered before moving in closer against the warmth that carried her. She didn't know that she was being carried, still being asleep, but the warmth felt heavenly. She didn't hear the dark chuckle coming from her lover. She did, however, feel the weightless sensation she had before gravity took back over and she landed in hot water with a heavy splash.

Naruto laughed as he watched Sakura's eyes open wide as she came crashing down. Her shriek was music to his ears as he eased himself into the hot springs and sat down with a happy sigh. It wouldn't be long now before she surfaced and began to shout at him. Might as well enjoy the peace.

Sakura was under water for almost five seconds as she came to a realization of what had happened. She remembered feeling lovely and warm, before being tossed like a sack of potatoes into a hot spring before she was even awake. She screamed underwater, and Naruto watched with amusement as the bubbles came to the surface. Someone was probably pretty pissed.

He grinned widely as he watched her pretty pink hair emerge slowly from the depths, before being joined by her rage filled green eyes, then her nose, and finally a mouth that was smiling just a little too sweetly. Naruto waved to her as she paddled over.

"Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, I slept great. It was waking up that was hard."

"I know what you mean. Those mornings after can be brutal."

Sakura's lips stretched widely as her eyes closed and her smile threatened to break her face apart.

'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to drown him and then I'll bury the body where they'll never find it.'

Naruto watched her hands twitch and decided to defuse the situation before it ever got started. Reaching out quickly, he drew her in close and locked lips with her. Sakura tried to break free before sighing and melting further into the kiss.

"Ahem."

They both turned to the voice and found Tsunade with nothing but a towel around her torso and a cocked eyebrow. Sakura blushed and tried to bury her face into Naruto's neck, while said man just waved jovially to his fellow blonde.

"Heya Baa-chan. Did you enjoy the picture?"

She gave him a half-hearted glare as she slid into the springs.

"I have it framed and hanging on the wall at home. I'd forgotten all about that one actually. Exactly…how many more of those do you have?"

"Enough to give you a headache for the rest of your life."

Tsunade groaned and yanked her towel off, throwing it onto the side of the spring. Sakura, who had rejoined them by now, blushed even brighter and screeched.

"Tsunade-shishou! What the hell are you doing? Naruto is right here with us!"

Tsunade smirked and dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"Ah, it's nothing he hasn't seen before. I've seen his as well. Besides this is a _family_ onsen isn't it? And family doesn't have to hide between walls of modesty."

"But you're _naked_!"

"So are you, but I don't see you throwing on clothes."

"Yeah, besides, it would be a shame to hide that beautiful thing poking up between your legs. If only Iruka were that hung…"

Sakura blanched and turned her head slowly to find a leering, naked Anko peering down between her legs to Naruto's fully erect penis and screamed bloody murder before clamping her legs together, causing Naruto to sit upright and stop laughing.

"Too…_hard_! Let go Sakura!"

Anko and Tsunade bellowed with laughter at the two's predicament and Anko scooted away before Sakura fully regained her senses. The girl finally let go of her deathgrip on Naruto's pecker and he threw her off to the side, massaging it gently. Sakura saw what he was doing and invented a new shade of red.

"NARUTO! Don't do that here! Tsunade-shishou and Anko are right there!"

"Hell, I don't mind if he does it. I might join him."

Sakura gave her a harsh glare.

Anko just grinned and threw one arm in the air, hand in a fist.

"What? I want a show! Pull that big bastard out and get to whacking!"

Naruto was too busy nursing his bruised third leg to bother with them, and Tsunade figured she'd better do something before Sakura killed Anko. Clamping a hand over the Snake Sannin's mouth, she held Sakura back with the other hand, while sighing.

"Naruto, quit rubbing your wiener and control Sakura please."

He nodded and walked slowly over, trying to ignore the burning gaze of Anko as his midsection came above water level. Sakura stopped fighting when she felt his arms encircle her waist and allowed herself to be pulled back into a sitting position in his lap. Naruto leaned around and whispered into her ear.

"Just don't squeeze me so hard again.'

Sakura nodded and turned her attention back to Tsunade, who was admonishing Anko.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything like that before we came here."

"Awww, but it's so fun picking on her. She turns such pretty shades of red…"

"Anko…"

"And you just said not to touch, you didn't say anything about looking…"

"_Anko_…"

"And it's so big, I mean really, how did that fit in her scrawny ass?"

"_WHAT?"_

"ANKO!"

"Actually, it never went in her ass…"

Tsunade and Sakura rounded on Naruto at the same time.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

Naruto put his hands up in surrender and turned to Anko with a playful grin. He just couldn't help himself.

"You know, I didn't really think you were actually a natural purple. And you keep well-trimmed as well."

Anko smirked and batted her eyelashes.

"Well, I never thought you were hung like a horse."

"Actually, horses are hung like me…"

Anko snorted and threw her head back, howling. Tsunade began to snicker and soon joined her. Sakura tried to be angry with the blatant flirting the two were doing, but after such a lame line like that, she couldn't help it and laughed as well.

She gave his dick a squeeze for good measure though…

Tsunade finally got herself back under control and splashed water on all of them to get them to be quiet.

"Now that the two horndogs are under control, we can get down to business."

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist again.

"Not that I mind having three beautiful naked women in my hot spring, but why are you two here?"

Tsunde smirked and leaned back, her massive mammaries floating above the water, Anko's no less impressive ones floating beside her. Naruto kept his gaze at eye level, although it was difficult.

"Well, I come here every morning normally with Shizune to bathe, but she declined this morning. I met Anko on the way over and invited her in. I just thought it would be a good idea to talk about what I want you three to do in the future and get a nice, relaxing bath at the same time."

"And you knew that we'd be here shishou?"

"Of course. Naruto said I could use the facilities whenever I wanted. We've seen each other naked before anyway, so it's no big deal. I must say, I'm rather envious of you Sakura. I've never had a man that big before."

"Now who's being a perv?"

"Hush Anko."

Sakura looked like her head was going to pop from all the blood rushing to it and whined piteously.

"Can we please talk about something besides my boyfriend's dick?"

Anko pouted and pushed her breasts together with her arms while batting her eyelashes.

"Awww, but you're so cute when you're flustered. Maybe you just need to let go of your inhibitions girly. Ever kissed another girl?"

"I…no…that is…"

"Anko, stop teasing Sakura. Tsunade, what is the point you were going to make?"

All three women sat shocked at the tone of his voice. It was very commanding. Tsunade and Sakura were impressed with it. Anko…well, she just wished Iruka was that commanding sometimes.

"You are soooo lucky he's taken, girly."

"Anko, behave. Now then, the reason I came here is to tell you what I want you three to do for the chuunin exams."

The Sannin immediately went into soldier mode, straightening up and listening intently.

"There have been rumors from Gaara's spies, that Oto is going to attack during the chuunin exams again."

Naruto looked at her puzzled and snorted.

"That…would be extremely stupid. They've already tried that once and it didn't work. What makes them think they can do it again?"

"For one, they would be focused solely on our destruction. There is no Orochimaru to take a vendetta against one person only. They would seek out weak points and attack there. Apparently, they're going to be more subtle this time and try to assassinate me as well. We don't know if they have allies or not."

"And why did _my_ spies not tell me any of this?"

Tsunade grinned sheepishly.

"We wanted the two of you to enjoy yourselves and not be worried about international affairs while abroad. Gaara took care of everthing, so don't worry. There was an isolated incident though that wiped out one of Oto's most powerful forts, but no one can say how it happened. The entire platoon was just…obliterated. You wouldn't happen to know what happened, _would you?_"

Naruto looked away from the two women before him and glanced around the room, trying to avoid the question.

"Um…the boogeyman did it?"

"Yeah, I believe that. What in the hell possessed you two to attack an Oto platoon, _an entire platoon_, with no backup and no idea of how big or powerful they were?"

Sakura glared at Naruto and he did his best to be invisible.

"This idiot thought it would be a good idea to draw some blood for his swords and take out some Oto nins while he did it. Most of them were low level and no threat, but he nearly got boxed in by four upper level jounins."

Tsunade scowled and Anko snickered.

"So, you nearly got killed by some Oto jounins. Pitiful."

Naruto frowned and flipped her off.

"For your information, I let them hit me. It's not nearly as fun if they don't think they have a fighting chance."

"You're still pitiful."

He growled and stood up, getting out of the spring. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow and shouted at him as he got to the door.

"We're not through here!"

He turned at the door, looking back at the three naked women. Other guys would have killed to be in his position and yet…he only had eyes for one.

"I'm going to make breakfast. When you three are finished, we can continue this in the dining room."

The three women watched him leave, Sakura and Anko admiring his backside, Tsunade mourning the fact that she saw him as a younger brother or son and the fact that she was slightly too old to go after him. She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of splashing and found Anko sitting beside an uncomfortable Sakura, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Soooo? How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know…your first time?"

Sakura 'eeped' and leapt out of the water, shooting for the door.

"WE COULD HEAR YOU ALL OVER KONOHA!! YOU TWO ARE ANIMALS! AARRROOOOO!"

Anko had never had so much fun messing with someone in all her life. She turned back to Tsunade and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of teasing those two…and your student looks really cute when her entire body is red."

Tsunade nodded and eased herself out of the spring.

"Come on and get dressed. The kid makes a really mean breakfast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stirred the eggs absentmindedly and checked on the bacon again. Cooking always seemed to calm him down and right now, he needed to calm down. He didn't mind it when someone teased him, but Anko usually had a habit of taking things too far. Thinking about it now, he still owed her a stare-down match from over a year ago.

He turned the burner off and began to dole the eggs out onto plates. He shouldn't have left in a huff like that, it was only harmless teasing. Hell, he should have thrown back a few barbs. But instead, he had stormed out like a petulant child. With a sigh, he turned back to the bacon and opened the oven to check on his bread. It would be ready soon.

Sakura walked through the home after getting dressed, amazed at its beautiful simplicity. So far, she had only been through the main hall and into the onsen and bedroom. The rest of the house was simply breathtaking though. Great oaken doors, stained walls, antiques everywhere. She loved it. It was homey. It was_ home._

She finally followed her nose and wound her way into the kitchen, where Naruto stood in his khaki pants and muscle shirt, towering over the stove. Tsunade sat sipping a cup of tea, wearing what looked like one of Naruto's dress shirts loosely draped over her huge mammaries. Anko sat opposite her, clad only in her skirt and…one of Sakura's t-shirts. The girl's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. That was one of the first ones Naruto had bought her…and that fat-titted cow was stretching it out.

Sakura took a deep breath and sat at the table, eyeing the plate of bacon and eggs suspiciously. Tsunade gave her a hard look as she downed another bite.

"Don't be rude Sakura. Naruto made that, not me or Anko."

The food disappeared immediately. Sakura let out a happy sigh and leaned back in her chair, glaring at Anko.

"If that shirt is stretched out when I get it back…"

Anko dismissed the threat with a wave of her hand.

"Ah, I'll buy you another one. This one's pretty cute. I think I'll keep it. Consolation prize."

Sakura gave her a clueless look.

"Consolation prize?"

"Yeah, you got the guy, the least you could do is let me have this shirt."

Naruto stepped up and sat the bread down on the table, slicing it up and slathering butter on each piece before handing them to the women and sitting down to enjoy his breakfast.

"Anko, stop teasing Sakura. If you wanted me, you should have said something before now."

"Awww, but you were such a scrawny little shit back then. Who would have thought you would have…filled out so nicely?"

Naruto ignored her in favor of Tsunade.

"What do you need to talk to all three of us about?"

The older woman took a bite of the bread and swallowed, thinking of her next words.

"I told you that Oto might attack. There's nothing substantial, but we won't be caught with our pants down like last time. You three are going to figure in prominently in my plan to…dissuade Otogakure from doing anything rash."

Anko tapped her fingers on the table as she took a swig of her coffee.

"And we're going to do that how?"

Tsunade grinned evilly and bridged her hands under her chin.

"I'm making you three the proctors for the chuunin exams."

"OOOOO!! DIBS ON THE SECOND PART!"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, Anko, I know you want the second part. Really, you take too much pleasure in getting the genin killed in the Forest of Death."

"But they're so cute when they scream…"

"Yes, yes, now for the other two of you. I want Sakura to take the first exam and Naruto to take the third. You are allowed to hold the tests as you see fit. But Sakura and Anko will flank me while the third test is being held. Preventative measures, you understand."

The three nodded and Sakura raised her hand.

"This isn't school Sakura, just ask your question."

"Can we get suggestions from the prior proctors?"

"I don't see why not. Just try to be a little more original. Or not. Anko won't be."

The Snake Sannin shrugged and tore off a piece of bread.

"I just go with what works. It's not my fault that the genin are reduced to tears when they take my test."

Naruto swallowed the last of his tea and gathered the empty plates, depositing them into the sink and turning on the water. Anko grinned smugly and elbowed Sakura in her side.

"Such a good little house-husband you have. Can I borrow him every now and then?"

Tsunade, seeing that she had to leave, grabbed Anko by the ear and led the pouting Sannin to the door. She stopped when she heard Naruto call out to her.

"Baa-chan, remember to button that shirt up. You're kind of showing your goodies to everyone."

Tsunade glanced down and blushed slightly before hastily buttoning the shirt.

"Thank you dear! We'll see you two for lunch today and go over more details. Don't do anything we wouldn't do!"

"She means don't have…"

"_Come along Anko_!"

The two lovers watched as the purple haired woman was dragged out by her ear and sighed in exasperation. Their fellow Sannin was a handful. Naruto stretched and groaned as he put the dishes away.

"Let's go for a walk Sakura. I need to stretch my legs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura smiled as they walked the streets of Konoha. Naruto had insisted that they dress for battle and she was glad they had. Everywhere they went, they were treated as royalty. She looked up at her companion to find a slight smile on his face.

Naruto hadn't changed much over their yearlong trip. His hitai-ate was now on a burnt orange headband, the horned plate bearing the kanji for oil having been shined to perfection. His black coat with orange flames hanging loosely from his frame, the khaki pants and black muscle shirt completing the image. He'd shined his boots before they left and slipped on some fingerless gloves.

Samehada and Kubikiri Houcho hung from his back, the two massive zanbatous humming happily to themselves. If Oto invaded, then they could partake in the glory of battle.

Sakura looked down at her own choice of clothing and smiled. She had matured over their trip and had long ago chosen this as her choice wear. She still loved her red clothing and had had a short top that showed off her midriff commissioned at a clothing shop in Suna. The top was adorned with her white circle and just below her breasts started downward with mesh to her red skirt. Beneath the skirt was a length of khaki cloth that flowed between her legs, perfect for wiping her bloodied hands on.

Her boots were now toed and had steel plates on the bottom, to help with her kicks. She still wore the gloves given to her by Tsunade and her hitai-ate was now adorned on a red ribbon. The only glaring difference on her attire was the orange whirlpool symbol in the middle of her white circles.

All in all, they made a very sexy couple.

People bowed to them as they walked and Naruto could hear polite murmurings of how the Sannin were back in town and everything would be all right. Apparently, rumor of the supposed invasion had gotten around and the populace was very grateful that the two had shown back up. Word of Naruto's deeds had gotten around and his hatred of Otogakure was well known.

There was no way they'd be stupid enough to try to attack with him there.

The two meandered through the streets, walking aimlessly till lunchtime. By the time they had made it to the Hokage tower for lunch with Tsunade, Naruto was wearing a fullfledged smile.

Not one person had berated him, cursed him, or tried to hit him.

Not once.

In fact, he was treated with utmost respect and that had never happened in Konoha before. News of his feats in the name of Konoha had finally been spread however, and the people had warmed to him. Sakura locked her arm in his and nudged him in the side.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They walked past the guards, who bowed quickly and wished them a good afternoon, and continued down the hall, stopping before Tsunade's door. The janitors of the tower worked pretty damn quickly. Tsunade bid them to come in and they took a seat in front of her desk, after Naruto had propped his swords against the wall. Anko entered shortly after and looked at the swords while shivering.

"Oooo, I love a man with a big sword. And you have two of them. It's a girl's wet-dream come true."

Tsunade cleared her throat and beckoned to the chair beside Naruto.

"Please sit Anko. I'd like to hear what you three will be doing with your tests. Sakura, you first."

The pinkette nodded and sat forward slightly in her chair.

"I think I'll have them take the same paper test as Ibiki. It just works wonders on the mind. There's no reason to change what works. I'll devise a new paper test and change up some of the things that might deter them beforehand, but other than that, I won't change much."

Tsunade nodded, slightly disappointed with her apprentice's unoriginality. She turned to Anko and waited.

"What? I ain't changing nothing. I like their screams…mmmm, screams…"

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, hoping that Naruto would change _something_.

"I want the exams to be the same as before…"

Tsunade growled and began to sit up straighter.

"With the exception that I shall lay down a new set of rules before every match. No match will be the same."

Now _that_ intrigued her and the other girls as well.

"Explain."

"I want to show how diverse a battle can truly be. An enemy can become a friend in less than a second against a more common enemy. Look at our fight against Zabuza and Haku way back when. Chance dictates a lot, as does the weapons you're allowed to fight with. I plan to make the genin _work_ for a promotion."

Tsunade smiled, happy that at least one was thinking outside the box.

"Good, good. At least one of you is actually thinking with some imagination. Now, we've got less than a week before the exams start and you all need to start preparing. Sakura, you have the least amount of time to prepare so you should get started."

The girl nodded her head and the Sannin stood to bow to the Hokage. She called out to Naruto and Sakura before they left.

"Do you want me to tell your friends that you're home?"

Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"Nah, let them find out through the grapevine. But if you see Kakashi, tell him to come by my house. I want to talk to him."

Tsunade stared warily at him. His disdain for his old teacher was well known.

"And why would I do that? I didn't think you wanted anything to do with him."

Naruto stared down at Sakura and smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I've found that holding a grudge against a friend does nothing for anyone Baa-chan. I just want to give the chance for both of us to apologize for things done in the past."

Tsunade nodded as the two walked out the door and buzzed Shizune in.

"Tell Kakashi to come here. I have something I want to say to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hatake Kakashi could remember being nervous about many things in his life. He couldn't remember them at the moment, but he knew he had been as nervous as he was right now in previous times. He looked at the oaken door before him, so familiar from his time under Namikaze Minato and knocked hard on the wood. He could only hope this would go well. To his immense relief and surprise, Sakura answered the door and smiled brightly before hugging him.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's been so long since we've seen you. How have you been?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and took her by the shoulders so he could look at her.

"My, you seem to have matured a little more over the past year. And you seem to have a glow about you, like you just got through…"

"Aaaanndd, moving on…Would you like to come in? I'm just going over my test for the first part of the exam and Naruto's making some tea."

Kakashi sweated a little at the mention of that name and tried to start up some small talk as they walked through the house.

"So…you and Naruto huh? I never saw that one coming."

"Yeah. I just wish I'd seen it sooner. I had him under my nose the entire time and never gave him the time of day. It took me nearly six months of the trip just to get him to open up to me fully. Did Tsunade-shishou tell you why you're here?"

"Something to do with Naruto."

"He wants to apologize to you and for you to apologize to him."

Kakashi smiled at the first bit, but his eyes narrowed at the second part.

"And what, pray tell, do I have to apologize to him for? I'm not the one who started acting like an ass out of the blue."

Sakura stopped a few feet short of the kitchen and grabbed Kakashi by his arm, jerking him back toward the back rooms, away from Naruto's super hearing. The older ninja's eyes widened slightly at the abruptness and soon came to a screeching halt as he was literally thrown into a chair by a growling kunoichi.

"What the hell do you mean 'what do I have to apologize for'? Kakashi, for a genius, you're pretty stupid. Even I know that what I did to him in the past was wrong. We both treated him like shit, like he didn't belong. You never trained him to be a better ninja, I never gave him the time of day until it was too late and he was gone. I was given a second chance and I couldn't be happier."

She straightened her hair out with a sweep of her hand and glared hard at her former sensei.

"You've been given a second chance as well sensei. You should take it. It's better to have Naruto as a friend than as an enemy, you know that. Don't let this opportunity pass you by, because I'll never forgive you if you do."

Kakashi nodded silently and stood to make his way into the kitchen. He hadn't seen Naruto in over a year and it still amazed him how big the boy had gotten. He actually had to look up to _Naruto_ of all people. It made him chuckle and hearing that chuckle made Naruto turn with a small smile on his face.

"Kakashi."

"Naruto."

Silence fell for several moments before they heard the sound of hands clapping and Sakura appeared in the doorway.

"Wow, just wow. Male bonding. Such an experience to behold. Tell you what. I'm going to go and finish making a mock up test to give to Tsunade-shishou and you two are going to get reacquainted all right? No stupid shit either. You two actually talk. I better see results when I come back."

The two men watched as she walked away and Kakashi shuddered as he turned back to Naruto.

"She's still scary when she's angry."

Naruto shrugged and placed a saucer of sake in front of Kakashi.

"Eh, she's pretty tame if you know how to deal with her."

The two sat in more silence before Kakashi finally broke it by sighing and slamming the sake back.

"Fuck it. Naruto…"

He considered his next words carefully. He'd never really told anyone he was sorry and actually meant it. But he was sincerely sorry. He'd left his students to their own devices and he couldn't even say he had a true hand in their development. They'd found better teachers and had grown without him, while he clung to the past. Well…it was time to build a bridge to the future.

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi looked up slowly into the eyes of Naruto. He could have sworn someone had spoken the words in unison with him.

"What?"

Naruto sighed and sipped at the sake before him.

"I'm sorry as well."

Kakashi's confusion was easily readable.

"For what?"

"For not giving you a chance when I came back the first time after Jiraiya died. I was lost in anger and bitterness and I didn't want to put up with your indifferent attitude. Both of us are at fault Kakashi, not just you."

"But…I was the one who tossed you aside first…"

"And I haven't forgotten that. I've forgiven but I haven't forgotten. We need to forgive the past Kakashi. We need to work on the here and now, because we might not be here tomorrow and regrets go a long way."

Kakashi nodded and held out his saucer for Naruto to pour him another round. Naruto did so dutifully.

"I understand. I'm sorry for not being a better teacher and friend Naruto. I could and should have done better. But I saw so much of myself in Sasuke…and so little of your father in you…I was a fool."

"And I used to be a fool. I'm willing to wipe the slate clean, here, today, and we can both walk out of here with our heads held high. Whaddaya say?"

Kakashi nodded vigourously and watched as Naruto stood and did the same. They met halfway around the table and embraced each other. Kakashi was amazed again at how big the boy had gotten and was about to pull away when he heard the deep voice rumble from Naruto's chest.

"This never leaves this house, understand?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and his eye turned into that familiar U-shape.

"I understand completely. Can't have two of the baddest ninjas around looking like sentimental saps, can we?"

They chuckled and shook hands and Naruto showed Kakashi out. Now, if only everything else could go that smoothly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had finished planning her test over an hour ago and had been enjoying herself in the onsen. She hadn't heard anything being broken and had assumed that the two had made nice and buried the hatchet. She rose out of the spring and wrapped her bottom half in a towel, throwing a t-shirt on over her naked torso. It was one of Naruto's and so it was bigger than her and hung off her frame in a very sensual manner.

She padded through the house looking for her boyfriend and found him hunched over a desk, reading a scroll in the bedroom. She put a hand on the doorframe and a hand on her hip, before grinding out in a husky voice.

"Why do you wanna read that when you could be on this?"

Naruto turned slowly and found her striking her alluring pose and felt the blood rush to a certain part of his anatomy. She could certainly make an impression.

Sakura didn't know how she got to the bed or when her towel had been torn off, but the way the t-shirt was raised haphazardly over her breasts indicated she had been thrown onto their bed. She looked warily at Naruto who was now kneeling between her legs, a large grin on his face.

"So, you want me on this or in it?"

"Either will do. I'd prefer in."

He gave her a sly grin as he peeled his shirt and pants off. She looked hungrily at his dick and he followed her gaze before wagging his finger at her in a scolding manner.

"Not yet. You don't get that until I say so."

She watched and her breath grew ragged as he descended on her pussy, his breath getting closer and closer until she could practically feel his heavy breathing. He gave her one more grin before he began to ravage her with his rough tongue.

"Scream for me."

She let out an ear-splitting scream when his teeth grazed her clit. God, she loved when he did that. She lay there shaking as he did it again and again, attacking her folds and button with his expert tongue and fingers.

Naruto eventually tired of being between her legs and decided to torture her more. He got into a sitting position and lifted her small frame so that she sat in his lap, his dick slapping against her pussy. Sakura whimpered at the contact and looked up with pleading eyes. Naruto just gazed down at her, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"Beg for it."

Sakura knew this part of the game. He'd done it the previous night, making her beg for it. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it tonight.

"No."

Naruto shrugged and flopped her down onto the bed, before rolling over and pulling the covers over him. Sakura sat staring at him with wide-eyes and a throbbing pussy.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. You don't want to play the game so…"

He never got to finish when he found his cock enveloped by a warm softness and looked up into the eyes of a less than amused Sakura.

"This thing inside me right now? It's MINE! And you owe me over a year's worth of teasing. So get to pumping and if you're a good boy and make me happy…"

She leaned down and licked his ear before whispering into it.

"…I might consider anal or allowing another womansome day."

Naruto perked up at the mention of that. He was devoted to Sakura, but two women…

"Any one I want?"

"Any one that I approve."

He grinned and thrust into her hard, making her head throw back in a silent scream.

"Well, fuck, let's get you happy then."

And he did make her happy…All. Night. Long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs as Minato took one last thrust inside her and she fell limply to his side on a plushy cloud.

"Holy…shit…that…was AWESOME! If I'd known some of those things when we were still alive then we would have fooled around sooner. You learn so much from your children."

Minato lay panting on his back, trying to recuperate.

"Yeah…but Kushina…I don't have the stamina that you do. You can go for hours…"

She sat up and gave him a wry grin as she stroked his softening member.

"Aw come on. Jiraiya was your mentor and I've heard that, despite his pervertedness, he was a stamina God with women. Are you saying you're going to fail me as a man?"

"No, but Kushina…I'm dead, but that doesn't mean I can go forever."

She ignored him and continued pumping his steadily stiffening penis. Minato groaned when he felt her slip him inside her again.

"That's not what this fellow says. Now get to work big boy."

Minato started to cry as his wife began to ride him like a pony. He cried out to the heavens.

"YOU JUDAS ERECTION!"

**I love innuendo. Sexual innuendo. Let me know what you think. Oh, and I have a new mini rant on my Bio. It's right below my infamous 'Allow Me to Retort'. **


	20. Chapter 20

And here's Chapter 20. Hope you guys enjoy. My humor is present here. I am a sick, sick puppy. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Full Circle**_ by Aerosmith._

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Sakura waited on the other side of the door, listening to Hinata tell her what the genin were doing. The test was set to begin in twenty minutes and right now she was catching up with all her old friends. Hinata had volunteered to keep an eye on the kiddies while they talked. 

Sakura had requested an all female team of proctors for her test, something that was sure to throw the chuunin hopefuls off guard. Kunoichis were notorious for having chips on their shoulders or for having something to prove and being in a room with someone who had the title Sannin was sure to put pressure on those in attendance. The Oto genin were sweating it out, further raising suspicion of them.

Ino was chatting away idly with TenTen as Sakura half-heartedly listened. She really wished Naruto was there at the moment, but you can't have everything you want in life. 

"They're starting to get kind of jumpy Sakura. Our genin more than any. They don't know what's in store for them here."

"That's fine. Let them stew. It makes the test all the more difficult when your mind is stewing and wondering about what's going to happen."

Hinata nodded and kept her Byakugan on, watching the youngsters closely.

"So…how does it feel to be back in Konoha?"

"It's alright. Being on the road for a year really made me miss home."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Did you even have an apartment to come home to? Or did you move back in with your parents for the moment?"

"Hell no. I'm living with Naruto."

Silence…and then Ino's voice broke it like glass.

"WHAT! You're living with Naruto?"

"Mmmhmmm. It's pretty cool. He keeps everything clean."

"You're living with Namikaze Naruto? What's he like?"

Sakura stared hard at her friend and her mouth formed into an 'o'.

"Oooohh…that's right. You were away when Naruto came back from his trip the first time with the swords. You still haven't seen him. He's the procotor for the third exam."

Ino flipped her hair out of the way and gave Sakura a curios look.

"Seriously? Wow, who'd have thought? Sooo…what's he like?"

"He's sweet, caring, thoughtful…exactly how he used to be, except grown up."

"No no no no no. I mean…how does he look?"

Sakura put her finger to her chin in a thoughtful pose, causing Hinata to giggle. Teasing Ino was a pastime when she wanted to know about someone of the male persuasion.

"I don't know how to describe him. He's taller than me, has blonde hair, whisker marks on his cheeks…"

Ino growled and crossed her arms.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Is he hot?"

"Naruto was always attractive, wasn't he Hinata?"

The girl nodded vigourously. She might be with Kiba now (happily by the way) but she always thought Naruto was handsome. 

"Pffft…whatever. I bet he's still butt-ugly. Probably still short too."

When Sakura and Hinata both began to laugh, Ino grew angry.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"Nothing piggy, nothing. Let's go inside now. I think we've made them wait long enough."

Ino huffed but followed along behind. Sakura snickered to herself and punched the door open, sending it flying. Naruto had made a hell of an impression on Tsunade by doing that. She figured it would work wonders on the genin.

The genin all watched as the door blew off its hinges and went flying straight down the middle aisle between the desks. Sakura grinned from her position and straightened up before walking in.

"All right you little shit stains, SHUT UP! You're in my house now and if you want to advance, you'd better listen to my rules."

She gave an appraising eye to the genin and saw they were all shook up. Having status as a legend in the field of Shinobi, a living legend, did a lot for intimidation factors. Sakura explained the rules Ibiki had set before them years earlier and watched the genin take off, trying to answer impossible questions.

Her thoughts turned inward to her night with Naruto before the exams and she shuddered. That had been quite lovely. After thinking over her options, she decided that allowing another woman in for a night was more acceptable than taking it up the poop chute. She didn't want to think about the healing jutsu she'd have to use after that…

Her eyes swung around the room to her prospective fuck buddies.

Hinata was cute, shy, had a huge set of bazongas, and was probably a minx in the sack. The only problem was that, no matter how much she might want a crack at Naruto, she was deathly loyal to Kiba. So no go there.

TenTen was a looker. She probably liked toys, seeing as how she dealt so much with weapons. Sakura smirked on the inside. Naruto was enough as it was. She didn't need toys with him around. TenTen was an option. 

Moegi was a little younger than them but had developed a bombshell body. She still loved her pigtails but had grown them out to match Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu form. The little girl had quite the mouth on her too, cursing like a sailor. She was undoubtedly a wild child…

Ino was definitely a looker. She had it all. The boobs, the ass, the perfect firm tummy, long legs…if Sakura had been a lesbian in her younger days…nah, she had admired Ino too much as it was back then. But the blonde was a definite option. 

Hanabi was a cold fish. Sakura didn't know her very well, but maybe if the girl lost her inhibitions, then she could let her hair down some. 

Her other blonde was an unknown variable, but since she'd already seen Naruto nude, she wouldn't mind probably. Temari had been trailing them for over a year and seeing Naruto's Adonis body had to have been frustrating to the girl. Not to mention her overprotective brothers…add up all those variables, Temari might be a very willing participant.

Anko was out, period. Sakura didn't think she could take the teasing the woman would dole out. Not to mention that she'd crow all day long about riding Naruto's pole to whoever would listen…even if Iruka was her boyfriend. Everyone knew who the submissive one was in that relationship…

Sakura sighed as one by one teams were eliminated under Hinata's watchful eye. She glanced at the clock. Only five more minutes till the final question. She had nearly wasted forty-five minutes thinking about which girl she'd rather fuck…Maybe she really was bi secretly. Naruto had always told her she fixated on how other girls looked too much. Sakura had always played it off as how she compared to the others, but maybe…she was actually seeing how good they looked.

"All right you little jackasses. Pencils down! Now you have to choose if you want to take the final question."

Sakura's mind was on autopilot as she gave the same spiel as Ibiki. The genin acted typically, but none stood and gave a speech as Naruto had. She waited for over ten minutes before finally calling it.

"Congratulations, you all pass the first exam."

Another typical reaction. Sakura was starting to see why Tsunade had wanted her to spice things up. Everything was so boring Ibiki's way. She hoped Naruto would put up a different front. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the black ball heading her way and stepped aside as Anko came crashing in.

Sakura sighed as the woman reduced the genin into silence and stepped around to see what she'd done now. She squinted one eye as she read the banner.

**THE TAKEN (BUT STILL SEXUALLY APPEALING), ONE AND ONLY, MITARASHI ANKO. SNAKE SANNIN. PROCTOR OF EXAM TWO.**

Sakura sighed and stepped around the banner, taking in Anko's appearance. The trenchcoat was gone, the miniskirt was still present, the fishnet was still present…and she was wearing Sakura's t-shirt. The pinkette twitched an eyebrow in annoyance and tapped her fellow Sannin on the shoulder.

"You're early Anko. Do you plan it like this?"

Anko grinned and stepped up nose to nose with her fellow Sannin. Sakura's danger sensors were going off like crazy but she held her ground. Anko suddenly lurched forward and locked lips with Sakura. The girl struggled and tried to get away but Anko was too strong. She finally let go of Sakura's lips with a loud pop and licked her tongue around her lips slowly.

"Mmmm…you taste gooood. Like ramen and sweat. You and Naruto got an early start this morning huh?"

Sakura blushed and turned away from the crowd, thoroughly embarrassed. Anko grinned and turned to face the genin, a hand on her hip. A voice floated up from some nameless boy.

"Holy shit…I think I just nutted in my pants…"

Anko's grin threatened to split her face. She still had it…

"All right you little shit stains. No time to rest! Follow me to the second exam. If you're late, YOU FAIL! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!"

When none of the genin moved, Anko turned in the windowsill.

"Ugh…get your asses up or I'll break those boners off at the hilt. Stupid fucking kids…"

Without another word, she disappeared, the genin scrambling after her, leaving Sakura with a room full of wide-eyed girls. Ino was at her side immediately.

"You didn't?"

Sakura said nothing.

"You did. You fucked Namikaze Naruto. Sakura, how could you? I'll bet he's tiny."

Sakura looked toward Hinata for help, but found the girl glassy-eyed and blushing. So, innocent little Hinata had used the Byakugan for more than missions huh? Sakura sighed and looked Ino in the eye.

"Ino…yes, I have and no, he is most definitely NOT small."

"Pffft…yeah, right."

"Ino, I'm not getting into this with you right now. Let's go watch Anko torture the genin."

The girls all nodded but kept an eye on Sakura. Two Sannins had just made out in front of a bunch of genin! Well, one unwillingly. Anko was crazy like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umino Iruka could testify to anyone that when Anko wanted to be sweet, she could be the sweetest person on the planet. In truth, Anko tired easily of putting up her crazy façade and at home, with Iruka, she wanted to be cuddled, and petted, and she wanted to make love. Not to say sometimes she didn't just come home and have her way with him, but Anko was a softy at heart.

No one but him knew that of course. And she'd told him if he told anyone, she'd cut his dick off and keep it as a trophy…in a case…with a little plaque saying who's it was.

He believed every word.

Right now though, was one of Anko's times of the year. The time when she was free to mess with the minds of the genin without repercussion. She stood before them in her miniskirt and t-shirt that was just a little too small and grinned at them as she saw the other girls approaching. 

Anko gave her same spiel she gave every year and watched as the genin signed their consent forms. She sidled up along Sakura and rubbed against the girls arm. Sakura immediately batted her away.

"Awww, you don't love me no more?"

"What in the hell possessed you to do that?"

Anko grinned and cut her eyes at the genin.

"The boys got distracted and now they'll be even more prone to getting caught in stupid traps and head games. Don't worry girly. You're not really my type. I prefer more meaty girls like Yamanaka."

"_WHAT?"_

Sakura snickered when she heard Ino blow up. There was nothing like annoying the blonde to make her feel better. At least Anko was good for something…and then she had to ruin it.

"I don't know though…if I could just have one shot at Naruto…"

"Anko…you really need to learn to quit one sentence before you actually do…"

The Snake Sannin just grinned and turned around.

"All right you little cum stains! Line up at your appropriate gates and get lost! And one piece of advice…DON'T DIE!"

"You're so cliché…"

"Bite me sluggy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanging out with Anko for five days proved to be quite a trip. She hadn't seen Naruto in all that time and figured that he was still devising what he was going to have the genin do in his final exam. Sakura had a hunch that preliminaries would still be a necessity, as there were still a bunch of genin who had passed her test. Anko was always sure to shave that number in half, but no one was ever sure how many would actually make it out.

Sakura now stood behind Tsunade, awaiting the arrival of the genin in the arena. Anko stood beside her with her hands behind her back, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. How a woman that much older than her could be so energetic was beyond Sakura, but hey, whatever works. She cut her eyes to Anko and took in her appearance. 

She was wearing that t-shirt again.

"You know, you can take that shirt off sometimes. You don't have to wear it all the time."

"I like this shirt. It feels so nice stretched against my chest."

"It was never meant for a chest your size. That's why it stretches."

"Aww, you're just jealous that I have nicer boobies. Naruto seemed to prefer them in the onsen…"

"My boyfriend has a bigger dick…"

Anko glared at her fellow Sannin. Point. Set. Match.

"Yeah, well…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked, waiting for the remark. Even Tsunade was listening with interest.

"Iruka has more experience."

"Naruto traveled with Jiraiya for three years. Trust me, what he lacks in experience, he makes up for in application."

Anko grit her teeth, thinking up her next comeback. She hated to lose.

"Well…damn…"

Sakura smirked and turned back to the front. She knew it wasn't truly over. Anko never let a slight go. The battle for the moment was won though. Tsunade coughed catching both of the Sannin's attention.

"They're filing in now. You two stand up straight and watch for Naruto. He should be here any time now."

Sakura and Anko both nodded and watched the genin file in. There were not nearly as many genin as the time Naruto's group had come through the first time, but there were still too many. Sakura sighed and looked around again. Where in the hell was Naruto? Tsunade faced the genin and began her speech.

"You should all be proud of yourselves. You have represented your villages with pride, dignity, and have shown yourselves to be worthy of consideration of the title chuunin. You are the cream of the crop of this year's ninja. However, there will be preliminaries before the true matches begin in a month."

The genin began to protest and Tsunade stamped her foot on the ground, causing a small earthquake. She didn't have the patience that the Sandaime had.

"There will be no interruptions. I'm a busy person. There will be preliminaries to determine who will fight before the important guests in one month and that is that. We'll commence with the fights as soon as your proctor gets here."

Tsunade looked around angrily, searching for the blonde Sannin. She suddenly heard the sound of whistling in the air and leapt back.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as two missiles impacted the ground and blew chunks out of the floor. The genin covered their faces and waited for the dust to settle. The sight they saw was one to remember…and one that set every Oto ninja into a shivering fear.

The two massive zanbatous had landed end first in the ground about two feet apart and on their hilts, almost five feet in the air, stood a giant of a man, his blonde hair defying gravity and his battle coat fluttering still from his descent from the ceiling.

All the genin looked on in awe as the man put his hands on his hips and grinned at them, the slightly larger than normal canines looking extremely fierce. The kunoichis all blushed at his Adonis-like body and the shinobis all wondered how in the hell someone could get that big. 

Sakura smiled at her lover's entrance. That was a hell of a way to introduce yourself, scaring the shit out of everyone in attendance. She watched as he hopped down off the swords and stood before the genin. She noticed the frightened look on the Oto ninjas faces, genin and jounin sensei alike, and smirked. Only Naruto could strike fear into an entire people by being himself.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and stared at the genin.

"Ok you little scamps, are you ready to beat the shit out of each other for my amusement?"

One of the Oto genin was trembling. Naruto had killed his older brother in a fight while he was still training with the swords and had harbored a grudge ever since. His teammates tried to quiet him but he mustered all the hate in his heart and pointed at Naruto.

"MURDERER!"

Naruto's happy visage vanished immediately. He stared at the genin and strode up to the boy, locking eyes with him the whole time.

"Care to repeat that?"

"You're a murderer. You killed my brother just because he was a ninja of Oto. You're nothing but a filthy murderer!"

Naruto stared with cold eyes at the young boy and bent down so he was eye level with him, resting his forearms on his knees.

"I suppose you think you're going to avenge him one day huh? You want to try right now?"

The boy grit his teeth and ground out his answer.

"You bet I would. In a heartbeat. If it weren't for this tournament, I'd kill you right now."

Naruto stood to his full height and threw his coat to the wall. It impacted and cracked the plaster, sending spiderwebs up and down the spot where it hit. He shucked his shirt next and knelt down on his knees in front of the boy before producing a kunai.

"Don't let a thing like a tournament stop you. I'm going to give you one free shot, one time only. Take this kunai and drive it into my heart. I won't move, my comrades won't move, and nothing will happen to you. This is your big chance."

The boy took the kunai and his hands trembled. His revenge was so close, but…something wasn't right.

"I can't kill you like this. It isn't right. You aren't fighting back."

"Was your brother stronger than you?"

"Yes…"

"Then what in the hell makes you think you have a chance against me boy? I'm offering you a free shot. You'd better take it. A true ninja takes whatever advantage is given him. If you pass this up you'll never have another chance. Come on, brat, take you best shot!"

The Oto genin growled and drove the kunai home, directly into Naruto's chest. In his rage, he missed the heart and plowed into Naruto's right lung. The blonde giant knocked the boy aside and stood upright, the kunai still implanted into his chest. He looked down at the blade, slipped a finger into the ring, and ripped it out, spraying blood as it came out. 

The Oto genin and the rest watched with fascination and horror as his wound closed up on its own and Naruto swiped a hand across the bloodied spot, showing no marring of the skin. He glared down at the genin and grabbed the boy by his collar, lifting him to his feet.

"That is the difference between you and me. Your brother died as a ninja, fighting on his feet. I didn't kill him in cold-blood, I killed him because our villages are enemies. You are only here because of the peacetime treaty during the exams. Don't overstep your bounds boy. Now get back in line."

He shoved the boy backwards and his teammates grabbed him, trying to settle him down. Naruto looked out over the small crowd and crossed his arms.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you. My word here is LAW! What I say goes. Disobey me, and I will do worse than disqualify you. Now that that drama is out of the way, I want you all to direct your attention to the display behind us. When your name comes up, get your ass down here. The first two to come up, stay. The rest, go to the balconies with your jounin sensei. We'll have a short recess so I can hide my magnificent body under clothing again."

As Naruto stalked off to gather up his clothing, Anko turned to Sakura, her chest heaving slightly and a dazed look in her eye.

"Holy shit…I think I just came…"

Sakura ignored that and went after Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grunted as he swung his coat back onto his shoulders. He was too incensed and hot now to wear it at the moment. He felt Sakura approach and sighed happily as her cool hand and healing chakra ran across his chest. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling.

Sakura was happy that he hadn't been injured by the boy, but she was angry with him for doing that. It hadn't been necessary at all. He had egged on a young boy and probably messed him up for life.

"Sakura, I know you're angry with me, but that boy needed to realize right away that I wasn't messing with him. We don't need a carbon copy of Sasuke emerging from Otogakure."

"It still wasn't nice Naruto. You shook up all the genin with your display."

"They needed it. There is always someone more powerful than you and I didn't want any of them trying to usurp my authority. I should actually thank the boy if he lives through this. He helped me a lot."

"It still was wrong."

"We'll talk about it more tonight."

He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips before walking back to the two genin standing in the center of the arena. Sakura shunshined to the stands beside Tsunade and Anko and sighed. Anko elbowed her in the side and grinned.

"Don't let it get to you…what he did I mean. He was just establishing boundaries."

"I know. But he shouldn't have messed with that kid's head."

Anko shrugged and turned back to the front.

"Naruto had it a lot harder growing up Sakura. Remember that. These kids don't know what hard is."

Tsunade turned around and shushed the two of them. 

"He's starting."

They turned to find Naruto standing with his hands behind his back.

"You two may begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fights were nothing fantastic. No one died, but all the genin that won now stood before Naruto again as he let Tsunade have the floor. She explained how the final matches would go and Naruto said he would see them at the arena in one month. As he collected his jacket, Tsunade, Sakura, and Anko approached him.

"So? What did you think?"

Tsunade smiled slightly.

"I think you scared the shit out of the Oto nins and that's a good thing. Take the month off you three. Kick back, relax, have fun."

As she turned to leave, she heard Naruto cough into his hand and turned around.

"Baa-chan, don't forget our deal. Or I'll turn this loose on the public."

He presented a photo that only Tsunade saw and her eyes widened significantly. She nodded and sighed.

"When do I get it?"

"When I get my revenge on Gaara."

She nodded and walked off, leaving a curious Sakura and Anko.

"What have you got on her this time?"

Naruto grinned and pocketed the picture. This was his blackmail, not theirs.

"Trust me, it's embarrassing and would change your perspective of her…maybe. Let's just say it's very kinky and involves Ero-Sennin."

Sakura nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"I think I might have a girl in mind for some…games."

"Really?"

"Really."

As the two stared at each other lecherously, they heard an unwanted voice.

"Awww, aren't you two cute?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ANKO!"

"You two are too easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was slightly scared. Minato had never been so…forceful before. She was currently handcuffed to a cloud bank (how that was possible she had no idea) and Minato stood over her, with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to learn that no means no. I think you need a little discipline."

"What are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Minato sat down crosslegged and pulled her over so that her waist straddled his lap, laying out lengthwise. He pulled her pants down, exposing her ass, and Kushina immediately knew where this was headed.

SMACK

"I'm sorry Minato! Don't, please!"

SMACK

"You deserve this."

SMACK

"I hope you learn something."

It continued for quite a while and Kushina began to cry as the slaps came faster and faster, harder and harder. She wouldn't be able to sit for a week. Minato looked down at his crying wife and his gaze softened. Maybe he should have stopped after the last couple hundred. He heard her moan and leaned down to listen closely.

"…m…more…harder…Kushina's been a bad girl…"

Minato looked up and sighed. He couldn't even discipline her properly…

**As always, let me know what you think...The finals are up next. Yes, I glossed over Exams one, two, and the preliminaries...the story is about Naruto and Sakura, not OCs.**


	21. Chapter 21

And here's Chapter 21. Uh...heh heh...I made an oops last chapter and some of you called me on it. Thanks for that. BUT...being a good writer is having the ability to take an unfavorable position and being able to explain it away. Behold, as I take the Ino situation and pull a rabbit out of my hat to explain it away. The key word here is flexibility...and imagination...and spoon. Readers, Reviewers, Thank you...**Drinkin' Problem**_ by Rehab_.

** CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Sakura dragged Naruto off to one side as she saw Ino enter the arena, grinning from ear to ear. Naruto was just confused and asked what it was all about.

"Remember when Ino took you clothes shopping that time before we left?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…once we left, she wouldn't stop talking about how hot you were apparently. Inoichi got tired of her fantasizing about you and decided to…you know…kinda…wipe her memory of your return."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and turned his head to look at the approaching kunoichi. He leaned in slightly to Sakura.

"Can he really do that?"

"Well…apparently he can't wipe it completely. You never know what could bring the memories back. So…be careful…"

"Why was Ino being attracted to me a bad thing?"

Sakura stared at him incredulously and put her hands on her hips.

"Obviously, you've forgotten mine and Ino's level of fanaticism when it came to hot guys when we were younger. I grew out of mine somewhat, but Ino still has a bad habit of wanting things she can't have. It's a habit her dad is trying to break her of."

"And altering her memory is going to accomplish that?"

"It's better than her blathering about how sculpted your chest is apparently. Tsunade-shishou is the one who made him do it. Ino was starting to bug her with her sighing."

"Uh huh. That's believable I suppose. Is Ino one of your picks?"

Sakura gave him a shy smile.

"Maaayyybeee…"

"So she is. Not worried that doing the nasty won't unlock the pasty?"

"She seriously has no memory of seeing you a year ago Naruto. If I do decide she's the one and she agrees, then by the time her memory unlocks, she won't really care whether or not her memory was blocked."

"I see…oh, Hi Ino!"

Ino blinked as she stood in front of the blonde giant. Sakura hadn't been kidding when she said he was big…and handsome…and sculpted…and…damn…

As Ino's brain was overloading from the idea that Naruto was way hotter than anyone she'd seen in recent years, she kept eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat. The outfit looked good on him. Yet, in the back of her mind, she felt like she'd seen him before this. It didn't bother her too much at the moment. She had hot man-flesh to seduce…

"Naruto?"

The giant grinned down at her and put his hands on his hips.

"The one and only babe."

Ino continued to eye him up and down as she nodded her head, still not able to shake the feeling that all this was very familiar. The sculpted abs, the well-tanned skin, the muscular arms. How in the hell had forehead girl scored this hunk? Why not her? She put on a demure smile and flipped her hair, as she pushed her chest out a little more.

"The one and only indeed. You did quite a bit of growing there, big boy. How about you and I get reacquainted later?"

Naruto looked discreetly over Ino's shoulder to Sakura, who grinned and mouthed some words to him.

'Mess with her.'

Naruto grinned and leaned back against the wall.

"I dunno, Ino. I'm kinda seeing Sakura at the moment. I wouldn't want to make her angry. She's scary when she's angry."

"Aw, she doesn't have to know. It'll be our little secret."

Sakura stood behind the girl, totally unnoticed. She quirked her eyebrow at the dismissal.

'Were the two of us always this oblivious when we were younger?'

Sakura cleared her throat to get the attention of Ino. It wouldn't be any fun if Ino just ignored her as well.

"It's not like I'm not here Ino. Seriously…trying to steal my boyfriend out from under my nose?"

Ino smirked and leaned back against Naruto's chest, rubbing slightly to get a feel for him.

'Why the hell does this feel familiar?'

"I don't know why he's dating you anyway. Why go for your flat chest when he could have this?"

She put her hands under her tits and lifted them for emphasis. What happened next caught her totally off guard. Luckily, they were the only three left in the arena.

Sakura strode forward and put her hands on either side of Ino, effectively pinning her to Naruto. The blonde girl's eyes widened and she fidgeted under Sakura's stare. It was unsettling because the pink haired girl seemed…excited.

Sakura looked up into Naruto's eyes and caught the sparkle in them. Yes, the two of them could have a lot of fun with Ino if the girl was…receptive. She pressed herself up against Ino until she was nose-to-nose with her and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe he loves me because I'll do anything for him. _Anything._ Maybe you'd like to join us for _anything _one night? We could make an Ino sandwich."

She just barely caught Ino when the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Sakura smiled at Naruto and handed the girl over into his more capable arms. He sighed as she picked up his swords and placed Samehada on his back and then Kubikiri, watching as they adhered like glue.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's take her back to the house till she wakes up. I think she had a bit of sensual overload. You laid it on pretty heavy there."

"Well, I just wanted to see how she'd react. If the small dribble of blood is any indication, she's having some very pleasant dreams."

Naruto looked down as Sakura wiped the blood from Ino's nose and walked out of the building, letting the pinkette lock it behind her. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible. They had a month to prepare for any Oto shenanigans and play around. With a leap, they took off through the forest toward home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino awoke in a very unfamiliar room. It wasn't any of her friends' homes that she knew of and it was way too lavishly furnished to be anyone she knew. Even her own imagination hadn't concocted a room this beautiful.

She spun round and round, checking out the décor. The bed was huge, more than enough for at least four people and had intricate carvings in the posts. She looked out the window to find it was dark out. She must have been out for quite a while. Deciding that she was in a friendly place at least, she opened the door and stepped out into a hallway.

As she padded down the hallway, she noticed that the house wasn't as big as she thought. It was homey and gave off a vibe of comfort. The more she saw, the more she loved the place.

Her feet suddenly hit a tile floor and she shivered at the cold sensation. She was in a large kitchen with marble countertops and dark stained cabinets. She idly wondered if the owner was a good cook. Seeing another door across the room, she walked through it into a foyer and through it into a dark room. She floundered for a switch and flipped it on.

Ino was by no means jealous of other women. If she wanted, she could have any man in the village she wanted…and several outside the village. But the sight before her made her jealous of her friend.

Sakura lay on top of a reclining Naruto, curled up on his chest snoring lightly. The giant of a man held her protectively as he slept. It was something Ino would have killed for; a guy who didn't just want her body, but _her._ Sakura was a lucky girl.

She crossed the room and shook the pinkette by the shoulder until she woke up. Sakura looked up bleary eyed and smiled.

"Hey. So you're awake now. Want some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be nice."

Sakura nodded and slid off of Naruto, beckoning Ino to follow her. The blonde did so dutifully, but not before throwing a longing glance back to the man on the sofa.

Why couldn't she find a man like that?

Sakura put the teapot on the stove and sat down at the table, gesturing for Ino to sit as well. Once they were both seated, Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Why did you faint?"

Suddenly, Ino remembered why she had passed out and the blood rushed to her face. She'd never known Sakura could be so bold. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the pinkette, receiving a grin.

"Why in the hell did you do that? If someone had seen it…"

"Ah, no one saw us. Besides, you were the one hitting on my man. I figured I'd just hit on you."

"What are you, gay?"

"No…are you? That little nosebleed was suspicious. Having erotic thoughts of me?"

Ino smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"Hardly. I think something of your boyfriend's poked me in the leg."

"Pfft…trust me, if anything of Naruto's would have poked you, you'd have known exactly what it was."

Ino huffed and watched as Sakura got up to get the tea. She accepted a cup graciously and let the hot drink wind its way down her throat. She needed that.

"So…what's it like being with Namikaze Naruto?"

Sakura sat her tea down and smiled.

"It's never boring, that's for sure. And to tell you the truth, I've never been happier. Even when we argue it's never out of malice. Love is an awesome feeling."

Ino sighed and swirled a finger around the rim of her cup, leaning her chin on her hand.

"At least you have someone. It's taken you what…your whole life to finally come to terms with the fact that you loved him?"

"Pretty much. But it was worth it in the end. Don't worry Ino, you'll find someone."

"Easy for you to say. You have someone."

Sakura sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"But before I got him Ino, I nearly lost him forever. You know how long it took me on that trip to get him to open up to me and forgive me completely? Six months. Six months of begging, pleading, fighting, apologizing…all to prove how genuine I was."

Ino nodded and took a deep breath.

"So…it was worth it in the end?"

"Totally."

"How's the sex?"

Sakura choked on her tea slightly and wiped her chin off with a napkin. That was unexpected. She smirked and sat up straighter.

"It's sooo awesome. My first time really hurt, but he was gentle and I got through it quickly. It's amazing how a guy like him can be so loving and then go out and slaughter enemy ninjas the next day."

"Sooo…how big is it?"

"Imagine a fifty-five gallon drum being jammed into the knot-hole of a tree. That's what it's like."

Ino's eyes shot open and she looked back toward the living room.

"You actually take something that big? No shit?"

"No shit."

The blonde looked her friend up and down with an appraising eye and snorted.

"I don't believe it. There's no way he's that big. And if he was, there's no way it would fit in you."

"Trust me it fits. And it feels heavenly."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Sakura smirked and rested her chin in her hands.

'Maybe…if I can convince you.'

"Ino…am I pretty?"

The blonde swung her neck so hard Sakura thought she'd break it.

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"A girl question. Now answer."

"…yes, you're pretty."

"If you were a lesbian, would you do me?"

Ino turned blood red and gulped down the rest of her tea.

"Why the hell are you asking me these things?"

"I want to know."

"…this is so wrong."

Ino put her face in her hands and shook her head. She couldn't believe she had been roped into this conversation. Better to get it over with though, than to live with Sakura's constant teasing.

"Yes, if I were a lesbian, I'd do you. BUT, I am not a lesbian, so keep your hands out of my pants."

Sakura frowned slightly and refilled the cups. If Ino was going to be like this, she might be out one more option. Maybe if she pressed just a bit further…

"I want you to do something for me Ino."

Ino peeked through her fingers and sighed.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

The blood drained from the blonde's face and she looked wide-eyed at Sakura.

"What the hell Sakura? Why are you asking me to do these things?"

"I've always wanted to kiss a girl. See what it's like…and you seem like a girl who likes to try new things."

"I. Am. Not. Kissing. You. Period. You've been on Anko's lips and I have no idea where those have been."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Guess Ino was out of the picture…unless she lost her inhibitions. Time to salvage what she could. Sakura grinned and began to giggle.

"Jeez, Ino. You're too easy to tease. I have Naruto. Why would I need to make out with you?"

Ino let out a breath of relief and held out her glass for more tea.

"Oh, thank Kami. I thought you were serious for a second. You've gotten really good at acting, you know."

'I wasn't acting…that's why it seemed so good.'

The two talked a little while longer until they heard a yawn and turned to see Naruto rubbing his head as he dug through the fridge. Ino gave him another appraising look and sighed. She couldn't have him. Guess she'd have to settle for friends…

"Evening Naruto. Nice place you got."

He looked up and grinned.

"Thanks. Been enjoying yourselves ladies?"

The two nodded and Naruto stood upright, cracking his back.

"Guess I'll start dinner then."

Ino groaned and Naruto turned to her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Something wrong Ino?"

"You're not cooking ramen are you?"

Naruto laughed and continued digging throught the fridge for ingredients.

"Not unless that's what you want. I was actually thinking of something simple, like fish and rice, or a beef stirfry. That ok?"

Ino nodded vigorously and Sakura giggled at her one time rival. She just needed to sit back and enjoy now.

"Sakura, where do you live now? I think your apartment got sold."

Sakura gave her a curious look and turned to Naruto. He had his back turned, chopping up vegetables, but she could tell he was listening.

"I live here now. Where did you think I lived?"

"You live here? In this beautiful house?"

"Uh…yeah?"

Ino squealed and jerked Sakura out of her chair.

"You have to show me everything. This place is so cool!"

As Sakura was dragged out, she called over her shoulder that they'd be back shortly. Naruto just waved over his shoulder lazily. He had a meal to cook.

_So…are we hoping that Oto invades?_

'Absolutely. If their Kage comes here and they attack, then I can end that farce of a village once and for all.'

That last fight wasn't all that great, you know. If there is another invasion, and I hope there is, then we can go all out. Maybe against a Kage no less.

**Can I come out to play?**

'Absolutely not.'

…**none of you let me do anything.**

_You've destroyed enough in your lifetime. It's time to let others enjoy a fight._

Yes. Don't be a greedy bastard.

**Spoilsports.**

'All of you be quiet. I'm trying not to burn the meat.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino squealed with delight as they went from room to room. The house was riveting. She couldn't get enough of the simplistic architecture. She loved the antique furniture and all of the little heirlooms that gave the place its charm.

But she absolutely adored the onsen…and had begged Sakura to let her use it, since it was sure to be free of perverts. Sakura had smirked and said it was all right.

"The only thing is that that's a family onsen and Tsunade-shishou and Shizune use it almost every morning."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Naruto usually joins them."

"Tsunade-sama actually lets him bathe with her? And she doesn't kill him?"

"Well, it is Naruto's onsen. And the two have seen each other naked before. Last time we were all in it, we were all naked."

"You were all _naked_?"

Sakura shrugged and grinned impishly.

"Naruto doesn't have much use for modesty. He's proud of his body and has every right to be. He's a magnificent specimen…and he's all mine."

Ino nodded and sniffed the air.

"What is that wonderful smell?"

"I believe that is stirfry. Come on, let's go in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night passed with small talk and jokes. Naruto and Sakura invited Ino to stay over for the night and she graciously accepted. Spending the night in that big, soft bed sounded lovely…until she found out that was their bedroom. And after that earlier conversation, joke or not, she wasn't sleeping with Sakura.

As Ino dozed off, Sakura sat up talking to Naruto.

"What's your test going to be like?"

"Not telling. It's a secret."

"Aw come on. That's bullshit."

"Language young lady. If I tell you, you're likely to blab it to Ino and then it'll be all over Konoha."

Sakura whacked him with a pillow and crossed her arms.

"I most certainly would not tell Ino."

"Mhm. And I suppose you weren't trying to get her to agree to a little game either were you?"

"…you heard that?"

"Every word."

"When did you wake up?"

"When you rolled off of me and kneed me in the junk."

Sakura leaned up against him and he wrapped his arm around her. She rubbed her nose against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"I'm sure."

Naruto could feel her beginning to nod off and pulled her down so that she lay on her pillow. Soon, he heard her light snoring and sat back up, looking out the window at the full moon. He grinned.

"Soon, you pervy siblings, soon. I'll get my little revenge on all of you. Only a month to plan it now…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The month flew by quickly. Naruto had several plans drawn up on how to best get his revenge, but none stuck out as truly humiliating. It wouldn't do to embarrass the Kazekage in public, but behind closed doors…well, he'd figure something out. Kankurou was an easy one. Naruto would get him later.

Sakura had said that she had plans for Temari and Naruto left it at that. It wouldn't be fair if he were the only one getting revenge after all. So he left Sakura to her own devices. The girl could be quite devious if she wanted.

Ino had made it a point to come and visit whenever she could, which was quite often, considering Naruto's house was out of the way for his fellow blonde. He remembered the morning Ino had walked in on him, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune in the onsen. That had been a morning to remember.

_Ino walked through the house wearing only her robe. Sakura had said all she had to do was just come over and let herself in if she wanted to bathe. Now, here she stood. All she had to do was slide the door back. Just…slide the door back…_

_Naruto sat with his arms against the side of the onsen, enjoying the heat. The girls were engaged in mindless chatter and he was happy with the moment of peace. He caught Shizune glancing at him and winked. She smiled shyly and answered whatever question Sakura had asked her. It had been kind of awkward the first few times she came over, since she wouldn't even look him in the eye. _

_Now Naruto was still shy around certain people, but Shizune wasn't one of them. He saw her as an older sister and her unwillingness to look at him bugged him. For cripe's sake, she'd given him physicals before. She'd seen everything he had before his first excursion. But she couldn't even look him in the eye…and Sakura and Tsunade knew that eventually, he would do something drastic._

_One day, he just couldn't take it anymore and had stood up, his waist above water._

"_For Kami's sake, Shizune, look at me! It's just me."_

_The woman turned blood red and covered her eyes with her hands._

"_Yes, I know it's you Naruto, but you're _naked_. I have a problem with that."_

_She heard him growl and next thing she knew her hands were thrown aside and she was picked up in a bear hug, flush against his body, and was held there for several seconds. With her face heating up like a sun, she couldn't help but notice that he was very warm…and very, very naked._

_She was unceremoniously dumped back into the water and came to the surface just in time to catch Naruto's ding-dong eye level as he stood before her. He had his hands on his hips and an exasperated note to his voice._

"_There, see? Nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. I'm naked, you're naked, and nobody got boinked or saw anything they haven't seen before. Jeez, women are funny."_

_He crossed the water to sit back by Sakura, who had an amused look on her face as she watched Shizune try to come back to her senses. Tsunade had a speculative look on her visage._

"_Damn, I should have acted shy the first time. At least then I would have got to feel his…"_

_She stopped when she heard a growl from Sakura._

"_Shishou, I'd stop while I was ahead if I were you."_

_Tsunade grinned and leaned back._

"_Aw come on. Just one little grope?"_

"_Absolutely not."_

"…_brat…"_

_Silence fell over them for a few minutes until Shizune suddenly came out of her stupor, shrieking and pointing at Sakura._

"_HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT THING EVER FIT INTO YOU? HE COULD HAMMER NAILS WITH THAT…THAT_ THING!

_Yup, never a dull moment in the Namikaze household…_

_Ino had had a similar moment like Shizune except she had walked up behind Naruto and peered over the side to see his ding-a-ling in the water and promptly passed out. It had been as big as Sakura said. Naruto had sighed and closed the girl's robe so she wouldn't feel exposed when she woke up. Too bad she didn't have a thing for Sakura…she had a bombshell body…_

Currently, Naruto stood in the middle of an arena, waiting for the rest of the hopefuls to show up. He looked up to the Kage box and saw Gaara making his way over. He narrowed his eyes and chuckled darkly, scaring some of the genin behind him. It was already agreed upon that this proctor was more insane than the crazy snake lady.

As Gaara sat down in his chair, with his siblings flanking him, the sun was suddenly blocked out by a figure crouching on the balcony. The Kazekage cocked an eyebrow and his lips twitched in a slight smirk.

"Namikaze Naruto. Such a pleasant surprise."

"Likewise, Sabaku no Gaara. Here to enjoy the destruction of some genins' hopes and dreams?"

The red head nodded.

"I'd also like to partake in some fighting if a certain village is stupid enough to try anything again."

Naruto nodded and got a serious look on his face, leaning forward until his lips were by Gaara's ear.

"…I know about the bet and I'm coming for you."

If Gaara had been normal he would have been sweating bullets at that moment. He settled instead for slight disgruntlement.

"So you know? So what?"

Naruto grinned and pointed at Gaara, then at Kankurou.

"You two are going to be my bitches, some time, some place. You'll never see it coming. Tell me, do you know why I was called the Prankster King of Konoha when I was younger?"

The two siblings shook their heads.

"It's because I rarely ever got caught. They knew I did it, but had no proof. You two better watch your backs."

He grinned at Temari and disappeared, reappearing behind her and slipping his arms around her waist, drawing her back against him. He leaned down and whispered huskily into her ear.

"Sakura has plans for you and I've been told not to touch without permission. Doesn't mean I don't want to though. So…all those times you peeped on me…think I'm big enough for you?"

Naruto had learned from Jiraiya that mind games on a woman who desired you could produce great results. Offer to give them what they want subtly but never offer it at all and you'd have them eating out of the palm of your hand. Her brothers didn't notice, but Naruto felt her grinding against his crotch slightly, obviously desperate for contact. The poor girl…maybe Sakura could convince her…He grinned again and blew into her ear, making her shudder…and become very wet.

"Just remember Temari-chan, certain things can always work out in a person's favor if they want something bad enough."

He let her go and she nearly fell without his support. She caught the back of Gaara's chair and breathed somewhat heavily. That had been intense…and all he had done was whisper to her and hold her waist. Perhaps she was pent up...

"Something wrong Temari?"

She looked at Gaara and smiled shakily.

"No brother, nothing at all."

Gaara eyed her suspiciously, but turned back to face Tsunade, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"If it's any consolation, he has me by the shorthairs as well. He found some old pictures in Jiraiya's things and he's blackmailing me with them."

Gaara raised his eyebrow a fraction of an inch.

"What could he possibly have on you?"

"I was young and stupid at one time too, you know."

"…you were young?"

Tsunade growled and turned her head away with a jerk. She could hear the snickering of Anko and Sakura as they made their way to stand behind her, instead of off to the side.

"Watch your mouth brat. I might be older now, but I can still take you to the woodshed."

Gaara nodded and the approach of the OtoKage caught his eye as the man wound his way through the stadium toward the Kage box. He saw Sakura approaching Temari out of the corner of his eye and wondered what the Slug Sannin was up to.

Temari was wary. She knew that the two she had been spying on were vindictive if they wanted to be and Naruto could pull cruel pranks. She shivered with slight fear as Sakura sidled up beside her and placed a hand over her ear.

"I have a proposition for you. You've seen Naruto and I naked…how would you like a shot at him?"

Temari froze and her mind raced. What kind of trick was this? Sakura saw the confused look on the girl's face and leaned in again.

"It's no trick. You can have him for one night. The only concession…"

She left a pause so Temari could think of what it might be and whispered again.

"…is that I'm going to be there, and I get to play as well."

The two male Sand siblings watched as Temari's face turned blood red and she became stiff as a statue. Sakura ran her hand down Temari's back and whispered into her ear.

"If you agree, then come to our house after the exams are over. If you don't agree…well…let's say the alternative isn't quite as pleasant."

The pinkette reached her hand down quickly and squeezed Temari's butt, making the girl squeak loudly and invent a new shade of red, before cheekily bouncing back over to stand behind Tsunade. All eyes were on her until the OtoKage appeared in the box. The man tipped his hat to the other two Kages and sat down in his chair, flanked by two jounin.

"Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono, it is good to see you both."

Tsunade nodded in his direction, as did Gaara. The other two Sand siblings and the two Sannin glared in the man's direction. It didn't affect the Kazekage as his attention was directed to the arena.

"I…was not aware that the Toad Sannin would be in attendance at the tournament."

"It's not just the Toad Sannin. The Slug and Snake are here as well."

The OtoKage had a slight frown on his face as he turned his full attention back to the arena and sighed.

"At least the tournaments should be interesting this year."

His fellow Kages could only agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto told the genin to stand still and listen as Tsunade gave her speech to the crowd and then listened as they roared their approval when he was given the green light to start the festivities. The giant turned to the genin and smirked.

"All right kiddies. The two who are supposed to fight, stay down here. The rest go to the upper balcony. Let's see now…you're from Kiri and you're from Oto…what to do, what to do?"

The Kiri genin shuffled his feet.

"Um…Proctor, I think we're supposed to fight each other."

Naruto glanced down at the genin and grinned.

"Yeah, you are. But things happen to change situations. Hang on while I explain to the crowd."

Naruto turned and spoke to the crowd in a booming voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Chuunin Exams. Now usually, we have a one on one fight between the genin, but to me…that's boring and predictable. So, this year, I'm going to spice things up by throwing variables into the matches to make it more exciting."

He turned to the two genin and held out his hands.

"Give me all your weapons. All of them. Don't make me shake you down."

The two genin, though confused, complied with his wishes and handed over their weapons. Naruto chuckled darkly and spoke again.

"In the world of shinobis, you don't always have your weapons. Sometimes you have to improvise with what you can and use what you must. Now, this simulation is to show that a true ninja can use even the most unortodox of weapons."

He reached in his pocket and handed a small silver object to each genin, and watched with amusement as their eyes went wide. The Oto genin blinked and looked up.

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart-attack."

"You expect us to fight using…"

Naruto's grin threatened to stretch across the arena floor.

"Spoons. Yes, I expect you to fight using spoons. And your fight starts…NOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four in heaven all laughed heartily at their favorite blonde's antics. Sarutobi wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Minato.

"In all my years of holding those tournaments, I never once thought to make them use battle simulations with unorthodox methods and weapons."

Minato nodded his head and grinned.

"Yup, my boy's a genius. I can't wait till he gets up here. Oh, the jokes we could pull..."

Jiraiya turned to Kushina.

"You know, something like that deserves a battle cry. Something catchy…something simple."

Kushina whipped two spoons from behind her and handed one to Jiriaya before thrusting hers into the air.

"SPOON!"

"Spoon?"

"SPOON!"

Jiriaya laughed and thrust his into the air as well, clinking it against hers. They cried out as one.

"SPOON!"

Minato buried his face in his hands as Sarutobi patted him on the back.

"See? This is why we never took them places…"

**Heh heh, the tournament takes off next time, I came up with a plausible explanation for my mistake, and if you don't get the spoon reference...you suck. Till next time, hope you enjoyed yourself.**


	22. Chapter 22

And here's Chapter 22. I'm trying to stay up on the updates, but with my house situation, it's kinda hard. I'm trying though. I'm not dead yet, so keep watching for updates on my other stories as well. Hope you enjoy this one. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Down With the Sickness**_ by Disturbed_.

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Naruto growled as he leapt back. The two little idiots were still standing there and the crowd was getting antsy. He raised his voice slightly so the crowd wouldn't hear and glared at the two.

"You two better get moving or I'm going to step in. Now fight!"

The two moved forward with unease and clinked the spoons together with great hesitation. Naruto scowled and made a move toward his swords when the Oto genin saw him and widened his eyes in fear. The Oto nin shot forward out of fear and began jabbing at the Kiri genin out of desperation. The crowd was now astir with laughter and interest as the two began to battle back and forth. Naruto was glad that they were getting into it but they weren't using the spoons in the way he had intended.

It wasn't that hard to figure out they needed to channel chakra through the spoons to make them hard enough to cut. He sighed heavily. Genin were so stupid…He watched as they battled back and forth for several minutes, using the spoons as leverage in their fists for punches and trying to slice each other with the blunt edges. The crowd cheered when the Oto genin tired of the games and started using jutsus, the Kiri nin following soon after.

The Kiri nin, after several minutes of back and forth action, finally caught on and began to channel chakra into his spoon. The next time the Oto nin tried to block him, he cut through the Oto nin's spoon and drove him back with vicious strikes, slashing this way and that. Naruto grinned in victory. Maybe they weren't all hopeless cases after all.

The Oto genin came back with a genjutsu that made him seem to disappear from the arena. The Kiri genin scoffed and made the seals for the Kirigakure no Jutsu before dispersing the genjutsu by forming the ram seal and whispering 'Kai'. He disappeared into the mist, leaving the Oto genin stumbling around, looking for him. Naruto listened with his superior hearing, just outside the man-made fog bank, as the Kiri nin stalked his prey. It brought back unpleasant memories of Zabuza, as it seemed the boy was a fan of the dead man. His disembodied voice wafting through the air.

"_So many places to strike. So many points to choose. Heart, liver, lungs, the subclavian artery, spinal column, the jugular vein, the throat…what wonderful, blood-enriched part shall I choose?"_

Naruto sighed at the ridiculous intimidation attempt. Maybe if the kid had Zabuza's gravely voice and killing intent it would be more…impressive. The Oto genin was not impressed and said as much.

"In Otogakure, we are trained to have no fear of other ninjas or jutsus. Ever since Orochimaru-sama ruled, we have feared none but him. And with him dead, we fear no one."

'Except me.' Thought Naruto.

The Oto nin ran through a series of hand seals and grinned maliciously. He might not have the weapon the proctor had given him, but he had something better. They weren't called the Village Hidden in the Sound for nothing.

"Enjoy this little gem. I call it 'The High Pitched Scream'."

To the Kiri nin, it was like the air had become blanketed in nothing but a banshee shriek. The Kirigakure no Jutsu dissipated, leaving a stumbling Kiri genin holding his bleeding ears. Naruto was holding his as well. Althought the technique was focused on the genin, his sensitive ears had picked it up as well and blood was trickling from them. Not that the Kyuubi wasn't already working on fixing it, but it had hurt like hell.

The crowd roared its approval as the Kiri nin fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding ears and the Oto nin bent to pick up the boy's fallen spoon. The match was over.

The Oto genin strode forward and put the Kiri nin's spoon to the boy's throat, channeling chakra into the silver dinnerware. Naruto held up his hand, signaling for the boy to stop, but the genin only grinned sinisterly and put the spoon to the other boy's throat.

"In Otogakure, the strong survive and the weak die. That's nature's law. This Kiri scum has to go."

Before he could draw the blade across the nearly unconscious boy's throat, he found himself hoisted into the air, dangling several feet off the ground as Naruto held him by the throat. Naruto's eyes were like ice and his voice like thunder. The arena was totally quiet.

"Apparently you don't remember what happened at the preliminaries. I told you my word is law and that there will be consequences for breaking my law. I said the match was over. Not only are you disqualified…"

Naruto grabbed the boy's right hand with his left and squeezed hard, shattering the bones. The boy screamed in pain and the Toad Sannin let him fall to the ground in a heap.

"…let's see you continue on with a broken hand."

The crowd was silent for a moment, but then roared in approval. The boy shouldn't have broken the rules, especially after the match was over. Tsunade turned to the Otokage and found the man livid. He turned to her with hate-filled eyes.

"I shall expect retribution for that genin's hand. Your Toad Sannin has a grudge against Oto and it clearly came out in this match. I want compensation."

Tsunade scowled and turned to look at Naruto, who stood resolutely in the arena with his hands on his hips as the medics carted the two genin off. She cut her eyes back to the Otokage and smirked.

"Denied. As Naruto said, his word is law in that arena. That boy was going to slaughter a Kiri genin after the match was over. Naruto actually saved you a lot of diplomatic trouble Otokage-dono. I don't think you'd have wanted to explain to the Mizukage why his genin was killed in a friendly match after said match was over."

The Otokage grit his teeth and turned back to the arena to find Naruto kicking dirt over the bloodied areas, trying to smooth the place out for the next set of genin. He growled under his breath and turned to Tsunade again.

"Very well Hokage-dono. I shall overlook it this time, seeing as he did inadvertently help, though I know that it was not intentional."

'Your time will come soon enough, you old bat.'

Tsunade grinned and turned to Gaara, her face completely away from the Otokage, and stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. Temari and Kankurou both stifled chuckles while Gaara merely quirked his eyebrow. Perhaps the woman's Sannin were rubbing off on her…

He decided that he would instead turn his attention to the arena where the next set of genin were standing with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked down at the two genin and smiled. They were immediately on edge.

"Now, I'm sure you saw my little display earlier. I told you people what would happen if you went against my rules. If you two are smart, you won't do the same. Now then, your match will be a bit different. Allow me to explain to you and the crowd."

Naruto turned to the crowd once more and they quieted again, eagerly awaiting what the new set of rules would be.

"Good people, the first match was a battle with unorthodox weapons. The second match will show how two ninja who are in opposition must sometimes band together to face a more common enemy."

Sakura nodded at this, remembering her first major mission in Wave.

'Just like when Zabuza helped us at the end. We were no longer the threat.'

Naruto turned to the genin and smirked as he swung his swords to the ground and stabbed them in point first.

"Now, I'm not going to have you fight each other beforehand, so we'll just have to pretend that you've been fighting for a while. Listen up."

He raised his voice again so everyone could hear.

"The object of this particular test is to learn to work with a new ally quickly against an unknown enemy. This happens from time to time in the world of shinobi. These two will demonstrate. The match against the common enemy ends when you two land a decisive hit on your opponent and then you will continue to fight each other. Be warned your opponent will not go easy on you just because you're genin. He's something of a…sadist."

He turned to the two and rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are you two from again?"

The genin pointed to their foreheads and Naruto chuckled. He didn't really care, but for appearances…

The two genin stepped away from Naruto quickly as he stepped toward his swords and put his hand on Samehada's hilt. He chuckled when he saw what they were doing.

"Don't worry, I'm not your opponent. _He _is."

The genin's eyes widened as the sword known as Samehada began to shimmer and change before their eyes. Everyone's breath hitched as the sword warped and bent until it took the form of a long dead man. The stadium was deathly quiet; even the Konoha ninjas were holding their breath. Tsunade was dumbfounded, Anko was silent for once, and Sakura…she didn't know what to think. All the Konoha nins knew that Naruto wasn't good at genjutsu. Hell, that was international knowledge almost.

So…how in the hell had he managed to make that sword transform? Or appear to transform?

"So that's why those two look like that in the mindscape. That's their physical manifestation."

Tsunade turned around in her chair to face Sakura after hearing the girl whisper out loud. Now_ that_ was most interesting. She motioned for the girl to come closer and Sakura bent so that they could only hear each other.

"What do you mean by 'physical manifestation'?"

"That's what they look like in the mindscape. I've talked to the swords before."

Tsunade's eyebrows threatened to climb to the stratosphere.

"You've…talked to the swords?"

Sakura nodded and turned back to the match.

"Hai. They're sentient and surprisingly intelligent, especially Samehada. Just watch. I think you'll enjoy this one more than the last."

Tsunade nodded and turned back to the match. Her eyes would only grow wider.

The Kiri ninja were nearly hyperventilating. Kisame was supposed to be dead, slain by the very man in the arena. How in the hell was he standing there? But, indeed, there he stood in all his former glory, with his Akatsuki cloak flowing around him. Everyone in attendance only grew more frightened and confused when the huge shark-like being reached out and plucked Kubikiri Houcho from the ground, twirling it around like a baton before thrusting it back into the earth.

_Ah, excellent. It's been so long since I've been allowed to fight on my own Master. Shall I beat these two within an inch of their life?_

Naruto grinned and stepped backward, the two genin sweating bullets and already talking strategy. Perfect.

"Nah. Just give a few jabs and try to avoid their blows. Make it a challenge…and don't let your brother sway you into killing one of them."

Samehada nodded and grinned wide, his shark-like teeth glistening in the sun, as he turned to the petrified genin. He hefted Kubikiri to his shoulder and turned his head slightly, as if speaking to the sword.

_Did you hear that brother? No blood…yet. But Master will let us fight. That should be enough…for now._

The large shark-like man turned his head slowly to the two genin and whipped the sword forward, pointing it at the two.

_Come. Show me that you are ready to be called chunin. Don't worry. I won't kill you…as long as you entertain me._

Samehada leapt into the air, Kubikiri held high overhead, a sinister smile on his face, the sun behind him glinting off his brother. His cloak billowed in the wind as he opened his mouth wide and roared in glee.

_LET US BEGIN!_

And Kubikiri crashed into the ground where the two genin had been standing, the two sprinting off in opposite directions as the crowd roared in glee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood off to the side, watching as Samehada chased the two genin with Kubikiri, swinging wildly. He was slightly impressed that the two had formed a somewhat cohesive unit and were trying to alternate attacks to break up Samehada's relentless pursuit.

Not that it was working…and Samehada's prodding wasn't helping either.

_If you're going to hit me, hit me! Stop running like mice from a cat!_

The crowd was in awe, not only of the genin from different countries that immediately began working together, but also of the power of the Sannin. To be able to make a sword take on the appearance of its former owner…that took skill. Kubikiri chopped one of the trees in the arena in half, barely missing the poor genin by a hair's breadth, and the crowd roared. Even the nobles were getting into it; the matches becoming less and less about the chunin exams and more about what crazy thing Naruto was going to do next.

It was like watching a magic show. How could he possibly top this?

Naruto was taking the time Samehada was giving him to observe several things throughout the arena. There were still far too few ANBU in the crowd for his taste…and far too many foreign ninja. There was still no indication of who Oto might be in league with if they decided to invade. His eyes suddenly caught Samehada backpedaling, as the two genin pressed their assault, seems the sword finally grew bored.

The two genin attacked the giant shark-like being with a sense of urgency, slicing and hacking with kunai as the sword didn't even bother to defend. It just kept bobbing and weaving, Kubikiri held by its side. It finally stopped moving with a sigh and the genin barreled into it, plunging kunai into its chest and stomach. The crowd, which had begun to boo in certain parts, now cheered as they anticipated blood. Samehada wasn't about to bleed though.

It made others bleed.

It jammed Kubikiri back into the ground and grabbed both genin by the shoulders, holding them fast as it grinned widely.

_Very good. You struck without hesitation. There might be hope for you two yet. Now begins your second portion. Let me see blood._

Samehada let go of their shoulders and shifted back into its true form, as if it had never even left the ground. The two genin, huffing and puffing, turned to Naruto who looked at them like they'd lost their minds.

"What the hell are you two waiting for? Go, go, go! Fight!"

And they rushed forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara and his siblings could care less at the moment about the matches. They were in awe of Naruto's skills with those swords. The things he could do with them. It was…frightening. Kankurou looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Was that Hitokogutsu? How else could he bring the dead back to life? Or perhaps it was Orochimaru's jutsu?"

Temari glared at her brother and punched him in the arm.

"Don't say things like that. Naruto hated Orochimaru. He wouldn't have used any of that bastard's jutsus. It has to be something different. Besides that, Naruto doesn't have the control necessary for puppetry, so it can't be that."

Gaara nodded from his seat, still watching his blonde friend intensely.

"He's been hiding things from us again. When I fought him in the desert…that sword let me wield it. I believe it is sentient. We are all in a lot of trouble when he decides to pay us back."

Kankurou sighed and let his head fall, but Temari looked…somewhat excited. That troubled Gaara.

"Temari, what did Sakura tell you a few minutes ago?"

She blushed and turned away, trying to hide her embarrasement and failed miserably.

"She said…that my punishment would be different from yours. That's all."

Her brothers were about to question her further when a boom came from the arena, signaling the end of the match. One of the genin had used a paper bomb on the other, blowing the poor boy apart. Naruto called the match immediately and waited for the remains to be scooped up.

As he watched them remove the dead genin, his eyes cut over to the Kage box again. The Otokage sat as if nothing was wrong. Naruto was becoming antsy. He wanted the man to make his move so he could destroy him. He needed to settle his nerves however, so he did what Genma had done all those years ago.

He called a ten-minute recess…and the crowd was not happy. They started to yell and protest until Naruto turned and glared at them all, letting some of his killing intent leak out. Suddenly, a break sounded good…and several people had to take a sudden bathroom break, due to faulty bladders. Naruto walked calmly up the wall to the Kage box, where he crouched on the railing in front of Tsunade and grinned.

"So? Whatcha think so far?"

Tsunade smiled and was about to congratulate him on his entertaining tests, when the sound of clapping hands was heard to her left, and everyone turned to see the Otokage slowly clapping his hands together as he stared ahead, eyes locked with Naruto's.

"I must say, Uzumaki-san, that this is a very interesting exam. I've never seen one quite like it."

Everyone tensed as they waited for the situation to explode. Naruto and Otogakure were well known for hating each other. All it would take is the wrong word and there might be war…

Naruto, however, kept his cool and bowed his head to the Otokage, even though it killed him to do it.

"Otokage-san, I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would enjoy it particularly."

The Otokage narrowed his eyes and set his lips into a grimace. The man might not like him, but he would respect him.

"I will not be talked to as an equal by a mere jounin with a pretty title. Last time I checked Uzumaki, your station was below mine. Learn to recognize your place."

Naruto sneered and leaned over getting right in the man's face. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"And last time I checked, Kurosuke-san, you weren't anywhere near my skill. Don't presume just because you're the strongest in Otogakure that you can hold a candle to me. I'll put you in your place so fast, your damn head will spin."

The newly dubbed Kurosuke leaned forward in his chair and pulled his hat off, letting his brown hair and green eyes be seen in the sun. People in the crowd were watching now and every Suna, Konoha, and Oto nin was on edge.

"Don't think that this exam will stop me from putting you in your place Uzumaki. I am just as strong, nay, stronger than Yakushi Kabuto was and I know for a fact that you could never beat him."

Naruto hopped off the railing and stood before Kurosuke, looking down with disinterest as the man glared up at him.

"And I have grown more powerful than Kabuto could ever dream of being. Hell, I could probably bowl you over by spitting in your direction."

The Otokage slipped his robes off, revealing his battle armor underneath. Naruto grinned and leaned down to the man, so only he could hear.

"I heard once upon a time you were Orochimaru's little bitch boy. I caught one of your ninja's one time and tortured him for information about you. Something about you tied to a bedpost and an industrial drum of anal jelly. Poor widdle Kurosuke."

The Otokage shook with anger and with a battle cry, tackled Naruto over the edge of the balcony. His two bodyguards erupted into action, attacking Sakura and Anko. Big mistake, as the two women had been itching for action the whole time and dispatched them quickly with a kunai to the brain, and a chakra scalpel to the heart. Tsunade sighed and slipped her robes off as she stood, Gaara mimicking her actions.

"I thought we were going to wait to see what they did. Now that idiot might have incited an international incident."

Tsunade looked aroud the arena to find that her ninjas were engaged in battle with numerous Oto nins, many more than what should have been in Konoha at the time. She sighed and turned to her five companions.

"It appears that the information your spies gathered was correct Gaara. They were planning this."

An Oto jounin leapt at the Kazekage's rear and was immediately crushed by his sand. Gaara's control wasn't near what it used to be…but if he knew you were coming, you were dead. For someone from the Village Hidden in Sound, the jounin didn't know how to be quiet very well.

"Yes, they are quite foolish to have tried this twice. I wonder how they planned this out? I don't see any other villages entering the fray."

Anko stabbed a ninja that came too close to her and licked the blood from her kunai.

"Ah, delicious. Maybe they were frightened by Naruto's little display and decided it was safer to sit it out."

Sakura nodded and punched a man in the head, making it explode all over the wall. The others raised their eyebrows at the strength she had used. Being with Naruto for over a year had made her somewhat apathetic towards Oto ninjas however.

"What? They're invading our home. Besides, it does appear that the Kiri nins are sitting on their hands along with the civilians, unless an Oto nin attacks them. Then they go all out."

Temari sighed and sidestepped a wayward kunai that was heading for her head.

"Why aren't we in the battle yet? I can hear explosions over the wall of the arena. They're undoubtedly summoning creatures again, just like before."

Tsunade nodded and turned while walking away, motioning for them to follow her.

"Let's leave Naruto to his little battle with the Otokage and help the others. We're not needed here."

As they left, they heard a familiar laugh float from the arena floor up to the top of the building. It was the sound of a happy Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he and the Otokage fell, Naruto's grin never left his face. Kurosuke was absolutely livid however, and was cursing the whole way down. His mortal enemy was in his grasp and the man was smiling like he'd won the damn lottery.

Both flipped to their feet before they hit the ground and bounced away from each other. Kurosuke skidded to a stop and stood upright, before yanking a scroll from a hidden pocket and summoning a large katana, much to Naruto's delight.

"So…you've become better at kenjutsu?"

Kurosuke sneered and gave the sword several swipes, acclimating himself to the weight of it once again. Naruto crossed his arms and grinned widely once again.

"Tell me Kurosuke. How good have you become? Do you believe you're good enough to challenge me in a kenjutsu fight? Or would you prefer to stick to ninjutsu? I'll be nice and play by your rules."

Kurosuke glared at the blonde giant and ground his teeth together. This was going to be a battle to the death and this…idiot…was acting like they were playground buddies.

"Uzumaki…I hope when this is over, that I am standing over your prone, dead body. My wish is that I can take your body back to Otogakure and stick it by my gates like a scarecrow, so that everyone can see the Toad Sannin for what he truly is. I want…"

Naruto had stood the whole time using his hand to mimic the Otokage's words like a little child. Kurosuke shook with anger and screamed at Naruto.

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

Naruto cleaned his ear out with his pinky and grinned widely at his opponent.

"Blah, blah, blah…if you wish in one hand and shit in the other, which one do you think will fill up first? Fact of the matter is, you can't lay a hand on me. And once you're dead and gone, I'm going to march into Rice Country and take back the land for the true owners. It'll be a boon for Konoha. We'll gain valuable resources and economical allies in Rice."

"That won't happen, I assure you. Otogakure is an actual village now, not just a gathering of misfits brought together under Orochimaru. We have a purpose, we have a goal. Our goal is your destruction, to make up for our humiliation at the last chuunin exam hosted in Konoha. Our goal is to attain glory."

He stopped talking when he saw Naruto's shoulders shaking and cracked his knuckles in anger. It started with a snicker, built to a chuckle, and soon escalated into full-blown laughter. Naruto held his sides, trying to stop them from splitting. When he finally had himself back under control, he wiped the tears from his eyes and saw that Kurosuke had not moved.

"I'm surprised. I expected you to attack me while I was laughing."

The Otokage looked offended at the suggestion.

"I am not my predecessor. I have honor. I want to defeat you with you on your feet and at your best. It means nothing if I kill you while you are defenseless."

Naruto smirked, dropped his head so Kurosuke couldn't see his face, and held his hands out to either side, silently calling for his swords. Kurosuke nearly let a gasp escape his mouth as the swords leapt into Naruto's hands and he crossed them in front of his chest. The blonde giant slowly raised his head, his face now an emotionless mask and began to let his chakra climb.

"I'm never defenseless. The time for talk and petty taunts is over. Let's see who is the better master of blades."

Kurosuke leveled his blade beside his head and cocked it forward while spreading his feet apart to give himself leverage. Naruto held Kubikiri before him, chest high, parallel with the ground and Samehada behind, its point touching the ground.

The two rushed forward and the explosion of power and clang of steel was heard and felt throughout Konoha.

**Aaaannd, the action begins. I'm going to actually attempt a battle scene. Maybe. Possibly. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the lack of the omake, but I couldn't think up anything remotely funny for this situation. I'll make up for that in the next chapter...I promise.**


	23. Chapter 23

And here's Chapter 23. Still behind, I know, I know. But I'm getting closer to closing. I don't know what my internet situation will be once I'm in the house however, so just assume that updates will still be wonky. For the mean time, I hope you enjoy this. Another attempt at a fight scene. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Bloodtrocuted**_ by Dethklok._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Tsunade managed to catch herself when she felt the ground rock and turned her head back toward the stadium. Inwardly she groaned. Naruto would more than likely destroy that stadium and she'd have to rebuild the damn thing. A Sound jounin stepped in front of her and cracked his knuckles.

"The infamous Tsunade of the Sannin. I've always wanted to try my strength against yours."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Look kid, what's it gonna take for you to go away? I don't have time to babysit right now."

The jounin grit his teeth in indignation and spat on the ground. Already this old bitch was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Listen you old hag. I didn't come here to listen to you talk about your grandchildren, so put your dentures in and let's fight. If it helps, I'll go get your walker."

Tsunade glared at the ninja and squared off, ready to split his head open.

"Your move squirt…or does your mama need to come wipe your ass?"

The sound ninja darted forward and threw a punch at Tsunade's stomach. She sidestepped and was knocked in the face by a spinning heelkick. She didn't falter though and rounded about, charging chakra into her hands in the form of a chakra scalpel and sliced through the ligaments on his legs. The man fell to the ground with a scream and Tsunade punted him across the ground and into a wall.

Sakura landed lightly beside her master and took note of the bruise on her cheek.

"You must be getting slower Shishou. A few years ago someone like him never would have landed a finger on you."

Tsunade rubbed the mark and looked around to her ninjas that were pushing the Oto ninjas back. The damage wasn't nearly as extensive as the last time the Sound had invaded, but it was still pretty bad. The difference had been that there were no summons yet.

A resounding boom echoed throughout the village and she looked up to see a giant badger just outside the city walls.

"Oh Goddammit…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blocked a swing at his side and thrust Kubikiri forward, trying for a jab. Kurosuke nimbly allowed the blade to pass him by and used the momentum to throw a backhand towards Naruto's face. The giant of a man ducked under the blow and was met with a knee to his chin. Naruto took the blow and let the motion carry him through a backflip, lashing out with his steeltoed boot to catch Kurosuke on the chin as well.

Both men flopped backwards and kipped up to their feet, landing in defensive positions. Naruto smirked and spat the blood from his mouth, never lowering his blades.

"You've improved a lot from what I'd heard. Not many get inside my guard without my letting them."

Kurosuke's glare of hatred never left his face as he wiped the blood from his lip, his blade never moving.

"Someone had to be able to beat you. I've trained myself to exhaustion so that I could take on the infamous Master of the Dual Zanbatous on equal ground. I know many styles and I've learned how to counter your style specifically."

Naruto smirked and put both swords behind him, the blades crossing in an X.

"What happens though, Kurosuke, when I don't use the style you've studied to defeat? Do you have a defense for a style that no one has seen in years?"

The Otokage sneered and put his right leg far in front of his left, bending low to the ground, as he brough his sword level with his head with his left hand, holding it loosely, while he let the tip rest in between the thumb and pointer finger of his right. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the stance.

"Do you have a defense for a style that hasn't been seen in years Namikaze? Or can you only swing those chunks of metal around? Do you even _have_ an actual style?"

Naruto frowned and lowered his body as well, presenting less of a target.

"You know as well as I do that zanbatous have no true style. They're much too large for any intricate handling. That doesn't mean I don't have a few moves I don't use or that I haven't incorporated other styles into mine. If you're lucky, I might even show you a move I found in my father's vault. It's not his, but it was worthy of being in there."

Without another word Naruto shot forward and thrust his swords on either side of Kurosuke. The Otokage looked at Naruto with realization in his eyes before Naruto grinned and jerked the blades back, running them alongside Kurosuke's sides. The blond grunted when he found he had only made splinters out of a log.

"Amazing how the simplest of techniques can save our lives, eh Namikaze?"

"Indeed. I guess since we're using jutsus now, I won't constrain myself to kenjutsu only."

"No one was asking you to."

Naruto smiled and charged a rasengan on Samehada's tip. The sword hummed happily.

"You should have."

The Toad Sannin hurled the jutsu charged sword at the Otokage and watched as the man leapt back, avoiding the explosion. Naruto leapt out of the ensuing dirt screen, swinging Kubikiri like a madman.

"I still haven't seen your style Kurosuke! Let me see your style!"

Kurosuke lowered into the bent style again and narrowed his eyes.

"Gatotsu!"

The two totally ignored the roar of the badger summons outside the walls and rushed forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou ceased in their ridding the earth of Oto ninjas to gaze upon a summon they'd never seen or heard of before. The badger roared and took out a few buildings with its paw, sweeping right over the siblings. Temari wiped the debris out of her hair and straightened her kimono.

"We'd better find Tsunade-sama and Sakura quick. That thing is going to cause a lot of damage."

Gaara and Kankurou nodded and they shot off to find the two slug mistresses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grunted as he was thrust against the wall of the stadium. Despite the size differences between the two men, Kurosuke made up for it in speed. The Gatotsu style was built to utilize quick thrusts to make up for power and distance. Naruto hacked up a bit of blood from his lungs and looked down at the shorter man. Kurosuke grinned up at him.

"See? Your size and power means nothing if you can't touch me. I, on the other hand…"

Kurosuke yanked his sword from Naruto's chest and bent low before the larger man could move.

"Zero-stance Gatotsu!"

His thrust sent Naruto through the wall and out into the streets. All fighting stopped when the blonde giant landed on the ground and Kurosuke stepped through the hole he had created, laughing loudly.

"You see Konoha? See where your precious Toad Sannin lies? He lies at my feet and I stand untouched!"

"Would you shut the hell up? I swear, you have the most grating voice."

Kurosuke looked to where Naruto had been buried partially under rubble and saw the Sannin standing, brushing the dirt from his coat. Naruto sneezed, clearing his nose of dust and grinned at the man before looking down at his chest.

"Aw damn, you ruined my favorite shirt! I got this shirt in Kumo you asshole!"

All the ninjas in the street watched as pulled his jacket off and flung it to the side, crushing an Oto ninja under its weight. He heard the roar of the badger and looked up at it, tilting his head. Cracking his neck, he turned to the Konoha ninjas and glared at them.

"What the hell are you idiots doing? Get rid of these guys and go help Baa-chan!"

The Konoha ninjas would have laughed at the absurd request if it weren't for the fact that he was totally serious. They leapt into action and began to take out the enemy ninja with gusto. Naruto sighed and turned back to Kurosuke.

"Forgive my fellow shinobi. They lack manners in the face of those more powerful than them. Now…where were we?"

Kurosuke glared at the man.

"Where is the wound I gave you? I stabbed you clean through, I know I did."

"Don't you read bingo books? I heal really fast. Your former master should have told you all that. Orochimaru never was one for sharing information though. He was always more into pounding ass…your ass, to be precise."

The only answer he received was a quick slash from Kurosuke's sword across his chest, a shallow cut that bled profusely. Naruto grimaced and readied himself for the next strikes. Kurosuke did not disappoint and Naruto began a deadly dance of avoiding the strikes. The first blow from the Gatotsu had knocked Samehada from his grasp and both swords were back in the arena. He didn't know if he could call them from the distance he was now and, unfortunately, had no time to try.

He ducked and weaved through the streets, dodging fighting ninjas and Kurosuke's increasingly spastic swings. Despite his superior speed and Naruto being a large target, he just couldn't seem to hit the blonde. Naruto looked up as he backpedaled to see Tsunade and Sakura raining blows on the badger, while the Suna siblings offered ranged support. He dodged another blow from Kurosuke and rounded a corner.

He bent low as he made the corner and delivered an uppercut inside the man's guard when the Otokage came charging around the corner. His head snapped back and he backflipped away from Naruto, landing on his feet.

"So…we resort to cheap shots now? I had always thought you more honorable Namikaze.'

"There isn't any honor among shinobi. Leave that to the samurai. Just because we have swords does not mean I care for your wellbeing or rules."

The Otokage sneered and lowered himself into his normal Gatotsu stance.

"Good thing we're enemies then. I'd hate to have to actually be concerned about your safety."

Kurosuke shot forward to stab Naruto again but the taller man rolled to the left and shot off back down the alley. He heard the laughter of the Oto ninjas as their Kage followed after him, grinning like a maniac. Naruto swung around another corner and smirked to himself.

'Fool doesn't realize I'm running in a circle back to the stadium.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sand Tsunami!"

Gaara panted from the exertion of the jutsu he was using to engulf the badger. As the massive wave of sand washed over the badger, Gaara prepared the jutsu to bury the summon underground, just like he'd done to Kimimaro. The badger roared in indignity as the pool of sand swallowed it whole.

"Tsunade! Sakura! Summon your slugs and get ready to spit acid on it when it comes up!"

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and hollered back.

"What do you mean 'when it comes up'? You just buried it!"

"It's a badger you idiot! It burrows! Now call the damn slugs!"

The two women summoned huge slugs just in time for the badger to break the surface and ordered their summons to drown it in their acidic spit. The badger flailed about on the ground, taking out several districts, before dispelling itself to end its torture. Tsunade leapt off her slug and motioned for her small group to gather round her.

"What's the report on the other Konoha ninjas?"

"Iruka and the other chuunins and Tokubetsu jounins have been herding the civilians to safety. The other jounins, ANBU, and the rest of the Rookie Nine are clearing house on Otogakure."

Tsunade nodded at Anko's report and looked around.

"Has anyone heard from Naruto lately? Last I saw of him, the Otokage had tackled him over the balcony."

"I believe I can answer that."

The group turned to find Kakashi with his headband up, blood spattering his clothes. He looked a little worse for wear…although the blood wasn't his.

"Naruto is still fighting the Otokage at the moment. He's lost his swords at the arena and is currently running from the Otokage's onslaught."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.

"And how do you know all this?"

Kakashi made his infamous eyesmile.

"Who do you think has been keeping other Oto ninjas off Naruto's back? I've been watching the whole time. Kurosuke currently has him on the run."

Everyone heard Sakura snort and turned to her.

"Naruto's playing around with him right now. Kurosuke is putting up the best fight he's had since Akatsuki and he wants it to last. Of course, Kurosuke could be very talented."

"He is. He's already managed to hit Naruto several times and he's actually trying to dodge. This could be bad."

Sakura sniffed and turned to walk toward the stadium, trying to hide her growing worry.

"Well…maybe we should check up on him, just in case."

Everyone fell in behind her and made their way quickly in the direction of the stadium. The closer they got, the more they realized that there were no fights in the general vicinity. Everyone was either dead or wounded and the destruction was very controlled, as if only two people had been fighting with intent to kill. There were no widespread signs of destructive jutsus, just small craters here and there where someone had apparently struck the ground extremely hard with a weapon.

Sakura was feeling very unsure of the situation. They hadn't come across any sign of Naruto or Kurosuke. Kakashi had said that Naruto had lost his swords and that was cause for worry. Those swords never left Naruto's side, so either he was giving Kurosuke a very good handicap…or he was in big trouble. Sakura, being at the front of the group, was the first to round a corner and was bowled over by a blonde missile.

Naruto yelped as he ran over a hapless bystander and rolled quickly so he could dodge Kurosuke's swings. He looked around quickly to see if Kurosuke had gotten behind him again and in the corner of his vision, he saw a familiar head of pink hair. His eyes widened when he saw Kurosuke standing above her, his sword pointed at her throat.

"What have we here? I try to skewer a toad and instead I get a slug. The gods of fate must smile on me today. I get to kill not just one but two Sannin."

Kurosuke's smirk grew into a large grin when the rest of the troupe rounded the corner of the building and the blade at Sakura's throat drew the tiniest bit of blood.

"I have the complete set now. The rest of you are too tired to do anything after fighting my ninjas' little pet and that idiot of a Toad Sannin can't do anything more than run. I am so disappointed in this village. I expected more."

Kakashi stepped forward, ready to move to save Sakura and Kurosuke twisted the blade slightly, making her whimper. On the inside, her mind was a torrent of planning and possibilities of escape. If she could concentrate enough to Kawarimi out of the way…Suddenly, the sound of mortar shattering was heard in the air and everyone looked toward the noise.

Naruto was livid. He had been careless in having his fun, letting Kurosuke chase him all over the place, and now it was costing him. His love lay on the ground with his enemy's blade at her throat and one wrong move could end her life. His thinking was beginning to beome very…basic. His woman was in danger…and he had to do something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kubikiri Houcho was impatient as it lay imbedded in the ground. Its brother lay across the arena on its side, awaiting the return of their master. It had been several minutes since Naruto had disappeared, an eternity to the sentient sword, when he felt that tug that said his master was in trouble. Kubikiri searched for his master until he found him. Naruto was in a barely contained rage, just about to blow. Without further hesitation, Kubikiri sent a message to Naruto that he was within reach and Naruto responded by spiking his chakra and calling the sword to him.

Kubikiri levitated above the ground for a moment before shooting forward at a high speed, piercing through the wall and radiated glee as it molded into Naruto's palm.

Chaos and blood would ensue…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone's eyes widened as Kubikiri came crashing through the wall at insanely high velocity. It smacked into Naruto's hands and he immediately felt better. It was like a piece of himself had come back. As soon as he had heard the smack of the hilt against his flesh he raced forward, nearly faster than the human eye could follow, forcing chakra into his legs. With a fierce snarl, he swung Kubikiri as hard as he could at Kurosuke's head.

Kurosuke had been feeling smug up to that point. Everything had been going his way. Sure, his ninja were outmatched and outclassed but he was sure that he could kill two or three important people and get out of the village safely. His opinion of the Sannin had dropped upon facing Naruto and the badger summons had wreaked havoc over an entire sector of Konoha, flattening every building.

Everything had been going his way. That's why, when he had the Slug Sannin on her back and staring down his blade, he felt immensely satisfied. The look on her fellow Konoha ninjas faces was priceless. Then…he felt that awful killing intent and looked up just in time to barely block the blow from an enraged Naruto.

Sakura scrambled away as fast as she could before she was squished underfoot. Kakashi caught the frantic girl as she stumbled over to them and helped her stand upright, as he kept focused on the fight.

Kurosuke was on true defense for the first time since they'd begun to fight. Naruto was pressing him hard and the speed with which he could swing that zanbatou was astounding. His footwork was beyond amazing. Kurosuke was finally seeing why the man had earned his spot in the bingo book. He ducked under a particularly vicious swing and used a Zero-Point Gatotsu thrust to ram Naruto back through the stadium walls.

Kurosuke was the best swordsman to ever come out of Otogakure and was said to be on par with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He was not some green rookie who couldn't hold his own.

The Konoha ninjas watched as Naruto was driven back and through the wall and ran up the side of the arena to watch the battle from a better perch. This would be a fight to remember.

Naruto growled as he stood up. He'd lost himself to his rage and it had cost him again. If he was normal, that thrust would have finished him. He could feel the tissue in his shoulder healing and ran toward Kurosuke. Before he reached the man, he dipped low and sliced at the man's ankles. The Otokage leapt into the air and Naruto planted his hands on the ground, catching him with a mule kick and sending him flying.

Kurosuke landed on the side of the arena and was immediately back in the fray. This arena would be the tomb of one of these combatants. There was no way out except death. The sound of steel on steel rang throughout the ampitheater-like walls as they exchanged blow after blow.

The sight of the two blades, one an elegant katana and the other a large, serrated zanbatou, was forever etched into the memories of the watching ninja, Konoha and Oto alike. All other fights had ceased as the feeling coming from the arena encompassed Konoha and all came running to see what was happening.

Kurosuke ducked a thrust and wrapped his arm around Naruto's hand, holding him still while he thrust the butt of his hilt into the blonde giant's nose. Naruto grunted in pain and swung his fist hard, clouting Kurosuke on the side of the head and giving the man a huge migraine. Both stumbled back, Kurosuke cradling his head, Naruto cracking his nose back in place.

Naruto had had enough. The man was the first worthy opponent he'd ever found in kenjutsu and for that, he would honor him with a move not seen in years. It was an homage to fellow Konoha kenjutsu users and was especially deadly in his hands. Naruto thrust Kubikiri into the ground and called Samehada to him. The sword flew across the ground and leapt into his hands and Naruto thrust it into the ground as well.

Kurosuke watched with wide eyes as Naruto bowed low to him, never breaking eye contact.

"Kurosuke-san, you are indeed a great swordsman, the best I've ever faced. As my greatest opponent, I will honor you with a jutsu that I've never had to use against an enemy before. It is what makes me a true Master of the Zanbatous. It hurts to lose an opponent as masterful as you, but you are my enemy. Know that you will be held in esteem by me forever, even in your death."

Kurosuke sneered and lowered himself into a guarded stance.

"Ultimate jutsu huh? I'll believe it when I see it Namikaze. Despite what you believe, I don't see you as an equal. I am your better and I'll prove that today. That does not mean you aren't the best I've faced, because you are. In honor of that…"

Kurosuke lowered his guard and bowed low to Naruto as well.

"…I also will take your name with me as I leave here. I'll erect a memorial to you in Otogakure, in honor of our greatest enemy. Now come. Show me your strength."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and place a hand each on Kubikiri Houcho and Samehada. The swords hummed with power and a blue glow encompassed them all.

_Is it time Master? Can we fight now?_

'Yes, you may fight.'

Thank you Master. This means so much.

**Can I fight as well? Pleeeeasseeeee?**

'How would you do this? You don't have a sword form.'

**Let me take over for a bit. I'll never bother you again.**

'Absolutely not.'

**Insolent brat! All I ask is one thing.**

'No. Your punishment is imprisonment, not release or probation.'

**At least let me watch through your eyes. **

'That is acceptable.'

Naruto had never taken his eyes off Kurosuke as he spoke to his tenants. The man was wary of what was about to happen and his eyes widened as the swords began to transform once more. Samehada took the form of Hoshigaki Kisame, but the kicker was that Kubikiri transformed as well, into the form of Momochi Zabuza.

Kurosuke was spellbound as the two cracked their necks and rolled their shoulders. The two turned to each other and grinned.

Is it not fulfilling to be on the outside again brother? To be free to fight as intended?

_It is invigorating brother. Our opponent is worthy as well. I give thanks to Kami for this battle._

Naruto said nothing but pulled a scroll from his pocket and bit his thumb, spreading the red liquid across the parchment before throwing it into the air. All eyes were on the scroll as it flipped in the air and six enormous zanbatous fell from it. Outside of Kubikiri and Samehada, these were some of the most beautiful and masterfully made zanbatous on the planet.

"So that's what he bought when we went to Kiri."

All heads turned to Sakura when they heard her whisper and immediately whipped back to coming battle. They'd remember to ask later.

Naruto still had not taken his eyes off Kurosuke as he stepped forward to the zanbatous stuck in the ground, Kubikiri and Samehada matching him lockstep. They each took a sword from the ground and took up identical stances. One sword forward, one sword back.

"I have never seen anything like this Namikaze. What is this jutsu?"

"One totally unique to me and yet, not unique at all. I found the details of this jutsu in my father's library and thought it appropriate. My father did not finish the jutsu, but another man did. He was killed in your village's first attempt to eradicate Konoha. Gekkou Hayate was the master of the Dance of the Crescent Moon and this is my version of it."

He and the swords bent low and readied themselves, muscles rippling with anticpation.

"The difference is that these aren't shadow clones. Kubikiri and Samehada are sentient, able to think on their own. This dance is ever changing and I don't think you'll survive it. This is the highest compliment I can give Kurosuke."

The Otokage locked eyes with him and got into his Gatotsu stance. If he managed to take down Naruto first, then the swords should dispel.

"I need no compliments, just the knowledge that your blood will stain my blade."

Naruto nodded and he and the swords shot forward, Kubikiri on the left, Samehada on the right, Naruto in the middle. Kurosuke coiled himself like a spring and thrust forward toward Naruto, his mouth open in a battlecry.

Time, for those watching and participating, slowed to a crawl.

The crunch of Samehada and Kubikiri's feet as they rounded the side of the Otokage and leapt toward him with backflips, their blades trailing behind them was like watching two ballet dancers in mid leap.

Naruto and Kurosuke never broke eye contact, never blinked. The sound of their sweat hitting the ground was like drums to the ears, their heartbeats were explosions. Kurosuke screamed out the name of his attack and thrust his sword toward Naruto's heart, even as Kubikiri and Samehada brought their swords down upon his neck and shoulders.

Naruto grimaced as he saw the blow coming but crossed his swords and diverted the stab into his right lung. He closed his eyes briefly at the sharp pain it gave him and gasped when Kurosuke's hand continued to travel through him all the way through. His swords came down slowly, resting across Kurosuke's neck as Kubikiri and Samehada's blades slashed through the man's shoulders and neck continuing down his back and showering all four men in rivulets of blood.

Kurosuke was breathing heavily, his vision wavering, but he was smiling. He had nailed Naruto through the lung and as long as he didn't remove his arm, it could not heal. He would gain victory in death. His vision barely caught Kubikiri and Samehada bowing to him in reverence before dispelling themselves into their normal states.

The Otokage and the Toad Sannin both huffed heavily, with small smiles on their faces.

"It seems that my jutsu was a success Kurosuke. I hope you find honor in the next life."

A coughing chuckle found its way to Naruto's ear and he blinked wearily.

"I hope I don't go there alone Namikaze. My hope is that by the time your friends get over their shock and try to help you, it will be too late. You'll follow me into the afterlife and we'll continue this battle for eternity. That is my last wish."

"I told you Kurosuke, I'm not going to the other side just yet. But, wait for me, and I promise you a fight."

The Otokage laughed as his body began to slip downward, his legs' strength leaving him.

"I look forward to that day Namikaze. I truly do."

A small waft of dust rose around the man as his knees impacted the dirt but his arm remained in Naruto's lung. The blonde giant coughed and wavered on his feet.

_Hang on Master. Sakura is coming. _

'It's ok. I'm just…really tired…'

Don't go to sleep Master! That is a bad idea.

'But…sleep sounds lovely right now…'

**Damn it brat! Listen to him. Just let them get the arm out before you pass out so I can heal you! Stay on your feet!**

"Naruto! Naruto! Stay with me!"

Sakura slapped him on the face, watching as his eyes fluttered back and forth while Tsunade tried to help the Kyuubi along in the healing. Everyone that wasn't needed at the moment was doing the cleanup of the Oto ninjas that were left over or taking them prisoner. They offered no resistance after seeing the strongest man they had taken down.

Naruto rolled his head to the side and stared up at Sakura. His lung was reforming already and breathing was getting easier, but he was so tired…

"Hey Sakura-chan. How is everything?"

Sakura stifled a sob at the affectionate term and latched her arms around his neck, sniffling the whole time.

"You idiot. You big, stupid idiot…"

Naruto chuckled and winced when his lung pinched.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He turned to Tsunade and gave her a small smile.

"Make sure Kurosuke gets a warrior's funeral. He deserves that at least. Let him ride to heaven on plumes of smoke from his pyre."

Tsunade nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Anything else Naruto?"

The blonde smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up later ok?"

The group around him gaped at his casual demeanor and watched as he flopped over into the dirt. Tsunade caught him before he impacted the ground and groaned as she stood up.

"Lazy ass brat. And he did all this damage too…I should make him fill out the paperwork."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato watched with wide eyes as his son readied a jutsu that he had learned of in theory from a friend of his. It was one he'd seen implemented several times since his death by one Gekkou Hayate, but never by one of his own.

"Our son is truly amazing isn't he?"

"Yeah he is. I wonder what he'll do now?"

"He'll live life to the fullest and be happy. That's all we can hope for."

Minato kissed Kushina on the lips and hugged her close.

"Happiness…and grandchildren."

"I wonder how blue-eyed, pink-haired little boys would look?"

The thought sent the two rolling and discussing the family that they would watch from afar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, a conversation was being held by two others who held Naruto dear.

"So, what do you think he'll do now?"

A lecherous grin was the man's answer.

"He's gonna get his freak on with a wind mistress. A Wind Mistress! In a threeway! That's something I've never done! The boy has surpassed me in all ways. I am so proud of him."

Sarutobi sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

"I guess you'll be watching him of course. Trying to pick up tips?"

"Oh get off my back. Not like you won't be watching the show as well. I happen to know that you like blonde women and Temari is probably a freak waiting to be unleashed."

"Who's a freak waiting to be unleashed?"

Jiraiya froze and turned slowly to see Minato and Kushina looking at him expectantly. Maybe…if he just told the truth and got it out of the way.

"I'm talking about Naruto's impending threeway and how awesome it's going to be. I am going to get so much material from this."

"I can't believe you would watch your student doing the nasty."

Jiraiya snorted and folded his arms.

"And why wouldn't you believe that? I used to watch you and Minato all the time. Why, I even remember the night Naruto was conceived. It inspired Icha Icha Like Rabbits. You, my dear, are quite the wild child."

Minato and Sarutobi had stepped back, waiting for the impending explosion as Kushina stared at Jiraiya with a gaping mouth. Jiraiya saw his one opening to get a jab in and run like hell.

"Wow, I don't remember you being able to open your mouth that wide. It's kind of wasted on Minato though. He's not nearly that big."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jiraiya laughed as he ran like crazy away from Minato, who was chasing him with intent to kill. Sarutobi chuckled and put a hand on the dazed Kushina's shoulder.

"I can't believe he used to watch us. Oh Kami, he probably saw the special thing I do to Minato."

"And what would that be my dear?"

"Well, first I swirl my tongue around the head while I take my finger…"

Kushina's eyes widened as she realized what she was saying and rounded on the lecherously grinning Sarutobi.

"You…you filthy old man!"

Sarutobi laughed and put his hands behind his back.

"Me, filthy? I'll have you know I'm very old fashioned in the sack. I don't have a need to try freeky-deeky things with my wife. Now then, what do you do with your finger?"

Kushina turned beet red and squeeked before passing out, reminding Sarutobi of a certain shy Hyuuga he used to know. He heard a yelp as Minato was knocked out by Jiraiya and the former Toad Sannin walked back over to him with the blonde on his shoulder.

"So…what do we do with them?"

Sarutobi looked from one to the other before he got a crazy idea, one that could potentially get his soul destroyed…but it would be so worth it.

"I say we bind them, take them to the mortal plane, and leave them in Naruto's bedroom."

Jiraiya brightened and hefted Minato again.

"Yeah, I like that idea. If watching your parents do it is traumatizing, imagine what watching your kid do it would do. You're evil Sarutobi-sensei."

Sarutobi grinned maliciously and put Kushina on his shoulder.

"We'll get killed for this you know."

"Eh, it'll be worth it. We owe Kushina for some lumps anyway."

**Let me know what you think. The end is near.**


	24. Chapter 24

And here's Chapter 24. Be forewarned, that 3way lemon is here. Just letting you know ahead of time. I'll give you a headsup when it gets there. My sick sense of humor is prevalent here so...if you have a weak constitution, heart, are pregnant, might be pregnant, or want to become pregnant, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! It's rated highly funny and lowbrow. You have been warned. Readers, Reviewers, thank you...**Hold On**_ by Kansas._

** CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he suppressed the groan that wanted to escape his throat. Fighting the Otokage had been a harsh experience, one he didn't want to have to duplicate anytime soon. The man's Gatotsu style was truly formidable and a more than definite matchup to his dual zanbatou style.

He looked across his large bed to find his Sakura sitting up against the headboard crosslegged, reading a book on relationships. He nearly snorted when he read the cover.

_Your Man and You. How to have a long lasting relationship with no obstacles._

How ironic. Their relationship had been nothing but one big obstacle. He closed his eyes and listened to the rythym of the room they were in. The sound of the large clock in the corner, her breathing and giggling as she read the book, the sound of the wind as it rattled past the window. She giggled again and Naruto cracked an eye open, listening carefully.

"Stupid asses. I can't believe someone would actually take this advice. 'Try to never fight with each other because it leads to bad things.' What a crock of shit."

"Language young lady."

Sakura turned her head quickly to the sound of the familiar voice and squealed with delight, latching her arms around Naruto's neck.

"You're finally up!"

Her joy quickly turned to anger however and she bashed him in the jaw, knocking him over the side of the bed.

"Idiot! Do you have any idea how scared I was that you were going to die? There was blood everywhere! What would I have done if you'd died?"

Naruto cracked his jaw back into place and glared at her.

"So trying to break my jaw after I wake up is better? What the hell are you thinking woman?"

The two snarled at each other and in an instant were nose to nose with each other on the bed, Naruto on his knees, Sakura standing to meet his gaze.

"Ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Idiot!"

"Fat ass!"

Sakura gasped and grabbed her butt, seething.

"You take that back!"

Naruto grinned at his win and sat back with his arms crossed.

"I don't think so. It's true. You do have a big butt."

Sakura grit her teeth and was just about to hit him when Naruto sat back up and wrapped his arms around her.

"After all, if you didn't have a big butt, I couldn't do this."

He locked his hands onto her rear and squeezed as he kissed her, making Sakura moan into his mouth, her anger melting away into the moment. She fisted his hair in her hands and deepened the kiss, toppling him over backwards onto the bed. They fought with each other's tongues for a bit before Naruto broke their union and pushed her away slightly, earning a groan.

"See? I like your big butt."

Sakura's answer was to slug him in the ribs with her fist and nuzzle her face into his chest as he grunted.

"Idiot. But you're my idiot. And I swear if you ever do anything that stupid again…"

She left the threat hanging as a reminder that she was serious and the two laid there in silence once more, till Naruto took a deep breath and sighed.

"So…what are we going to do about Temari?"

"I was thinking we bring her in here and ravage her till she can't stand on her own."

"That's a good plan I guess. Why bother with details? What about her brothers?"

"They're yours. I just want to mess with her."

Naruto was silent for a while, thinking of ways to torture the two brothers. Nothing good came to mind until it suddenly hit him like a lighting bolt. Why go for both at once when revenge was so much sweeter on a personal scale? Sakura felt the deep rumbling chuckles in his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Something funny?"

His eyes sparkled with mischief as he glanced down at her and grinned.

"I think I've just found my methods of revenge for the boys."

Sakura's grin was just as evil.

"Do tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Suna siblings were on edge constantly. Kankurou and Gaara moreso than Temari. She was eerily calm about the situation, almost as if she was looking forward to her punishment. Gaara and Kankurou were nonplussed by this, Kankurou especially.

"Damn it Temari. Don't sit there looking smug. Help us watch out for him."

Temari sighed wistfully, wishing her punishment would come soon. She turned to her brother and smirked.

"What's the matter puppet boy? Worried that Naruto's gonna kick your ass? Don't be. He prefers the more subtle approach."

Kankurou scowled and crossed his arms.

"That's what has me worried. I'd rather he just kick my ass and get it over with. I hate anticipation. It's killing my nerves and blood pressure."

"You're a big boy. Suck it up."

Kankurou growled and turned his attention frontward again. Gaara still hadn't spoke, his stoic expression never leaving his face. He was also worried about Naruto's revenge however.

"Temari…what did they say your punishment was?"

Temari blushed slightly and turned away.

"I'm not allowed to say."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at his sister and frowned. She was hiding something again.

"You're not actually being punished are you?"

Temari's answer was silence. Gaara's eyes were now slits and Kankurou leaned back in his chair to get out of the line of fire between his siblings.

"They're not after you are they? They're only out to get Kankurou and me. What are they doing to you?"

"Nothing. They told me that I'd get mine later. They wanted to focus on you two first."

Gaara glared but nodded and leaned back in his seat. Kankurou breathed a sigh of relief and glared at his sister.

"If you're hiding something from us, you should just come out and say so. We'll forgive you."

Temari snorted and crossed her legs and arms. She wasn't about to tell them anything.

"There's nothing to forgive Kankurou. You and Gaara are just being paranoid because you're anxious."

Gaara grunted and turned his attention back to the front while Kankurou fiddled with his puppet. Their temporary residence was somewhat cramped with the three of them, but it was better than staying with Naruto and awaiting his judgment…even if his house had enough room for all of them.

Gaara wasn't used to being anxious. He was used to worrying about things but not being anxious. It was a feeling he didn't get the pleasure of experiencing often and he was trying to take it as well as possible. He'd decided that meditating was a good way to calm himself.

Kankurou, meanwhile, was a nervous wreck. He knew that Naruto was going to get them and the wait was killing him. He was paranoid enough without one of his friends trying to prank him in a possibly painful and humiliating way. He cursed in his mind and nearly broke off one of the screw holding his puppet's arm to the shoulder. He should never have taken that mission to spy on the two.

Temari hummed lightly and tapped her leg to the beat. She couldn't wait for what was to come. She didn't particularly like the idea of sharing with Sakura but to get at that Adonis that was Naruto…well, sharing was worthwhile, even if it was only for one night. Just the thought of her coming 'punishment' made her shiver.

The three siblings were shaken out of their thoughts when a small toad appeared at the window and tapped on the glass. Gaara, being the nearest, slid the glass open.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me for disturbing you Kazekage-sama, but Namikaze-sama requests your brother's presence at his house."

Gaara and Temari smirked at Kankurou's paling face as he stood and walked away with a bowed head. It seemed his time had come. He slowly made his way out of the room, but not before picking up the scroll with his puppets in it. He wasn't going to be defensless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura shook her head as she and Naruto shared a cup of tea over a late breakfast. Once he'd explained his plans for the brothers, she had giggled and got up to make something to eat. His little plans were always convoluted and he'd more than likely abandon it halfway through since flying by the seat of his pants was much funner.

Naruto downed a slice of toast and sipped at his tea. Kankurou should be at the house shortly and then…he could torture his friend. He'd found over his years with Jiraiya that messing with a person's mind was much more satisfying than beating information out of them. He'd watched Jiraiya tickle a man before to get info. While weird, it had worked.

Kankurou was a puppet master. He had good control over his chakra, but Kankurou was prone to giving into his emotions. He didn't think everything through clearly and Naruto was going to make sure he was uncomfortable in every sense.

Kankurou had been standing at the front door of the Namikaze household for several minutes now, not sure whether he wanted to knock or not. On one hand, he wanted to get this over with. On the other hand, he didn't even want to imagine the horrors that Naruto might have in mind for him. Gathering what little will power he had, Kankurou knocked on the door lightly, hoping they wouldn't hear him and he could leave.

His luck wasn't that great though, since Sakura opened the door almost immediately, smiling serenely.

"Why hello Kankurou. How nice of you to drop by. Please, do come in."

Kankurou wasn't fooled by her sugary sweetness for a second and entered the house cautiously, looking for Naruto around every corner. Sakura led him onward, into the kitchen where Naruto sat at the table. When the blonde saw Kankurou he grinned.

"Kankurou my friend, come sit down and have a bite to eat. Want some tea?"

Kankurou nodded and stared at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He blinked when Sakura sat a plate of food in front of him and poked at it carefully, almost as if it would jump up and bite him. Naruto sighed and stabbed his fork into a piece of the meat before bringing it to his mouth and chewing it.

"It's not poisoned Kankurou. I wouldn't do that. It's not my style. Now then, let's talk about why you were stalking me and Sakura."

Kankurou cautiously bit into his meat and chewed slowly before swallowing.

"We were under orders from Gaara and Tsunade-sama to follow the two of you and make sure you got along. We were to subtly push the two of you together if things weren't progressing quickly enough."

Naruto nodded and looked over to Sakura, who gave him a demure smile. He chuckled and turned back to his puppet-using friend, who was devouring his meal with gusto.

"Any reason you and Temari were observing us while we were naked in an onsen?"

Kankurou swallowed hard and pounded his chest. He hadn't expected that question just yet.

"Well…um…it was Temari's idea!"

Sakura giggled and gathered up the plates once everyone was done. Naruto certainly knew how to make someone sweat. She closed her eyes and smiled at Kankurou, throwing him off more.

"Now Kankurou, we know that's not totally true. You're an adult after all. You know it's not polite to spy on friends, especially naked friends. Now then, how did my boobs look?"

Kankurou spluttered and stammered while the two lovers exchanged grins. Part of their plan was to make him nearly die from embarrassment before they sprung the big surprise on him.

"I uh…well, that is…they were…I mean, they are…"

"They are what?"

"They're…very…perky?"

Sakura was struggling not to laugh at the kabuki faced young man, but it was incredibly difficult. She crossed her arms under her breasts, lifting them up a bit and scowled at him.

"That's it? No 'they're stunning' or 'they're the best I've ever seen'?"

"Well…they're nice but…"

"But what?"

Kankurou swung his head from one to the other, begging for mercy but found none. Naruto's hard glare made him cringe.

"Go on Kankurou. Tell Sakura what you really think of her tits."

Kankurou looked like he was about to have a seizure. Of all the things they could have done, this was one of the most uncomfortable. If he said the wrong thing, they'd bash his head in. He'd just have to dive in.

"They're the most beautiful boobs I've ever seen!"

Sakura's frown deepened and she turned to Naruto, thoroughly unamused.

"Well he's lying. There's no doubt about that."

Naruto nodded as he stood and made his way behind Kankurou, who was now sweating bullets.

"Kankurou, we called you here to talk with you and you've insulted both our intelligence and lied to us about Sakura's beauty in your eyes. I don't know what to think."

Kankurou's eyes widened with fear.

"Now wait a…"

A loud thump was heard as Naruto hit him in the base of the neck and the brown haired man slumped forward. Sakura giggled and jumped up, giving Naruto a kiss.

"That was fun. He was so scared. I think he nearly wet his pants."

Naruto kissed her back and sat her down. He slung the man over his shoulders and steadied him.

"Go get the supplies. We're going to give the village a new flag today."

Sakura couldn't suppress the laughter built up in her belly. Working with Naruto on pranks was the funnest thing she'd ever done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara and Temari were starting to get slightly worried about Kankurou. He'd been gone for what seemed like hours and they'd heard nothing from him. Temari was just about to go find him when a knock was heard at their door. Temari opened it and found a very amused ANBU.

"Can I help you?"

A snicker was her answer and she frowned at the ANBU until he straightened up and put his hands behind his back.

"Forgive the intrusion Temari-san, but we'd like the two of you to come retrieve your brother, if you would. He's causing quite the disturbance at the flagpole in the center of town."

"Are he and Naruto fighting?"

Temari swung her head to Gaara and then back to the ANBU.

"No, they aren't fighting. Kankurou-san is just causing a scene and we'd prefer it if as few children as possible saw what he was doing. Please…just go get him."

Temari shut the door and listened as the ANBU broke out into laughter as he walked away. Gaara stood and walked to the door.

"Come on. Let's go get him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara stood with his eyebrows raised, unsure of what to think of the spectacle before him. Temari had her face covered in embarrassment, although the rest of her was just as red. Gaara swung his eyes to find all three of the Sannin sitting on a bench, watching the scene. If it hadn't been his brother, Gaara may have laughed with them.

Kankurou was hung from the flagpole by a hook, the only clothing on his body a short red negligee complete with garters and red high heels. His face paint made up like a geisha and one of his puppets in a very provocative pose taped to his backside. His other two puppets lay smashed at the base of the pole, adding insult to injury. It was a good thing that the boy was knocked unconscious, because he probably would have commited suicide out of embarrassment.

Not that anyone with a camera wouldn't remember this day for years to come.

Gaara caught sight of Tsunade walking up beside Naruto and flashing her camera, taking the picture out and whipping it in the wind to dry the exposure before handing it to Naruto. He, in turn, handed her an old photo, which she quickly shredded to pieces and burned before turning on her heel and walking back in the direction of the tower. He'd have to talk to her later.

His eyes locked with Naruto's and his eyes flew open when he saw the maniacal grin reminiscent of his own when he was younger. Naruto's eyebrows waggled in the direction of Kankurou's limp body and he mouthed the words 'You're next' before shunshining away, Sakura following him.

Gaara felt a pressure on his back and turned his head to see a widely grinning Anko.

"You guys must have fucked up pretty bad to get Naruto's prankster side to come back out. I'd really hate to be you right now. Kankurou was just practice. You're the main course. I can't wait to see what he does to you."

Gaara growled and shook the kunoichi off his shoulders as he directed his sand to begin extracting Kankurou from the pole. Anko laughed loudly before shunshining away, leaving a red faced Gaara and Temari.

Temari was mortified that Naruto and Sakura could be that cruel. She thanked Kami that her punishment would only leave her sore if she was lucky.

They collected their sibling and his broken toys and made their way quickly back to their small rented home. The walk back was filled with snickers and derivative looks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lemon starts here. You have been warned. All kids out of the pool.**

When Kankurou woke up he was not happy. He was livid. He refused to go back into public until they could leave and nothing his siblings said changed his mind. He had sworn to never come back into Konoha until Gaara told him it may be necessary.

Kankurou had demanded that he be given an ANBU style mask if he was sent to Konoha.

Temari watched her brother fix up his shattered puppets, grumbling the whole while before looking at Gaara. The Kazekage was a mess of nerves, twitching at the slightest sound and always looking out the window. She almost felt sorry for him, but it had been his choice to have them tail Naruto and Sakura.

It had been two days since Kankurou's incident and she had been wandering through Konoha alone, just looking at all the construction going on. Naruto had tried to help but the citizens told him no, that he had done enough in fighting the Otokage. Her mind went back to that as she sat down on a bench and idly watched some children play.

Kurosuke may have been an enemy ninja, but he was one that was held in high regard. Naruto had paid for the man's funeral himself, staying all night and watching the funeral pyre burn to the ground, the plumes of smoke supposedly carrying Kurosuke's soul to a better place. Naruto himself had taken the ashes and spread them to the corners of the world, using the wind to scatter them.

Temari had been worried about him after the fight but Sakura had taken good care of him. With her there, there had been nothing to worry about. Temari giggled as one boy bounced a ball off another's head and they began to chase one another. She stretched her arms and stood up, popping her back. It felt good to leave the worry behind for a moment.

She made her way back to where she and her brother's were staying, waving or nodding to whoever she passed. Just as she reached the front door, a large hand clapped itself over mouth and another arm wrapped around her, holding her arms still. She felt the ticklish whisper of someone's breath as the bent over to speak in her ear.

"Now, now Temari-chan, don't struggle. I'm only here to get you for your punishment. You were a naughty girl remember?"

Temari's eyes widened as she realized who had ahold of her. She nodded her head and the hand left her mouth, but that husky voice was back in her ear.

"Don't worry. We're going to take very good care of you tonight. You might not want to go back home."

She shivered and nodded again, not trusting her voice. A head of pink walked past her and knocked on the door. Gaara opened it and she saw his eyes narrow minutely. Sakura smiled sweetly and waved to him.

"Hello Gaara. We're here to collect Temari for her punishment. We don't know when she'll be home so we might just have her stay over. Don't stay up late huh?"

The three turned to leave when Gaara's voice broke the night.

"What do you intend to do to my sister?"

Naruto turned his head to look at his friend and grinned widely.

"Nothing as bad as Kankurou, trust me. Just something to make her rethink spying on us in the future. I have a thing against harming women too badly."

He heard Sakura grumble something along the lines of him always leaving her beat up and bruised after a rough night, but shrugged it off. Gaara grunted and nodded before shutting the door, but not before leaving them with a parting shot.

"Just make sure she's not too sore in the morning."

Temari gaped and her two friends chuckled.

"It seems Gaara's perverted nature allowed him to see through our ruse huh? Well, we'd best be going. Your punishment might take a while."

Temari couldn't answer before they were gone with a shunshin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari sighed as she eased into the onsen alongside Sakura. It seemed that the happy couple had decided to go easy on her after all. Sakura had shooed Naruto away once they'd gotten home and had herded Temari into the onsen, where they now sat enjoying the heat.

"So Temari, enjoying yourself so far?"

The Wind Mistress smiled and nodded her head. So far, her evening had been enjoyable. She didn't see Sakura smirk and turn to the door.

"All right Naruto! Let's get the party started!"

Temari's eyes instantly widened when she heard the door slide open and two Narutos walked in carrying trays of food, clad only in towels. She tried to sink further into the water but Sakura slipped an arm under her, halting her descent.

"Now now Temari, don't be shy. You're going to enjoy this."

The pinkette leaned over and licked Temari's ear, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine.

"I promise."

Before Temari could give a response Sakura slid just a couple of feet away and one of the Naruto's sat his tray down on the side and slide in behind her after taking off his towel. Temari blushed at the sight of his thing swinging freely and turned her head away, only to be met by the sight of one eye level with her. A chuckle reached her ears as her Naruto sat down and scooted behind her.

"Anxious Temari? That's what I'm here for right now. We're going to loosen you up."

"How…"

"Shhh…just enjoy."

He began to rub her shoulders in a very calming manner before running his hands down her back and returning up her sides, just barely brushing her breasts. Temari sighed in relief and cut her eyes to Sakura. The pinkette was being fed strawberries mouth to mouth while the Naruto behind her massaged her breasts.

It was quickly becoming very hot in the onsen…and Temari was feeling the heat.

She tried to relax again and Naruto felt her shoulders become tense. He frowned and leaned over to her ear.

"Just relax Temari. We haven't even done anything yet."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths when she heard panting and looked to see Sakura with her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, her lower body writhing in the water as his hands worked their magic. Temari unwittingly licked her lips when she felt a cool sensation on them. It tasted like…strawberries?

"Eat. It'll help calm you. Just ignore those two."

Temari licked the strawberry sensuously and rolled the bite she took in her mouth, savoring the flavor. It was very juicy and she immediately felt better, even leaning back into Naruto's massage. He chuckled and reached around for another of the fruits.

"Feeling good now?"

Temari bit into another strawberry and moaned as he caressed her stomach, using only his fingertips. She cut her eyes to the side and found Naruto and Sakura locking lips again as she moved her hips back and forth against something. She quickly realized that Sakura was already getting warmed up for the evening. Temari turned her head to the side to speak to Naruto and found a strawberry waiting. She took it in her mouth and felt something else go along with it.

Something warm and wet and altogether pleasant that massaged her tongue. Her eyes snapped open when she realized she was kissing Naruto…and he was very good. Her eyes closed again as she gave into the sensation.

Sakura finally calmed herself down after her orgasm and looked over to wherer Temari and Naruto were melting into a kiss. She smirked and caught her breath before pulling hers into another soul searing kiss.

"So…are you real or are you a clone?"

Naruto grinned and pinched her clit, making her pant.

"I'm a clone. He thought Temari would be more comfortable with the real article."

Sakura smirked as the clone fed her another strawberry and she licked her lips.

"Yeah. She doesn't have the experience with you guys that I do. Although, that may change after tonight. Now get lost. I'm going to start my little game."

The clone sighed and dispelled itself, not that any of the inhabitants heard it. Sakura crawled over to where the two blondes lay liplocked and kneeled in front of Temari, taking in the girl's body.

Temari was a very fit woman, hardly any scars, and those that were visible only served to amplify her beauty. Her breasts were round and full and her nipples were erect and ready for business. What fascinated Sakura were the girls larger than average areolas. They mystified her as she drank them in with her eyes. Her gaze traveled down to Temari's tight stomach, that was being teased by Naruto's hand and further to the small patch of hair above her womanhood.

'Perfect. I was hoping she wasn't shaved.'

She watched as the two fought each other's tongues and leaned forward, sucking one of Temari's nipples into her mouth and lightly scratching it with her teeth. Temari groaned and let go of Naruto's tongue.

"Oh god Naruto that feels so good. Be more gentle with it though."

Naruto smiled and looked over her shoulder to find a grinning Sakura looking back up at him. He nuzzled into Temari's neck and rained kisses all the way down to her shoulder.

"That's not me babe. We've had someone else join the game."

Temari looked down through halflidded eyes and found Sakura suckling her. She was about to protest when Naruto's hand snaked back down to her stomach and she felt slender fingers massaging her folds. Her only recourse was to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck and begin to pant.

'Fuck protesting! As long as they keep it up!'

The two members of the Sannin saw how their guest was giving in to debauchery and smiled at each other. Sakrua detached herself from Temari's tit and kissed Naruto over her shoulder, while Temari whined at the lack of contact, before gasping as one of Sakura's nails grazed her bundle of nerves. She shook with delight and panted slightly.

"Aw did Temari-chan like that?"

Her only answer was a gasp and emphatic 'Don't stop!' Sakura chuckled and looked toward Naruto.

"She's not gonna last much longer you know. Should we continue on?"

"Yes. She's going to learn the hard way why she shouldn't spy on people."

Sakura smirked and dove underwater to attack Temari's little bundle of nerves. It took only seconds for Temari's eyes to roll into the back of her head and her nails to sink into Naruto's thighs as she shook and shuddered before screaming to the heavens and falling back into Naruto's waiting arms.

He kissed her on the cheek and watched as Sakura slowly emerged from the water, her face flushed and a smile on her face.

"It wasn't much but she tasted pretty sweet. We'll have to take this back to the bedroom for more playtime. I think she's warmed up enough."

Naruto nodded and stood up in the water. Sakura eyes his member hungrily and took it in her mouth, giving it a few quick slurps as he groaned.

"Sakura no. Not yet. Let's go to the bedroom."

"Awww…ok. But I better get mine."

Temari had finally made it back to the land of the living and swiveled her head in time to see Sakura pick up one last strawberry and pop it into her mouth before leading Naruto to the bedroom by his shaft. The blonde girl panted and moaned.

"No more. Please, no more. I don't think I can do it again."

Sakura grinned and opened the door to their bedroom while she flipped on the lights. Naruto deposited Temari onto the bed and Sakura enveloped the girl's lips with her own in a hungry kiss. To her surprise Temari kissed her back just as fervently.

"See? I knew you weren't down for the count. You still haven't experienced the wonders of this magical thing."

Temari got onto her knees and gaped at the sight of Sakura stroking Naruto to a fully erect state. The pinkette grinned and licked the tip.

"Get over here and help me get him ready. We have a lot of skin to cover."

"Ready for what?"

Sakura smiled and pulled Temari over, placing her mouth level with the bobbing rod.

"Why, you of course dear."

With a nudge Temari's lips met Naruto's member and she greedily began to lick all over it. Sakura joined her and the two's tongues battled over his engorged flesh. Naruto groaned as Temari sucked his tip into her mouth and Sakura assaulted his testicles.

"Oh god girls…I'm gonna…"

He never finished his statement before he exploded all over the two. Temari wasn't ready for the torrent that came from him and caught a blast on the cheek before jerking back and coughing up some that had made it into her mouth. Sakura moaned in contentment and tackled the girl, licking off what was on her face. Naruto panted and caught his breath, lecherously grinning at the position the two were in. Sakura lay on top of Temari, who was on her back. Naruto snuck up behind his pinkette and slowly entered into her, causing Sakura to arch her back and moan.

Temari looked at the pink haired girl in awe and looked down between her legs to find Naruto pumping in and out of her slowly and frowned.

"Hey I want some too."

Sakura's response was to growl and mash her lips into Temari's.

"Shut up. You'll get yours in a minute. Just…let…me…enjoy…this…OH KAMI!"

Sakura came hard and collapsed upon Temari, panting for breath. Naruto slid out of her and lifted her to the side, kissing her on the lips. Sakura mewled and laid out on her back. Naruto turned to his new prey and grinned as she backed against the headboard playfully.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Temari tried to keep in the game, act scared, but her growing desire and the heat between her legs was overloading her senses.

"You're not going to try to put _that_ in me are you?"

"Of course dear. If it'll fit in Sakura, I know it'll fit in you. We just need to get you a bit more ready."

"And how do you OH!"

Temari squealed when he planted two fingers at her entrance and slowly moved them forward. She winced but held her breath. It was getting better. Naruto smiled and kissed her, forcing his tongue inside, massaging hers. Temari groaned and began to buck against his fingers. Naruto pulled them out slowly and she whined as the feeling left her.

"Damn girl, you are wet! I think you're ready. I'll go slow ok?"

Temari laid down on the bed and spread her legs, watching carefully as Naruto slid ever closer to her entrance. When his tip touched her folds, she bit her lip and grabbed his shoulders. Naruto leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to hurt at first. When the pain starts, bite my shoulder. It'll help you get through it ok?"

Temari nodded and Naruto kissed her neck, making her moan as he began his journey inward. When he began to split her lips further she hissed and Naruto leaned up to look at her.

"Remember, just bite down."

He barely had time to move aside when he slid forward a little further and Temari lurched forward, biting into his shoulder with tears stinging her eyes. Naruto felt a little bad about hurting her but continued to push forward slowly, her tightness making him grimace. He hated having to break in girls.

Temari felt the uneasiness slowly start to leave and she clinched around Naruto a little more, making him grunt. She smirked into his shoulder and looked at the bite mark, watching in fascination as it disappeared. She felt Naruto's monster leaving her and the sensation of her fullness being vacated. When he was all the way out to the tip she tilted her head and mashed her lips against his, their tongues dancing.

"Speed up."

He didn't need a second invitation. He pushed into her a little faster than the first time and she threw her head back in ecstasy, grinding her hips against his. Naruto grinned and dropped her back to the bed, pulling out and leaving her confused, before rolling her over and diving back in. She gasped at the intrusion and he scooped her up by her waist, holding her back to his chest. Temari shuddered at the new sensation and looked down to see he was almost all the way in.

"Much better huh Tema-chan?"

"Mmmm…shut up and move."

Sakura watched the two with her chin in her hands, her feet swinging back and forth on the bed. She raised an eyebrow as Naruto picked Temari up in the new position and smirked devilishly. She _had_ wanted a better taste…

She crawled over until she was in front of the two sweating bodies, watching as Naruto bobbed Temari up and down. The blonde haired girl was oblivious to the pinkette between her legs. Sakura watched as Temari's small bundle of nerves peeked out of its hood and stood at attention. It seemed to be calling her to lick it.

She did and the reaction was a gush of juice and a scream from Temari as she tightened around Naruto, making him grunt painfully. Sakura didn't let up her attack however and reveled in the feeling of control.

Temari's last thoughts before everything went white were that she wanted to be punished forever…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lemon end. Hope you can taste the sour goodness. Kids can get wet again.**

The next morning Naruto and Sakura deposited a thoroughly wore out Temari into her bed at her residence. The poor girl couldn't walk straight, no matter how much Sakura healed her sore muscles. Temari had kissed both of them before they left and begged for another chance at them. Sakura just smiled and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Sorry babe, one time only. That's your punishment. You know what you're missing out on and you can't have it again. You were a hot little fuck though."

Temari's eyes widened and she started to protest before Sakura blew her a kiss and walked out the door, dragging Naruto behind her. Naruto looked down at his diminutive companion as they walked home.

"We really can't do her anymore? That was fun…"

Sakura sighed and leaned against his arm. She was sore too, but…it had been really fun…

"Maybe in the future. For right now, no. This is her punishment."

Naruto grumbled and kicked a rock away from him.

"Who's punished more, us or her?"

"Oh so what, I'm not good enough for you now?"

"Sakura…if you don't drop this, no sex for a week."

She was quiet immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked around nervously at the gathering of Konoha ninja to see him and his siblings off. They hadn't seen Naruto since he and Sakura had dropped Temari off and that worried him. The Konoha crowd was a bit too cheerful as well and some pointed and snickered, at him or Kankurou he couldn't tell.

The crowd soon parted revealing Naruto, Sakura, Anko, and a downtrodden Tsunade. The Sannin all grinned as Tsunade handed Naruto a bunch of photos and took another that he offered her before she stuffed it into her shirt and walked away with her head down. Gaara surmised that she was still under Naruto's thumb.

Said blonde strode forward, waving the photos in the wind and leaned over to whisper in Gaara's ear.

"I know about you, you know. I have photos."

Gaara remained stoic.

"I know all about the S&M club in Suna and here, Mister GrandMaster."

He flipped the photos like a deck of cards and leaned back, watching Gaara's eyes follow the photos.

"What do you think would happen if these were to get out? Hmmm? That the Kazekage, a man of power, dignity, and fear, likes to be dominated while dressed up in a diaper?"

Gaara's sand enveloped the two in a sphere, a hole in the top the only source of light as he glared at his large friend.

"Where did you obtain those?"

"My spies. One of them frequents your little club and he says you're quite popular as a submissive."

Gaara growled and held his hand out.

"What do you want?"

Naruto grinned and leaned against the sand.

"I want you to march over to Anko and give her a big old sloppy kiss…and then stand there. If you don't move a muscle, I'll give you the pics."

He pointed down to Gaara's crotch and grinned.

"That means any muscle. If any part of you moves at all, I'll have these all over the elemental country by noon."

Gaara was beyond furious. He was at the mercy of Naruto and he knew it.

"I could kill you right now you know."

"I don't think so. I have backup copies in Baa-chan's possession should you do anything…hasty."

Gaara looked absolutely defeated as the sand fell away, revealing the two. He walked in a zombie like trance to Anko, who was smirking like crazy and grasped her on her cheeks before pulling her in for a kiss.

He knew as soon as his lips touched hers he was in trouble. She got a glint in her eyes that demanded pain and as a submissive…well, that turned him on. He concentrated every bit of his energy to not getting turned on as she beat him around like a rag doll, screaming and cursing the whole time.

Naruto watched smugly as Gaara was knocked around like a tackling dummy by an irate Anko and winced when she pounded her foot into his crotch, screaming that she had a boyfriend. Gaara took the beating until she got tired and walked off in a huff, pulling Iruka after her for some post beatdown stress relief. Gaara dragged himself over to Naruto and stood with his back straight, his face a multitude of bruises and scrapes, as he held out his hand.

"Pictures please."

Naruto grinned and handed the photos over, watching as Gaara's sand ripped them into minute pieces. His red haired friend glared at him and then smiled when he felt Sakura begin to heal his wounds.

"Well played Namikaze. Well played. I owe you now, you know this."

Naruto grinned and took the offered hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Nah, you'll never get me. I'm the king of pranksters. It's in my blood."

"I'll expect the rest of the photos sent to my office by the end of the week and we will never speak of this again, understood?"

"Of course Gaara. Our matter is now closed."

Gaara smiled as he felt the last of the bruises leave and nodded his head for his troop to leave. Naruto grinned as Gaara walked past him, but couldn't resist one last jab. As Gaara passed, Naruto reared back and slapped Gaara on the ass as hard as he could.

"Good show sandy! Maybe next time you can get off on getting beat!"

Before Gaara could crush him with his sand, every Konoha ninja disappeared. He growled and whirled on his heel, already thinking dark thoughts of how he would kill one Namikaze Naruto…perhaps he could get him to the dungeon and let Misato-chan have her way with him…yes that would work.

She like spiked whips after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade groaned as Sakura and Naruto stood before her desk, looking completely innocent.

"You know, you're going to be the death of me Naruto."

"Aw come on Baa-chan. It was funny. You know it was."

"That could have been an international incident!"

"But it wasn't…"

Tsunade sighed and flopped back further into her chair.

"So where do we go from here?"

Naruto got serious and leaned over her desk.

"To Otogakure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato and Kushina struggled against their bonds as they sat in Naruto's bedroom, awaiting the threesome that was to happen. Jiraiya and Sarutobi had deposited them in the corner and left to watch from the distance, lest they get loose. Kushina was fuming.

"Come on Minato, get the ropes loose!"

"Dammit Kushina, I can't! They're too tight!"

"Get me loose dammit! I don't want to watch my baby having sex!"

"You didn't mind last time!"

"That was a different circumstance! It was his first time!"

"Well this is his first threeway!"

"GET ME LOOSE YOU HORNY BASTARD! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Geeze, with that attitude, I'm not helping you."

"Minato!"

They almost didn't hear the three come in, Naruto being led by his pecker carrying Temari while Sakura leapt onto the bed. Kushina thrashed and closed her eyes, struggling as she heard the three begin their games anew.

"Damn it let me loose!"

She felt the ropes snap and stood up quickly, accidentally seeing Temari and Sakura get sprayed. She screamed and covered her eyes, stumbling around feeling for Minato. She finally found him and turned her back so she couldn't see as she untied him. Once the ropes fell, she stood up.

"Come on, let's go. We have a couple of perverts to kill."

"Yeah huh."

Kushina turned to see what he was staring at and saw Sakura on her knees before Naruto and Temari, making Temari scream.

"MINATO!"

"COMING!"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE YOU IDIOT! THAT'S YOUR SON AND DAUGHTER IN LAW YOU'RE WATCHING!"

She bashed him over the head and dragged him out before ascending quickly to heaven, away from the scene of the three heavily sweating people. She landed on a cloud and deposited her husband on a nearby cloudbank. She'd deal with him later.

She stalked toward the sound of giggling and scribbling and glared down at the two older men. They froze when they heard her knuckles crack and turned slowly. Sarutobi grinned, thinking quickly of a way to defuse the situation.

"Why Kushina dear. How are you? You look positively lovely."

Kushina's answer was to throw a punch to his face, which he quickly dodged.

"You sick bastards! I had to watch my baby blow his wad all over those two girls because of you!"

"You didn't have to watch. All you had to do was close your eyes."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jiraiya and Sarutobi rolled off the cloud and plummeted to earth, looking for a place to hide. Kushina growled and stalked back to Minato, who was just regaining conciousness.

"What happened?"

Kushina's reply was to grab him by his collar and jerk his head upward into a rough kiss. Minato's eyes widened and he struggled against her.

"Look here buster. You and me are going to resolve my issues one way or the other. I need to relieve stress and it's either through this way…or I kill you. Your call."

Minato whimpered as his pants were ripped off. He did gain a few more ideas from watching his son though. He just hoped Naruto would understand when he got to heaven…if they ever told him. He hissed when Kushina took him in her mouth and turned his vision upward.

You learn so much from your children…

**DarkHeroOrion calls the Heavenly Bodies' voyeurism 'Protective Surveillance'. I couldn't pass that up. Let me know what you think. The overthrow of Oto is soon to happen.**


	25. Chapter 25

And here's Chapter 25. Sorry for the delay, but I'm still somewhat out of loop right now. Humor aplenty in this chapter and a nice little scene in Heaven to chase. Enjoy. And stop by to see what my very own c2 has to offer. It's not big yet, but I'm still loading the stories. Check it out.** Trouble**_ by Coldplay_.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Naruto straightened up as he stood before Tsunade's desk and put his hands behind his back, waiting for the inevitable shouting fest to begin. Tsunade blinked and leaned back in her chair.

"You want to go and take over another village?"

Naruto nodded.

"They attacked us. To the victor go the spoils. We should go and end this village now. Think about it. We'd be liberating Rice Country of the village of Oto and any residual reminder that Orochimaru ever ruled them. It would be a great coup for us."

He leaned forward and looked at her with a conspiratorial grin.

"Plus…Rice Country makes some of the worlds best sake. If a certain Hokage were to help them…rid themselves of a certain village, they may show appreciation by sending her cases of said sake."

Tsunade's eyes lit up as Naruto stood back up and both Sakura and Shizune glared at the Toad Sannin behind his back. Tsunade leapt from her seat and slammed her fist on the table.

"I'll notify the Daimyo immediately and we'll get an army to go with us! After all, we don't want the people of Rice thinking badly of us. We'll have our Daimyo notify theirs. We're going to clean up a country and gain an economic partner."

Naruto grinned and folded his arms. He loved it when a plan came together. Unfortunately for him, he had women with logic on their side. Anko, surprisingly, was the first to object.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't know how foolproof your plan is. After all, Orochimaru had these people subjugated and brainwashed probably. Who's to say there even is a Rice Daimyo?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes Shishou. I don't think it will be as easy as Naruto's making it out to be."

The giant snorted and looked back at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Never said it was gonna be easy. I said we'd be making an economic partner. With Rice supplying a good bit of our resources and us on good terms with the clans from there, we can branch out and perhaps establish a brigade of ninjas there."

Shizune was not as upbeat about the situation however.

"But what the other's have said is true Naruto. Rice was totally taken over by Orochimaru. There's no guarantee those people aren't still loyal to him even in death, or are afraid he'll come back. Fear can make a lot of people loyal to you."

Naruto scowled and turned to face the three women. He didn't want to delay or some other power hungry fool might try to take advantage of the power vacuum in Oto now.

"We need to go while the death of their Kage is on their minds. I killed him; I'll lead the march. I'm feared in Oto already. They won't try anything with me there and if they do, I'll crush them."

Tsunade sighed unhappily as she leaned her chin against her fist. Where had her happy Naruto gone? It seemed that the years had made him more mature and more cunning. She idly wondered if he'd picked it up from Jiraiya. Funny and perverted one second, deadly serious the next. It was almost like looking at Jiraiya again.

"Naruto, I'll need time to talk to the Daimyo. Even if it was basically a declaration of war on Oto's part, we have to consider the civilians of Rice Country. We can't just march on them and expect no resistence. Especially with a large force like the one likely to be sent."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. Their points were valid and he knew they'd have to wait for word from the Daimyo. You couldn't go to war or invade without notifying the ruler after all. They hated being kept out of the loop since they ruled the country. The Hokage might be the military leader, but even they had to answer to someone.

"Fine, but at least allow me to go and get this out of the way. The sooner we can get the show on the road the better."

Tsunade nodded and waved them away.

"I'll have the letter for the Daimyo for you soon. Come back in an hour. Dismissed."

The women all bowed while Naruto grunted and shut the door behind them. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

'He's just as disrespectful as Jiraiya was.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The letter was written and the letter was sent, with Naruto as the messenger boy. Normally he hated being sent on such a mission but he was on amicable terms with the Daimyo and thought he might be able to hasten the process along a bit quicker if he explained the advantages of helping liberate the country.

The Daimyo didn't take much convincing luckily. He was just as excited as Naruto about the economic advantage of having Rice Country on their side.

They weren't called Rice Country because they produced cactus after all.

A lot of Fire Country's food source problems could be alleviated with an alliance with Rice and vice versa. Fire Country could supply them with many of the fruits and vegetables that just wouldn't grow in Rice. The disadvantages were nonexistent.

When asked what his entrance strategy was, Naruto had simply said that he would lead the march. Any opposition would more than likely never happen with the man who killed the Otokage in the forefront.

The Daimyo had nodded, but said he would like to meet with the Daimyo of Rice Country first and wanted an entourage to accompany him. More specifically, he wanted the Sannin and the Hokage to go with him to ensure nothing happened while negotiations took place. Naruto told him that would be fine and the Daimyo sent word ahead via a messenger that he would be coming to see the Rice Daimyo.

Naruto escorted the man back to Konoha himself, forgoing the Daimyo's guards since he was essentially a one-man army. They had no problem getting back, where the Daimyo met with Tsunade to discuss a strategy. The Sannin had stood by the wall and listened as the two talked, offering their opinions when necessary.

After a week (since normal messengers couldn't run at the speeds ninjas do and a regular page was more likely to be seen as less of a threat in sensitive times) the messenger returned and informed the Fire Daimyo that the Rice Daimyo would meet with him in the village of Otogakure. The assembled ninja were immediately on edge. Anko, being highly suspicious of anything that Orochimaru had even rubbed against, voiced her opinion.

"Sounds like a trap to me. Why wouldn't he just wait at the capital or even at his home? Why go to Otogakure?"

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"It is suspicious. There may not be many ninjas as powerful as Kurosuke was in Oto right now, but the village was notorious for taking in missing nins. There might be some there now assuming the role of leader in the power vacuum."

Naruto shook his head and sighed. The Daimyo had explained his plan to him on the way back to Konoha and while Naruto didn't agree with all of it, it was a very solid plan.

"He's doing this to show the people of Rice Country, not just Oto, that the plot to overthrow us failed. It was more than likely done without his knowledge or consent. Whoever is in charge now will have to answer to him. We are going with the intention to show that we back the Daimyo of Rice. The country still needs a military force to protect them, but they need to see that we will not hesitate to strike and destroy them if provoked again. They already have two strikes. They won't want to garner a third."

Tsunade and the Fire Daimyo nodded their heads and the man smiled.

"That's all true. The Rice Daimyo had most of his power usurped by Orochimaru. This Kurosuke fellow was a much more honorable person however, and allowed the Daimyo to take back some of his power and responsibility. I have actually wanted to meet with this man for quite some time but with the country in the clutches of Orochimaru, it was nigh impossible."

Tsunade laced her fingers together and leaned her chin on her hands.

"Besides the economic advantages and the fact we could establish some forts and garrisons for our ninja there, what are the benefits of negotiating with this country when we could just walk in and take over? Hell, Toad boy over there could walk in and take over himself probably."

The Daimyo smiled at the banter between the two blondes and faced Tsunade again.

"Well, besides the agricultural and economic benefits, there is the fact that as allies and benefactors we have the right to roam the country…and I believe that Orochimaru was fond of laboratories correct? While the man was evil, he was also a genius and any research of his would be beneficial."

Tsunade nodded and blinked at the intelligence of the man. She had thought the same thing, but had withheld her opinion on it since she didn't want to seem too greedy or powerhungry. Anything considering Orochimaru, even after his death, was dangerous and to be handled with caution.

"That's perfectly fine. But if we do find some of these laboratories, your soldiers are not to enter without some of my ninjas present, preferably one of the Sannin or one of my elites. The man was my teammate and I know how paranoid he was. Those laboratories are probably boobytrapped."

The Daimyo nodded his head and stood up, smiling at the people in the room.

"I believe that concludes our business here today. We've established what needed to be said and what will be done. I'd like the Sannin and the Hokage to accompany me, along with a few other ninja so we're not seen as a large invading force, but a powerful force nonetheless. We'll leave day after tomorrow."

He nodded to Tsunade and she returned his nod. The Sannin bowed to the man and he smiled as he left the room. Tsunade watched him leave and waited till the door was closed before slumping in her seat and sighing heavily.

"I always hated meeting bigwigs when I was little and now I have to meet with him all the time. At least he's nicer than the last one. Now then, the question is who do I leave behind in my place?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Just leave Shizune to issue and receive missions and let the council handle the diplomatic part of requests. Shizune knows what you want for the most part, so they can't get too far out of hand."

Tsunade nodded and waved the three away.

"Meet back here in two days and be ready to go. Full dress. And Anko? Put some damn clothes on that look halfway presentable."

The Snake Sannin pouted and walked out, slamming the door behind her. The two remainders of the trio laughed and walked out behind her, merrily waving to the flabbergasted Tsunade, who reached in her desk drawer for her favorite treat.

"I'm too old for this damn job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days came and went like they were nothing. Naruto and Sakura had relaxed and basically done nothing. Anko had worn Iruka out and left him lying dazed on the bed as she left out, with a promise of more when she returned if he was a good boy. Iruka's answer was a whimper and groan that left her smiling.

Yeah, she still had it. Next time she'd make sure he couldn't even groan…

The Daimyo was waiting for them at the gates with a few of his personal guard, anxious to be going. It wasn't often he was able to enjoy going on diplomatic trips, but with his country's premier ninja joining him, he had nothing to fear. He could enjoy the countryside and all it had to offer.

The ninjas were dreading this trip. Crawling along at a civilian pace was murder to a ninja. It made Naruto think back to his trip with Tazuna. He hadn't thought about it back then, but the pace had been torturous. They started out on their trip and Naruto immediately knew he was in for it.

He didn't mind talking to Sakura and Tsunade, but Anko had felt neglected and had decided to leap to his shoulders and wrap her legs around his neck while she ate some dango she'd pulled from…somewhere.

The Daimyo laughed long and hard at the antics of the Sannin as Sakura tried to pry Anko off Naruto and Anko choked Naruto by tightening her grip, giggling the whole time. Naruto finally succeeded in ridding himself of the purple haired harpy and glared at her while she smiled sweetly and walked along as if nothing had happened.

The first night of camp was just as funfilled as the day. Anko, dressed as modestly as she could (which meant wearing Sakura's pilfered t-shirt and a skirt that was just a mite longer than normal) had decided she was cold and wanted Naruto's trenchcoat to sleep in. He had grinned and shucked the object, telling her to lie down and he'd cover her.

When she realized she wasn't getting up without his help due to the weights in the coat, she had gone on a cursing streak that left the Daimyo and his men red with embarrassment and laughter. The Daimyo was certain he wouldn't be bored this trip.

Hell, he might arrange for a vacation with these people again next year.

The rest of the week carried on as such. The Sannin bickered, Tsunade did a lot of mumbling and sighing, and the Daimyo and his men snickered to themselves. It was with great relief that they finally came over a hill and saw the village of Otogakure. Naruto had never been so happy to see enemy territory in all his life. Maybe now he could get the women off his back.

He looked out over the landscape and was somewhat surprised by what he saw. He had never actually been into Sound before, due to his reputation and the fact that he just couldn't hide what his swords were.

Otogakure was like a miniature Konoha. No matter how much Orochimaru might have hated his former home, he had taken inspiration from it. There was a tower in the middle of the village, much like the Hokage tower at home. A set of gates, not as massive as the main gates in Konoha, but impressive nonetheless, were set up along a high wall. Other than that, it was like any other normal hidden village.

As they approached the gates, they found two ninjas on guard, looking slightly bored until they spied Naruto's massive frame. Their gaze hardened immediately and Naruto returned it. He rose to his full height and the group tensed as the Sannin readied themselves.

Sakura stood to Naruto's right, in her red outfit with the mesh midriff and khaki cloth hanging underneath her skirt, reaching to her knees, convenient for wiping her hands on when they became too bloody. Her knee-high boots had been buffed the night before and shone in the sunlight. The sound of leather creaking filled the air as her gloves were stretched to their limits.

Anko stood to Naruto's left, in Sakura's stolen, tightly stretched t-shirt, with her mesh bodysuit and miniskirt combo. She'd opted to wear a new trenchcoat; the same color as her old one, but with more pockets and places to hide her toys. Her hands were currently hidden in her sleeves, subtly swiping some seals that hid several kunai and senbon.

Naruto stood between the women with his arms crossed, hands ready to grasp the hilts of both Samehada and Kubikiri. His orange and black flamed trenchcoat flared and his face set into a snarl. The Oto nins readied themselves and pulled kunai when the Daimyo clapped his hands together.

"We'll have none of that from either side! We're here on a peacetime mission, not to incite violence."

"I agree. Stand down, all of you."

The Oto ninjas knelt immediately and the Sannin relaxed. Before them stood a wiry man with thin glasses, wearing the traditional robes of the Daimyos. The Fire Daimyo stepped forward to the man and smiled.

"I take it you are the Daimyo of Rice, correct?"

The man nodded and smiled in return.

"Hai, I am. You are Subaru-dono, yes?"

"Hai, and you are Torisuna-dono?"

"Hai. Please, come with me. Welcome to Otogakure and the Country of Rice. Who, may I ask, are your companions?"

Subaru turned his head slightly to the group behind him.

"The lovely blonde lady behind me is the Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsunade. With her are the Sannin, Mitarashi Anko the Snake Sannin, Haruno Sakura, the Slug Sannin, and…"

Torisuna's eyes grew hard as he glared at Naruto.

"I know who he is. Namikaze Naruto, S-ranked ninja, Toad Sannin, master of both Kubikiri Houcho and Samehada, two legendary swords. You have quite a reputation around here."

Naruto stood with a straight backbone, his chin tilted upward slightly as he looked down at the most powerful political figure in Rice. Torisuna continued.

"You are Otogakure's most hated enemy, Public Enemy Number One. You have killed many of the ninja of my country and rumor has it that you were responsible for wiping out an entire battalion not long ago. You killed our Otokage and now this village is in disarray without a leader."

Naruto said no word, knowing that if he even moved wrong it could be a declaration of war and they'd have to fight their way out of the village. Torisuna went on.

"But…I know that our countries were at war since the development of this village. Orochimaru held this country in his grasp. Kurosuke was ambitious and wanted glory and honor when he attacked you. Many of our ninjas of the past were unsavory missing nins looking for a little structure and the leeway to loot, pillage, and rape without consequence. I know you've just done your job in protecting your own village."

The Konoha ninjas held their breath as the Rice Daimyo walked up until he was standing right in front of Naruto, gazing up into his blue eyes. Naruto just stared back impassively.

"I know of you and what you carry. I know of you and your sacrifices in life. Everyone knows about Namikaze Naruto in Otogakure and Rice. You're already in our history books. The children learn about you and mothers tell bad children here that you'll get them if they don't behave."

He smiled at Naruto and chuckled slightly.

"I don't hate you for your past transgressions on this village. Thanks to you, we can start over and choose a Kage that will lead this village to prosperity, hopefully with your village as an ally. Please, follow me and we'll get you situated in some rooms. I'm sure you're tired from your journey."

The Rice Daimyo snapped his fingers and several ninjas appeared to escort the party to an inn. The Sannins' eyes swept over the Oto ninjas and watched them carefully. Without a leader these ninja already looked defeated and without purpose, as if when Kurosuke had died they had lost all that held them tethered to reality. Naruto remembered feeling like that when Sarutobi had been killed.

As they walked along the street, Naruto noticed that no one would even look in his direction. It was almost like being a kid again, being so despised by a people that they wouldn't even look at or acknowledge you. It saddened him somewhat.

They were taken to the inn with no aplomb and the Oto nins quickly dispersed back to their posts. Dinner was a quiet affair; even Anko was on her best behavior. No one wanted to incite a war or start anything they couldn't finish. The Fire Daimyo retired for the night with his guards and the Konoha nins sat in Tsunade's suite on various furniture; Anko draped over a sofa, Tsunade sitting on her bed, and Naruto and Sakura on a couch. Tsunade was most uncomfortable being in Otogakure. She almost regretted not bringing some additional ninjas.

"I can't help but worry. Everything here feels like it was tainted by Orochimaru. Even years after his death, it still feels like he's here."

Anko grunted from her position on the sofa and sat up.

"I know what you mean, but he _is_ dead. We should just let the Daimyo figure this one out. Otogakure can be a military force for this country under our guidance if need be. I think these people want change, be it forced or otherwise."

"Yes Shishou, I agree with Anko. Besides, we're just here for damage control really and to get the Daimyo back to Fire Country if things go bad. You're worrying over nothing."

Tsunade nodded but she still felt worried. They had beaten Oto back twice now. While the civilians might accept change, the question was, would the ninjas? She turned to Naruto, who had been uncharacteristically silent since they arrived.

"What do you think Naruto?"

"The people of this village hate me. I'm not sure if I should have come or not. They fear me."

Tsunade shook her head and poured herself a bit of sake.

"I think more of the ninjas begrudgingly respect you, as the former Otokage did. The civilians don't hate you, but they do fear you or rather, what they've heard of you. No one has really ever seen you and lived if they were from Otogakure. You're a living legend Naruto."

"That doesn't make the fact that they're afraid of me any better."

Tsunade sighed and tossed back her drink, before pouring another and handing it to Naruto. He tossed it back and handed the dish over.

"Look, if they're afraid of you, then go out and prove you're not a bad person. Go to the park, watch the kids, make yourself seen and heard. Try to win them over. It's the same thing you've been doing in Konoha since your birth."

Naruto nodded and leant back against the sofa, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulder. She leaned against him and sighed. Anko frowned and jumped off her sofa, leaning against his other side. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and Sakura growled. Tsunade took another shot and smirked. Fireworks were about to start.

Anko pouted and nestled further into Naruto's side, looking up at him with big, cute eyes.

"It's not fair. I had to leave Iruka-kun at home so I don't get any attention at all. Why does the pink haired slug get loving and I don't?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and you're not?"

"Not fair! Give me a massage at least!"

Naruto turned to Sakura questioningly and she shrugged.

"Fine. I'll take pity on you this once, but he has to do it while I'm in the room. Lay down on the floor."

Anko nodded her head quickly and shucked her trenchcoat and t-shirt, leaving nothing but her skirt and mesh on her body. When Naruto questioned her on leaving the mesh on, she rolled it up and off her torso.

"I wear it so much it's like a second skin. No worries. On with the massage!"

Tsunade watched as Naruto made a clone and directed it to massage Anko with clear instructions not to go below the belt. When Anko began to groan happily and nod off, Tsunade looked over.

"Can I have one too? My back is killing me."

Naruto snorted and grinned.

"With those cannonballs under your shirt it's no surprise your back hurts."

A growl from Tsunade and another clone popped into existence.

"Shirt off please ma'am and we'll commence Operation: Make the Hokage Feel Better so She Doesn't Kill Me."

Tsunade smirked and laid down on the bed.

"Don't get fresh brat, just because I've got the biggest ones here."

Sakura glared at her master's back as the two clones kept up their ministrations. She turned to Naruto and batted her eyelashes.

"Don't I get a massage too?"

Naruto frowned and leaned back again.

"What is this? I don't get any form of gratitude or anything. Just demands? That's low."

Sakura leaned up into his ear and whispered.

"I'll be a naughty girl later if you'll be a good boy now."

She was immediately flipped to her stomach and her shirt was tossed across the room.

The moans of the three women were audible throughout the room for quite a while as Naruto and his clones worked them over. The click of a doorlatch echoed throughout the room and the four people and two clones looked up to see a very shocked guard of the Daimyo.

"Um…um…Subaru-sama says that the negotiations will be tomorrow at ten…and he…he wanted you all…to…attend…"

It wouldn't have been so bad if Naruto hadn't been straddling all the much smaller women with his hands at various places on their bodies. He gave the messenger a cold stare and a clone popped up beside the man, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you for delivering this news to us. We appreciate it greatly. We'd also appreciate it greatly if you kept this to yourself. Otherwise…you may never be able to conceive children and I will personally take away your dangly parts. Do we have an understanding?"

The poor messenger nodded dumbly and the clone turned him toward the door while patting his back.

"Good, good. Tell the Daimyo we'll be there in the morning. And remember…not one word."

The man turned around to face the clone again and found a stonefaced Naruto who slowly ran a finger across his throat before grinning sinisterly.

"Have a nice day now, ya hear?"

The clone slammed the door in the man's face and dispelled itself as the Narutos returned to their ministrations and the women returned to relaxing. Tomorrow would be a different day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning arrived and found three beaming women and one slightly tired Naruto standing outside the Daimyo's suite, ready to escort him. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto's slightly slumping form but chalked it up to the young man's eccentricity.

"Well, let's get this over with shall we? Just let me discuss the issue with him, give your honest opinion when asked a question, and try to behave yourselves."

He and Tsunade glared at the younger members of their party and the Sannin looked as innocent as they could without snickering. Subaru sighed heavily and took Tsunade's arm, leading her away toward the tower where they would be meeting Torisuna.

Naruto had opted to bring his swords along and the looks he got as they walked down the street spoke volumes of his notoriety in the eyes of the Oto villagers and ninja. Children ran ahead of them, constantly shouting out at him to try to get them, trying to goad him into attacking. He just kept his head high and walked forward.

They couldn't have reached the tower any sooner for Naruto since a large crowd of people now walked behind them, muttering to themselves and wondering what would happen now that the Konoha ninjas had come with the Fire Daimyo. Sakura heard Naruto let out a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind them.

They were escorted to a large room in the tower and found several large pillows on the floor and behind a low table sat the Rice Daimyo, surrounded by several armed guards. Torisuna stood and bowed his head toward them as they approached.

"Welcome one and all. Now, we can begin to discuss this country's future with your country or if there will be one at all."

Subaru nodded and put his game face on. The Sannin and Tsunade took their positions behind the man and sat with impassive faces, ready to offer their opinion when needed.

Torisuna schooled his features and nodded to the recorder of the meeting, blinking as the man readied his pen. He turned back to Subaru and nodded his head.

"Let us begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya watched the proceedings with interest. Ever since he and Sarutobi had somewhat banished themselves to the mortal plane until Kushina calmed down, they had followed along behind Naruto and the others. Sarutobi was skeptical of dealing with Oto, but Jiraiya was somewhat optimistic.

"Come on sensei, think of this like a vacation. We can scope out some Oto girls and maybe get an upclose encounter of Naruto and Sakura doing the humpty dumpty. It'll be great."

Sarutobi nodded and looked behind them one more time for Kushina. The woman was a master at stealth when perverts were concerned and he expected any moment to be launched back to Heaven by an overzealous and vengeful Kushina. Minato would not help them out this time since they'd hung him out to dry.

"I don't know Jiraiya. How can you be so calm? You know it's only a matter of time until she finds us and then we're going to be in a world of pain."

Jiraiya grinned and leered at a nearby kunoichi, whose spine shivered at the unseen glance.

"You worry too much sensei. Of course she'll find us. That's why we have to squeeze every drop of fun we can out of this trip. It won't be long until she's through torturing Minato and comes to find us."

They followed behind as the four entered their hotel and listened with half-hearted interest as the four discussed what they were going to do.

"How about a massage?"

The two perked up when Naruto acquiesced to Anko's desires and the other two women followed suit. Jiraiya was drooling at Tsunade's breasts while Sarutobi leaned down to get a better look at Anko's. They were just about to leave when a dark presence loomed over them.

"Hello boys. Miss me?"

They cringed and turned slowly to face Kushina, her hands on her hips and her mouth set into an evil grin. Jiraiya attempted to defuse the situation, but just like any situation he attempted to defuse it was bound to blow up in his face.

"Why Kushina-chan, you're positively glowing. You look so lovely."

She smiled sweetly and twirled her hair around a finger.

"Why thank you Jiraiya. I just came to tell you that Kami says you two have to come back now. You've been on earth too long."

The two older men looked at the younger woman with wary eyes.

"You're not going to harm us?"

"No Sarutobi, of course not. I took it all out on Minato."

The two cut their eyes to the other and shrugged as they began to ascend. They lit upon a cloud and were met by a smiling Minato…a practically beaming Minato.

This could spell trouble.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Sarutobi-sensei, welcome back. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Haku."

Haku smiled at the two and bowed.

"Jiraiya-san and I have already met. I must still insist though Jiraiya-san that I am not gay and I wouldn't like older men if I was."

Jiraiya blanched at the sweet, innocent look on Haku's face while Sarutobi snickered. Haku tilted his head and smiled demurely.

"So, these two are the ones whose balls you want me to freeze?"

Before the shock could leave the two older men, they found their arms locked by Minato and Kushina. Minato looked over Jiraiya's shoulder and grinned.

"Yep, this is them Haku. Make sure you get some gooch too. We don't want them being too comfortable."

The raven-haired boy smiled and began to channel his power into the air while Sarutobi and Jiraiya whimpered and struggled. Kushina leaned over to Minato and pecked him on the lips.

"Love you dear."

He pecked her back and a slow grin crossed his face while his sensei screamed bloody murder.

"Love you too dear."

"DEAR GOD, IT'S SO COLD IT BURNS! MY SHORT HAIRS ARE FALLING OUT! IT FEELS WROOOONGGG!"

Music to their ears. Kushina tightened her grip on Sarutobi and smirked. She wondered if he sounded like a five year old girl with a skinned knee as well…

**Hope you enjoyed it. A nice little chat between Daimyos is up next. Let me know what you think. **

**And remember to check out the c2 please. I'd appreciate it.**


	26. Chapter 26

Late but finally here. I'm sorry for the delay but I rewrote this like five times and finally settled on this. This story will be coming to an end soon, just a few more chapters. Readers, Reviewers, Thank you for your patience...**Punk**_ by Gorillaz._

**CHAPTER 26**

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, trying to get blood flowing back to his legs as he sat in a prone position. The old bastards had been prattling on and on about things he could care less about. Economy this, farmland that…who gives a shit? He made a pitiful noise in his throat, something between a whine and a grunt and shifted his weight again.

Sakura cut her eyes to Naruto and scowled. Why now, of all times, did he feel the need to get restless? It wasn't like she was enjoying the proceedings any more than him. She looked away from his fidgeting to her Anko and found her with her eyes closed. Sending chakra to her ears she found the sound of slight snoring. Sakura frowned and furrowed her brow. Damn Anko and her carefree ways…why couldn't she sleep on the job like that?

She nudged Naruto and when he turned to look at her, she jerked her head in Anko's direction. He leaned back slightly to see what the hubbub was all about and quirked an eyebrow when he saw Anko asleep sitting up. He sat back up straight and whispered to Sakura.

"Don't worry. I got this covered."

She looked around quickly to see if the Daimyos were paying any attention to them and found the two of them and Tsunade engrossed in their negotiations. She grinned and nodded her head. At least this might liven things up a bit.

Naruto discreetly made the handsigns for Kuchiyose no Jutsu and a terrier-sized toad appeared. Before it could speak, Naruto shushed it and motioned for it to come toward him. When it reached his legs he leaned forward and put his hand to his mouth.

"I want you to wake her up by any means necessary. And once you see her waking up, dispel before she does anything to you."

The toad grinned and nodded happily. It was usually one of the ones that helped him torture Anko so it was always happy to help. It put a webbed foot to its mouth conspiratorially.

"What do I get out of this? Got any snacks?"

"Not at the moment. But when we get back to Konoha I'll bake you some cookies, ok?"

The toad nodded vigorously and hopped away from Naruto, in front of Sakura, where it tapped her leg with a flipper and smiled up at her. She smiled back and followed it with her eyes as it hopped over to Anko and sat in front of her, tilting its head as if in contemplation.

She nearly snorted out loud when it put a flipper to its chin, as if contemplating its next move, before smirking and crouching down. It leapt into the air and spun, slapping Anko's cheeks with its back feet before landing and looking up. Anko just kept sleeping. The little toad scowled and glared up at the sleeping Snake Sannin.

Sakura and Naruto tried to keep their snickering to a minimum, but when the little toad puffed up indignantly, Sakura squeaked and the Daimyos and Tsunade turned to her. Tsunade quirked her right eyebrow and coughed into her hand.

"Is something the matter Sakura?"

Sakura looked down and to the side quickly to see where the toad was but found it nowhere. Then she felt a pressure against her back and the toad smacked her with its foot a couple times. She rubbed her nose discreetly and smiled at Tsunade.

"No, Hokage-sama. Nothing's the matter. I just sneezed. I'm sorry to have interrupted."

She cut her eyes again to Naruto and found his eye twitching from mirth. Tsunade nodded and the three older folks began talking again. The little toad poked its head out from behind Sakura and glared at Anko again as it hopped over.

Naruto and Sakura watched as the little toad put its hands together in a tiger seal and huffed and puffed and its cheeks swelled. When it looked like its cheeks couldn't stretch anymore, it jerked its head back and then snapped it forward, a small shot of water expelling from its mouth and right into Anko's face.

As soon as the water hit Anko, her eyes sprang open and she leapt to her feet, kunai in her hand and she looked around wildly for her assailant. To her surprise, she found a room of wide-eyed people and a puff of smoke at her feet. Tsunade turned once again to her ninja and glared.

"Is there something you would like to share Anko? Or are the three of you going to make it a habit of interrupting these proceedings?"

Anko turned her head to an innocent looking Naruto and Sakura and grit her teeth. She knew what the cause of that water was, but at the moment she had bigger fish to fry. Putting an embarrassed grin on her face, she bowed to the Hokage and the Daimyos.

"Uhm, forgive me please. I've just been on edge and thought I heard something suspicious. I beg your pardon."

The Rice Daimyo nodded and yawned, putting his hand to his mouth.

"I must say, these negotiations have been quite long and it must be hard for the youth to be cooped up in here. Perhaps, we should call it a day. Let us both think over what has been said and we'll meet here again tomorrow at the same time, agreed?"

Subaru stood and nodded his head, Tsunade doing the same.

"We shall be here tomorrow. I apologize for the interruptions."

Torisuna waved his hand dismissively and smiled.

"Not at all. Sometimes interruptions break up the monotony of such things and give everyone a chance to regroup mentally. Droning on and on for hours is taxing even for us. I bid you goodnight ladies and gentlemen. I shall see you all on the morrow."

The Konoha ninjas bowed to the Daimyo and the ninjas behind him and they reciprocated before leaving. Subaru sighed once Torisuna was gone and put his hands behind his back before turning to Tsunade and the Sannin.

"Now that that's done for the day, how about we get something to eat? I'm starving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade took another bite of her steak and glanced around the table at her companions. It had certainly been an interesting meeting. She always hated meeting bigwig politicians. They were always so longwinded and backbiting. She shook her head and hazarded a glance at Subaru, who was gracefully tearing into some bread and honey.

She had to admit that the man was a skilled negotiator. While nothing concrete had been hammered out so far, he had made strides with Torisuna in a very small amount of time, appearing to gain the man's trust by being sincere. She still reserved her opinion on the matter until everything was taken care of.

Sighing, she sat her knife down and rested her chin on her fist, watching as the Sannin chatted and bickered amongst themselves animatedly. Anko seemed most upset with Naruto over something and was demanding another massage, while Sakura kept saying no, that one was enough. Poor Naruto just shoveled his food into his mouth and wisely said nothing. She still had suspicions that they had been playing around behind her back at the meeting, but had no solid proof.

"Tsunade?"

Tsunade was startled out of her thoughts by a hand shaking her shoulder and she turned to Subaru, blinking the whole while.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

The Daimyo smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"Think nothing of it. I've been calling you for the past few minutes, but you seemed to be off in another world. Tell me, what you think of the proceedings so far."

"I think that we'll do very well. This whole thing benefits both countries and of course, we get the bonus of searching through Orochimaru's labs for anything useful. Perhaps if we can find a way to destroy any and all research that has to do with the curse seal we can prevent anything like it ever being used again."

"Perhaps. On another note, I have a proposal for you that I believe you will like. I would like to discuss it in private however."

"Of course. Just let me tell the children where we'll be since they are officially our bodyguards."

He nodded and she rose from the table and stood behind the Sannin. All three looked up with cautious eyes.

"I'm going to speak with the Daimyo in private. You three stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Naruto, no killing Oto ninjas. Anko, no causing mayhem. Sakura…I'm leaving you in charge of the other two. Your job is to babysit them."

Naruto and Anko snorted and went back to eating while Sakura nodded her head.

"All right Shishou. But what are we supposed to do? It's still a long time till night…"

Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"I don't care. Sightsee, mingle with the people, talk to the villagers, try to get some information, whatever. Just don't get in trouble. That means no fighting, no drinking, no being yourselves. You're representing Konoha here so I'm just asking you to be professional for a short while."

Anko looked up at Tsunade with puppy dog eyes and poked her bottom lip out.

"No drinking? No fighting?"

Tsunade grinned.

"No drinking, no fighting. It's only for a short while Anko and then we can go home and you can rip Iruka a new one by doing both at once."

The Snake Sannin grinned evilly and turned back to her food.

"I can live with that. Oh Iruka-kun, the fun we're going to have when I get back…"

Naruto sighed and stirred his rice.

"That's all well and good for you, but what do we do for the next few hours?"

Sakura leaned against him and batted her eyelashes.

"We could go have some fun, just the two of us."

Anko frowned and shook her head.

"Not without me you're not. If I can't be gratified, then neither will you two."

"Well fine then. What do you propose we do?"

The three Sannin sat and thought about their options when Sakura suddenly bolted from her seat and grabbed the other two by the arms.

"Come on. We're going to a park and find some children."

Naruto and Anko both looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"And why, pray tell, should we do that?"

Sakura grinned and lead them out of the restaurant.

"Because, we're going to put on a show and change the perceptions of the children of Otogakure. Capture the hearts of the children and their parents will follow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children were playing as normal in a small park that had just been built a couple of years ago. It wasn't much but it was a place where parents could mingle and talk while their children were children for a short while. No one expected that particular day to be so…different.

As soon as the three Sannin came into view over the horizon, the parents began to elbow and whisper to each other. These were three of the most powerful ninjas in the world and while they may be unpopular in Otogakure, they still commanded respect. They watched as the kids all ran up to the three and began to taunt them.

Naruto and Anko, for their parts, were used to such jeers and taunts from people and weren't fazed in the least. Sakura, however, looked like she had swallowed sour milk. The Toad and Snake Sannin snickered and Anko leaned over to Sakura.

"This was your idea remember? Now what are we going to do?"

Sakura huffed and put on a smile as she bent to the children's level. The parents watched with bated breath, knowing that since Konoha was in negotiations with Oto that these ninjas had to be on a tight leash.

"Hello there little ones. I'm Haruno Sakura, the Slug Sannin. This is Mitarashi Anko, the Snake Sannin and Namikaze Naruto, the Toad Sannin and I'd like to know why you're saying such mean things to us."

A little boy blew a raspberry at her and crossed his arms.

"Cuz you're the enemies of Otogakure and you've all killed a lot of our people. When I grow up, I'm going to be a ninja and I'm going to defeat all of you."

The little boy was dumbfounded when Naruto and Anko both threw their heads back and howled with laughter. When they'd finally calmed down enough to speak, Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and turned to Anko.

"That attitude remind you of anyone when they were younger?"

She gave him a toothy grin and put her hands on her hips.

"I know. Like looking into the past huh?"

Anko bent down beside Sakura and rested her forearms on her knees.

"All right then kiddo. You wanna beat us up so bad, we're gonna show you what you'll be up against. How'd you kids like to see a summon or three?"

The kids all brightened up and nodded furiously. Anko smirked and smacked Sakura in the arm as they both stood up.

"After you Sluggy."

"Bite me Scaley."

"Ooo…is that an offer for later? Might be fun with you _and_ Toad Boy…"

Sakura cringed and made the handsigns for the summoning. Temari she could handle, but Anko…she didn't know if she could keep up with the woman's sex drive. Naruto was bad enough. She cried out the appropriate words and slammed her palm on the ground, revealing a slug the size of a German Shepherd. The slug looked at all the children and turned to Sakura.

**Lady Sakura, for what reason was I brought here? I sense no danger.**

"I summoned you for a peacetime mission. These children wanted to see what the Sannin could do and we obliged. Just answer any questions they may have ok?"

The slug nodded and turned back around to face the wide-eyed children.

"Whoa! A talking slug! Cool!"

"Ewww! A slug! Gross!"

"What can you do?"

"Can you spit fire?"

"Can I ride you like a horsey?"

While the slug sweatdropped and started answering questions as best as it could, some of the children turned back to Naruto and Anko with expectant looks. Anko shrugged and did the handsigns and a King Cobra appeared coiled up. It lazily raised its head and flicked its tongue at Anko.

**What need have you of me Lady Anko? Is there someone to eat here?**

The kids gasped and the cobra turned to look at them before turning back to Anko.

**I don't believe I can dispose of them all Lady Anko. There are far too many.**

Anko threw her head back and laughed before clearing her throat and patting the cobra on the head.

"Nothing like that right now. These kids just wanted to see what our summons were like and we didn't want to summon anything _too_ destructive. Doesn't mean you aren't deadly though."

**Indeed. My venom is among the most poisonous of my clan. Now then, what would you children like to know?**

The kids cautiously asked the cobra questions, growing more bold as it coiled up and lazily gave them answers as it basked in the sun. Naruto stood with his arms folded, waiting for someone to ask him what he could do, as he discreetly watched the reactions of the parents off to the side.

They seemed hesitant to approach the group, but most seemed mollified when they saw that the Sannin meant no harm. Sakura sidled up alongside him and watched the children with a smile.

"There are ninjas in the trees behind us, probably making sure we don't harm the children. When are you going to summon?"

"When someone asks me. I'm not just summoning for the heck of it."

"Hey! We still haven't seen what the jolly giant can do!"

Naruto cursed under his breath, having hoped the kids had forgotten about him. He looked down and saw many expectant faces around him. Tilting his head slightly, he saw the slug and the cobra looking at him with interest, probably just as curious as to what he would summon. Naruto sighed and made the handsigns for Kuchiyose and a puff of smoke the size of an elephant filled the area.

The kids all leapt back and stared with wonder as the smoke began to clear, revealing a blue and orange toad puffing away on a pipe. It wore a blue vest and a short kodachi at its side. It didn't even bother to open its eyes as it spoke.

**Where am I bro? I don't hear battle, I don't smell blood, and you're not as agitated as normal. I was enjoying a good smoke when you summoned me.**

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down crosslegged on the toad's head.

"I'm sure you were just doing important things Gamakichi, but these kids wanted me to summon a toad and I thought who better than the son of Gamabunta and my first summon?"

Gamakichi snorted and opened an eye to gaze around him as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

**I see that all the Sannin are gathered here for this little public display. Hello Anko, hello Sakura. And hello to you as well, Ruka and Sleyvas.**

The slug and cobra bowed their heads to Gamakichi out of respect. They might be summons as well, but just as in any hierarchy, Gamakichi was a noble and they were not. Besides, the toads and snakes had made peace so there was no reason to have bitter feelings. Naruto jumped off Gamakichi's head and stood before him.

"Just answer the midgets' questions and then you can go home Kichi. I won't keep you too long since I know that your dad worries when you're gone for long periods of time."

Gamakichi snorted and blew on his pipe again.

**Like I can't take care of myself. I swear you're just like him.**

"I'll take that as a compliment."

For the next hour, the summons entertained the kids, answering questions, letting them clamber all over them, and generally being amusement park rides. Ruka the slug showed them how her acid could melt a tree in literally seconds (the boys thought it was cool), Sleyvas the cobra caught a squirrel and showed the children how his poison worked and how his jaw could stretch (again, boys thought it was cool, girls thought it was gross), and Gamakichi laid his kodachi on the ground, telling them that whoever could pick it up could keep it (no one succeeded).

When asked why he wasn't showing off like the others, Gamakichi puffed on his pipe and blew a smoke ring in the air.

**Because me and bro's jutsus are too destructive to use around kids or civilians. When me and him fight, it's all out. I don't want to hurt any of you.**

The answer still didn't sit well with the children, but they accepted it and the summons went back to their realm. The children clambered around, asking for more. Sakura sighed and looked at the sky. It would be dark soon…

"All right, we'll show you a little more and then we'll go. I'm getting tired and hungry after all. Anko, why don't you start. Just show them a couple of your signature jutsu."

Anko nodded and threw her right arm out, crying out 'Senei Jashu' and wrapping one of the older boys up with snakes. He froze as the snakes wound around him, flicking his cheeks with their tongues before poofing out of existence. Ankos rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Um, that's really the least destructive jutsu I have besides the normal stuff. I can't show the others."

Sakura huffed and strode forward, smiling as she leaned down to one of the children who was coughing.

"My speciality is medical jutsu. Come here and let me see you. I'll be able to help you with that cough."

The little girl coughed again and stood in front of Sakura, who closed her eyes as her hand began to glow green. The little girl's eyes widened and she began to fidget.

"Stand still. This won't hurt a bit."

Sakura ran her hand over the girl's chest and it wasn't long before she found the problem. A teeny, tiny hole in her lungs that was letting fluid in. Sakura concentrated and separated the fluid, taking it back out the hole, before healing it shut. The little girl's breathing became easier and she stopped coughing, just as Sakura opened her eyes. When she did, she found the girl's mother standing over her with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. We've been to several doctors and no one has ever been able to figure out what was wrong with her."

Sakura smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt off her knees.

"It was no problem. She just had some fluid in her lungs. It was no trouble fixing it."

She bowed to the woman and stood beside Anko as Naruto made his way to the front. The giant sighed and swung his swords from his back, jamming them in the ground.

"I can't show you most of my jutsus since they are, like Anko's, too destructive to just show. But I can show you some of my favorites."

He put his fingers in a cross shape and cried out 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' and ten copies of the blonde stood before the children. They all grinned and put their hands on their hips.

"Pretty cool huh? I can make solid copies of myself that can fight. Now here's another one."

The eleven Narutos held out their right hands and blue balls of chakra began to swirl around, nearly hypnotizing some of the people there.

"This is the Rasengan, my father's creation. I have other variations of it, but none are safe to use except in battle. I can show you one last jutsu, although it's more like an illusion."

The children all watched silently as he grasped each sword's hilt and closed his eyes, channeling chakra into the blades. Mouths dropped from child and parent alike as the swords began to shift and change into humanoid shapes before finally setting into the visages of Hoshigake Kisame and Momochi Zabuza. The swords rolled their shoulders and cracked their necks before smiling.

Thank you Master. I was wondering when you would let us out.

_Yes Master, it is a pleasure indeed. And in the company of such innocents as well. Hello children._

The people of Otogakure stood dumbfounded in the presence of such legendary dead people. Kisame and Zabuza were boogey men in the Kirigakure and some immigrants still told their children that if they were bad, the Swordsmen would come and get them in their sleep. Naruto pulled a scroll from his pocket and swiped it open, running his hand over the seals as giant zanbatous began to fall out.

Samehada and Kubikiri grinned and each grabbed a sword, as did Naruto. The three squared off and Naruto looked back at the throng and grinned.

"I figure a little display of their powers can't hurt. This is a sample of what I can do."

He rushed forward to Samehada and the Kisame look-a-like grinned as he blocked the blow. Kubikiri, not to be left out, rushed in from behind, lifting his sword over his head.

Anko sat down beside Sakura and pulled her knees up to her chest, sighing happily.

"I could watch him do this all day. It's like poetry in motion."

Sakura nodded and rested her chin on her forearms.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe someone so big can be so graceful on the battlefield and such a total klutz at times off of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade stood beside Subaru in the bushes just out of sight and turned to the man with a small smile.

"So…do you think he'll do?"

Subaru nodded his head as he watched the three giants barely dodge fatal swipes.

"Oh yes. He'll do. He'll do wonderfully. We'll bring it up to Torisuna tomorrow. I think it'll go over splendidly."

Tsunade smiled and looked back out to a happy Naruto. She could only hope he'd take the news well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was somewhat bleary eyed as they followed along behind Tsunade and Subaru to the meeting room. He had been up half the night giving massages to the three women again and had hardly gotten any rest. His only reprieve was when Sakura decided she would reciprocate the action for him and he fell asleep under her skilled ministrations.

He still couldn't figure out why his pants were missing the next morning…or why Anko was snuggling them like a teddy bear…

He had finally wrestled them from her grip, but only after promising to teach Iruka his massage techniques. He could only imagine how embarrassing that conversation would be when they got back…

Tsunade stopped at the door and faced the Sannin with a smile.

"We'll hopefully be wrapping up things today people. I'm glad that you've all been taking this seriously, as this has made the transition pretty smooth. Just don't fall asleep like you did yesterday Anko."

The purple haired woman chuckled nervously and put her hands behind her back. Tsunade shook her head and glared at the three.

"I want you all to listen closely because the three of you will have defining roles in these talks. You may be called upon to speak, so pay attention."

The Sannin all nodded and Tsunade took a deep breath and gave them another smile.

"Good. Then let's do this so we can go home."

They followed her in where Subaru was engaged in small talk with Torisuna. The Rice Daimyo looked up at them and smiled.

"Ah, my friends! Welcome again. Please, have a seat. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can celebrate."

The Konoha nins all bowed and took their seats on their cushions. Subaru turned and nodded to them before he focused his attention on Torisuna.

"Torisuna-dono, we spoke all of yesterday of the things that our countries have done to each other and things we can do to alleviate the pains or stop them altogether. Today, we must speak of what our countries can do for each other."

The Rice Daimyo nodded and stuck his hands in his sleeves, adjusting his weight on the cushion.

"I believe that we can gain much from each other. Your country has a superior ninja force and a teaching system like no other. Our country has a plentiful bounty of fruits, vegetables, and other produce and we are superior to every other country with livestock. Fire Country may be prosperous but there are large parts of the country that are uninhabitable and unfarmable."

"Indeed. That is why to avoid any future…mishaps…we would like to propose that you let us build a garrison within the borders of your country and allow us to help in training cadets in your academy."

"Mishap…you mean invasions. What do we get out of this?"

"You get knowledge from Konoha's teachers and an insight of how a successful academy is run. You'll get a bolster to your forces with some of our ninjas garrisoned in your country and they will patrol to make sure nothing funny is going on."

Torisuna scowled and put his hands on his knees.

"You mean that you don't trust the ninjas of my country to not try something else."

Subaru chose his next words with care.

"It's not that exactly. It's also to help make sure that no other…undesirables like Orochimaru slip in and try another coup. It's for both countries' protection. Your ninjas are allowed to be in the garrison, just like our ninjas will be allowed free roam of the country."

Torisuna took a deep breath and closed his eyes in contemplation. When he opened them, it was to look Naruto in his eyes.

"What do you think of all of this Namikaze-san?"

Naruto looked to Sakura and she looked back at him expectantly. Tsunade and Subaru gave him a smile and he locked his gaze with Torisuna's.

"I think that this is better than my original plan."

Tsunade palmed her face and shook her head while Subaru blanched. Torisuna quirked an eyebrow and asked the million dollar question.

"And what, pray tell, was your original plan?"

Naruto didn't miss a beat.

"I wanted to take your country by storm. The only thing that kept me from coming here were these ladies and the gentleman in front of you. If it were up to me, I would have leveled this village myself if need be."

Torisuna blinked at the unabashed truth that Naruto was bringing forth.

"You're not lying are you? You really would have come here yourself?"

"If I wouldn't have been stopped, then yes. I would have. Fortunately, I have people around me that think with their heads instead of their hearts most of the time and they wouldn't let me go. I was pretty mad Torisuna-sama. I'm not sure what I might have done. Twice now Otogakure has invaded my home. How was I supposed to act?"

Tsunade and Subaru grit their teeth and waited for Torisuna's answer. The Rice Daimyo nodded his head sagely and sighed.

"It is true what you say. I don't know what my reaction might have been. But that is past now and we are in the present. I want to know what you think of these deals."

Naruto rolled his neck slightly and huffed.

"I think the deal is fair. We can set up a garrison of our ninjas to help your ninjas patrol and make sure there are no slipups in this country again. Your academy, if you can call it that, needs to be overhauled and competent teachers brought in that actually know how to teach. Our ninjas need to be brought in to do sweeps for Orochimaru's labs and anything that can't be used or is too dangerous needs to be disposed of."

"What about the economic side of things?"

Naruto scratched his head and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not too keen on the economics part of things. I know that you guys produce a lot more than you can eat and most of your goods go to waste because you didn't have all that many allies. At least with us and Suna as allies, your economic factors will skyrocket. And with us helping to train your ninjas your military will be up to snuff pretty quickly."

Torisuna turned to Tsunade with humor in his eyes.

"_This_ is your supposed successor? He might be a powerful ninja but he's not much of a negotiator or orator."

Tsunade frowned and fisted her hands.

"He's rough around the edges but then again, he doesn't have much experience in dealing with dignitaries. That's one reason he came along."

Torisuna's smile reached his eyes.

"It is refreshing to meet someone who is so honest, I must admit. He is powerful and in your village the most powerful ninja is the Hokage, but he'll need much treaching to become a good Hokage that people will follow. The idea the two of you shared with me last night does indeed have merit."

Naruto growled under his breath and Anko scooted back so she was slightly behind him. That growl was never a good thing.

"Just because I don't have the skills of a talented orator does not mean I don't have the skills to lead. I'm just not generally the first one people come to when they have an issue."

Torisuna kept his smile in place and nodded to Subaru and Tsunade, who nodded back.

"Would you like to be the first person people come to when they have a problem?"

Naruto started to retort but stopped when his brain registered what Torisuna had said.

"What do you mean?"

Subaru and Tsunade turned in their seat to face him. Tsunade smiled at him as she spoke.

"We went back and talked to Torisuna-san after the meeting last night, and hammered out most of the details over supper. We'd already agreed to the garrisons and the academy and we took care of all the economic issues last night."

Anko and Sakura were just as perplexed as Naruto was and Sakura piped up.

"But Shishou, then why are we here if you've already taken care of everything?"

Subaru smiled and took the question.

"Because as part of the negotiations, we agreed that Otogakure would need a trustworthy ninja to lead the village and give direction to the ninjas under him. It would have to be someone who could keep everyone in line while still being friendly to the people of the village. We need someone who is well known to lead as oyabun."

Anko blinked and cocked her head.

"So I take it it is one of us three. We're all wellknown, we're all powerful, and we all can order people around. Which is it?"

Torisuna, Tsunade, and Subaru all laughed.

"We want Namikaze Naruto to be oyabun of Otogakure to help prepare him to be Hokage."

The Sannin were dumbfounded.

"Naruto?!"

"Naruto?!"

"Me?!"

Tsunade chuckled and grinned at the blonde.

"Yes, you. It's perfect Naruto. You get experience in leading a country, help it become prosperous, and then at the end of your tenure, you'll name a successor and come back to Konoha to take over for me."

Naruto was still in shock, but managed to choke out the words.

"How long?"

"Five years. You'll be given reign over the country and it will be ran as you see fit. In essence, you will be the Kage of Otogakure, without the title of Kage. The people will listen to you and you will have the full backing of Konoha, the Daimyo of Fire, and the Daimyo of Rice."

Naruto shook his head, still not believing his ears.

"But why me? Why not someone with experience in leading like Kakashi or Yamato?"

Tsunade scoffed, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Kakashi is a lazy bastard who would lead this country into ruin and porn and Yamato is only capable of leading those he's assigned to lead. The man doesn't have much initiative. It has to be you Naruto. You are my chosen successor and no one else is more qualified."

The Toad Sannin closed his eyes and looked at the ground. Everyone waited with bated breath for his answer. Slowly, his head raised and when he looked Tsunade in the eyes, it was with a smile that threatened to split his face.

"I accept. You better hold onto that job you old bat, because I'll be back in five years to take it from you. I'll show you how to really lead a village. I'll have it turned around in just three years. You watch me."

Tsunade grinned and winked at him.

"You'd better brat. I'm tired of talking to those old lumps in Konoha everyday."

Torisuna coughed into his hand and everyone turned to him.

"Now that we have everyone's cooperation, let's seal the deal by having some supper. I've had the finest cooks prepare the meals for us this evening. We'll call a meeting of the village tomorrow and announce Namikaze-san as the oyabun of Otogakure. For now, let's eat!"

Sakura tackled Naruto in a kiss and the others laughed at her exuberance as she tried to smother the Toad Sannin. Tsunade finally hauled her off the blonde and let him catch his breath. Naruto gasped for a couple of seconds and turned to Tsunade.

"What about Sakura? And Anko? And my house?"

"I'll take care of it all. Sakura will stay here with you unless I need her to do something. Anko will take over your spy duties. And I'll have your house cleaned once a week by a genin team. I'm sure it would be a great honor to them to go inside a Sannin's house."

She leaned down to the still sitting Naruto and planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled as she pulled back.

"And when you come back home in five years, I'm going to be living in that home with the wonderful onsen until it's my time. I want you two to turn this country around and then come home and fill the Namikaze house with lots of children. That way I can enjoy my retirement before I go."

Before the three of them could cry, Anko leapt down between them holding a bottle of sake.

"Before the three of you start boohooing, how about we get a few drinks in you so you won't remember it?"

Tsunade pulled the bottle from Anko's hand and took a large swig before sighing happily.

"To the Oyabun of Otogakure!"

The party went on well into the night for the delegates of the two countries and there was much merriment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came quickly and Naruto made his secret formula for hangovers for the girls and the Daimyos. They were grateful when the dreadful effects wore off and the Daimyos went off to arrange for the village meeting. That left the Konoha ninjas time to kill and the girls demanded massages (Anko and Tsunade especially since it would be quite a while before they could feel the sensation again).

And so, after a few hours of moans, groans, and a now sore fingered Naruto grumbling, the time came for the people of Otogakure to meet their new leader. The consistencies between Konoha and Oto were astounding. Orochimaru had built a tower just like Konoha's and that is where the Sannin, Tsunade, and the Daimyos now stood as Torisuna addressed the ninjas and civilians of Otogakure.

"Citizens of Otogakure! We have been free of the tyranny of Orochimaru for some time now and it is time for us to move on and usher in a new age and a new ruler. Under the supervision of the Hokage, the Daimyo of Fire, and myself, I would like to introduce the Oyabun of Otogakure, Namikaze Naruto!"

As Naruto stepped forward, there were several jeers and cries against the decision. Naruto strode to the edge of the tower and pulled his swords from his back. Samehada and Kubikiri seemed to hum as he held them.

"This is a decision of the Daimyos, the supreme rulers of the countries of Rice and Fire. If any of you think that you are more fit to rule then step forward and challenge me. I promise to rule with a fair hand and be just and righteous as a ruler should be."

A ninja in the back yelled out over the din.

"You've killed our ninjas for sport!"

"I killed them because they were my enemy! Is that not the nature of the ninja? Yesterday's enemy is today's ally. That's the way it's always been. Our countries are no longer enemies and therefore, I no longer have a problem with the village of Otogakure. My rule is only for five years and then I shall name a successor to take over for me. Rest assured it will be someone I believe is trustworthy and who will be fair to the people of Otogakure."

The crowd fell silent and a ninja, one of the elite that had served under both Orochimaru and Kurosuke, stepped forward.

"If you can promise that you will rule with a fair hand and not harm the people of this village, then I will follow you. You are powerful, perhaps the greatest enemy Otogakure has ever seen, but it is true you are an enemy no more. I will follow you."

The ninja knelt and bowed his head with his closed right fist over his chest. Naruto watched as the ninjas all followed suit and the civilians bowed one by one. The ninja who had spoken raised his head and stood to his feet.

"Hail Otogakure and our new leader, Namikaze-sama!"

"ALL HAIL NAMIKAZE-SAMA!"

Tsunade grabbed Naruto's arm and spun him around again as she wrapped him in a hug.

"It'll be a long five years brat. I expect you to bring your first academy students to the Chuunin exams and I expect you to be in the chair beside me as your last act as the Oyabun."

Naruto returned the hug and gave Anko one as well, before shaking the hand of the Daimyos and bowing low to everyone.

"I guess I'll see you all then. I'll send regular reports to all of you to let you know what's going on."

Torisuna nodded and put his hands in his sleeves.

"I'll stop by once a month to check in and see how progress goes. Now, you should go mingle with your people Namikaze-san. They await their leader."

Naruto smiled and took Sakura's arm in his as they made their way down. Tsunade smiled after them and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"It's gonna be a long damn five years."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in Heaven, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were licking their wounds (not literally) while they watched the proceedings with Minato and Kushina. Kushina was crying as she watched her son become a leader as he should be and Minato couldn't have been more proud.

"So Minato, Kushina, how does it make you feel to know that the kid will finally achieve his dream?"

Kushina sniffled and beamed at Jiraiya.

"I think we're all proud of him Jiraiya. I'm so happy for him and I can't wait to meet him when he comes here."

Sarutobi nodded and watched as Naruto shook hands and bowed to the elders of the village.

"I agree. I couldn't be prouder of him. To come from such humble beginnings and make something of himself. It's almost like a storybook."

Jiraiya laughed and clapped his sensei on the back.

"Now there's an idea. I might just have to write a book about his struggles. I think I'll call it Naruto."

Kushina scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Real original old man. Real original."

Minato had been silent the whole time and was still looking over the cloud's edge. Kushina turned to him and asked what he was watching. Minato, in his usual blunt, unthinking way, anwered without a hint of thought.

"Naruto and Sakura are christening their new bedroom and I was wondering how she can get her ankles to touch behind her head like that."

Jiraiya and Sarutobi were immediately by his side and Kushina blinked at how quickly they moved with frozen crotches.

"Damn she can really stretch."

"Is that humanly possible?"

"Ah too be young again."

"Damn she really can get her ankles back that far. Talented. Wonder how far she can bend backwards?"

The three men turned to Kushina with wide stares and she blinked back at them before shrugging.

"What? I can't begrudge you for being fascinated. It must be the medic training. I bet Tsunade could do that too if it weren't for those funbags she calls boobs on the front of her body."

Jiraiya chuckled and turned back to find Sakura on her stomach as her feet touched the back of her head while Naruto swung her back and forth.

"Damn kid. He had all these techniques when we were traveling together and he never told me. Wonder what that ones called?"

Kushina's eyes bugged when Sakura bent over backwards and her head touched the floor.

"I dunno, but I've never seen some of these in the Kama Sutra…"

Jiraiya grinned lecherously.

"Kama Sutra huh? You little minx. I bet you're a wildcat in bed."

Kushina, for once, let the comment slide as she watched the two go at it on earth.

"That's for Minato and me to know and you to never find out."

Jiraiya turned subtly to Minato who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Jiraiya was about to give him a thumbs up back when his student went flying away, courtesy of a fist from Kushina. The redheaded woman brought her fist back slowly and growled.

"You're not supposed to tell him asshole."

**As always, let me know what you think. Look for 'An Uzumaki Amongst the Dunes' next. Have fun guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

And here's Chapter 27. Hope you enjoy it. I'd like to think it's pretty good. Readers, Reviewers, Thank You...**Slow Dance**_ by Unwritten Law._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

As Naruto and Sakura stood on a hilltop, looking over the village that they had ruled over the past five years, memories flooded back to them. Living in Otogakure had not been a fun trip for quite a while. In fact, it wasn't until after the first year that they had begun to make any strides at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It had been one year since Naruto had been announced as the Oyabun of Otogakure and, quite frankly, he was fed up with the place more than he had ever been in the past. The people had not accepted him as they had sworn to when Torisuna announced him as his choice of leader…and in fact, they had tried to make his life miserable ever since._

_Naruto and Sakura were in their apartment at the moment, having purchased it with the thought that if they lived like regular people it might endear them to the people of Oto, but it only seemed to fuel their resentment. Naruto brought in another load of laundry and dumped it on the bed as Sakura folded their towels. _

_It was somewhat therapeutic for the two of them to do their own things around the house. Naruto cooked, Sakura cleaned, both did laundry…part of it also was that they just didn't trust the cooks, maids, and launderers of Oto to not try to mess with their things. Naruto had their apartment locked down with seals, just in case. _

_The Toad Sannin sighed heavily as he began to sort out the socks. _

"_I don't know why these people won't just work with us. It's not like we want to be here in the first place. They constantly try to sabotage everything we do and if I try to discipline the one who caused the trouble, they cry foul!"_

_Sakura flapped a towel out on the bed and folded it before rolling it up and placing it on her pile. She clucked her tongue and pulled another towel from the pile. _

"_I don't know why they do it, Naruto. I guess that you've garnered a reputation that they just can't get over, no matter what they've been told or if the Daimyo reassures them that you're the right choice. If it makes you feel any better, they don't treat me any better."_

_He growled and tore through his pile, trying to find a matching sock._

"_No! It doesn't make me feel better! They shouldn't treat either of us like this. All we've tried to do is help them and they just shit on everything we do. I'm sick of it!"_

_Sakura sighed and put her hands on her hips as she turned to him._

"_Sweetie, what can you do? They don't want help. They want us gone. We have to be here for five years though. What can we do? Bitching about it doesn't help."_

_Naruto stopped folding their socks and just stood, looking at their bed. Sakura looked at him nervously when she heard him begin to chuckle._

"_Naruto, what's wrong?"_

_He kept chuckling and turned to her, mirth shining in his eyes. Before she could move, he enveloped her in a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. He pulled back and she put her fingers to her lips, taking in his odd grin._

"_I know what to do now, babe. I've been bitching to the wrong person. Today is the day Torisuna comes to town right?"_

_She nodded her head, still not seeing where he was going with this._

"_Good. Excellent. He should be arriving soon. I'm going to watch for him at the gates. When you hear the village bells ring out, come to the tower. I have a plan."_

_He shunshined away after kissing her on the cheek and she rushed to finish sorting all the laundry. It wasn't a half hour later she heard the bells ringing and shunshined to the top of the tower. Naruto stood looking out over the gathering crowd with a scowl on his face. She stepped beside him and looked out over the crowd. There, in the back, was Torisuna with a very confused look on his face._

_Naruto stepped to the edge of the platform and folded his arms. One of the ninjas stepped forward._

"_What is the matter, Namikaze-sama?"_

"_Don't call me that."_

_Ears perked up immediately all over the crowd and all eyes went forward and up. They took in Naruto's look and everyone in Otogakure began to sweat. This was no longer the Oyabun of Otogakure, this was the Toad Sannin of Konoha…and he was pissed._

"_Don't call me that anymore. None of you. You don't respect me, so don't pretend to. It's insulting to both you and me. I didn't want to lead your shitty little village. This was a mission given to me. I didn't want it. The ninjas in the crowd should understand my predicament. We are given missions that we don't want to do, but we can't turn them down if they're given by a superior,_ can we?"

_Some of the ninjas hung their heads. Naruto continued on._

"_One year. A full fucking year, have Sakura and I been here and not one day has passed where we didn't want to be home in Konoha. You people didn't even try to make us feel welcome. You don't work with us; instead you sabotage everything we try to do. What? You didn't think I didn't notice?"_

_Many began to look quite sheepish, especially the ninjas and the merchants. Sakura locked eyes with Torisuna and noticed he was most displeased with what he was hearing. Naruto's sickening smile made many cringe._

"_But that's ok. You don't want to help me; I don't want to help you. Assign your own goddamn missions. Oh wait, you can't. You have to have my seal of approval for a mission. Guess that means a lot of ninjas who support their families will just have to starve. Merchants, I guess you can look for your own buyers or suppliers. Oh wait, you can't do that either. You need my signature for any out-of-village deals."_

_An uproar ran through the crowd and several screamed at him that that was blackmail, that it wasn't fair, that he was a bad ruler, that he hated Otogakure. Naruto's smile only widened._

"_I guess now you know how it feels when someone is willing to impede your progress huh? I don't want to do this, but you've made me force my hand. I tried for a year to be a nice, benevolent leader but you obviously didn't want that. I tried to follow the Sandaime Hokage's example of ruling through passiveness. It obviously didn't work. And so we've come to this. When you, the people of Otogakure, are ready to apologize and work with me, I'll be in my office, waiting for you. If you want my help, then all you have to do is promise to work with me instead of against me."_

_The people glared up at him as he smiled down upon them. Naruto focused his eyes on Torisuna and his grin widened._

"_Ah, Torisuna-sama. I hope you enjoyed our little chat. The people and I were just getting to know each other better."_

_Torisuna narrowed his eyes as the people turned around to see him. He had not wanted to be dragged into Naruto's little soiree. He locked eyes with the grinning giant and kept his voice even._

"_Namikaze-san, I believe you and I should talk in your office. Kindly await me there, if you would."_

_Naruto nodded and put an arm around Sakura's shoulders as he led her inside, a smile firmly planted on his face. The people of Otogakure swarmed the Daimyo immediately._

_When Torisuna finally made it inside, he was quite livid. He found Naruto sitting at his desk with Sakura seated on top of it, one leg thrown over the other, the two laughing with each other. He coughed into his hand to get their attention and took his seat with no introductions or pomp. _

"_What the hell was that Naruto?"_

_Naruto blinked in surprise and Sakura slid off the desk to stand beside him. _

"_No greeting or 'how do you do', Torisuna-sama? I thought you were all about pomp and circumstance."_

"_Cut the bullshit, Namikaze. Drop the 'sama' part as well. I want to know what the hell is going on here."_

_Naruto set his face into a grimace and nodded his head. He proceeded to tell Torisuna what the people were doing, what he had tried to do to correct the problem, and what he had just done. Torisuna listened through it all, asking questions where appropriate, and questioning Sakura on things that he was uncertain of or when he wanted an answer that he didn't want from Naruto. He noted that Naruto did not get upset when he asked Sakura questions. That was the sign of someone who knew how to listen instead of always talking. _

_Once he was sufficiently satisfied with his answers, Torisuna took a deep breath and sat back in his seat._

"_Why didn't you just come to me? I could have helped you find a solution."_

_Naruto shook his head and reached into his desk drawer for a jug of sake, a trick he'd picked up from Tsunade. He sat three dishes on the table and filled them, handing one to Sakura and one to Torisuna before downing his own._

"_It wouldn't have helped anything. They simply don't want me here. I think I just did the best thing I could have. I gave them an ultimatum. They can either work with me or against me. Either way, they will respect both me and the position of power I hold. I'm tired of being disregarded because they don't like me."_

_Torisuna nodded his head and held out his dish for another pour. He downed his shot and sat the dish back on the table._

"_We gave you free reign to rule as you see fit. You have four years left to turn this around. I hope you know what you're doing."_

_Naruto grinned and filled the Daimyo's dish again and then his own._

"_I think I'm doing the right thing. It may be harsh and it may not work, but I'll do it. They may not like me, but they will respect me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things had begun to slowly look up after that. One by one, family by family, squad by squad, the people of Otogakure came in to say that they would work with him. It was with great reluctance at first but after a while they saw that all he wanted to do was help them and complete his mission. A consummate image of a ninja.

In the second year, Naruto reestablished the academy by tearing down the old building that Orochimaru had erected and having a new one built. Carpenters, masons, electricians, and plumbers now had a fair sized project to work on, bringing money to their families and Sakura interviewed the chuunin level ninjas to find who was best suited to teach the children.

Naruto wrote Tsunade and requested that she send a chuunin with experience in teaching to get his project off the ground. He had wanted Iruka but knew that that was a pipe dream since Iruka was Konoha's premier teacher. But any good teacher would do…

So she sent him Ino…which didn't sit well with Sakura.

To her credit, Ino took on her role very well. Iruka had trained her to his fullest and she had even picked up some of his mannerisms. Her first day on the job had been quite memorable for all involved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ino walked down the hallway to her class, followed by Naruto and Sakura, who were under a genjutsu to remain hidden. The blonde was quite nervous but was hiding it well. She slid the door open and walked to stand before the chalkboard. The children ignored her and kept talking amongst themselves. Ino coughed into her hand and smiled._

"_Good morning, class."_

_They kept talking and her smile slipped a little._

"_Kids…"_

_Nothing. And the smile slipped a little more._

"_Children…"_

_Her sing-songy voice was ignored and her smile was now a frown. Ino sucked in as much breath as she could and Sakura and Naruto watched as her head grew several times its normal size._

"_SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"_

_The children hushed immediately and turned to face the front. Ino's head went back to normal and she cleared her throat._

"_Open your textbooks to chapter one…"_

_Naruto turned to Sakura and whispered in her ear._

"_She's like a female carbon-copy of Iruka. She'll do fine."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Ino did do fine. Much to Sakura's chagrin, she moved into the spare bedroom of their apartment. Naruto still wasn't fully trusting of the people of Otogakure, though that was changing. They had finally started to eat out more often.

Year three saw their first batch of new Otogakure genin come to fruition. Ino whipped the cadets into shape quickly and got them out there to start their D-ranks. All of the jonin level ninja had put forth their names to be senseis and Naruto picked the ones with the best teaching ability and the ones who were the fairest. The first batch of genin had torn through their missions with gusto, eager to prove themselves…and when Naruto commended them on a job well done, their faces lit up.

It did him good as well when they responded to his gestures in a positive way.

Year three saw the economic sector of the village have a boom, mostly due to Naruto's wheeling and dealing to Suna and Konoha. He gave them good deals on food, especially Suna, and in exchange for a lower price, the merchants received a larger percentage of the profits than the village and Suna and Konoha supplied Otogakure with quality weapons.

The warehouse that stored their kunai, shuriken, and other assorted pointy things was quite full by the fourth year. Ninjas were issued a full seat of equipment and were expected to keep it in shape until smithys could be trained to make weapons in the village. Cadets were trained in the ninja academy to keep their weapons sharp and to not waste any if avoidable. That meant not hurling everything you had just because you had them.

Year four saw Naruto and Sakura able to walk the streets and actually get smiles and greetings, genuine greetings, from most of the people. The children didn't jeer and taunt them anymore (most didn't anyway) and Naruto and Sakura were genuinely pleasant to everyone they met. Torisuna's visits were no longer burdensome since usually all they had to report was good news.

Otogakure ninjas were soon looked upon as worthy of hiring out, ninjas that would and could do any job, ninjas that did not fail. They took pride in their work and if it was a particularly difficult mission, Naruto would accompany them. It was a treat to get to watch the Toad Sannin in action.

…most of their enemies gave up before they even got started when they saw Naruto…

The genin teams, while relatively inexperienced, were coming along nicely. Naruto had allowed the most talented to graduate early so that they could begin to bolster their forces. Jounins can't be around for every bandit attack after all.

By year five both Naruto and Sakura were waiting for the day they could go home. They missed their house in Konoha, they missed their friends, they missed Tsunade, but most of all, they missed being _home_. Ino had gone back after she had trained several chuunin to be competent teachers. Naruto and Sakura had been reluctant to see her go, but she was only on loan from Konoha.

Naruto had made sure that the genin were trained to their fullest and ready for the chuunin exams in Konoha. He wanted to make a good showing at the exams, to show what he could do for a country in five years. He wanted to be seen as a good ruler. He wanted his home to see him as worthy of them.

He was going back to be Hokage.

Naruto turned back from looking at Otogakure and smiled down at Sakura.

"Let's go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat beside Gaara, quite literally nearly bouncing in her seat. She hadn't been this excited in quite some time. Naruto was coming home, he'd take her job, and she could spend the rest of her days in happiness, lazing about the Namikaze manor and helping tend to the babies that Sakura was sure to be pumping out soon. The girl had written her and said she had been using contraceptives until they got back and were married.

Gaara rolled his eyes and turned to Tsunade.

"Hokage-dono, you should relax. At your age, it might be detrimental to your health to be overexcited."

Tsunade glared at the young Kazekage, but couldn't keep it up as a smile broke across her face.

"I can't help it. They're coming home, Gaara. I finally get to rest and enjoy life. Wait until you're my age, then this job will seem even more wearisome than it is already."

She stopped speaking when a roar went through the crowd and they both turned to see familiar pink and blonde heads moving through the crowd. Tsunade's grin threatened to split her face as she whispered to the wind.

"They're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura smiled and waved to everyone they saw as they made their way to the Kage booth. While Naruto was not a Kage, instead just being a glorified jounin-oyabun, he still commanded a bit of respect. Besides, Tsunade and Gaara had requested he and Sakura both sit with them to watch the proceedings. Naruto looked to the arena and grinned to himself. He'd sent two teams to the exams and all but one had made it to the finals. The poor boy who hadn't made it had been forced to quit after he broke his leg in a skirmish in the Forest of Death.

If it had been up to the genin he would've continued on until he died. Instead, he had to watch from the sidelines while the rest of his comrades fought for the glory of Otogakure.

Said genin was downtrodden, sitting beside his jounin instructor, when he felt the bench sag a bit and looked to his right to find his Oyabun. He immediately made to stand and bow, but found a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright kid. You don't have to bow on my account. I won't be your leader anymore after today anyway. You'll have a new leader to show respect to."

The boy nodded, surprised that his Oyabun would even speak to him. Naruto grinned at him and clapped a large hand on the boy's back.

"Don't worry so much. If it weren't for that busted leg you'd be out there showing them how it's done. There's always next time. Next time…you'll show them what it means to be a genin of Otogakure."

The boy nodded firmly and Naruto stood to his feet, looking out at the arena.

"I'm going to go say hello to your comrades. You train hard and next time…you'll be breaking legs instead of getting your's broken. Do me proud, kid."

He leapt away and into the arena, never seeing the look of utter amazement on the boy's face, but Sakura saw it. She gave him a smile and a nod before leaping after Naruto. Neither knew it at the moment, but they'd given that boy a goal. He was going to be better than Namikaze Naruto. He was going to show them all that he was worthy of being a ninja. He'd show them he wasn't just a liability.

He would one day be a leader of Otogakure…

Naruto landed in front of the genin and all Konoha and Otogakure ninja bowed to him. He returned the bow and stood to his full height with his arms crossed, a wide grin on his face.

"Last time I was in this arena, I was a proctor for the third exam. You're all lucky I'm not doing it this year."

Several sweatdropped at his exclamation, but kept listening.

"I'm proud of all of you, Konoha and Otogakure alike. The Sandaime Hokage used to say that all children possessed the Will of Fire, and that it was the responsibility of their superiors to fan the flame…or watch it extinguish itself. I want all of you to keep fanning your flame. Don't ever let it die. Because if you do…I'll be waiting for you. And you don't want to know what I'll do to light that fire under your ass again."

All the genin gulped and fidgeted. Naruto chuckled and bowed to them again.

"Good luck to all of you. Keep the Will of Fire within you and you can't go wrong. Now, give us a show that will make everyone leave with a smile."

Sakura smiled at all of them and several boys blushed when she locked eyes with them. She put her hand on Naruto's arm and prepared to go the Kage booth.

"I'm proud of all of you as well. Show us what you can do."

The two were about to walk to the Kage booth when they heard a cough behind them and turned to find…

"Kakashi! Are you the proctor for the third exam?"

Kakashi gave them a wave and an eye-smile, clapping his book of porn closed. He gave Sakura a hug and shook Naruto's hand.

"Yep. It's easy pay and I can keep these kids in line, no problem. I'm just glad that you aren't participating in this tournament. I could barely keep up with you when you were younger, I'd hate to have to keep up with the two of you now."

Sakura giggled and Naruto chuckled as he took in Kakashi's older profile. He may look the same to the untrained eye but to a ninja, the years were wearing on him. Naruto's eyes softened and he locked eyes with Kakashi.

"It's good to see you again, sensei."

Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise before a smile broke across his face that could be seen plainly under his mask.

"It's been a long time since you've called me that. Let's catch up later, Naruto, Sakura. It's been too long since Team Seven was together again."

Naruto nodded and walked off toward the booth. Sakura gave Kakashi another quick hug and followed after him. Kakashi watched them walk away and whispered as he turned back to the genin.

"It's good to see you both again. And we'll be seeing more of each other."

He smiled at the chuunin hopefuls as he opened his book again.

"Ok, would the first two competitors stay down here? The rest of you go to the upper balcony."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade's exuberance could be felt all the way to the cheap seats as Naruto and Sakura climbed the steps to the Kage box. When Naruto stepped around the corner he smiled mischievously and waved to her.

"Hiya Baa-chan!"

Tsunade enveloped him in a tight hug, her face buried in his chest. Naruto winced at the strength she was using but his grin never left his face. Tsunade loosened her grip slightly and looked up at him.

"I'm going to let that slide one time, but only because I'm so happy to see the two of you. It's good to have you both back."

She let go of Naruto and hugged Sakura while Naruto turned to Gaara. He noted the small smile on Gaara's face and put his hand out.

"Kazekage-sama."

Gaara's smile faded immediately and his infamous scowl cut across his face.

"I hate you, you know that? You're not supposed to address me as Kazekage. You and I are above titles."

Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and shook it heartily.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just like to piss you off."

"You succeed at it fabulously."

Tsunade stepped up to the two and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"All right boys, break it up. We need to get this show on the road. Excuse me while I start the festivities."

Naruto and Sakura took their seats while Tsunade began her speech. A cheer erupted from the people as she announced Naruto and Sakura had returned and the two stood and waved to the crowd. Tsunade waited for the noise to dissipate and declared the chuunin exams officially open. Naruto sat back in his chair while Kakashi lazily explained the rules to the genin below.

"It's a bit different to be watching it from up here, you know? Almost seems like I cheated since I never made chuunin…"

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Shut up and enjoy the show."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And what a show it was. The final match was a genin from Konoha and a genin from Otogakure and the two had something to prove. They tore into each other with a fury, foregoing ninjutsus and genjutsus, sticking strictly to taijutsu for the longest time. The Konoha ninja was bigger, stronger, and more fit but what the Otogakure ninja lacked in size, he made up for in pure meanness and determination.

Everyone watched and winced when the Konoha genin broke the nose of the Oto genin and gasped when the boy stumbled back, grabbed his nose, and snapped it back into place with a snarl. Naruto noted, with some pride, that the boy seemed to channel some of his primal fighting style. That was where the match heated up.

The Konoha genin was somewhat fearful as the blood dripped from the Otogakure ninja's nose. What could drive someone to go so far? When he asked the Oto genin why he would continue with such an injury, the Oto genin simply snorted and spat blood on the ground.

"My Oyabun would be ashamed of me if I let such a small injury stop me from defeating you. I'm simply following his example."

"And what example would that be?"

"His creed. I may not carry a sword, but I follow his creed. It was told to us our first day in the academy. I'll sharpen my will and it shall be my blade."

The match was won the moment the Oto genin shattered his opponent's confidence. The rest of the match was a formality. Naruto quirked his eyebrow as his genin demolished the Konoha ninja and turned to Tsunade with a smirk.

"What are you teaching these kids nowadays? Such simple intimidation tactics from mine that destroyed your boy's confidence. Guess I'll have to whip these kids into shape."

Tsunade gave him a smirk of her own as the winner of the chuunin exams bowed to the crowd and raised his arms in victory. It never ceased to amaze her how Naruto could change people in such a short time. Only five years and his genin were demolishing the competition.

"Well, that's not really my problem after today is it? You can whip this new batch of genin into shape all you want. It's out of my hands. If you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade walked to the edge of the Kage box and clapped her hands loudly for the winner. The crowd slowly died down when they saw the Hokage appear and waited for what she had to say.

"Congratulations, genin of Otogakure. You have come out on top in a very competitive tournament and you did not disappoint your Oyabun in your showing. Feel pride that you have shown that your village produces quality ninja."

The genin bowed low to her and his face lit up from the recognition. Tsunade smiled and nodded her head to him before panning her vision over the crowd.

"I don't mean to take away from the festivities here, nor do I mean to take away from this young man's victory, but I have an announcement to make. As of today, I am stepping down as Hokage of Konohagakure."

A murmur went through the crowd and Tsunade waited for them to hush before she continued.

"My successor is here amongst us. He is a hero of this village multiple times over. He was shunned as a boy and told he'd never achieve his dream. As a teenager, he fought for this village and risked his life several times to prove his worth. As a man, he took up his master's mantle and proved himself over and over as one of the best ninjas to ever come out of this village. He is the son of heroes and the son of a Hokage. He is the Oyabun of Otogakure. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your new Hokage, Namikaze Naruto!"

The crowd rose to its feet and roared its approval as Naruto stepped forward and gave Tsunade a hug. It had been a long time since a Hokage had willingly given up their position and seeing the mantle passed instead of being assigned was quite a treat. Naruto looked around the crowd to all the happy faces and a tear escaped his eye. He had fought for years for this and it was finally here. He had achieved his dream.

Sakura crept up beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Naruto put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. He took a deep breath and smiled at everyone.

"When I was little, I told everyone that one day I'd be Hokage. And you all laughed at me. You all hated me. You all despised me. But to me, that didn't matter. I followed the beat of a different drum. I followed the example of the one person that mattered to me. I followed the example of the Sandaime Hokage. I hated you all at first. I really did. But he told me that hate only begets hate, and that I should rise above it. So I did."

His eyes panned the crowd to see many with their heads hung low. He didn't want this to be a somber occasion, but there were certain things he needed to get off his chest.

"I stopped hating people. I became happy-go-lucky and hyperactive. I craved attention. I received none unless it was negative. Still I persevered. I kept my dream. I kept it through all the pain, all the betrayal, and all the hate. I'm a living embodiment that dreams do come true if you work for them. Everything I have I've fought for tooth and nail. No one ever gave shit to me. I earned it all."

Sakura gave him another squeeze.

"When my master died, I knew what hate was again. When Uchiha Sasuke was captured, I knew hate again. When Otogakure invaded Konoha for the second time, I knew hate again. But every time, I remembered the words the Sandaime told me. 'Hate begets hate and nothing good can come from it.' Out of all this hate, I found joy. I found my master, Jiraiya. I found a mother figure in Tsunade. I found friends in my fellow ninja. I found a brother in Konohamaru. I found a father figure in Iruka. I found love with Sakura."

Sakura's face heated up when he said that and she heard Tsunade and Gaara chuckle at her embarrassment.

"I became the Toad Sannin to remember my master. I wear his hitai-ate with pride and I shall always wear it with pride. I became Oyabun of Otogakure as a test of my worthiness to be Hokage. It was one of the most frustrating and most rewarding tasks I have ever done. I'm actually sorry to go, but I have a higher calling."

He smiled at everyone and lifted his eyes to the heavens. The sun blinded him for a moment and just for that moment; he thought he saw figures in the clouds. Four faces, beaming down at him from the realm above.

"I'd like it if my reign could be brought in with a prayer. A prayer for those lost, a prayer for my godfather, my mother, my father, and the Sandaime, who was like a grandfather to me. Say a prayer for those lost in battle, say a prayer for those you love, say a prayer for our allies. But most of all, say a prayer that I don't mess up. I've never been very good with people after all."

A chuckle ran through the crowd and a moment of silence followed. Tsunade let it go for a minute and stepped beside Naruto, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"People of Konoha, I give you your new Hokage, Namikaze Naruto!"

It was the moment he'd been waiting for all his life, feeling that hat being sat on his head. He kissed Tsunade on the cheek and lifted Sakura off the ground, smothering her in a kiss. When it was broken, she trailed a finger down his jawline and whispered huskily in his ear.

"I wanna do it on the desk tonight."

Yes, it's good to be Hokage…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figures in the clouds that Naruto thought he saw smiled as the hat was sat on his head. The tallest one wiped a tear from his eye and gave a shaky laugh.

"Damned brat. He just had to go and mention me. I'm proud he wants to wear my hitai-ate in my memory though. He's doing my legacy proud."

Sarutobi nodded and clapped Jiraiya on the back.

"He remembered me too. I'm happy he thought so highly of me, considering I always thought I could have done more for him. I'm just glad that he's finally achieved his goal."

They talked for a bit more when they realized that Minato and Kushina were quiet. This immediately raised suspicion and they ambled over to where the two sat in each other's arms, tears in their eyes.

"Are you two alright? You should be proud of your son."

Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned at his former master.

"I couldn't be happier for him. I was just thinking about all the things that I won't be there for that I wish I could be."

Jiraiya nodded and sat down beside his pupil.

"That makes all of us, kiddo. We'll just have to wait for him to show up here."

They heard Kushina giggle and turned to her. Minato shook her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"What are you laughing about?"

She kept giggling and pointed to the Hokage Tower.

"They're christening the office just like we did way back then."

"Heh, yeah, those were good times. I think Naruto was conceived on that desk."

Sarutobi's eyes grew wide as his brain processed that tidbit of information.

'Concieved…Naruto…on my…desk…'

He leapt to his feet and pointed a finger at the couple.

"You sick little bastards! You tarnished the antique wood of that desk with your bodily fluids!"

Minato grinned, his eyes becoming cloudy.

"Yeah, those were good times."

A blow from Sarutobi sent him flying and the enraged man turned to Kushina, cracking his knuckles. She looked up at him fearfully, having never seen him so angry.

"I slept at that desk, ate off that desk, and worked at that desk for years after you both died. You have three seconds to run before I come after you."

Kushina fled in Minato's direction with Sarutobi in pursuit. Jiraiya watched with a bemused grin on his face before turning to look at a now sleeping Naruto and Sakura.

"What a life. I'll see you soon kid. I've got a lot to talk to you about."

**And that's that. The epilogue is on the next page. Hope you enjoyed the ride.**


	28. Epilogue

This is it folks. The very end. It's been a fun ride. **Always on My Mind**_ by Willie Nelson._

**EPILOGUE**

Naruto's reign as Hokage lasted over forty years, nearly tying the Sandaime for total time served. He ruled fairly and wisely and the people loved him for it. Under his rule, there were no wars, but that was mainly because Naruto wasn't afraid to strike first. He was an excellent Hokage and revered as one of the best ever.

He and Sakura had married after his first six months in office and the event was all over Konoha. Celebrations broke out everywhere and when it was announced a month later that Sakura was pregnant, the people rejoiced more. She couldn't wait to be a mother and Naruto couldn't wait to be a father.

Tsunade had moved onto the Namikaze estate after announcing Naruto as her successor and she couldn't have been happier. She could drink when she wanted, sleep when she wanted, and once the baby was born, she got to play the doting grandmother. Tsunade literally smothered the Namikaze children with love and affection. She passed on thirteen years after giving up her title and all of Konoha mourned her passing. The last of the original Sannin was gone.

Heaven was never the same either when she was met by Jiraiya at the gates and crushed him in a hug before pummeling him into the ground for leaving her all alone. She then took her time going through her list of other victims, including Minato, Sarutobi, and even Kushina. None were spared her wrath.

Anko kept her title her whole life and refused to pass it on to someone else. The title of Snake Sannin was cursed, she said, and she wouldn't give that to anyone else. The snakes demanded too high a toll for their services besides and she had the contract destroyed. She and Iruka had a couple of kids…and they were holy terrors. They were also some of the best ninjas to hit Konoha in their age group.

Naruto and Sakura's children grew up to lead Konoha to a new age, an age that saw the nations unite and a golden age come in. It was at the end of his rule that Naruto saw this come to fruition and so, he had no regrets when he finally passed on. The Kami was apparently looking out for him, because he and Sakura both passed in their sleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes to find nothing but clouds as far as the eye could see. He blinked and felt a weight on his chest and turned his head to find a head of bubblegum pink hair. Wait, bubblegum pink hair? Sakura hadn't had pink hair in years. A glance down confirmed that it was indeed his Sakura, except she looked like she was twenty again. When the hell did she learn Tsunade's technique? He brushed his hand over her cheek and stopped when he saw the back of his hand.

It was smooth again, no wrinkles or veins showing. What the hell was all this? He shook Sakura awake and watched as she groggily sat up.

"Whassa matter, honey? One of the kids need advice again?"

"No, this is different. Look around, Sakura. Where are we and why are we young again?"

She looked at him and was on her knees immediately, stroking his face and looking into his once again cobalt blue eyes, not dulled with age anymore. She shook her head, trying to find out if it was all real.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We went to sleep and we woke up here. I don't know where we are."

They stood to their feet and looked around, surprised at first that the cloudy substance could support them. Off in the distance, they could see a slight glow and began to walke toward it.

It seemed like only a moment and they had reached the glow. The sight before them was awe-inspiring.

A massive crowd stood before them, all with smiles on their faces. All their friends that had passed on before them were there. Their masters and teachers, family and loved ones, all stood before them. At the head of the crowd stood a blue-haired woman with a kind, benevolent smile who seemed to shine with ethereal light.

"Hello, Naruto, Sakura. Welcome to Heaven. We've been waiting for the two of you."

Sakura gasped as her parents stepped forward and she rushed into her mother's arms, crying and sobbing with happiness. She stopped sniffling for a moment and turned to call out to Naruto to come say hello to his in-laws and found him in the same place he had been, staring at two people in particular. A red-headed woman and a blonde-headed man.

Naruto had not taken his eyes off the two since he had seen them. He had barely heard the Kami speak and had not even noticed when Sakura bolted off to the side to her parents. His universe centered down to those two and all others did not matter for the moment. The woman stepped forward slowly with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto? Son? It's me, Uzumaki Kushina. I'm your mother."

Naruto locked eyes with her and whispered in a soft voice.

"I know."

The blonde man stepped forward and stood beside his wife, right in front of the blonde giant. It felt weird to have to look up to his child.

"Hello son. I'm Namikaze Minato. I'm your father."

Naruto nodded and whispered in a small voice again, as he hung his head.

"I know."

Kushina didn't know what to say. She couldn't see his beautiful blue eyes anymore with his head down. She had always wanted to hold her baby just once and now she could forever, but he didn't seem to know what to do. She leaned forward slightly and caught a drip coming off his nose.

It was tears.

Kushina's heart tugged and she lurched forward, latching onto the giants's waist and burying her face in his chest.

"Oh, Naruto. My poor, sweet Naruto. I love you, honey."

That was all it took for Naruto to break down and begin sobbing like a child as he hugged his mother against him. Minato took the moment to creep up and was immediately enveloped in his son's enormous grip. Naruto did not let go for quite a while.

Sakura watched her husband with tears in her eyes. He had longed to know his parents and now here they were. He had all of eternity to get to know them. She turned to her own and saw that they were biting back sobs as well. A glance around gave her the chance to see that all present were fighting back tears.

Such was the power of Namikaze Naruto to touch people…

Naruto finally calmed down enough to allow his parents some air and looked back to the crowd, his face beaming. In a choking, but happy voice, he waved to the three people he had longed to see forever.

"Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, JiJi! Get over here. It's been so long."

The three came forward and exchanged hugs and hellos with him. Minato and Kushina wiped their eyes and crossed the way to where Sakura and her parents stood.

Sakura was somewhat fearful as the two approached, but stood firm. Kushina smiled at the girl, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Hello, Sakura. We finally meet."

Before Sakura could say anything, she was enveloped in a tight hug by a newly weeping Kushina.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my baby. He would have been lost without you. I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law."

Sakura felt guilt welling in her heart as she looked Kushina in the eyes.

"But…"

Kushina put a finger to Sakura's lips, quieting the girl.

"I know what you're going to say. Don't. All these people thought the same thing when they first met Naruto. You changed because you got to know him dear, because you let him into your heart. He loves you unconditionally, and so do we."

Sakura choked back a happy sob and flung her arms around Kushina's neck. Minato shook hands with Sakura's parents and they made their way back to where Naruto and the rest stood. Naruto put his arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked at Kami and then to the crowd.

"Who are these people, Kami-sama?"

Kami smiled again and waved her hand over the crowd.

"These are people that you met in life, Naruto, and changed for the better. All of these people are in Heaven because you gave them an example of how people should treat one another. They're all here to thank you."

Naruto smiled out at the crowd and wandered over to the first two he found, Haku and Zabuza. He shook the two's hands and smiled at Zabuza.

"I guess you went to that place, huh Zabuza?"

Zabuza smiled and nodded his head.

"The snow is beautiful there."

Naruto nodded and clapped the two on the back before continuing on. He had a lot of well-wishers to see…and a Heaven of his own to build with his family.

Namikaze Naruto had finally come…home…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samehada and Kubikiri Houcho sat beside each other in the underground vault of the Namikaze house, several hundred years after Naruto had gone to Heaven. They knew their charge was there, because a soul such as his was too much for Hell to handle. They waited patiently for their next master.

Then, they felt it. That spark that told them that one who was worthy had come, one who would help them shape a new age.

Light crept into the dark room and a young boy stepped in, his blonde hair eerily similar to that of their last master's. The two swords shared a grin and called out to him.

Come, boy, and retrieve us. We are yours to command. It is time for us to rise again.

_Yes, young master. Come to us. Tell us your name._

The boy grasped the hilts of the swords, noticing that they felt light in his hands.

"My name is Namikaze Kazuma. What are you?"

_Ah, a Namikaze. Our last master was a Namikaze. We are Samehada and Kubikiri Houcho._

We are the zanbatous that helped bring about the Golden Age. We have chosen you, Namikaze Kazuma, to carry on your ancestor's legacy.

"What legacy?"

_The legacy of the Master of the Zanbatous._

The boy held the swords aloft and grinned. He whispered into the night.

"Just like the man in the book. I'll change the world for the better. I'll be just like Namikaze Naruto. I'll save them all."

The swords hummed happily. A new era was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya sat his pencil down and held the book in his hand. The people of Heaven would love it, but this story needed to be told to all that would read it. He talked to Kami and she allowed him to travel into one author's dreams, a man with the name of _pudgypudge, _and tell his story. For generations people would know the story of Namikaze Naruto, the Master of the Zanbatous...

**I enjoyed writing this story. I really did. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, but the ride is over now. I'm sorry to see it end. It's my second finished story. To those of you who stuck with it all the way, thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's always a pleasure to make you people laugh. I know this story was silly at times, serious at others, but I hope it was always a trip that left you with a smile. **

**This is pudgypudge, signing off Master of the Zanbatous for the last time.**

**Remember: Hate only begets hate. Spread the love.**


End file.
